Once Upon the Egyptian Sands
by DancingSun710
Summary: The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me." Alexandria: adopted daughter of Pegasus, master magician, Queen of Egypt...Atem's long lost love. Season 1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

**So I was going back through all my names/translations and found that one of the names was wrong. My bad! I had written down a lot of names that I liked plus their meaning and accidentally mixed two of them up. So, this chapter hasn't changed at all except for one of the names. Sorry for the mix up!**

_Chapter One_

Alexandria POV

I slammed into the stone, bringing the once powerful wall down to its knees. This wall had stood for so many centuries, protecting the city from any invaders. I remember when Aknamkanon had the Millennium Items forged to keep the last army of Syrians from taking over our homeland.

"Come out, come out wherever you are my little Queen. I have not finished with you yet."

I shook the dust and dirt from my eyes. This was not supposed to happen. Fate was not leading us this way. I will kill the stupid fool who brought out Zorc.

"My Lady! Are you well?" Shimon came to my side and helped me rise from the rubble.

"Shimon, where is the Pharaoh?" He looked back into the city and pointed to the center of the city. "Please be careful." I smiled and kissed his forehead, for this would be the last time I would see him…. At least until….

"There you are my dear." A shadowy figure surrounded me and before I knew it, I was in the air, carried by the shadows. He pulled me through the black sky, up to his ugly face. He gave me a cruel smile.

"Ah Alexandria, Queen of Egypt. Or shall I call you Tyche, she who controls fate?" I glared at him. "It matters not what you call me. You and I both know that you will not succeed." Something sharp cut across my face, leaving a deep cut in my cheek. "Silence you wench. I will rewrite what you consider to be permanent. I will bring the world into the shadows!"

"Alexandria! Release her at once Zorc! I am the one you want." I looked down towards the ruined city. There stood my Pharaoh…. My husband…. My….

But Zorc only laughed. "But Pharaoh, I want both of you." He lunged towards him, his hand ready to destroy him. I shut my eyes, fearing that the worst was about to happen. But I reopened them less than a second later. What was I thinking? I was afraid of the future?

"Slifer, protect him!" My dragon brother came straight out of the sky, hurling towards the Pharaoh at light speed. Zorc's hand was too close…

My eyes shot open as I sat up in bed. My face was covered in sweat and my hands were shaking. I shoved the sheets of my bed off me and headed into the bathroom. "Dear? Are you alright Dria?" Pegasus opened the door to my bathroom.

My name is Alexandria Isis Pegasus. No, I am not the biological daughter of Maximillion and Cecelia Pegasus, just their adopted daughter. They adopted me two years before Cecelia fell ill. She was the only creature (Yes I mean creature. You would be surprised as to the range of beings I have lived with) I have ever truly enjoyed addressing as mother. Then, she fell ill to an awful disease. But it has been nearly 10 years and I am rambling.

I was 4 when the couple found me (at least that is what they believed). They had just gotten engaged and, for reasons unknown to me, wished to adopt a child. Fate brought them to the orphanage I was in, where Cecelia immediately chose me. I never understood why though. Or at least I never understood why Fate wrote it that way. I was the quiet child…sitting by herself…in the corner… with only a book to keep me company…at least that is how it seemed to the other humans.

I am sure you are probably completely confused. To make a long story short, at least for the moment, I am a master magician from the time of Atlantis. You may be laughing at that idea, but it is true. I was a part of the city as one of the defenders of the land, until one of my closest friends betrayed me and caused the complete destruction of Atlantis. Unfortunately, I did not perish alongside my friends. My father, trying to spare me from a demise that he did not believe I deserved, placed a spell on me, allowing me to live as long as I lived for myself. 5,000 years passed before I came close to breaking that spell to save the man I loved. But he sacrificed himself so I could survive.

But he gave me a special Millennium item, the Millennium Pendant. He gave me all of the memories he would wipe from his own mind, so I could restore them to him when the time was right…. Whenever the hell that was. The Pendant was in the form of the Feather or Ma'at with the Millennium symbol in the middle (even though the feather has nothing to do with memory…oh well).

After that, I simply wandered the earth, searching for my love, keeping the latest bad guy in check…all the boring junk. Finally, 10 years ago, I got sick of being an adult, so I used my magic to make myself a child again. Then the Pegasus couple adopted me. I spent two amazing years with both of them. When Cecelia died, Maxamillion and I were devastated. I knew he needed something to do, so I began drawing the shadow creatures that had cared for me when I was actually a child.

At first, it was just a way to pass the time. Father was always locked in his room, spending time with his paintings of Mother. It didn't really bug me in the beginning, but after a while it began to annoy me. Not because I felt that he needed to move on, but because it made me remember all those whom I lost. But, I gave him my drawings and told him stories about whatever monster or magical item I had "created." He was impressed with them to say the least.

Less than a month after that, he took us to Egypt to try and bring mother back. I thought he was crazy, but he ignored me. At least until he spoke with Shadi and saw the drawings on the inside of the pyramids. It was then that he gained the Millennium Eye, thanks to Shadi. After that, he came to me with all kinds of questions, asking me how I knew about these monsters and if I could make more.

And that is how the reappearance of Duel Monsters began… as well as the reappearance of the Shadow magic.

Unfortunately, Pegasus became obsessed with the ancient game and the magic behind it. He asked anyone he could about the game and how the magic worked. The more he learned, the more he asked me to draw the monsters from the tablets (kind of a lot to ask from a kid right?).

Not too long after that, we moved from our Texas estate to Los Angeles, California in order to be closer to his new company, Industrial Illusions. It was through this company that he made my game famous. Even though I was only 6 at the time, Pegasus still gave nearly all the credit to me. From that moment on, he and I became two of the most renowned people in the world.

As I grew older, Pegasus became more and more infatuated with the ancient magic. He returned to Egypt to learn more about the Millennium Items. When he returned, he began looking anywhere he could for the other 7 items. And yes, I mean 7. As I said, I have the 8th and unknown Millennium Pendant. I kept it closer to me than I ever had before. I knew I couldn't hide it forever. He would one day try to collect all the Millennium Items, to try and restore Cecelia to this world…. I just didn't realize how soon that day was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"Dria? Are you ready sweetheart?" I shook my head, clearing off the water I had splashed onto my face. Today, we were preparing to kick off our Duelist Kingdom Tournament pre-tournament plans. I had always wanted to throw a tournament, or at least help run one, and Pegasus gave me the opportunity. I mean, come on, who doesn't love to watch some good duels? Anyway, I was leaving for Domino City today to spend a few days there before returning to oversee my own tournament. Father had wanted me to present myself as tournament head, but I personally love seeing the true side of others when they don't know who I am. So, I'm posing as a duelist. Whether or not I'll actually duel is another question.

Being famous across the country really doesn't help that personal passion at all, but oh well. I brushed out my long, now blonde, hair. Reason # 1 to become a master magician: you can make your hair any color under the stars. Pegasus thinks I'm a nut for wanting to change my hair color because he loves my dark brown, nearly black hair, but he didn't protest too much. I slipped on my outfit and opened the door.

"Now I'm ready Papa." Pegasus gathered me in his arms and chuckled. "You could have taken longer dear." I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh harder. "You know, for someone with your maturity… you'd think sticking out the tongue would have already been forgotten." I smiled and lightly swatted at his arm. He continued to laugh as he shoved me towards the door.

"You're going to miss your flight. Now get going!" He joked. I ran out the door, "It's a private jet! It won't leave without me!" I shouted. I jogged over to the awaiting limo and slid into the seat. I waved back towards Papa standing on the balcony outside my room. As the limo drove towards the airport and my home faded from view, I couldn't help but feel like something was about to go wrong.

Hours later, I arrived at Domino Airport, ready to take a short vacation. I may only be 16, but Papa made sure I had the best tutors and teachers in the world (plus, having 10,000 years of knowledge behind you doesn't hurt too much). So I've already graduated college with a PHD in…. something….. I really don't remember. I haven't used it yet so the diploma is just kinda sitting somewhere in my room….I think. Anyway, I mostly help Papa with Industrial Illusions and, on some occasions, Seto with Kaiba Corp.

I aimlessly wandered around the city, lightly window shopping, looking for something to do. I saw some cute shops along the road, selling nearly anything and everything you could think of. Of course I had to stop inside some of the clothing stores; I may be old, but I'm still a girl thank you very much.

As I wandered through the city, I noticed that the stores had begun to shift from clothing and jewelry stores to game shops. Now I know I am in heaven! I had to smile a bit when I saw a little shop, KAME game shop, with a picture of myself alongside the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes. I just had to go inside and see what it was like.

The bell lightly rang when I opened the door. I smiled as I saw my Duel Monsters cards all along the walls, each one properly cared for and stored correctly. I hadn't seen anyone care for the cards like this in a long time.

"Oh hello there! Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

I quickly lowered my hand and turned towards the voice. Before me stood an old man, dressed in overalls and a bandana. I gave him my best smile.

"I haven't seen anyone care for these cards the way you have in such a long time. It's comforting to know that there are people who understand…" I chuckled, "I apologize for I am rambling. I think I'm alright for the moment though, thank you."

He smiled and nodded, turning back to whatever it was he was doing. I looked around a little more, gently caressing each and every card. Suddenly I heard a crash and I looked around the corner.

The old man had dropped a box and had crashed to the floor. "Sir! Are you alright?" I gently shook the man. He shook his head a little then rubbed his back. "My back's just not what it used to be." I smiled and lifted the box.

"Where was this going?"

I spent the next couple of hours helping the man, who said his name was Solomon Moto but implored me to call him Grandpa, organize his shop. The clock struck 4 when I heard the door open.

"Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Ah, you've brought some company I see." I smiled as I finished dusting the last shelf. So he did have a family. This thought flooded me with relief. I had enjoyed his company so much. He reminded me of…. No Dria, do not think of that.

I tried to block those times out from my thoughts as often as possible. It made every day hurt just a little less. I had sworn to myself that I would wait for the Pharaoh to return, forever if need be.

"Rare card? Haha, how can I refuse?"

I set the cleaning supplies down and stepped out from behind the shelf. Grandpa was holding a Blue Eyes White Dragon. I felt my lips slide into a grin. It had been a long time since I had seen one of my Blue Eyes out in public. I knew Seto had 3 of the 4, but when we dueled, I made sure he never had the opportunity to summon all 3. The most he had ever gotten off me was 2.

It annoyed and angered him to no end. He constantly claimed those duels were off record in an attempt to preserve his 'world champion' status. I let him have his way, mostly since titles meant nothing to me.

"It's an absolutely beautiful card sir. I'm glad it ended up in such capable hands." I picked up the few bags I had with me, most of which were things I had recently bought. I looked up and saw 4 teenagers standing in front of the counter. I saw the familiar hair color and style; the extremely familiar sunset orbs; My heart nearly screamed out in joy.

It must have been his reincarnation. A huge smile spread out over my face. I was one step closer to finding him. Then, I saw his necklace. The Millennium Puzzle had been solved.

I squealed in joy and snatched the boy up in a hug, kissing his cheek in the process. His face turned bright red immediately, but I was too ecstatic to care. Only after spinning him around for a couple of moments, did I really realize how incredibly strange the situation had become.

I quickly set him down and backed away. "I apologize for that my friend. I've heard stories about your puzzle and I was so excited to see that someone took the time to solve it. My name is Alexandria. But everyone calls me Dria." I stuck out my hand to shake his, hoping he would forget the earlier episode.

A blonde haired boy stepped in front, a coy grin covering his face. "The name's Joey Wheeler and it's a pleasure to meet you." He took my hand and kissed the back. I began to laugh. "The pleasure's all mine, Joey Wheeler."

The rest of the group took their turn introducing themselves. There was Tea, Tristian, and Yugi. Yugi laughed off our earlier encounter, claiming it just took him by surprise to see such a pretty girl in his grandpa's shop. The others may have put on a disgusted look at his comment and its possible meaning, but I merely chuckled, not at all offended.

"Well, he ran into some trouble and I happened to be in the right place at the right time."

After introductions, we all went back to Blue Eyes. Grandpa pulled it out of the silk cloth he had wrapped it in. Tristian took it from him, obviously confused in regards to the card's worth. Grandpa straightened out that issue faster than I'd ever seen anyone, even Papa.

Suddenly, the bell on the door rang again. It was Seto. But what…

"I came to see the card."

Of course. I should have known. Thankfully, Grandpa put him in his place. Seto, of course, pulled out nearly every trick in the book. He was willing to give up some extremely good cards and or pay nearly any price. But, even though I had only known him for a few hours, I knew he wouldn't give that card up for anything. Sadly, Seto let his temper get the best of him once again.

"Fine, I've heard enough…senile old fool." He turned around and met my gaze. A slight hint of recognition flashed through his eyes, but instead of saying anything, he quickly strode out of the room. But, not before I caught his eyes one last time. _Heart of the cards… ridiculous, _they said,_ That card will be mine._

I rolled my eyes…power hungry idiot.

The group and I spent the rest of the night getting to know one another. I learned that Joey had an innate fear of monkeys, Tea was all about the power of friendship, Grandpa had nearly been killed in his first adventure as an archaeologist, and Tristian just liked to annoy Joey.

"So Ale--" I interrupted Yugi. "Please it's Dria." He nodded, blushing a bit. "Dria…where did that come from?" I thought about it, my mind traveling back over 10,000 years to my first memory.

"I was an only child and my mother had died during my birth. I was everything to my father, so he wrote me a lullaby. How did it go?" I closed my eyes as I hummed the familiar tune. It had turned into an Irish song, but no matter. It still held the same amount of importance for me, regardless of what it had become.

"Sleep, my child, for the red bee hums,  
The silent twilight falls;  
Evil from the grey rock comes,  
To wrap the world in thrall.  
A lyan van o, my Dria, my joy,  
My love and heart's desire.  
The crickets sing you a lullaby, beside the dying fire.

Dusk is drawn and the Green Man's thorn  
Is wreathed in rings of fog;  
Sheevra sails his boat 'til morn upon the starry bog.  
A lyan van o, the pale moon hath brimm'd her cusp in dew  
And weeps to hear the sad, sleep tune, I sing my love to you."

I could see my father as I spoke the words, his gentle and calm voice lulling me off to another word and his calloused yet soft hands rocking me back and forth. I reopened my eyes. "The nickname Dria stuck after that. It was easier to say than Alexandria, plus I responded to it more often. So now it's what everyone calls me."

The clock rang out once more, signaling the night had reached 10:00. The others had left for home and I was on my way to find somewhere to stay. I didn't feel like going to the house Papa owned, mostly because I was going to be spending a lot of time in the houses and rooms he owned in the coming future.

"So Dria, where are you staying for the night?" I had told Yugi I had just arrived in town and was only staying for a few days. I laughed, "I didn't plan that far in advance when I planned this little vacation. I'll probably go find a hotel or something to stay in."

Yugi's smile grew. "Nonsense! We have an extra room you can use, that is if you want." I smiled at his excitement. I thought about his offer. It wouldn't hurt…in fact it would make it easier. I could then hang around the shop for as long as I wanted, that is until I had to leave. I agreed.

Yugi smiled happily. "I know it may be a little sudden…I mean we did just meet you and all… but it just feels right." After that, the three of us retreated to our respective rooms for the night. I pulled out my phone and sent Papa a message, letting him know I was safe and I had made some friends. He always worried that I spent too much time with my Duel Monsters and he feared I would never be able to make friends. I opened the window and sat on the ledge. The moon was full and the clouds had cleared away.

"Dria" I heard a voice outside my door. I quickly slid into bed and faked sleep. The door opened seconds after my eyes shut and I struggled to keep my body calm. I heard the person's footsteps as he neared my bed.

"You seem so familiar. I feel like I've met you before." That voice….it was my Pharaoh's voice! I went to open my eyes when a memory flashed across my vision.

_Pharaoh and I had just defeated Zorc and sealed him inside the Millennium Ring. Unfortunately, the magic Pharaoh used to seal Zorc away was also pulling his own spirit into the Puzzle. I clutched at his arms, desperately trying to keep him with me._

_"Do not weep my love. It is not forever. I promise I will return and when I do, I will find you. My mind will falsely lead me to believe I do not know you, but my heart will always remember. I love you my Queen. I love you…"_

I began to cry as the vision faded. I felt his hand stroke my cheek, wiping away the tears that had escaped. I was extremely tempted to open my eyes and jump into his arms, like I had so long ago. But I kept still and my eyes remained shut. His hand stayed on my cheek for a few moments, then he stepped back and quietly left my room. I turned over and opened my eyes once more. As I stared at the spot he had been standing, I restrained from bursting into sobs. I turned over once more and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke early the next morning, expecting to be able to sneak out after leaving behind a note and some money as my thanks. That plan, of course, was immediately stopped when I saw Yugi downstairs, already dressed for school. He smiled when he saw me.

"Morning Dria. Ready for school?" I stared at him for a moment. Go back to high school? Well, it would give me something to do. It was probably a bad idea, but most of my ideas were. I nodded.

The principal believed me when I told him I was a friend of Yugi who was just visiting for a few days while my school back in America was being rebuilt. It was about the worst lie I could have told him, but he believed me immediately. He allowed me to tag along with Yugi and sit in on the classes, as long as I did whatever the other students had to do (i.e. take quizzes and tests....yuck!) I laughed when Joey challenged Tea to a duel. I laughed harder when she beat him 5 times in a row. I noticed that Joey had no magic and trap cards; hopefully someone will tell him he needs to balance his deck.

After lunch I left. I told Yugi I'd meet him back at the game shop later. I decided to go by Seto's and visit. When I finally reached his house, no one was there. I shrugged and asked his butler to tell him Dria had come by and asked him to call. As I began the walk back to the game shop, I saw one of his limos go by...coming from the direction the game shop was in.

Oh no... Seto, you fool.

The car flew past me and skidded to a screeching halt. After that, all I knew was darkness.

I awoke what felt like hours later. I looked around to try and figure out where I was. There was a huge dueling arena in front of me. I went to get up when I noticed I was tied down to a chair. What? I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. Something was wrong with Seto. He'd never acted this way before. Maybe it was because I had practically grown up with him and he acted differently around people he didn't know or trust as well. I heard voices outside the arena.

"We had a duel, each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize." Seto... what have you done? I heard some kind of ripping sound and my heart lurched. Please, please do not be what I think. "My Blue Eyes White Dragon...my treasure..." Tears built up in my eyes. How could Seto be so cruel? I remember the time when he respected the cards almost as much as I do. Then he gained his 'world champion' title and everything changed.

The door opened and Seto walked back inside, with Yugi right behind him. "Alexandria! Kaiba, what have you done?" Seto's guards blocked Yugi's path to me. He struggled, trying to get to me. I winked at him.

"Kick his butt Yugi."

The duel between these two was just as I thought. Pharaoh dueled as creatively and cunningly as I remembered. I may not be the controller of fate anymore, (I had long since locked away most of my ability to see and change what the future would be), but their duel carried out just as I thought. Seto had summoned all his Blue Eyes and had the Pharaoh against the wall. _Come on, Pharaoh, you can do it._

"It does contain the unstoppable Exodia."

Yes! I cheered and yelled in excitement. Joey was standing down in front of me and was shocked when he saw me. "Hang on Dria! I'll get you out." He climbed up the wall and began climbing over the chairs. I looked back up at the field and saw the eye on Pharaoh's forehead. I felt the shock from his attack on Seto's mind and slumped over from the force. I exhaled and shook my head as Joey untied the ropes around my body. He lifted me into his arms and carried me out of the arena, with Pharaoh following behind.

The last thing I saw was the two halves of the fourth and final Blue Eyes, slowly moving across the floor from the breeze of the air conditioner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dria is the only character I own. Oh, forgot to mention this earlier, but the song in the previous chapter is called Garten Mother's Lullaby and I did not write it. I changed a couple of the words to make it fit with the story. Thank you and enjoy chapter three!**

_Chapter Three_

__

It was the garden in the palace. Spring had just arrived and all the flowers were blooming. The servants had filled the pond with water and filled it with fish. I was walking along the top of the inner walls, balancing on one foot with my eyes closed.

"My lady! What in Ra's name are you doing?"

The sudden voice shocked me and I fell into the pond.

"Queen Alexandria!"

Everyone rushed towards me at once. Someone was lifting me out of the water as another placed a towel around my shoulders. A doctor was checking my head to be sure I hadn't caused any damage, physically at least.

"Something tells me her injury is more of a mental than physical issue doctor." Obviously my loving husband agreed. I gave him a glare and stood up, shrugging off the towel in the process.

"Dria…Dria come now, you know I love to jest. Please come down." I climbed back up the wall. " I don't know why I allow you to do this…" I turned back and smiled at him.

"The question is not who allows me to….the question is who is brazen enough to stop me." He smiled as he began to climb the wall as well…

I groaned as my mind floated back down into reality. I felt arms around my shoulders and extra weight on my lap. I opened my eyes and tried to straighten my vision out. I was back in Yugi's house, far from Seto's dueling arena. Joey and Tea were in chairs across from the couch, sleeping. Tristian was sleeping behind me, his arms keeping me on the couch. Yugi had laid his head on my lap, also sleeping.

I shook my head out and lifted my wrists. Rope burns were obvious, but they didn't hurt enough for me to care. I looked towards the clock, which read 6:00 AM. I leaned back against Tristian as I listened to the others breathing. What had gotten into Seto? I still couldn't figure it out. Hopefully his loss to the Pharaoh, or I guess Yugi, would help open his eyes.

I heard someone moving around behind me. "Oh, Alexandria. It's good to see you awake. You've been out for hours. Then again, so have these guys. Are you feeling better?" I turned my neck around far enough to see Grandpa and smiled.

"Yes, I am feeling much better." I still felt awful for him because of his Blue Eyes card, but I didn't want to bring it up. I gently lifted Yugi off my lap and set him on the other side of the couch. I froze when Tristian moved, but thankfully he just pulled his body in, giving more space on the couch. I tossed blankets over all 4 of them and placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Grandpa watched me carefully, observing my every move. "You seem to really like my grandson, don't you?" I smiled and nodded. I felt bad for giving him a half-lie and nearly told him everything.

"Yes, he's such a sweetheart to me. I feel like I've known him for years." Technically I wasn't lying. He knew I wasn't telling the whole truth, but he accepted my story anyway. We spent the next hour cooking breakfast and sharing jokes over the stove. I finally felt connected to the past again. Shimon and I would do the same nearly every morning. I would leave Pharaoh's room early in the morning to help cook and spend a little time with my guardian.

"Dria! You're awake! Are you feeling better?" Tea had woken up and sat down across from the stove. I brightly smiled and nodded. "I am, thank you." I set a cup of fresh tea in her hands and turned back to the bacon and eggs. As soon as they were finished, I set out 6 plates on the counter. I walked back over to the sleeping boys and tried to think of a way to wake them up.

"Alright boys! Wake up! Breakfast is ready." I rolled my eyes as Grandpa shouted from 5 feet away. Yugi awoke with a start and accidentally jumped into me. I laughed as I caught him, stumbling only a little. "Good morning to you too Yugi." He blushed as I set him back on the ground. Joey came up from behind me and lifted me into the air.

"Alright! You're finally awake!" I chuckled at his excitement and reminded him food was on the table. Next thing I knew, I found myself on the couch and he was already digging into his meal. Outside of Grandpa giving Joey Duel Monsters lessons, everyone made Grandpa and I stay inside.

Later that night, the Duel Monsters Regional Championships were on. I groaned as they introduced Weevil and Rex. _They're such idiots. Sure, they may be good against beginners, but put them against real opponents and they're nothing! _I hate those two, just in case you haven't noticed.

"It should be me in there!"

"But Joey, you're just not ready yet."

I smiled and placed my hand on Joey's shoulder, "You'll beat both of them one day Joey."

That night, I needed to leave and take care of some things at Papa's house, before the tournament that is. I gathered up the few bags I had and bid them all goodbye, but not before promising to come back soon. I winked at Yugi as I left, slipping out with what was left of Grandpa's card. I was going to get him a new one, one with a protective sleeve over it so Seto couldn't rip it up again.

I spent the next 2 days locked up inside Papa's house, redrawing the Blue Eyes portrait so it would be a one of a kind card. I finally finished it the day the boat was leaving. I was going by and dropping it off, until Papa called.

"Hello my Dria. I trust everything has gone well?"

"Yes Papa. Nothing has gone wrong…yet." We both chuckled. I hadn't bothered to tell him about the Seto episode, mostly because I was afraid of how he would react over the phone. If you don't remember anything that I tell you, please remember that if you're going to give Maxamillion Pegasus bad news, always do it in person.

"Please don't forget that the boat leaves tomorrow D. I've missed you so much. This place doesn't have the same energy without you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a suck up Papa. What do you want?" He chuckled. "I want you to remember the boat leaves tomorrow and I want you to come home."

After reviewing some old tournament rules and adding some new ones, we said our goodbyes and hung up. I fell back onto my bed and wondered how Yugi and the others were doing. I thought about going by and inviting both Yugi and Joey to Duelist Kingdom, but I didn't want to let them know who I really was…

Man I can't believe how insecure I'm being. Only around the Pharaoh do I act like such a baby.

I arrived to the docks at 9:00 PM and made sure everything was set up. The guards Papa had sent over with the boat knew that I had changed my hair color, so none of them were surprised to see me. Most of them gave me a hug and ruffled my hair. I only laughed; nearly all of them had worked for Papa for years and saw me as their little sister.

As duelists started arriving, I said my goodbyes and pretended to be checking in with registration.

"Cross the ocean…and enter the Duelist Kingdom!"

Now, just so you're not confused, here are the special rules Papa came up with for me. Instead of starting with 2 star chips, I will be starting with 10. For each duel I win, I get to take away 1 star. For each duel I lose, I have to add a star. Sounds a little weird I know. I have to carry around extra chips so in the extremely unlikely situation I lose, I have enough to both add and to give to my opponent.

"How do you know I'm not official?"

"Because they're not trying to sneak in through the lower hatches."

What on earth? I peered around those in front of me and looked towards the noise. Joey? And Yugi? I guess Papa invited Yugi and it sounds like he's bringing Joey along. The two guards looked at each other, trying to decide what to do. One looked towards me, wondering what he should do. I pulled out my phone, hoping they would call and ask.

My phone rang.

"Mr. Pegasus, we have a problem sir." I tried to keep a straight face as I replied.

"Mom, I told you. I'm going to a tournament. Yes I know. It's fine, do as you wish." I laughed as I hung up and turned towards those around me. I rolled my eyes, "Moms." Everyone around me chuckled and returned to what they had been doing.

I walked through the upper deck of the boat, enjoying the night air. Nearly all of the other duelists had the same idea and were also hanging around outside the rooms. I leaned up against the side of a metal crate and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to see Papa again. He may do some pretty stupid things, but I know he has good intentions.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened one eye. "Dria? What are you doing here?" I smiled widely. It was Yugi and Joey. I raised my hand, showing off my dueling glove. Their eyes widened. "You're a duelist? Why didn't you say so?" I laughed as I shrugged my shoulders.

I stayed with the two of them the rest of the time. I had to laugh a little when Mai showed up. And here I thought Joey was a master with words. I smiled when she told us she'd crush us all. Good luck with that my friend. It got to be pretty late and I was about to bid the boys goodnight when....Joey started trouble again.

"This is a luxury cruiser!"

I groaned. I wasn't all that happy with the room arrangements either. I tried to convince Papa to send a different boat, one with more rooms for duelists who hadn't been in the finals of the previous tournament. Of course, that boat 'mysteriously' stopped working a few days before I left for Domino, so we had no choice but to send this one. Joey struggled in the guards' grip and tried to pry himself loose. I leaned up against the door frame and only rocked my head from side to side until one of the guards noticed. They released him and warned him not to cause any more trouble. I quietly thanked them as they passed by me and each one either discreetly winked or smiled towards me.

I waved to Yugi as he and...ugh Weevil Underwood were talking and headed to my deck. Yes, you heard correctly. I find it a little ridiculous but I wasn't really in the mood to argue with Papa when we made these arrangements. I changed into a pair of comfy sweats and a long sleeved shirt before heading back outside. The cool air was nice and the sea made the air smell amazing. It always made me thing of Atlantis; the constant ocean breeze blowing in through our windows, the sound of the gulls overhead, the bubbles from the fish below... it was times like this when I longed for those days once more. Then again, I miss the days in Egypt more than anything else almost all the time.

"Say goodbye to Exodia!"

What on earth? I saw some cards being thrown into the sea...and a green jacket diving in after them. Joey! Was he insane? I rushed down the deck, looking around for someone who could help. Of course, it was the time I actually needed help was when I could never find it. I looked back down at the sea, expecting to either see Joey or to see nothing but ocean. I nearly screamed from the sight I actually saw. Yugi had jumped in as well! No! Not after waiting for 5,000 years! I couldn't lose Yugi and the Pharaoh just like that.

"Yugi! Joey! Grab on!"

I sighed heavily when I saw Tea and Tristian tossing them a rope ladder. Thank the gods above. After having my heart attack of the century, I decided to retire to my bed. It had been a long day for me and I needed rest.

And I drifted away, back into my garden...back into the arms of my love once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully you know that Dria is the only character I own. As much as I would love to own Yugi, Atem, Kaiba... I don't :(. But I do enjoy causing insanity and mayhem to happen in their lives. Hope you enjoy chapter four! Oh, and Dria's dress will be on my profile a bit later.

* * *

**

_Chapter Four_

_"Dria….Dria….My love, awaken please." Someone was gently shaking me. I opened my eyes, stretching out my arms in the process. A pair of lips gracefully descended upon my own, causing me to melt into the arms that wound around my body._

_"Now that is a way to wake up." Deep laughter echoed off the walls as I was pulled into a firm yet soft chest. We had our duties to attend to this morning, but it was nice to have these tender moments…where it was just the two of us._

_"I love you, my handsome Pharaoh."_

_"As I love you, my precious akh."_

_I smiled at his pet name for me as he lowered me back down to the bed, his lips gracing mine with their presence once more._

I awoke just as the boat was pulling into the dock. I didn't move from my bed at first, but when the knocking started, I knew I needed to move. I changed my hair back into its infamous dark brown and put on some jeans with a cute top. "Miss Pegasus? Are you ready ma'am?" I fixed my appearance once more before heading out the door.

"Wait, you mean Alexandria Pegasus herself was on our boat?! Where is she now!? Why didn't we see her!?" I smiled to myself as I heard comments like that.

"Attention all duelists! Please disembark in an orderly fashion."

I took a deep breath and headed off the boat. Many of my father's bodyguards stayed near me, making it rather obvious as to my identity. "It's her! It's Alexandria!" Duelists gathered around and began pressing in. Croquet placed his arm around my shoulder and tried to keep them all away from me.

I laughed and released myself from his grasp. "Please Miss, Pegasus wants you back inside the castle as soon as possible." I turned back towards him and smiled. "I promise I'm going that way sir. Am I not allowed to mingle with my fellow duelists along the way?" He scratched the back of his head, an obvious blush coating his cheeks. I laughed at his look and gently moved out from the circle of bodyguards.

"Miss Alexandria, over here!"

"Miss Pegasus, can I have your autograph?"

"Alexandria, my love, please marry me!"

I giggled at all the comments duelists were throwing my way. Guys were coming up to me asking for my autograph, my hand, heck one guy was bold enough to flat out ask for sex. I rolled my eyes and quickly walked away after that one. Hopefully he got my message.

"Alright! Every single one of us made it safe and ----ACHOO!"

I turned my head towards the familiar voice. Yugi and his friends were standing a little ways off, angrily starting at Weevil (Cue shudder). Yugi briefly looked towards me. He blushed when I winked at him. I headed up the stairs, leading the way to the castle. All the duelists stopped outside the castle, but I slipped in through a secret entrance.

"Papa!" I immediately ran into Pegasus' arms, excited to be home again. "Hello my dear. Did you enjoy your trip?" I eagerly nodded. As I changed clothes, I told him about the incident with Seto and how Yugi had saved me. He wasn't pleased with Seto at all, but after some serious begging, Papa was willing to forgive him and forget about the whole matter. He also promised to have my new, one of a kind design for Grandpa's Blue Eyes card sent off and completed before the conclusion of Duelist Kingdom.

I had changed from my jeans to a beautiful, flowing, white dress and a set of heels (No worries, I've got my Dr. Scholls in. Comfy comfy!) Though my Pendant was completely exposed, Papa believed it was only a necklace I had purchased while in Egypt many years ago.

"Attention everyone! Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you." Papa rested his arm around my waist, leading me towards the castle balcony. Everyone began cheering as we entered the light.

"Greetings! I am Maxamillion Pegasus and this is my daughter Alexandria." Papa continued on with his speech. I, of course, tuned out almost the whole speech. That is until he said, "10 star chips will grant you entry, where you'll face me in one final duel!" I sighed.

I wish I could duel whenever I wanted like he could. Because of some jealous duelists, I'm not exactly allowed to duel in some tournaments. People have accused me of cheating and changing the rules, mostly because they didn't feel like reading everything there was on the card. I could execute nearly every card flawlessly, showing everyone the full potential of a card.

Let's just say a lot of people didn't like losing to me.

As Papa continued his speech, I searched for Yugi and his friends in the crowd. I smiled when I found them, but none of them returned it. All four of them had a hard glare…directed straight at Papa. I didn't really know what to think.

An hour passed and I had the incredible pleasure of setting off the fireworks. After that, I changed back into some jeans and a t-shirt, made my hair blond once more, and headed out to see the duels. I looked everywhere for Yugi, hoping that either he or Joey was dueling. I asked around a little, checking to see if anyone knew anything.

"Woah, sounds like a duel is about to start over there!"

"That's Weevil Underwood…but who's the other guy?"

My head snapped around in the direction of that conversation. I gently shoved my way through and saw Yugi and Weevil dueling on the forest arena. I yelled in delight and ran towards them.

"Yugi! Joey!" I happily waved towards them. Joey turned and smiled widely. "Hey Dria! Where have you been?" I almost sighed in relief. I had been afraid that after being out in the open, where everyone could see me, that they would recognize me immediately even with my change in hair.

So far so good I suppose.

The duel between Yugi and Weevil was intense. Weevil, of course, pulled out nearly every trick in the Cheater's Handbook in an attempt to beat Yugi. I watched in disgust as Weevil summoned nothing but bugs.

I really shouldn't say disgust. I love those monsters as much as all the others. It was just the way he used them. Yes, it was obvious the bug monsters were his favorites, but he played with no heart, no soul. He dueled only for fame, an unfortunate side effect of the game, one not even I could prevent.

I cheered alongside the others as Yugi wiped out Weevil's army of bugs. I sighed in annoyance as Mai walked up.

"He's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of." I started laughing extremely loud. All four of them gave me a confused look. "Oh man…you crack me up Mai. You'll be surprised I'm sure." I gave her a cocky smile and turned back to the duel.

I watched as Weevil played out his Great Moth plan. That plan always creeped me out because the second stage, the Cocoon of Evolution, was so gross. Mai turned back towards me, giving me that irritating 'I told you so' look. I merely shrugged and went back to ignoring her.

I don't think she liked that.

So instead she picked on the other three, getting them all riled up, especially Tea. I saw a hint of worry cross Yugi's face, but it vanished as Joey continued to cheer. It shut Mai up too. Unfortunately, even with the brilliant burning land card, the Moth was still created. Based off the cards I believed were in Yugi's deck, I merely smiled at the situation. While the others had fallen silent, I figured it was time to say something.

"The Moth isn't unstoppable Yugi! It has just as many weaknesses as any other monster. Just keep going and don't quit. You have what you need." Yugi looked towards me and gave me thumbs up.

"I won't stop yapping…." I rolled my eyes. Please just ignore her Tea. I quietly laughed as Yugi explained how the duel was over. My laugh got louder as his plan was revealed.

"This makes your water logged bug a giant sized lightening rod." I don't know about you, but I rather enjoy fireworks personally.

"But I'm the regional champion! The regional champion!" Yeah, a title you don't deserve you cheat. I began to walk off, silently vanishing into the forest. "Congrats Yugi." I whispered. I saw him turn around, looking for me. As he caught sight of me, I winked one last time, before slipping through the trees again.

"Wait! Dria! Come back!" I heard them following me, slowly speeding up to catch me. As much as I wanted them to like me, I couldn't continue to lie to them. Normally, this kind of thing wouldn't bug me. But…for god's sake, it was the Pharaoh. I didn't have the heart to lie to him.

I eventually slowed, walking alongside the edge of the meadow, looking out over the sea. I turned to the castle and saw Papa waving at me from the balcony. I waved back, and then turned, wondering about all the noise coming from behind me. Duel monsters' stadiums filled up the meadow behind me. I closed my eyes and listened to all the sounds. I had to crack a smile as the monsters talked to each other. No, I promise I'm not crazy. As far as I know, only I can understand their language. I know, go figure right?

I heard footsteps behind me and a small hand tapped my arm. I reopened my eyes to see Yugi standing next to me. "Great duel Yugi." He only smiled and looked out at the meadow with me. I could sense the presence of the Pharaoh floating next to him. I turned away from Yugi, angry at myself for not having told the truth already. I didn't want to lose his friendship over this. I sent a silent prayer to the gods, hoping with everything within me that this was the right thing to do.

"Yugi, I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

**So I did some homework, and I'm pretty sure _akh _means soul. I read a little about it and it's when the _ba _and _ka _unite and the soul is sent up to the heavens to become a star. Please correct me if I'm wrong! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Only Dria is mine and her good luck saying is an Irish blessing. **

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Yugi patiently waited as I gathered my thoughts. I couldn't believe I was foolish enough to think I could tell him. For some reason, he hated my father…meaning he would probably hate me as well…

I nervously rubbed my temples. "Well, I guess I'm just going to say it…I'm…."

"You lost crybaby! Now give me your starchips!" Thank god for the interruption. I immediately turned my gaze to the noise close by, losing every bit of nerve I had. Mai Valentine had won another duel. I closed my eyes again, smelling each and every one of her perfumed cards. Some smelled pretty nice…others…not so much.

"I'm psychic…"

"Yeah, and I'm a flying rock." I mumbled. Yugi raised his hand to cover his smile.

"Hey Yugi! Are your duels going well?" I rolled my eyes. It's not like you didn't just watch his first due, Mai.

"I'm making progress…"

I turned my eyes away from the scene before me. How could I lose my nerve so easily? Normally, Pegasus says that I need to rein in my nerves and hold my tongue. It has gotten me into trouble quite a few times. But, this is Yugi…or Pharaoh…I don't know. They're so similar it's hard for even me to tell the difference sometimes. But, Pharaoh still has his cocky, confident attitude.

_"I don't care who you are! You could be the goddamn king of the gods themselves and I wouldn't care. You're a tyrant and nothing more, oh so great Pharaoh!"_

_The six priests watched in amusement as I basically dethroned his Majesty. I didn't do it often, except for when he needed a reality check._

_"Be reasonable Alexandria! This man tried to kill you! I apologize for trying to be a good husband and for trying to protect you! He deserves to be locked away! Why can you not agree with me just this once?"_

_I shook my head. He just didn't understand._

_"Being a ruler is not just about people fearing you, my Lord. Though fear appears to be a better way to rule a kingdom, love can work just as well. If a ruler is kind to his subjects, when one tries to take advantage of that kindness, others will come to his aid. If you force them into fearing you, you will be left alone when trouble comes."_

_He sat on his throne silently. I lowered my head in reverence to him, "I will take my leave now, my King. I hope my words will help you make the right decision." I bowed and swiftly left the room, ignoring Priest Seto's calls. _

_I left the palace walls and explored the city. Many people came up to me, asking for advice and help. And, just as I had told Pharaoh, when trouble came, everyone around me was there to help._

_"Well, well if it isn't her Grace herself. We have some unfinished business with you…something our friend began before your slaves killed him!"_

_A small group of about eight charged at me, swords at the ready. I heard a shout, and moments after that, a mob of around 50 appeared, me at the protected heart. I heard one man begin an attack order._

_"Stop! Please, do not attack!" I cried out. Everyone froze and turned towards me. I shook my head, tears slowly forming. "Please…I can't bear to see any of you die."_

_The crowd remained silent for what seemed like hours._

_"Brothers! I am alright! I have been set free!" One man came running from the palace. I turned towards him, forgetting about the armed men behind me. I heard a small sigh of annoyance and a "to hell with it" before I heard the screams. _

_The sword pierced through me, though it did not reach its intended target. Someone had shoved me to the left, causing the sword to cut through my arm. I let out a small cry of pain, and gritted my teeth to keep from screaming. _

_"How could you!? I trusted you! It is only because of her Majesty that I am with you now! I'll kill you for that." The freed prisoner jumped on the man behind me. I tried to separate the two, but with a nearly severed arm, it was a little more than difficult. Someone in the crowd pulled me away from the brawl, but not before the hilt of a sword hit my head, knocking me unconscious._

_Many hours later I awoke in Pharaoh's and my chambers. He was sleeping quietly next to me, his arm tightly wrapped around my waist, tear stains clear on his tanned face. I looked towards my arm, which had recently been wrapped up._

"Dria? Dria, are you alright?" I quickly returned my gaze to Yugi, who was staring at me worriedly. I smiled, "What did I miss?" He cocked his head and shifted his gaze towards the closest dueling arena. Joey was dueling Mai. I vaguely remembered hearing Joey agree to duel her.

"My bad. I really spaced out that time." Joey was down to 1020 life points.

"How the heck do I fight an army?" Joey mumbled to himself. "You still have all kinds of moves left Joey!" Tristan was probably the best encourager of the group. I don't really know if that would be a compliment or an insult if I told him he was the best cheerleader, but I don't think we have time for that either.

"Really? What kind of moves?" I quietly sighed at Tea's comment. I closed my eyes again.

_Three Harpie's ladies crashed to the ground, overcome with their newfound age. "The cards came through for me! Go Thousand Dragon!"_

_"You've gotta learn to care about someone…other than yourself."_

I smiled. If Joey had the card I think he has, there's no way he'll lose. I may not be able to see every aspect of the future like I used to, and even if I wasn't able catch brief glances…I knew there was no way Joey would lose.

"Ask an expert…ask Yugi." I smiled. It was probably about time for me to step in a little and offer my two bits to this conversation…but I really needed to catch up with the duel first. I scanned the duel and listened closely to the monsters' chatter.

_He knows her strategy, my Lady. The aroma trick has been discovered._

She's using only one monster! Tell my master quickly Mistress!

I rubbed my temples as I heard Harpie's Lady and Baby Dragon whispering to me. Yes, I do hear voices in my head…aren't you jealous? Normally, I wouldn't mention anything the monsters say, but Joey needed a little boost.

"Joey!" I shouted, "Look closely at her side. She's been using many magic cards to power up one monster." He curiously looked at me.

"That's true. She's just been juicing up the Harpie's Ladies every turn." I nodded. He figured it out. Now, unless he completely screws it up, he'll be just fine.

I smiled and began to walk away. Papa wanted to meet me around the meadow sometime in the afternoon.

"Dria?" Yugi took half a step towards me. I winked at him as I walked away.

"Joey doesn't need me here. He has you all. I'll meet up with you all later. I have my own duels to win." I flashed a peace sign and walked into the heart of the meadow. I hummed the first ancient tune that came to my mind, skipping a bit as I walked.

"Well, someone looks happy." Papa was standing at the edge of the meadow. I laughed and ran into his arms. "Well, it's not like duels are going on everywhere." He raised his eyebrow. "Or is it because you've met someone?" I blushed. He, of course, used his Millennium Eye to see that. Most of the time, when I was paying attention, I could subtly block him and avoid all the awkward crush questions he would probably ask.

"Well…there's that. Anyway, how's the tournament looking from your side?" I smiled as he launched into an elaborate story, brother fighting brother, dog eat dog world. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

Suddenly, the old clock tower in the castle rang out, declaring that it was 5 o'clock. Wow, 3 hours had gone since I'd seen Yugi and his friends. And I still hadn't dueled anyone yet. "I'd better head to the castle D. Call me later tonight so I can know you're still alive." He chuckled and kissed my forehead before heading up towards the castle. I watched his figure until he vanished from my sight before I headed back into the dueling area.

The hours seemed to drag on and on, especially when I wasn't dueling. I accepted challenges from 5 other people, bringing my starchip total down to 5 (of course I won. You really think I'd lose my own game?). My opponents were completely confused when I left them with an extra starchip, but I was always gone before any of them could stop me.

I decided to head down to the cliffs and spend some time by the ocean. I searched until I found the perfect spot, which was right above the water. I slipped off my shoes and socks and dropped my feet down into the water. The saltwater soothed my somewhat aching feet as it slowly softened my skin.

"How dare you eat my fish! Has no one taught you manners?!" I looked up from my spot. It was Mako Tsunami. But what was he yelling about? I sighed. Better go see what's going on. I put my shoes back on and headed up towards the top.

"To steal a fishermen's catch is to prove you have no honor!" I rolled my eyes. Mako… you have got to calm down.

"I am not a freaky fish guy!" I cleared my throat. "You need to calm down just a little." I reached up and gently pulled off the squid from his head. It tightly wrapped its tentacles around my wrist. I walked back towards the cliff and softly dropped him into the ocean.

"I wanted to eat that!" I slapped Joey's shoulder.

"Dria? What are you doing down here?" I looked towards Yugi. "I was relaxing by the ocean when I heard someone making a lot of noise. I can't believe it's you guys though. You better not be following me."

Yugi and I shared a laugh as the others just watched in silence. Mako looked at me closely. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" I quickly turned away from him, rubbing the back of my head.

"I doubt it. I can't honestly say that we've ever met. If we have, I must have forgotten. Sorry." That was a complete lie. Of course I'd met Mako in person before. I didn't really know him all that well, but I knew him well enough to carry on a decent conversation.

He accepted my lie and invited us all to dinner. I had to resist pointing out his little trap…it was unbelievably obvious but oh well. Maybe I've become too paranoid and over think everything. That wouldn't surprise me. The others stood up to leave.

"Maybe we'll meet up in the competition." I coughed in an attempt to cover my laugh. They weren't going anywhere.

"Perhaps you will honor me with a duel." I merely sighed and stretched out on the rocks. This was going to be interesting. I know that the Pharaoh had never dueled against my ocean creatures and I highly doubted that Yugi ever had as well.

"We shall battle beside the majestic sea."

"How do I choose which card to play when I don't even see what I'm fighting?" Alright, for those who didn't believe me, you all owe me five bucks. You'll owe me another five bucks when he wins.

"I play…my Giant Jellyfish." Not bad Mako. Of course, by now nearly every duelist knows something about Yugi's deck…they're all trying to recreate it so they can defeat duelists like Seto as well. I closed my eyes and just listened to the duel as it continued.

"He'll be crying alright, once I combine my Feral Imp with the magical Horn of the Unicorn." I sighed.

"So they're vulnerable to the Feral Imp's attack? Woah that is…" I had to cut Tea off.

"Not going to work."

Tea turned on me. "What do you mean? Joey is right. If the Imp attacks with electricity, then Mako's creatures don't stand a chance." I shrugged.

"Just watch."

Yugi attacked just as I thought…and nothing happened, just as I predicted. Tea, Tristian, and Joey all gasped. "As an ocean duelist, Mako knows that water will conduct electricity. Normally, Yugi's move would work without a problem. But, the Giant Jellyfish can absorb all electrical attacks."

After I said that, Joey started giving me a strange look. It unnerved me and made me feel like he knew what I was hiding. But I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"And I combine him with the power of the full moon to double his ferocity." I snapped my head back towards the duel. No! That was not a good idea! Pharaoh, what are you thinking?

I continued to watch, almost in horror. I knew he had a plan; I just hoped he put it into action soon. If he waited too long, he didn't stand a chance.

"I switch my Stone Soldier to attack mode…destroy the moon!" I cheered. He figured it out. He played his final cards, burning up Mako's monsters and taking away all his life points.

"You're both great duelists." I stood on the edge of the cliff, shaking my head at their stupidity. Suddenly, a huge wave crashed over me, soaking me to the bone and darkening my fake blonde hair. As I shook the water off my head, Mako gasped.

"I know you! You're Alexandria, Pegasus' daughter!" My eyes widened….shit….I slowly looked up. Yugi was staring at me in disbelief. I nodded. Mako laughed and hugged me, saying it was great to see me again. He then dove back into the water, heading off for another fishing round.

"You're Pegasus' daughter?" I looked into Yugi's eyes. I couldn't really tell what he was feeling, but I can guess it was betrayal. Joey walked up to me…and grabbed my shirt, hoisting me into the air.

"Where is Yugi's grandpa?! I know you know so tell us now!" I was confused. Yugi's grandpa? I looked away from Joey, back towards the other three.

"What do you mean? Isn't he back in Domino?" Yugi shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Joey cut him off.

"No, he's not! We wouldn't be here if he was! You set us up! You led your bastard father right to Yugi!" I frantically shook my head.

"No, I would never. Why would I do that?" Joey set me down and lightly shoved me back.

"How should I know? If you're not going to tell us, then get lost. We don't want anything to do with you. You're as evil as your father." I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"Now hold on Joey. Maybe she didn't know." Tears starting pouring down my cheeks. Yugi may have been defending me, but it was obvious that he didn't believe his own words. I dried my face a little, and lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"I had nothing to do with your grandfather's disappearance. I apologize that my father has done something this serious. I will not bother you anymore. May good luck be your friend in whatever you do and may trouble be always a stranger to you." I turned away from them, and sprinted towards the castle.

I went in through a secret door, skipping as many steps as I could, trying to get to my room. I flew past my father, who called my name as I rounded the corner. I ran into my room, slamming the door shut, and fell into my bed. Tears continued to fall down my face, completely soaking my pillow.

Father had followed me. He gently opened the door and, upon seeing me in such agony, hurried to my side, pulling me into his arms. "Shhh…It's alright Dria…everything's all right."

I wailed. "No, it's not! My friends found out the truth and they rejected me Papa!" I don't care if I should like a pathetic child. It's true; I'd never been rejected by anyone…not in this time period at least. Normally, that kind of problem wouldn't affect me in the slightest.

Oh how I missed my Pharaoh.

I began to feel lightheaded. "They said you had kidnapped Yugi's grandpa." Papa froze.

"Yugi? Yugi Moto?" I nodded, slowly getting sleepier and sleepier. What was happening to me?

"Please tell me you didn't use your magic again Papa…please…" My eyelids sank. The last thing I saw was a bright light, coming from Papa.

Pegasus POV

It tore me up inside to do this to my Dria, but she would thank me in the end. I had to keep her out of harm's way if my plan was going to succeed. So…

I sent her soul to the Shadow Realm.

Yugi POV

I watched in sadness as Dria sprinted away from us. She couldn't have known…she's far too nice to have played a part in Pegasus' twisted scheme.

"Joey, how could you be so mean?" Tea voiced my thoughts.

"What? She could have been spying on us for her insane father! We can't trust her."

I shook my head. "I think we can. We haven't known her for that long, but I feel like I know her well enough. She wouldn't have knowingly been a part of Pegasus' plan."

We began to head in the same direction Dria had taken off in. We had only been walking for around 15 minutes, when a sudden jolt shot through my chest. I clutched at my chest in pain, nearly falling to the ground.

"Yugi! Are you alright? What happened?" I looked at my puzzle. It was glowing like crazy and was even shaking on its own.

"Something terrible has happened to Dria…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok well writing this too much longer than I thought it would. I apologize for taking so long. Touring colleges and preping for the ACT sucks! Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying this story. If anyone wants to guess as to who the mystery character in this chapter is, feel free to send me a PM or add your guess in your review (if you choose to review :D) Enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

**Yugi POV**

I couldn't shake that feeling. Something in my gut was telling me Dria was in trouble. But I wasn't exactly in a position to do anything. That feeling just gave me one more reason to gain 10 starchips and get into Pegasus' castle.

Maybe I was just over thinking this. Dria is probably fine and I'll probably see her watching some duels tomorrow. Maybe….oh who am I kidding? I wouldn't see her again until I was inside the castle. I just hope she'll stay safe, wherever she is.

I couldn't really help but feel like Pegasus was really out to get me. I mean, after resurrecting the "evil side" of Kaiba, I can't help but feel like he wants me gone. I chuckled to myself at this thought.

Joey went on to beat Rex Raptor, the second ranked duelist in the region. I was glad that Joey finally got his confidence up, proving he could be the duelist I knew he could be. We ran into Mai again later that night. Thank goodness she showed up…otherwise we'd end up eating poisonous mushrooms.

"Joey I don't think you should cook the candy bars…"

"Back off, I know what I'm doing."

I shrugged as Joey continued to cook, looking up towards the castle. I kept wishing that Dria would either stand out on the balcony or even come and hang out with us again…

Where was she?

Dria POV

I groaned in annoyance the second I opened my eyes. Pegasus had the nerve to send me to the Shadow Realm. I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe the pounding headache that had arisen.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" I rolled my eyes.

"You think you're so scary don't you?" I heard a smile in his voice when he replied, "Most of the time yes, I am rather scary. But this is not the time to discuss my scaring abilities. What are you doing here?"

I growled a little. "Don't you think I would have told you if I knew? I was in my room, about to go to sleep, and the next thing I know…I'm stuck here talking to you."

"He's going to need your support in a few moments I'll have you know." I turned my gaze to him. He hadn't changed at all since I'd last seen him. He nodded in response to his statement. "Technically, he'll have his first real shadow game this century relatively soon." I sighed. 5,000 years ago, I wouldn't have been worried at all. Well, I would have been worried, but nowhere near my current stress level. But, I had to trust that Pharaoh could handle himself.

"Will you take me to him?" He nodded and swung me into his arms. He raced through one of my previous homes. I saw familiar shadows, which waved as I flew by. Most were confused as to why I had returned, but I didn't stay around long enough to explain. We got to the dueling site in a few moments.

"No Tristian!"

"You made a sloppy move and now your friend…he paid for it with his very soul!"

My eyes widened in horror. What on earth was going on? He nodded towards Ryou, who was being controlled by Bakura. "The thief is after the puzzle again. He figured this would be the best way."

I floated down, out of his arms, and wrapped my own around my Pharaoh's neck. He sighed and relaxed into them, whether he realized it or not. He immediately pulled away when Joey attacked Bakura's morphing jar. I gasped as Pharaoh drew the Dark Magician, his own and Yugi's favorite monster (not to mention my best friend). I giggled as little Yugi came to realize that his mind was not the only one that inhabited his body. I smiled in excitement as Joey and Tristian both accepted the strange sequence of events.

When Bakura revealed his Just Desserts trap, I couldn't stop myself from stepping in. I don't really know how, but something strange happened. I became completely visible and placed myself in front of Pharaoh. I felt the trap activate, practically ripping the 500 points per monster from my very core. I managed to keep myself from screaming in pain, but I couldn't stop the immediate loss of energy that resulted in me falling to the ground.

"Dria?! What are you doing here?" Pharaoh quickly pulled me into his arms, setting me on his lap. I tried to steady my breathing quickly; he needed to get back to the duel and forget about me. I felt myself being pulled back into the shadows once more.

"Doesn't matter. Win your duel. I'll be back." I gently kissed his cheek as my shadow friend pulled me back. He pulled me into his arms once more, dragging me off to somewhere else. "Dria!!" I couldn't allow myself to look back; otherwise I'd just end up running back into Pharaoh's arms. "So, the old man finally betrayed you huh?" I kept silent, mostly because I couldn't believe it myself.

Pegasus had never gone off this far. He always managed to come back to more stable ground before launching off in another direction…at least with my help. Now, he seemed beyond help. I know things haven't been easy since Cecelia died, but that's really no reason to drive his mind insane.

This, of course, is coming from the person who locked herself in a room and cried for nearly 2 weeks straight after her husband vanished. But at least I came to terms with what happened and tried to move on. I helped Priest, or I supposed Pharaoh, Seto rule for 50 years after my love's disappearance. And I helped his son rule for 15 years after that. By then, I was making myself appear nearly 90 years old. Although most people lived to be around that age, for a queen to live and rule for that long was almost unheard of. Most of us had died from battle, sickness, and even assassination by the time we reached 25.

So, after Seto's grandson came to power, I chose to leave my land. I appeared before Sadiki and told him of my intentions to leave. He begged me to remain in the palace and to aid him as I had aided his father and grandfather. But times were changing and I was no longer a valuable asset to the royal court. Everyone I had grown up with was now dead or currently dying. I knew nothing about the current leaders or how to correctly speak with them, as I had in the past.

He actually got on his knees and begged me to remain.

_"Please grandmother! Please remain here with me! It matters not how many of today's kings and rulers you know. You have seen things that many, including I, have not seen nor even heard of. I know I will need you in my coming years."_

_He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled sadly, "It is not proper for a Pharaoh to bow before his servant, Your Majesty." He looked up at me, tears falling down his face and a hopeful look in his eyes. He scrambled back to his feet, placing his hands on my shoulders._

_"Does this mean you will stay?" I sighed. He did not realize it now, but if he took after his father the way I knew he would, I would not be of any use._

_"I will stay."_

I didn't stay for that long. About 2 years after my change of plans, he unconsciously decided that he didn't really need me. He brought in many new advisors, each one more radical than the previous. Each one became more and more demanding about his pay. Each one was bolder than the last in their remarks towards my grandson and to me as well. He never tried to stop them…I don't think he would know what an insult was if it bit him in the butt. I tried to stop them myself, slapping each one who dared to insult him. He got angry with me for harming his advisors. I couldn't stay there any longer. So, I left.

I simply watched from the outside in sadness; my kingdom was falling on itself. And I was powerless to do anything. He sent his guards out a couple of times, on a desperate search after me. He left many notes, apologizing for the way he had treated me.

I never went back inside my palace.

"You still with me?" I shook my head, shoving my memories back into the dark corners of my mind. "Yes; where are you taking me?" He hadn't said anything about where we were going. I didn't end up needing an answer.

"End Pegasus' futile plan and then I want to seriously talk with you." I rolled my eyes. I'd know him my entire life, and he chooses now of all times to 'seriously' talk to me. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his shoulder. I had forgotten how calming his scent was. I don't really know why he has chosen now to help me, but if it gets me back to my Pharaoh, I'll take it.

I reopened my eyes…and I was back in my room. I sighed, shaking my head as I sat up in bed. What a disaster. Well, first things first I guess. I threw off the covers and headed for my dresser. I put on some semi-nice clothes; there was really no point in changing my hair, since my secret was out, but I decided to toss in some blue streaks just because. I smiled to myself as I thought of the time I did this in Pharaoh's palace. Seto was infuriated.

_"The Queen of Egypt should not behave this way! And here I thought you were somewhat responsible! Your Majesty, please open my eyes to what in Ra's name you were thinking!"_

_I only smirked at him. I had put in some purple streaks to my previously light brown hair. Everyone else thought it was funny._

_"There was truly nothing that I was thinking at the time Seto. I was a little bored and wanted to have some fun. Since Pharaoh himself was not around to occupy my time, I had to do something."_

_Pharaoh's eyes widened and a bright red blush covered his face. Most of the priests chuckled a little, but Seto stood firm._

_"What do you think the people of this kingdom will think when they see you, dare I ask?"_

_I cocked my head and smiled sweetly. "To be completely honest, I could care less about what they think. Surely by now most, if not all, have discovered that I do as I please nearly all the time. They know that I will see to their health, protection, and most of all, happiness as much and as often as I can. Plus, I love making people laugh even if it is at my expense. I am confident in myself and the opinions of others, including yours Seto, do not change my mind."_

_He sighed, completely and utterly vexed. I giggled and rose from my throne. I slowly danced my way over to Seto, smiling the whole way. I placed my hand on his cheek, lifting his eyes to mine. I leaned down and swiftly kissed his cheek._

_"I do adore you, cousin, but you must relax every now and then. I have heard too much stress is an early death. I expect to die before you do. Please do not make a liar out of me."_

_He froze at the mention of my death. I could see the fear of the possibility in his eyes and his determination to prevent it at all costs. But, before he could say anything, I floated back over to the throne. I kissed my husband's lips and glided outside, where my brother was waiting for me._

I made sure my necklace was still around my neck before leaving the castle. I couldn't just walk out the front door, since Papa expected me to basically sleep until he felt it necessary to bring me back, assuming his "master plan" had, by some evil grace, actually worked. So, I went towards the window. I thought about leaving behind a note, but Pegasus would see me soon enough. I scaled down the castle wall as quickly but as carefully as I could. Once I touched the bottom, I set off to find Yugi.

From the shadows, he watched me go… he watched me fall into his trap exactly as he planned.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please note: I have absolutely no idea when I will post the next chapter. I am in my final term (FINALLY!) and I will have a lot of work to do. With the ACT, AP, SAT IIs, and college visits, I can't give you a specific date as to when I will write again. I promise to write in any free time I have. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this didn't take as long as I expected, which is quite a relief. I don't really have much to say here except the same thing I said last time. I can't promise anything on when the next chapter will come. Hopefully, as soon as april is over, my life will become a breeze. Then again, it probably won't. But, I will still be sneaking in some writing hours late at night, like I am now. Please enjoy chapter 7! **

_Chapter Seven_

YPOV

"Is your Millennium Ring actually glowing?" As I watched Bakura's Millennium begin to glow, I couldn't help but hope it was pointing to where Dria was. I needed to find her. During that crazy Shadow Duel against Bakura's evil spirit, I know that the other me saw her…even touched her. I couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous. I felt such a deep connection with Dria…I couldn't stop myself from liking her, perhaps a little more than I should. But then again, I felt something more than just an amorous attraction to her…

This feeling went beyond that… like she was a part of me somehow.

I shook my head; all these thoughts made my brain hurt. "It's almost like it's being pulled towards the castle." I turned my attention back to Bakura. I listened closely as he explained how his Ring reacted the same way when we first met.

"It pointed right towards your Millennium Puzzle." If it points towards Millennium Items, what are the chances that Dria has one? I mean, I didn't know what the other Millennium Items looked like. Maybe Dria was coming towards us right now.

"Those pointers are somehow able to zone in on other Millennium Items."

I thought about what he had just said a little harder. I mean honestly, Dria had nothing on her that came close to resembling an Item. I looked towards the castle again, desperately trying to consider all the options. I hadn't known her for all that long, yet she already plagued my every thought.

"Why would it point to the castle?"

"Because of what's inside the castle…Pegasus' Millennium Eye."

I shuddered a little as the memory of the duel with Pegasus came back to me. Stealing people's souls… it's like something out of a science fiction movie or something. I tried to shake away the memories, but they kept coming back. It seemed like the more into this tournament I got, bigger the role these Millennium Items played. Pegasus' Eye, Bakura's Ring, and of course my Puzzle. And the more I thought about my Puzzle, the more I began to realize that something about me had changed. Dueling had changed completely after I solved the Puzzle.

Some kind of strong presence had appeared within me. Well, he didn't seem evil, like Bakura's evil spirit. So far, he had given me no reason not to trust him. Maybe he can help me save my Grandpa…I miss him…

And Alexandria…I sighed. I was afraid for her. If it was really her I and the other me saw in the Shadow Realm…I felt a sudden rush of rage. If Pegasus came anywhere near hurting her….

I suddenly heard a helicopter. Who on earth…? "Hey, some of us are trying to get some shut eye here, you insensitive jerk!" I ignored Joey's complaints and stepped towards the helicopter. It was Seto Kaiba.

"It looks like he means business."

Of course, Kaiba was as rude as ever. 'I'll be compensated for my troubles'…? I still can't believe he only considers us rivals…Oh well, hopefully he would change soon. "Actually, I was thinking that since we're all headed to Pegasus' castle, you could stick with us. Of course… you'll need some starchips." He scoffed.

"This isn't just a game for me Yugi…"

**DPOV**

"If you want a piece of Pegasus, get in line or deal with me." Was that Joey? Who in the world is he talking to? I pushed my way through the forest, moving towards Joey's voice.

"Nice grip. Let me show you mine." Seto? What was he doing here? I pushed aside the final branch, just in time to see Seto throw Joey to the ground. "Joey!" My eyes widened in alarm. "Seto!"

He turned towards me. At first, he was shocked to see me, but that emotion left as soon as I saw it. "What in the world do you think you're doing!?" I walked up to him, fully ready to smack him across the face. A mischievous smirk crossed his face. I raised my hand to slap him when he dropped his briefcase, swept me into his arms, and threw me over his shoulder.

I squealed in surprise. "Seto! You jerk! Put me down!" I giggled as he spun us around. He jokingly loosened his grip, threatening to drop me. I screamed in delight, tightening my grip so I wouldn't fall. I begged him to stop, promising to practically sell my soul. He stopped spinning, but didn't let me down. We were laughing like the teenagers we were. This was the Seto I had grown up with. I had missed him so much. Once we had calmed down a bit, he set me down.

"It's been too long Seto." He placed his hand on my cheek, actually smiling at me.

"Joey! Are you alright?" Oops…sorry Joey, kinda forgot about you. "Check his pulse Yugi!" I raised my eyebrow and held back a smile. He hit the ground…not the normal situation where one would check the pulse… Seto returned to his normal, cold look. Even his hand, which was still resting on my cheek, had gone cold.

"Do you really this I'm going to let you and this little tournament you're in delay me from finding Pegasus?" My mind reeled. How many people had my father angered in this crazy plan of his? How many more would he end up hurting if his plan succeeded? How much was Pegasus hiding from me? I rubbed my temples in anger.

Seto smirked. "Aw, did the little princess not know what her daddy has been up to?" I glared at him. His smirk didn't leave his face. So, I smacked it off. "Ouch! Dria! That hurt!"

"What has Pegasus done to you?" He rubbed his cheek, which now had a bright red hand spot on it.

"He kidnapped Mokuba and is trying to take over my company." I froze at the mention of Mokuba. He was another close friend…almost like my little brother. I turned my gaze towards Yugi. "And he stole your grandfather's soul right?" He sadly nodded.

What had happened to my father? I know that he seems like a creep a lot of the time, especially now, but before all this…he was my best friend. He would duel with me all the time as I tried to make the game perfect. He would give me suggestions as to how certain cards should work. But this man…this that Yugi and Seto know as Pegasus…he is not my father. I shook my head and stepped back. Seto put his arm around me, trying to provide some comfort. I couldn't believe it…well, no I lie. "I can't say I didn't see this coming. He's been acting really stranger for a while, especially these last few months. But…what does he want with your company, Seto? What does he want with you, Yugi?" I shifted my gaze between Yugi and Seto. If he was still trying to bring back Cecelia, how could Seto's company and Yugi's Puzzle help?

"Forget Pegasus! Now you've got me to deal with! So bust out your cards and let's get it on." I smiled at Joey, grateful for the unintentional distraction. I nodded and, after kissing Seto's cheek, walked over to join Yugi and the others.

"Why don't you go look for an opponent you can actually beat? Like an infant…or a monkey." I sent Seto an amused look and rolled my eyes. He was pretty good at riling up his opponent. Unfortunately, Joey was walking right into it.

"What'd you say?"

"That monkey thing gets him every time." I turned towards Tristian. "What is it with Joey and monkeys?" I whispered. He only chuckled. I smiled back. I guess it's a good thing Joey is finally standing up for himself against Seto. Then again, I doubt Seto really cares about what Joey says.

"I bet ever since Yugi mopped the floor with ya, you can't even lay a trap card without flinching." Ok, well that would definitely get Seto's attention. I gave Joey an extremely weak glare. Deep down, Seto knew it was true. I hadn't seen him since his duel with Yugi, but something about him was completely different. He did seem a little more cautious about what he did, whereas before he just did what he wanted to.

"On one condition: We play using my newest innovation in holographic duel technologies." That got my attention. Months ago, Seto and I had been talking on the phone when he mentioned them. We probably talked about this for close to four hours. I know, geeky right? But we had a blast. He told me nearly everything about his duel disk, as he called it. I tried to wheedle the measurements out of him, but he said I would have to wait until he finished it.

He didn't want me stealing the idea from him. Apparently, I'm already famous enough and I don't need anymore boyfriends writing me proposals.

So I've waited in suspense for months now. "You finally finished them!" He smiled at me and nodded. "It allows players the realism of arena matches in any setting." I nearly started bouncing up and down in excitement. "Shut up and let me see it already Seto!" He raised his eyebrow. "Have you had sugar recently?" I wrinkled my nose. Sugar was nasty… far too fake for my taste. Now honey…yum.

He pulled out these two disks. They were incredible. He tossed one over to Joey, who stared at it as if he expected it to break out into song, then go and kick Seto's butt. It may have appeared extremely simple, like something a high tech machine could easily create. But I saw beyond that…I saw Seto's heart in it. This was practically his life's work. He would probably create a better one in the future, but this was his prototype.

"Looks like a flyin saucer."

"Don't be an idiot."

I laughed at their conversation. It reminded me of when Priest Seto would fight with Priest Mahado. Their fights were less serious, more joking, but the competition between the two groups is the same.

_"Just give up already Mahado. You know this duel is mine." Mahado chuckled at Seto's confidence. _

_It was a rather boring day in the Pharaoh's palace. We were supposed to have a meeting with a nearby leader…I do not really remember who. He was angry with my Pharaoh for some reason. Anyway, I was comfortably resting in Pharaoh's lap, playing with his bangs, as Seto and Mahado entertained themselves. Though these duels could be incredibly dangerous, I was not at all concerned about these two. They were strong enough to resist the shadows._

_"Seto, once again your incredible arrogance astounds me. You of all people should know that it is not over until the gods wish it to be over." Seto laughed. _

_"And your ability to be an annoyance astounds me. This duel is mine." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against my husband. "You two are such children. Stop tormenting each other and finish. I want to see Seto squirm for once." I winked at Mahado, who turned bright red._

_"Hey now, no flirting with my priests. You're my wife remember?" My husband whispered into my ear. He tightened his grip on my waist and placed his lips at my neck. I sighed in bliss. "Mmm… what is it that I am supposed to remember?" He lowly chuckled and continued to kiss my neck._

_"Must we be here to watch them every time they do that?" I shot my head up to glare at Seto, who had raised his eyebrow at us jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You may feel free to leave at any time Seto." He raised his hands in mock surrender. I rose from my spot and walked to the opposite side of the throne room, where Mahado was standing._

_"May I please take one shot at him before you finish him off?" He gave me a small smile as he shook his head. I took his spot in the center of the room._

_"So, her Majesty wishes to get her hands dirty?" Seto mocked me. I smirked. My monster had appeared at my side. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of my dragon, Slifer._

_"No my dear Seto, I will remain perfectly clean. You, on the other hand..." I raised my hand. Slifer growled at Seto, who took a slight step back._

_I did not end up attacking Seto's creature, Battle Ox. I loved these creatures far too much to put them in pain simply for my pleasure. I knew they did not mind; they begged me to duel against them so they could be prepared to defend me when real danger came around. But my love for them prevented me from causing them harm._

_Mahado returned to his spot as I danced back to mine. "That was a rather pathetic comeback, my ank." I shrugged. "I blame you. I could not truly think straight, after you and your dazzling kisses, my Pharaoh." He mischievously smiled. I went to get out of his lap again, trying to avoid his plan. Instead of letting me go, as I had partially hoped, he swept me over his shoulder and out of the room, causing me to squeak in surprise._

_"Do you not think the Pharaoh and his Queen should be in the throne room to greet this angry leader? Surely we do not want to make him angrier Pharaoh. This may not be…" He silenced my lips with his own, laying me onto our unnecessarily large bed._

_As our bedroom door closed, I could hear Mahado teasing Seto about his fear of my dragon._

_"Mmm.. perhaps, but then again," he pulled away from my lips, moving his to the weak point on my neck, "I'd rather spend the day with you though. He may be an imbecile, but not enough to actually declare war. You worry too much…"_

"Uh Dria? You're doing it again." I blinked a couple of times as I tried to focus on the scene in front of me. The duel disks were gone and Seto was poking my shoulder. "Your eyes glazed over and you spaced out again." I rubbed my cheek, extremely embarrassed. "I missed the whole duel didn't I?" He nodded. I lowered my head in shame. "I'm sorry…" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I lifted my head again, looking towards Yugi and the others. Yugi was looking at me worriedly. I sheepishly smiled. Seto was used to me zoning out in the middle of…well anything really. Seto faced Joey, who was angrily kneeling on the ground.

"I'd say my duel disk system has been proven quite effective. Not only did its stunning realism jar Joey into complete and utter submission…but just look at him. He's moping like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs…which is exactly how I intend to leave Pegasus." I scowled at Seto. He didn't need to be so mean. I lightly punched him in the stomach for that.

"Dria, stop. Don't give that creep the satisfaction."

"Do you honestly believe Pegasus would have been any more merciful than I was?" Regardless of what Seto thought, Pegasus would have in an extremely twisted way. He likes to mess with his opponents, making them think that they have the duel won. I sighed. At least, that's what the Pegasus I knew would do. This stranger who called himself my father… he was unpredictable. I guess Seto is right. This new Pegasus was probably just as ruthless as Seto is now…even towards me. I sank to the ground, placing my head in my hands. "This system could be my only way to beat Pegasus. This is war for me Yugi. Your friend was a casualty."

Yugi sighed. "I hope you succeed in rescuing your brother." Seto didn't respond. Instead, he joined me on the ground. At first, he didn't do anything…he was just there. I lifted my head up, tear stains covering my cheeks. Seto sadly smiled, wiping the tears away with his thumb. He kissed my forehead once more, before standing up to leave. "And I hope you succeed in your endeavors. Let's just hope our paths don't cross again before this is all over." He turned towards the castle and headed into the forest. I rubbed away what was left of my tears and pulled myself together.

"Dria, are you alright?" I looked up at Yugi's face.

"I wish I could tell you. What was the duel disk like Joey?" Joey shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a small smile. Seto was one tough cookie. After the way his stepfather raised him…I supposed one should expect nothing less. The night passed by relatively normal. Joey and Tristian fell asleep immediately. Tea offered to share a spot in the tent with her and Mai, but I declined. I liked sleeping out under the stars. Everyone else eventually fell asleep, dropping like flies all around me. I just leaned back against the tree, closing my eyes.

"Dria?" I opened my eyes again. He was standing right in front of me…my Pharaoh in the flesh. I shyly smiled and lowered my head. "How may I help you P…Yugi?" He cocked his head at my stutter, but thankfully he didn't comment.

"Was that truly you who helped me during that Shadow Duel with Bakura?" I smiled and nodded. "A friend told me you were in trouble and may need my assistance. I didn't exactly do anything though…I was a bit useless." He shook his head. "No, no you were helpful. Seeing you made me want to win that duel as fast as possible…so I could see you again." A light blush covered his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

I felt tears gathering in my eyes at his little confession. Hearing him say that after 5,000 years of waiting… it's like a drought coming to an end. Well, maybe I'm being a little dramatic, but still…

"But, you were in the Shadow Realm…yet, you weren't with us. Tell me, how did you get there and how did you get back?" I sighed. The truth was still completely mysterious to even me. I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering my wits. I reopened them, and told him what I remembered. I would gain nothing in hiding anything from him.

By the time my little rant was finished, he was leaning up against the tree with me, his arm placed lightly around my shoulders. Rage filled his eyes as he absorbed my story, but so far he had been able to keep his temper in check. When he turned towards me a little more to speak, his Puzzle began to glow…as did my Pendent. The light glowing from underneath my shirt intrigued him. His hand slowly extended towards the chain around my neck and his eyes never left my face. I lifted my head a little, making it easier for him to reach it. Just as he touched the spot on my neck where the chain rested…

"I'm not scared of you!" We both fell backwards, throwing ourselves apart. I turned towards the source of the voice. It was Joey and he… was having a nightmare. I returned my gaze to the Pharaoh, only to discover that Yugi had taken over again. His eyelids were drooping dangerously fast. I returned to my spot against the tree and Yugi slowly crawled over to me. He dropped his head in my lap and fell fast asleep. I smiled and dreamily touched the spot on my neck that Pharaoh's hand had brushed.

I fell asleep with my hand on that spot, dreaming of my love as usual.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't really have much to say here, except the only character I own is Dria...oh, and the complete and utter chaos I put everyone through :). Anyway, enjoy chapter 8! Let me know what you think of it!

* * *

**

_Chapter Eight_

"Everybody wake up!" I groaned in annoyance. Who on earth was stupid enough to interrupt the best part of my dream? Joey's loud wakeup call startled Yugi, causing him to somehow crash into me. He yelled in surprise as we tumbled down the little hill and crashed into the bushes. He ended up on top of me, straddling my waist.

"Uh...umm…I…" His face turned so red, I couldn't stop myself from laughing hysterically. This made his blush even harder. He hesitated a bit before he got off me as quickly as he could, stuttering out an apology. I sat up and placed my hands behind me, leaning back on them. I just watched in amusement as he tried to explain what happened.

I stood up and brushed myself off. He froze as I got up…was he afraid I would be angry? I leaned forward and swiftly kissed his cheek. "Stop worrying Yugi. I know it wasn't your fault. I blame Joey and his crazy nightmares." He still hadn't moved. I smiled and danced back up the hill to Joey.

"Would you like to tell me exactly why you woke me up? I was having quite a lovely dream."

"Yeah Joey, what's wrong?" Joey blushed a little bit. "Eh, nothing's wrong. It's just a brand new day and I'm hot to find us a duel!" I rolled my eyes. 10 bucks says he had a nightmare about dueling Kaiba and is now desperate to prove himself.

Mai had already left. She headed out to finish collecting the chips she needed to get into the castle. Yugi blushed at her note (not as hard as he blushed earlier, but still). Tristian didn't really believe Mai would ever repay Yugi for what he had done. Apparently, he stuck his neck out for her against an eliminator and saved her spot in the tournament. Yugi and I agreed that she could actually be trusted. Besides, we would see her again soon enough.

"Well we're still the Team Supreme then, right? Let's move out!" I grinned at Joey's enthusiasm. I loved watching duelists like him. They kept the game interesting and fun for everyone.

"I wonder how many duelists there are left on the island…" Bakura looked towards me for an answer. Sadly, I didn't even know how many were in the tournament to begin with. Father had been in charge of the invitations. Really and truly, I was there for the duels…and to make sure people were following the rules every now and then. "They shipped a couple dozen out yesterday."

"About that many have probably been eliminated by now. Don't look at me. I'm just here for the duels really." Yugi chuckled at my comment. I flashed him a dazzling smile and giggled at his dazed expression. He rubbed the back of his head before continuing his conversation with Joey.

"The duelists we face today will be even stronger, since they survived the first round." Joey froze as he heard Yugi. I knew he had a little trouble with Mai, but surely he was feeling a little more comfortable with dueling now, right?

"Careful what you say Yugi. You've got little Joey here shaking in his sneakers."

"What! You think I'm a scared little puppy dog?" I sighed before stepping in between the two of them. I may have used a little of my magic to make sure they couldn't reach each other. This was a pointless argument and it did not need to escalate to anything even more pointless.

Joey stepped away from my hand, renewed determination burning in his eyes. "Just bring on any duelist, and I'll cream em'!" I nodded. He would be just fine. I heard some laughter coming from somewhere above us. I discreetly turned my head up towards the mountain facing us, and saw 3 boys looking over the ridge. Two of them looked…well partially normal. The third….I felt a small chill run down my spine. That face! I hid my small moan of disgust and turned back to the group.

"Don't know who the others are, but I think that little runt is that Yugi kid."

"Wait…isn't that Alexandria Pegasus?" I turned my head back at the mention of my name. My eyes met theirs for a moment, and then they scrambled off the ridge and out of sight. I smirked. That's what I thought, tough guys. I returned my gaze once more to Yugi and Joey.

I can't really say I know what Joey was doing. I think it was a dance, but I couldn't really tell. Then again, dancing had changed a lot from the traditional dances during parties in the Pharaoh's palace. A memory was about to overtake me once more, but I got distracted. Joey had just run off.

"Where are you going?"

"To stalk them!" Now I wish I had been paying a little attention to what he had been talking about. I looked around the area, checking to see if anyone really was there. I felt a little jumpy when I didn't see anything or anyone. Something did feel a little off. That feeling continued for quite a while. Joey had been gone at least half an hour before the feeling really began to bother me. "Something is not right guys."

"Joey has been gone an awfully long time." I didn't know Joey as well as Yugi and the others, but I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't just run off and get lost. Someone had probably challenged him to a duel….or maybe he had gotten lost. I mean, this island was awfully big.

"I must have gotten on his case a little too hard about being scared. He must have gone off to find a duel all by himself." Tristian was right. Joey does seem like the kind of person who would do something like that…male pride…no offense, but it's a bit idiotic…most of the time.

"We should split up and go look for him." The others agreed. I sent Yugi and Tea to the east, Tristian and Bakura to the north, and I went west. I looked around for at least an hour. I couldn't find Joey anywhere. I sat down to think a little harder after I reached the waterfall. It was as far as I could go before hitting the edge of the island. Joey couldn't have gone any further. There was only one arena in the ocean and it was at the other end of the island.

"Any luck Dria?" Yugi and Tea had arrived at the waterfall as well. I sadly shook my head. "Nope, none whatsoever. But, he couldn't have gone any further than this because the next stop would be the ocean." I tore my gaze away from Yugi's eyes and tried to look elsewhere. Who knows what I would say if I lost myself in those familiar sunset eyes.

Tristian and Bakura came up at some point. What interested me however… was the cave hardly 10 feet from our position.

"Hey, that's Joey's wallet." So he had been here…and he was probably in that cave right now. As the others contemplated the meaning of their sudden discovery, I excused myself from the conversation and headed for the cave.

"Hey, Dria! Where are you going?"

"Look, there's a cave over there. Nice spot, Dria!"

I ignored all their comments and continued into the cave. I remember when Pegasus and I set up this cave…just before I left for Domino City.

_"But Papa! The point of this cave is to scare duelists! It has to be as lifelike as we can make it!" Pegasus rolled his eyes at my complaints. He had wanted to go easy on those who were unfortunate enough to stumble into this cave (i.e. make it so obviously fake so they don't wet their pants in fear). I, on the other hand, felt it necessary to scare the bejeezus out of those poor souls. I mean honestly, what fun is a cave if there aren't coffins and booby traps everywhere?_

_"Dria, we're not trying to scare them away. The point of this tournament is to declare someone King of Games, not to scare them all away." I smirked._

_"A true King of Games can handle my silly tricks and traps. After all, even something like this is a game…is it not?"_

He relented in the end and allowed me to design the interior of the cave. The dueling arena down there was a legal arena; we just didn't expect anyone to ever find it or be able to use it. Not many duelists carry around zombie cards, but we wanted to cover all possible monster strengths.

The others followed me into the cave. Startled bats flew around the entrance of the cave, eventually flying deeper inside. I hid a smile as the others noticed the two coffins resting against the wall.

"Be careful. It could be some kind of trap."

"But who'd leave them just standing here?" I covered my laughter with a coughing fit as Bakura and Tea stepped up to the coffins. Yugi turned towards me, concerned. I just smiled and waved it off. After he smiled and turned back, my eyes darted to the top of the coffin in front of Tea. It was set up so both would open with a flick of my eyes (I love magic) or, if Pegasus were to be here, the press of a small button on the floor.

"I wouldn't touch those."

"Don't be silly. It's just a wooden bo-" Tea hesitated as she touched the outside. I flicked my eyes to the left…and the trap activated. The pulleys began to creak, screeching in protest as the coffins were pulled. She, and Bakura, screamed as two skeletons fell out of the coffins and onto their backs. While Yugi and Tristian just stood there, I was beside myself with laughter. This was the scene I was waiting for.

"That Pegasus has sure got a sick sense of humor." That sent me over the top. I fell to the ground, clutching my sides, completely overtaken by laughter. I know it was cruel, but come on! Who doesn't love a good scare?

I managed to calm down long enough to explain my sudden seizure. "Pegasus had nothing to do with this actually. He wanted to practically paint this place with rainbows and smiles. I said no and did this instead." Three of them groaned in annoyance. Yugi just smiled and rolled his eyes, as if he already knew. After I regained control of myself, the five of us took off in a run, trying to find Joey (I know, I know…technically I'm not looking….I'm just trying to remember how to get through this cave, but oh well). Somehow, along the straight and somewhat narrow path we were following, Bakura got lost and made a new friend.

"From now on, don't go picking up any hitchhikers." The poor skeleton…he never stood a chance against Tristian's fist. "Now we've got another problem…which way do we go now?" I stood up and walked to the newest challenge: the fork in the road. From what I could remember, left was a dead end and right...well was right. But where's the fun in just telling them the answer? "Well Dria, this is your island. Do you have any idea?" I sighed and pretended to contemplate the choice. "My vote would be…" Another switch flipped after Bakura stood up.

"What is that sound?" This was Pegasus's addition to my little cave of horrors. I took a deep breath, pushing back any laughter that threatened to escape from my mouth. The sound got louder as more seconds passed. It sounded like a boulder.

"Just what is coming this way?" I took a very subtle step towards the right opening, making sure that I wouldn't get caught behind the very scary "boulder." As it finally came into view, their yells threatened to make me fall to pieces in laughter again. Unfortunately, they all took off down the left opening. I guess what the ancients say is true… sometimes, left is unlucky (no offense intended towards left handed folks).

"Do hurry! Do hurry!" Bakura's adorable British accent made it even funnier. I shouted after them in faker terror, mostly crying out Yugi's name. They continued to run down the tunnel. I enjoyed the stroll down the tunnel as their shouts echoed off the cave walls. Eventually, I came up on Bakura, who was frozen in fear on the ground.

"I am assuming you got run over by the boulder right?" He hardly acknowledged my presence. "Tristian! You can't punch out a boulder!"

***POP***

When I saw the expressions of the others, who managed to avoid being eaten by the balloon, I fell to the ground again, howling with laughter. "A…balloon?" I began to suffocate from laughing so much. Needless to say, the others did not see the humor in the situation. I smiled at them, "You'll never be in real danger while I'm around."

After calming Bakura and me down, Tristian took the lead down the right tunnel (Yes, right as in the correct one as well as the one to the right). We kept walking until I finally smelled the incense coming from the arena. I bolted ahead of them, eager to see a duel. They weren't too eager to reach the arena, afraid they might set off another trap…possibly a seriously dangerous one.

When I reached the arena, Joey was quickly losing momentum. A very creepy little boy was standing opposite Joey. "Ha-ha I'm wiping them out one by one! Deadly zombie breath!" This was set up. There is no way Joey just ran into this cave because it looked inviting (and I would know). Someone dragged him in here. Though I would normally suspect his opponent, there is no way that little shrimp managed to drag Joey in here. His creepy face would scare anyone off before they even heard his challenge.

I looked over towards the ledge right next to the dueling arena. "Joey!" Yugi appeared at my side, along with Tea and Tristian. "Dria! Yugi! You're here!" Relief completely filled Joey's voice.

"Block em'." My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. "I should have guessed you would have snuck into this tournament." Bandit Keith turned his gaze towards me, and an extremely creepy smile covered his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Alexandria Pegasus. How nice of you to join us. Why aren't you up in the castle with your father?" He jumped down from the ledge and began walking towards us. His two goons flanked his steps. "It's because I'm here right? You wanted to see me again." I snarled at his ego. I felt Yugi tense next to me as Keith got closer. Before he could do anything stupid, I stepped in front of him and faced Keith. "Oh please, if I really wanted to see you, I could just look at your picture in Has-been monthly. You've been on the cover at least three months in a row." I smiled sweetly at his glare. His two goons moved so they were standing next to me. "Why in the world did you accept a duel in a place like this?"

"They ganged up on me and forced me into this duel!" I narrowed my eyes, still staring at Keith. He would pull a stunt as stupid as this. He never felt like going out and being an honorable competitor; he'd rather threaten his opponents into surrendering. I laughed. "Figures. This little child is far too cowardly to challenge anyone honorably."

"This duel is over."

"You wanna stop it, you gonna have to get past me." Tristian rushed forward to fight the two goons on my sides. I turned my head for one moment, when a hard fist came crashing into my stomach. I felt the air rush out of me and my breath caught in my throat. I heard Tristian fall to the ground as I fell as well. Only, I would have rather hit the ground. Bandit Keith stopped my fall and yanked me into his arms. One arm wrapped around my waist as the other wrapped around my throat. "No! Dria!" Yugi ran forward. I quickly shook my head, trying to stop him. Thankfully, Tea got my message. She grabbed his arm before he could get too close to those two bullies. He struggled with her, before stopping after looking into my eyes.

"Dria, Tristian, are you-" Joey started to get down from the arena. The grip around my throat tightened as Keith stopped him. "Hold it. Remember, if you leave the arena, you forfeit the duel. And you're starchips belong to me." The grip loosened again and I managed to take a few deep breaths.

"You can beat them Joey! Trust yourself!"

Joey worriedly looked towards me, and then nodded. He continued to fight against Bones (I think that was the boy's name). Bones had quite a few good cards, but I knew Joey could beat him. I wasn't concerned at all.

"Ha-ha! End of the road for you dweeb." Keith had returned to his spot on the ledge, with me now trapped on his lap (I'm going to need a nice hot bath after this). "Red Eyes, take out that overgrown pumpkin." I cheered as Joey finally managed to get an attack off. Red Eyes wouldn't last long unfortunately. Joey was losing hope fast. He couldn't just attack the zombies, no matter what cards he had left. Plus, that Stop Defense card wasn't helping anyone. Wait…that's it! "Joey! There is a way! You've got a magic card in your deck that can turn this whole duel around!" Yugi read my mind. He had the Shield and Sword magic card. How do I know? Well…

You've got to know these things to be Queen.

"You've gotta be kidding. The strategy I've given Bones is just perfect." I squirmed in Keith's grip. "He's wrong Joey! And Yugi is right! You do have a card that can turn everything around." Keith tightened his grip on my throat once more. I gagged a little. "You're a stupid brute. You know that right?" He just gave me a somewhat sadistic smile in reply. I stared at him...I mean really stared. "Why on earth are you wearing sunglasses in here? Sorry to tell you this, but your future isn't looking too bright." I turned my head back as he scowled.

Joey's gaze lingered on me, asking if I was being honest. I only stared back, confidence in his abilities hopefully shining through my eyes. "Ok, yeah!" He drew it the next turn. "Go, offensive defensive flip!" I cheered in happiness. Joey won! I knew he could do it! Bandit Keith just huffed in annoyance. He pushed me off him, jumped off the ledge, and grabbed me again before I could run for it. "See ya round, loser." I elbowed him hard in the gut. He stopped for a moment, before shoving me forward again.

"Let her go, Bandit Keith. Your fight was with me, and I won. Now let Dria go." Keith laughed. "I wasn't planning on being able to use her to get me into the castle. I always thought Pegasus would lock her up in a tower or something until he died. I guess the princess is a little rebellious. Now, I have leverage over Pegasus, which is just what I need." He stroked my cheek in an attempt to be seductive, but I just snapped at his fingers with my teeth. Joey tried to threaten him, but Bandit Keith just laughed. "Ha-ha yeah right. I'm quivering in fear already dweeb." His three goons had joined us on the path out and together, the three of them dragged me towards the exit. "Dria!" Yugi started moving towards me. I turned back to him. "Don't worry about me Yugi! You just get yourself into my father's castle. I'll be just fine." I winked at him and smiled goodbye.

The four stooges pushed me out of the cave. I whacked Keith in the jaw and tried to run back into the cave. But, one of the others grabbed me again, hoisting me into the air. "Let me go! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" The brute who grabbed me only laughed, before tossing me into the air…right back towards Bandit Keith. "That wasn't very nice princess. You're going to pay for that." He began to kiss the back of my neck. This was just gross. He turned me around, pressing his lips to mine, shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I squealed in disgust, before chomping down onto his tongue. He screamed in surprise and backed away. Blood ran down his chin.

Dria: 1 Creepy kidnapper: 0

"Seal the cave." He grabbed my waist again, probably bruising my hip. His henchmen began moving a huge rock in front of the exit. I began struggling like crazy, trying to rip myself out of Bandit Keith's arms. I would have used my magic…but it just wasn't strong enough at the moment. Not only would it completely ruin my 'normal, mortal, rich girl' cover, but my emotions were out of control and my mind was in a panic (plus, my magic is always stronger when Pharaoh is close to me). The only way out of that cave was through Para and Dox's puzzle challenge. I had helped them design the maze back when Father first bought this island. They were my old babysitters and since the three of us loved mazes and puzzles, we built a maze underground…like the one on Crete where the Minotaur lives. But, we were the only ones who had ever been through it.

My heart sank. "Ha-ha, tough luck guys. Looks like you're stuck in that cave for life." My struggles ceased and I sighed in defeat. Keith let me go and I ran towards the rock. I pushed on it will all my mortal strength, but it was just too big for someone my size. "Now, we gotta have a little talk." I completely ignored Keith as he beat up the boys he had called his associates. I calmed myself down a little and tried to use a little magic. I managed to push the rock a little ways away from the entrance, opening up a small space; not enough for anyone to get out, but enough for me to tell them about Para and Dox.

"Yugi! Yugi! Are you there?" I shouted as loudly as I could, without alerting Bandit Keith, into the small opening. "Dria! Dria!" His voice was frantic. "Yugi! Yugi please listen to me. There is another way out. Find Para and Dox. You'll have to beat them in a duel to get out, but you can do it! Tell them what happened and have them report to my father. Please Yugi! You have to get out of the cave be-" I yelled as Bandit Keith pulled me away from my friends.

"Dria!" Yugi's voice got fainter and fainter as Bandit Keith dragged me toward the castle… 10 starchips sparkling in his new dueling glove.

* * *

**Ok, I know Bandit Keith may have seemed way creepier than he is in the series, but come on! It's so much fun to have Dria be kicking his butt without really trying! Don't worry, she'll get away eventually. And yes, I know she's always getting into trouble. But, a lot more trouble is just around the corner. Plus, since she's not really a damsel in distress, she can get away with looking for trouble :). Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't really have much to say here, except the only character I own is Dria...oh, and the complete and utter chaos I put everyone through :). Anyway, enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

**

_Chapter Nine_

"Dria! No, Dria! Come back!" I pounded my fists against the rock uselessly. I couldn't believe it. Bandit Keith had taken her…he had taken her right out from under me. I should have protected her better…I should have saved her. "Yugi, come on man. Snap out of it. We'll get her back; we won't let him hurt her." I barely registered Tristian's words. Something inside me was slowly losing it. I felt pain…pain like I had never felt before. Dria was gone…and it felt like she had torn something out of me when she was taken. Joey pulled me away from the now blocked exit.

"Come on, there's got to be another way out of this place."

"Hey Bakura, what gives?" I sluggishly turned my gaze towards Bakura. His Millennium Ring was pointing again. Suddenly, the gash in my chest hurt a little less. If Bakura could get us out of here, we could save Dria. "Yugi and I think my Millennium Ring can detect other Millennium Items, and that it's been honing in on Pegasus' Millennium Eye." It could be leading us right to his castle, where Bandit Keith was probably headed.

We had been walking forever. Time we could be using to save Dria was slowly slipping away. The gash in my chest was slowly starting to open up again and the pain was close to completely overtaking me. I took a deep breath, trying to focus on something other than the pain. All I could think of was Dria. Her laugh, her smile…what am I feeling? Something, or someone, inside me loved her dearly. What if it was the spirit of the Puzzle? Was it because of him I was experiencing this? Was he feeling this sort of pain as well?

"All the rocks here are neatly arranged. It seems…manmade." I looked around at the walls for the first time. Tea was right. Everything was perfectly arranged. What had Dria said before she had been dragged off? Find Para and Dox? Who were they and could they help us find her? Bakura suddenly took off. The rest of us tried to keep up with him. Thankfully, Joey managed to keep Bakura in his sights, so the rest of us just followed Joey. We came upon another dueling arena. Two voices began echoing off the walls.

"_You have entered,_

**Sacred ground, **

_Where only duelists, _

**Can be found. **

_Before you pass,_

**Across this chamber,**

_You must agree,_

**To face the danger.**

_So let the contest,_

**Now begin,**

_Notify_

**Your next of kin.**

_You're trapped,_

**And the doors are all locked,**

**_You face the brothers Paradox!"_**

Brothers Paradox? Wait…this must be Para and Dox…the two who Dria told us about. I stepped forward, hope rising up inside me. "Para and Dox?" They gave me two identical smiles and nodded. "So you know D…Alexandria right?" They both cocked their heads and stood up straight. "_Pegasus? Dria Pegasus?"_

**"How could we forget? She was a child when we met."**

_"We were her guardians from six to ten…"_

**"And twelve to now."**

**_"Are you friends with her as well?"_**

I sadly nodded and explained the situation to them. They listened in shock as I retold the story. When I finished, Para and Dox looked at each other.

_"Though we truly desire to rescue our Dria,"_

**"Our contact with Master Pegasus keeps us bound."**

_"If you wish for her to be saved,"_

**_"A duel against us you must get around."_**

So we had no choice. We had to duel them. Anger and frustration built up inside of me. How could they just brush off the danger Dria was in? Plus, how could they rhyme at a time like this? My Puzzle fainted glowed. I turned towards Joey, "I'd be honored if Joey would duel by my side." And so it began.

PPOV

I listened in horror as Yugi Moto told the story of the kidnapping of my daughter. Of course she would get kidnapped by a duelist who despises me. Trouble always manages to find her, no matter where I try to hide her. I set down my drink. Though there was nothing I could do, my mind raced through many different possibilities, each one crazier than the last.

I could do nothing until I saw her. I just had to wait.

Croquet came by and said something about Kaiba being on the island. Of course I already knew about this, but it didn't matter. Dria's safety was more important to me at the moment. Instead of worrying about Kaiba, I sent some of my security guards out into the island's forest to find her…and bring her back to me safely.

I dealt with Kaiba and his attempted rescue as quickly as I could. I didn't have any time to waste listening to his pointless death threats. But, I wasn't going to just let him leave, taking Mokuba with him. I still needed the two of them. So, to ensure his cooperation, I trapped the younger boy's soul in the Shadow Realm, where he couldn't be taken by Kaiba so easily. My plan was working so far, and Seto Kaiba would not stand in my way of seeing the plan all the way through.

Not only would I not duel him until Dria was safe, I told him he had to beat Yugi to earn the right to duel me. That would keep him busy long enough for my guards to find my daughter and to calm my terror. I waited for close to two hours before I heard anything. Please…be safe Dria. I needed her for my plan to become full proof.

DPOV

I opened my eyes a few hours later. Keith had knocked me on the head after he dragged me away from the cave. I shook my head and went to get up…only to find myself tied to a tree. A tree? Seriously? Please do something a little more original.

"Ah, so the princess is finally awake." Bandit Keith was sitting across from me. I only glared at him. Why hadn't he gone inside the castle yet? He got up from his spot and started to walk towards me. "If you value your pitiful existence, you will not come any closer." Why couldn't we still live in a time where seeing magic was an everyday thing? He didn't stop his movements. I narrowed my eyes…and a rock came crashing down, impaling itself into the ground. The earth shook from the force of the rock.

Keith, of course, froze. He stared at me in shock and fear, before taking another step forward. I thought about adding a flame to the rock, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Bandit Keith may be a brute, but even he's smart enough to realize that I was the one messing with him. A falling rock was risky enough, even though it just seemed like a coincidence to him.

He hoisted me up by the collar of my shirt. "You're going to get me into your daddy's castle with no questions and you're going to make sure I win that prize money. Or your daddy," he opened his jacket to show a small shotgun, "is gonna get it. Or maybe your little friend Yugi will…" My eyes widened. Father had betrayed me, there's no denying that; but he was still my father. And there was no way I was going to let any danger come to Yugi…or to my Pharaoh. I lowered my head in partial submission. He wasn't going to get away with anything; I wouldn't let him. He tried to kiss me again, only to have my head knock against his, extremely hard. His face was beginning to show signs of the bruises I had given him.

He set me back down, actually somewhat gently, onto my feet. "Don't do anything you are going to regret princess." He then placed his arm around my shoulders, after untying me from the tree and kissing my cheek, and began leading me in the direction of the castle. I would have been fine with this, had it not been Bandit Keith, had he not been stroking my arm like I was his pet cat, and had he not retied my hands so tight the circulation was being restricted.

My hair was slightly on the wild side, my clothes were streaked with some dirt and slightly torn…it was obvious that I was not with Keith because of my own free will. As we reached the stairs leading to the castle, three of my father's guards came running up. I saw Croquet standing at the entrance. He was on his cell-phone, probably alerting my father that I was fine. Of course Father knew…he has so many cameras around the entire island, it was surprising that he wasn't out here with Croquet.

The guards came up, ready to tear me away from Keith and to make him regret kidnapping me. I raised my hand as they took a step forward. "He is here as my guest. Plus, he has the 10 chips necessary to get in. Technically, you can't stop him." They hesitated for a moment. I had never lied to them before, so they didn't really know what to think.

"Miss Pegasus! Oh, thanks goodness you're alright!" Croquet rushed forward and pulled me away from Keith. "Boys, arrest this man for kidnapping Miss Pegasus."

"No, don't. He is allowed to be here."

"But, Miss Pegasus, he kid-" I waved my hand to silence him. "Just let him through…please." I kept my head low as my request made itself known. Croquet didn't say anything for a while. Finally, after waiting in suspense (Keith made sure that I could see his gun, obviously), Croquet stepped aside and waved Keith inside. Croquet made sure that Keith couldn't reach me as he passed by. Keith merely smiled and waved as he paraded into the castle. "The real fun is on the roof. You gotta check it out."

After Keith had left my sight, Croquet slowly led me inside. He kept asking me if I needed anything or if Bandit Keith had hurt me in any way. I just smiled and shook my head. I knew I wasn't being very convincing, but I needed him to believe me if the people I loved were going to be safe. He allowed me to lie to him and simply took me to Father.

"Alexandria! Oh, my Dria! Thank goodness you're safe!" Pegasus came bounding, yes bounding, down the hallway. Even though he had betrayed me, I couldn't stop myself from running into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I hadn't heard anything since Yugi Moto ran into your old guardians and told them what happened. I didn't know what to think." I smiled into his shoulder. I could sense he was hiding something from me, but for the moment, I allowed him to hide it. I would fight with him about it later.

He picked me up and carried me into his room. When we first designed this castle, I had been allowed to do the interior decoration of all the rooms. I was around 8 when we bought the island, yet I didn't choose the 'pretty in pink' princess theme. I had my room covered in murals painted by any artist who wanted to paint my walls. Father's room, however, was the perfect bachelor pad. The bed sheets were black with blue and purple lining. The west wing of the room was just one big window. Every evening, you could see the sunset and the rising stars….

_Slifer lowly growled as another presence approached. I rested my hand on his nose, petting him gently. Kuriboh, who was comfortably resting in my lap, joined me in petting my overprotective dragon. My other dragon was off on some job for his other master, and who knows where the hulk was at the moment. I missed them both terribly and feared something had happened…or was going to happen._

_"My Queen, it is time to retire for the evening. Night is upon us." I sharply sighed. "I am quite aware of that, Seto. Ra is no longer in the sky so the darkness is not a surprise." I was sitting on the balcony wall, just looking out at the city. So many people depended on us for survival. Sometimes, I was positive that no matter what came towards us, I would keep all those I loved safe…then, there were times where I feared that the end was closer than I had seen. My visions were not always correct and they had been getting more unpredictable as my fears continued to grow. My fears made me question what the point of my struggles were any why I should even bother._

_That feeling hit me before Ra had fallen from the sky. I had been out here for hours, watching…waiting…expecting some kind of ultimatum to be presented. "I do not know what is causing you such irritation my lady, but there is no reason to take it out on me. I only wish to keep you safe." Seto spoke softly, knowing that was the second quickest way to soothe my temper._

_I sighed again; he instantly knew he had won me over. Slifer licked my face and Kuriboh hugged me once more before they both flew off into the night. Seto placed his hand on mine, slowly pulling me back over the wall. Once I was standing on my feet, he swiftly placed his hand around my waist and led me inside. Pharaoh had a meeting to attend, one I had managed to avoid. He was probably still there; meetings like that took many hours, sometimes days, to complete. Seto led me through the halls of the palace until we reached my room. He then left, after gently kissing my cheek. _

_I opened the doors and softly laughed at the sight before me. Pharaoh was passed out on our bed completely exhausted from the day's activities. I guess the meeting was over. I walked over to him and sat up next to his head. I brushed back his bangs and placed my hand on his cheek. I slowly moved it to his neck, feeling his heartbeat beneath my fingertips. I smiled lovingly._

_He is why I survived the fall of Atlantis…he is why I never allowed the darkness to overtake me…he is why I would never quit._

_I curled my body around him, resting his head in the crook of my neck. He shifted a bit, before wrapping his arms around me tightly, trapping me against him. I only smiled and kissed his forehead. I closed my eyes in contentment and quickly fell asleep beside my husband._

"Dria? Please tell me you're alright." Father set me down on the bed and sat next to me, gently stroking my hair. I didn't reply; I only wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Dria?"

"I'm afraid for my friends…last time I saw them, they were trapped in the cave to the south of here…I don't know if they'll be able to get out." He didn't say anything in reply; he just pulled me into his lap, and softly hummed to me. This was the Pegasus I knew. The kind, gentle, caring man I had the honor of calling Father. The man that Yugi and Seto despised…I have never seen that side of Pegasus. I guess I'll have to face that sooner or later.

Suddenly, I felt my chest contract and my Item burned against my skin. Someone was in trouble. I jumped off Father's lap and rushed towards the stairs, ignoring his confused calls. I ran up to the tower as fast as I could. "You know that Yugi doesn't want to hurt you!" The scene I came upon was frightening. Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had lost its color and was melting fast. Mammoth Graveyard was infecting the Dragon with its poison. Seto himself was standing on the ledge of the roof. My breath caught. What was that idiot doing!?

"Don't push me too far. I must win to rescue my grandfather."

"And I must win to rescue Mokuba." Tears began to fight their way up into my eyes. "Dria?" I wheeled around to face Pegasus. Even though he was trying to hide it all, I saw the truth of Seto's words in his eyes. Who had my father become? I raised my hand and slapped him hard across his cheek. "How could you? Did you really take the souls of both Mokuba and Grandpa?" I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold back my hurt tears. I should have fought to keep him from receiving the Millennium Eye harder. Even now, I knew it had to be done…but…it didn't seem worth it. I felt his hand on my shoulder, "You'll thank me one day sweetheart. We're going to be a happy family again." I stepped away from him.

"I know how badly you miss Mother, Father. I miss her terribly too. But I was happy. I had you. That was enough for me. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you."

I couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes; either it would be indifference, which would really shove the knife in, or it would be pain, which would also shove a knife through me. I turned my gaze back to the duel. Yugi was struggling, fighting against himself. Pharaoh was, as usual, willing to do whatever he had to in order to win. Yugi, on the other hand, wasn't willing to hurt another person to get what he wanted. "I've never backed away! And I'm not starting now!" I loved Pharaoh dearly, but this wasn't the right time or place to act that way. I knew what I was about to do was stupid, but I was never very great at doing the smart thing.

Luckily for me, the rocks of this tower were easy to grab. I practically threw myself out the window and scaled down the side of the tower. "Alexandria!" Pegasus' terrified cry caught Yugi and Seto's attention. Of course, my amazing luck chose to kick in now, causing my foot to slip. Had I been in a normal situation, I probably would have been a little worried. But this duel was getting out of hand…Yugi needed me…I grabbed the nearest rock I could and held on tightly. I took a deep breath and counted to three…before letting go of the tower and falling to the world below me. I crashed onto the ground. I groaned when I heard a small crack in my leg, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I got up and shook my head, dispelling the dizziness I felt, before sprinting over to Yugi. Father was still watching me from the tower.

Thankfully, my little stunt distracted Pharaoh long enough that Yugi could regain a little control over his actions. Plus, Tea also went rushing towards him, building up Seto's dramatic act. I saw the battle raging inside Yugi as he fought against the Pharaoh. I could see his foot constantly moving forwards and backwards as Pharaoh tried to convince Yugi to save me. Yugi won.

"Stop!!" Celtic Guardian stopped his attack as Yugi fell to his knees. Seto took advantage of the opening Yugi had given him. Seto, of course, could have cared less about what he had just done. That was the way he had been for so many years…thanks to his stepfather. Seto took Yugi's five starchips and headed inside the castle. He didn't even acknowledge me as he walked by. He must have been absolutely furious.

Yugi was destroyed. His spirit had been shattered by the Pharaoh's passion to win no matter what. Tea tried to explain what happened, but I brushed her off. I knew she meant well, and what she had done would eventually pay off, but I couldn't help but be furious with her. Her little friendship rant didn't help anyone. Seto was just being a drama queen. Nothing would have happened to him. I would have used whatever magic there was left in the world to prevent him from getting hurt (besides, who'd ever heard of someone dying due to holograms clashing? Knock on wood).

I placed my hand on Yugi's cheek, raising his head up. "I know why you're upset Yugi…the spirit inside the Puzzle nearly went against your wishes, didn't he?" Yugi's eyes slowly focused on me. "He meant no harm. Please trust me. He is an honorable man. He needs you to teach him compassion; he needs you to help him remember. Don't be afraid; talk to him." He didn't respond…not that I really expected him to. He only stared ahead, not really seeing me. My Pendant began to glow, as did his Puzzle.

I opened my eyes to see the interior of the Puzzle. Thousands upon thousands of doors encircled me, each one opening up to more. "Is is always like this?" I knew my Pharaoh was nearby. "Yes. I spend most of my time trying to find the answer as to why." I turned to face him. I placed my hand against his cheek…and slapped him hard. Before he could respond, I threw my arms around him and clutched him tightly.

"I know you meant no harm; you just wanted to help Yugi in his quest to save his grandfather. But that doesn't excuse what you nearly did." He held on to me tightly. I pulled back and tenderly touched the red mark on his cheek. "Don't go against his wishes again, please. I wouldn't be able to bear losing either of you." He promised me he would speak with his younger self as soon as Yugi allowed him to speak. Until then, he would wait. "How is it that you are here?" I smiled as my Pendant began to glow again. I closed my eyes and leaned into his neck, breathing in his scent…committing it to memory once more.

When I reopened my eyes, I was back inside Father's room. White lotus flowers covered the bed and the smell of jasmine and honey filled the air. I smiled. Father was attempting to apologize to me. Unfortunately for him, it would take a lot more than a nice gesture to get me to forgive him. It was then that I decided that if Father wasn't going to let his prisoners go quietly, then I would go and make sure they were safe. I would guard their souls until they returned to the world of the living.

I would return to the Shadow Realm, and search for all those he had taken prisoner.

* * *

**Ok, well obviously the very bad rhyme is mine. The good one is far to advanced for me. And I know Keith kinda let her off the hook a little too easily and a little too quickly...or did he? 0_0 Please R&R! Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't really have much to say here, except the only character I own is Dria...oh, and the complete and utter chaos I put everyone through :). Oh and I have updated my profile with pictures of Dria's outfits (i.e. the blue dress in this chapter). Anyway, enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

**

_Chapter Ten_

I threw the covers off me and leapt out of bed. As soon as I hit the floor, my leg nearly buckled under the sudden weight. I held back a groan as I tried to walk on it. It hurt like hell, but at least it wasn't broken. A fracture I could force myself through…a broken bone is a little harder to ignore. Something tells me jumping off that tower wasn't exactly the best idea. Next time, I'll have a mattress or something break my fall.

I was about to slip on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, when I remembered that Father wanted me to look nice when his finalists arrived. He had asked me to put on a red dress, mostly since red was his signature color. Normally, I wouldn't care less and would follow his request. But it was time to be rebellious. So instead, I put on my blue dress. Daring isn't it? I knew it really wasn't much, but he needed to be prepared for the betrayal I was about to hand him.

As I stared at myself in the mirror, a sudden sense of déjà vu came over me. It didn't seem like that long ago…when I was standing in front of a mirror, observing my new color. Seto was officially being recognized as Pharaoh, and he requested that I wear blue in support. He knew the people would accept him more easily if I was in support of him.

_Three months had passed since the disappearance of my Pharaoh. Only now was I truly 'recovering' and showing any kind of fake ability to move forward. Seto had my dress delivered before I rose that morning. It was a fantastic dress, a blue as deep and royal as the ocean. But, I almost could not bring myself to wear it. I was still my Pharaoh's wife and his color was purple._

_I know he would have wanted me to move on, to find happiness with another…as if that were possible. No one understood me like he had. Of course, we had grown up together and spent many happy years courting before our marriage._

_"Lady Alexandria, are you ready?" A messenger had arrived from Seto. Earlier, he had suggested that I marry him, as a way to retain my title as Queen. I had considered his offer for many days, trying to decide whether or not to accept. He was a fine man; there was no doubt about that. The match would have been smart, a political triumph if you will. But then he would have been stuck with me, a widowed Queen forever hung up on her dead husband…and I did not want that for him. So, I respectfully declined, instead requesting that I return to my former post as advisor to the King. _

**_Many of those inside and outside the kingdom will still refer to you as their true Queen no matter what you choose. But, if you truly wish to reclaim your former position, then I must thank you with everything in me. I know I could never be the man you need as a husband and accept that truth. I could never forgive myself if I were to fail you. So, if it pleases you, I request to remain your closest companion, one you can be brutally honest with if the time demands it. I thank you for taking such time to consider me worthy of being your husband. You will be more than my advisor. In my eyes, You are my Pharaoh._**

**_Eternally your servant and friend,_**

**_Seto_**

_His words brought tears to my eyes. I thanked the messenger and sent him away with a little more than generous pay. My eyes drifted back to the dress. If he could be strong at this time, so could I. I stepped into the dress and, after adding a little jewelry, dashed out the door. The throne room was already filled with people conversing. Laughter echoed off the walls. I smiled and closed my eyes. I would never fall in love with another person; that was simply fact._

_I was only falling in love with him all over again. This is the world he came from…this is the world I would cherish for however long the deities above saw fit for me to exist. I moved into the crowd. Many people called me "Queen Dria." Some were angered by the fact that the current court did not want a woman to rule alone. I merely smiled and waved it off. __"That will change with time, my friends. Perhaps it is best this way. I believe this kingdom will be great under His Highness. Have faith." I then picked up a wine glass and stood on a table. Seto rose from his new throne a little, ready to come to my aid if needed. I smiled and raised my glass. _

_"The journey we must take to rebuild our kingdom will be difficult. The darkness has destroyed many of our lives. There is no easy path to take to overcome this heartbreak. But, we are not taking this journey alone. We have not only each other, but our new Pharaoh." I turned straight towards Seto, "I believe he will lead us to greatness. Seto, I pray that you may have the hindsight to know where you've been, the foresight to know where you go, and the insight to know when you have gone too far. May you lead us from the ashes of our past into the stars of our future."_

I looked at myself in the mirror once more before walking out of my room. Croquet had told me that Father was going to duel Seto before the finals of the tournament started. I was done with my anger and sadness towards my Father. I had truly believed he was coping with the fact Cecelia was no longer with us. I thought I had been enough for him to make life worth living.

Seto was going to lose; there was no doubt about that. He had never dueled against Pegasus before and he had only dueled against someone with a powerful Millennium Item once (excluding me)…and lost. Seto would lose and his soul would be trapped by Pegasus. I smiled widely. He would give me one more reason to return to the shadows. "Would you mind telling housekeeping that I like my pillows extra fluffy?" I looked out the window that had been opened to the garden. Yugi, Mai, and Joey were all at the entrance. I sighed in relief. Yugi was okay.

The guard at the front was giving them some trouble; time for me to have a little fun. I slipped out the window and walked across the lawn to where the others were standing. "You three don't even have dueling gloves!"

"But we're the cheerleaders!" I smiled. The guard, of course, got even more agitated. "Oh shut your trap and let them through." I stepped forward, placing myself between the two sides. "Dria!" Yugi shouted in joy. The guard glared at me, "They weren't even invited here! I should have them kicked off the island." I narrowed my eyes, "They are my guests. You dare to do anything to them…I will personally make sure you regret it." He stumbled back a little, before trying to regain some ground.

"No starchips, no entry." I smiled sweetly…and punched hard him across the face. It sent him sprawling across the lawn. I ushered the all group inside and sealed the door. The guard started banging on the door and yelling at us, but I only snickered. He's just jealous that he was put on duty outside.

"Dria, I'm so glad you're safe." Yugi unexpectedly threw his arms around my waist, only to jump back a few moments later. He lowered his gaze as an obvious blush covered his face. I smiled softly, "I'm glad you're alright as well Yugi. You had me worried." I leaned down and kissed his cheek, setting his whole face on fire. I straightened up, "Let me be the first to congratulate Yugi, Joey, and Mai to the castle. I was rooting for you the whole time." I spun around and glided down the hallway, "Please follow me to the dueling arena."

We quickly walked down the long hallway, which eventually opened up to the balcony overlooking the dueling arena. Luck must have been on our side, because our best friend, Bandit Keith, was already there. And as brave and strong as Joey may be, he was simply no match for Keith. Thankfully, Keith didn't seem too interested in beating Joey up; he only turned our attention to the lower deck, where Seto was standing. I leaned over the balcony and half listened as Croquet explained Father's "exhibition" match. It was more of a "time to humiliate Kaiba" match, but it wasn't my place to say anything….at least not yet.

"Why would Pegasus do something like that?"

"Because he's a grade A nutcase."

I threw my head back and laughed heartily at Joey's comment. "I'd put him at an A- or B+ nutcase actually. His discretion needs a little work." Joey smiled widely at my response and rolled his eyes. I turned my attention back to Seto. He was clutching at the necklace that hung around his neck. I knew it had a picture of Mokuba inside. If you look past the cold, hard appearance Seto puts on, he really is a sweet and somewhat sensitive guy. Life just wasn't very kind to him during some important years in his life. His birth parents were killed in a car wreck when he turned 12, his stepfather was a power-hungry tyrant who brought out the anger in Seto…and now, my father had taken Mokuba away from him.

"What? No hello, no how are you? Come now, I thought we were friends, Kaiba boy." I quietly snarled at Pegasus as he named off all the offenses he had committed against my best friend. But why Seto's company…why the Millennium Items? I closed my eyes as I tried to put the pieces together. He obviously wanted the magic from the Items; that much I understood. I hadn't had the chance to visit Kaiba Corp. recently so, outside of the duel disk, I had no idea what Seto was building…

Wait…duel disk…

My eyes flew open and I covered my mouth to repress a gasp. The holographic technology…that's what he wanted…He was still trying to bring back Mother! I sighed in anger as it all became clear to me. That fool…he has no idea what kind of power he is tampering with. He was going to regret it someday. Yugi worriedly placed his hand over mine. I exhaled slowly, calming my mind. I gazed into his eyes and smiled thankfully. I could see the silhouette of the pharaoh floating nearby. I repressed a grin as his eyes wandered over my body, lingering on my neck and legs. It was nice to know I could still hold his attention after all these years.

"I'm not hoping Kaiba loses this duel. I still say he's a first class jerk, but I can't help but feel for him trying to get his kid brother back."

"Anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad." My face fell. Tristian tried to take back his words, saying he didn't really mean it. I shook my head and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate your honesty, all of you. I've turned a blind eye to his schemes for too long and I'm sorry." I felt a light pressure around my waist as Pharaoh wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. I tried not to lean back into his embrace, since the others probably couldn't see him.

"Come now Kaiba, it's so ghost to keep us in suspense, especially with an audience waiting in the wing." Seto turned his head up towards us. "Dria? Yugi?" I gave him a small smile and nodded. He chuckled a little. "I should have known you'd find a way in here." I proudly grinned at Yugi. Pegasus turned his head towards us and his eyes widened a little when he saw my outfit. I just stared back, completely stoic. When he opened his mouth to comment, I raised my eyebrow, daring him to continue. He shut his mouth and turned back to Seto.

"I've been looking forward to this for quite some time." Seto glared and opened his briefcase.

"Good. Then you'll have no problem dueling with this." Of course…that's why he brought his duel disks to the island. It would give him an edge over Pegasus, who was used to staring into his opponent's eyes. The image the duel disk created would provide a little more protection considering the fact it created an enormous image of the monster.

"You want to duel me with your latest contraption? But I don't even know how the silly device works. Do I spin it like a top or roll it like a ball?" I rolled my eyes. Cut the crap and get on with the duel Pegasus. "Cut the theatrics!"

"How about we settle this like businessmen would?" He was scheming again. I narrowed my eyes at him as I tried to read his eyes. Pegasus wouldn't physically harm Seto…Seto was too fast and too strong for him. But fighting wasn't the only way to hurt one's opponent. Mortal spirits were broken much faster and easier through emotional pa…wait…

"Pegasus don't you dare!" I shouted menacingly. His eyes flicked over towards me, but he ignored my threat. "Show Kaiba the lad who will play as my pawn…" The doors behind Pegasus opened…and Mokuba stepped through. Only, he wasn't really Mokuba. It was only his empty shell…his soul was gone. "Don't do this Pegasus! Please, I beg you!" I felt tears looming in my eyes. "Croquet, please escort Alexandria to her room and make sure she stays there."

He never called me Alexandria. The only time he did was when we first met. Otherwise, it was always Dria or some form of that. Tears fell from my eyes. I had lost him. His Eye had brought out the worst in him…and now it was tearing us apart.

"You monster!"

"Now now Kaiba boy…Petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back." Everyone around me gasped as they realized the depth of the situation. I felt Croquet's hand touch my shoulder. "Please, Miss Pegasus, it's for your own good." He gently tugged my shoulder, but I refused to move. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Your door will remain unlocked and unguarded. You can return at any time you wish. Please, the staff doesn't want to lose you as well." If only he knew… I smiled sadly at Croquet.

"May I request to remain for the duel, Father? Afterwards, I will do ask you ask and go to my room. You will not hear a single sound from me until the tournament is over." I couldn't just go wandering in the Shadow Realm. If I were present when Seto lost his soul, then it would be much easier to find because I would have a starting point. Pegasus searched my face, looking for any kind of hidden lie. I kept my face completely calm and stoic. He nodded and Croquet stepped back.

"You creep."

"Watch yourself Kaiba. You're in my world now."

I sighed and placed my elbows on the balcony, resting my head in my hands. How could I have allowed things to get so out of control? I raised my head as memory took me over once more, pulling my mind completely away from the duel in front of me.

_Ra was shining brightly overhead. I sat by the edge of the Nile, dipping my tiny feet into the cool water. I was only 3 years old and had just walked 2 days straight. Big journey for a 3 year old, I know. I wasn't completely sure of where I was going. I just knew that I had to find the man from my visions if I wanted to finally meet the man I had waited 5,000 years for._

_"Sire please! We must return to the palace at once. Messengers have reported the Syrian army to be hardly a half a day's ride away from here."_

_I turned my head to see the Pharaoh, Aknamkanon, staring out at the Nile. He shifted his gaze towards me, surprised that a child was staring back at him. He cocked his head at me for a moment, before dismounting his horse and walking towards me._

_"Hello there." I lowered my head in respect, "Good afternoon, Your Majesty." I didn't raise my head until I felt his hand underneath my chin, gently raising my gaze to his kind face. "How old are you, sweet child?" I smiled, "3 summers my King." His eyes widened in surprise, "You act like one much older than 3." I smiled widely. "Perhaps…you act much younger than 50, sire."_

_He laughed joyously and stroked my hair. "Where are your mother and father, dear child? I simply must meet them and learn their parenting skills." I turned my gaze away from him and didn't say anything. "Ah, I see. You have come alone, haven't you?" I turned back to him and smiled. "Not alone sir…never alone. I have had the pleasure of meeting many like you." He stared at me, "Where are you travelling to?" I giggled and splashed the water with my feet._

_"I was travelling to find the man from my visions…"_

Yugi tapped my shoulder. I shook my head a little, refocusing my eyes. "I was spacing again wasn't I?" He smiled a little as he nodded. "My apologies. How can I help you?"

Mai jumped in, to my great pleasure, "Have you ever heard of Toon World?" I raised my eyebrow at her, waiting for her to catch her own joke. She was silent for a moment, and then realized her mistake. I chuckled, "I never had it put into circulation. In fact, I don't remember making it into a card. There were too many unpredictable kinks that I hadn't worked out yet. It would have been too powerful if a duelist was able to gather all the Toon cards."

"How can anyone beat Pegasus when he has cards like that at his disposal?"

I shrugged as I looked down at the dueling arena. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon looked up at me and excitedly waved at me. I gave it a small smile and waved back. It raised its head higher and straightened up. I giggled; he was trying to impress me.

I placed my hand against my neck, resting my elbow against the cold marble beneath me. My memory returned to me.

_"The man from your visions?" He was extremely curious. I smiled sweetly as I stood up. I took a few steps back, away from the river. He stared at me in confusion. I ran forward and jumped into the water. I laughed freely when I came up, shaking the water out of my eyes. "Yes sir. I've been seeing this one man over and over again in my dreams. His eyes are a beautiful blend of purple and crimson, his hair ebony black with red streaks and golden bangs…He rules the lands with confidence and pride…" The Pharaoh had frozen. "That sounds just like my son…but he is only 3 summers…How can you know how he will turn out?"_

_I smiled and began swimming towards shore. I noticed a crocodile slowly making its way towards the Pharaoh. I took a deep breath and dove down, deep into the water. The Pharaoh had left his feet in the water, this time not as surprised by my behavior. Just before the reptile could open his mouth, I slammed into him with all my weight, sending us both flying out of the river. _

_When we landed, I immediately rolled and was on in a crouch. The poor creature was stuck on its back and it couldn't quite get up. The Pharaoh's priests had already attended to the Pharaoh and were moving him far from the river. One of the Pharaoh's guards moved forward, spear at the ready. I placed my hand on the spear, and began unwinding the rope that was curled around it. The spear, of course, fell apart when the rope was removed, but I didn't really need it anyway._

_I tied a noose on one end of the rope and slowly stalked towards the croc, which had now righted its legs on the ground and was snarling at me. I slowly began to swing the rope, like the cowboys to come would swing a lasso, and waited for him to move. He continued to snarl as he turned away from us and retreated into the water once more._

_Before I could say anything, I found myself in the air. I was sitting on the Pharaoh's horse. He smiled, "How will I ever repay you for saving my life? Would you like to accompany me to the palace?"_

"Hurry up and call off your attack Kaiba! It's a trap!" My mind came back just in time to see Seto's deck become infected by the Crush card. "Seto!" Even though I knew this was going to happen, it didn't make it any easier to stand by and watch. "It's your last move and you're going to spend it reviving a clown? Oh yes that's right, he's the best you can do. Shame when you consider all that's on the line." I closed my eyes and turned my head away. Tears started to gather in my eyes again. It seems all I could do was cry. My best friend was about to lose his soul.

"Bakori Box, emerge and attack!" Another one of Pegasus' Toon monsters appeared and a strong one at that. It wouldn't take much to defeat Seto now. The little Toon pulled out his scythe and began his attack. "Forgive me Mokuba, I am so sorry." I couldn't hold back any longer. "Stop!" My command echoed off the walls of the arena. The Toon immediately stopped and turned his head towards me. Pegasus looked at his monster in confusion, then at me in amazement. "It's alright Dria." Seto's blue eyes caught my attention and I sighed at what I saw in them: acceptance, determination, and love. I nodded and waved my hand towards the Toon. He continued his attack.

"There are no more cards you can play. You failed your baby brother. But don't worry. I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him." As much as I didn't want to watch Seto become an empty shell, I needed to allow this to happen. As Pegasus activated the power of his Eye, I activated my own. As Seto's soul was pulled from his body, I left the imprint of my Item on his wrist. That would keep him safe until I found him, plus it would work as a tracker. My heart contracted at the sound of his final shouts.

"Ah the brothers Kaiba…one in each hand. But even though your cards are so very close, your souls have never been further apart." I smirked. Not for long, you crazy old man. I would find them and bring them back together.

"Tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw."

"He's gone too. Just because he was only trying to help his little brother…" Yugi laid his head down on the marble balcony, angrily growling at Pegasus. I placed my hands on his shoulders in hopes of offering some kind of comfort. He stood and glared at Pegasus. "Who are you to toy with our friends, our families? I won't let you get away with it." Both our Items started glowing as Yugi tapped into the power of his Puzzle. I slid behind Yugi so Pegasus wouldn't see my Item glowing. I had to keep myself from swooning at the sight of my Pharaoh. "It won't be long now until I put an end to your games."

"Yugi boy, don't forget. You still have to make it through the remaining rounds of this tournament to even win the privilege of challenging me"

"Rest assured I'll be at the finals." Pegasus only smirked. Oh how I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. "I look forward to your finest efforts, Yugi boy, and wonderful performances from all our finalists. Alexandria, would you join me in the dining area?" I respectfully nodded and began to walk towards the stairs.

Pharaoh grabbed my waist and angrily whispered from behind, "Have you lost your mind? There is no way I am going to let you be alone with him, even if he is your father." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck. "You don't need to worry about me. I won't be gone long." I smiled and lifted his hand to my lips, leaving a lingering kiss on his knuckles. I held his hand to my cheek for a moment, before releasing myself from his strong grasp. As I reached the stairs, I turned back. He was still watching me, worry overflowing in his entrancing eyes. I winked and hurried down the stairs.

If Pegasus harms even one hair on his head while I'm away, there **_will _**be hell to pay.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE NOTE! I WILL BE GONE FOR THREE WEEKS STARTING THIS SATURDAY! I WILL BE AT CAMP AND THEREFORE UNABLE TO UPDATE AT ALL! I AM TAKING A JOURNAL WITH ME TO WRITE WHENEVER WE GET NAP TIME (I know, hallelujah right?) SO I WILL TRY TO HAVE SOMETHING BY THE TIME I GET BACK. THANK YOU ALL FOR UNDERSTANDING. And yes, that had to be in all caps. Oh, and I have changed up this particular scene a bunch, because the episode didn't fit at all. So, instead of changing my idea, I just changed the scene. yay! ****Please enjoy chapter eleven! ****Oh, and I still only own Dria...despite how incredibly amazing the Pharaoh is :(**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

I'm not going to lie. I was a little afraid of what Pegasus was going to say to me. I slowly walked down the hallway leading into the dining room. Had Pegasus not gone off the deep end, I wouldn't have been worried. Normally, we would have one fancy dinner together per week where we would eat in this room. But, it had been awhile since we had done that, and judging his tone of voice when he requested my presence, it wasn't going to be pretty. I knocked on the door when I finally reached the room and waited for his permission to enter. "Please come in Alexandria." Ok, calling me by my full name 3 times is either really good…or really bad. Any bets on which end it will be? 100 bucks on bad from me.

He was sitting at the end of the table, a wine glass resting in his hand. I sat at the opposite end of the table and bowed my head in respect. He sighed and rose from his seat. I didn't say anything; I just waited for him to address me. I felt his hand softly touch my cheek…and then roughly pulling my face up.

"What do you think you are doing, Alexandria?"

I refused to even look at him. He tried to move my face so my eyes would meet his. "How did you delay my Toon Monster's attack?" I stared back in defiance. He huffed in annoyance and released me. He stalked back to the opposite side of the room. I rubbed the spot he had grabbed, yet I still refused to say anything. "You will not interfere with my plans Alexandria."

My Item started to glow as my anger rose. "You have no say in what I do Pegasus. I will do as I please and _you_ will not interfere." He narrowed his eyes at me, before looking towards my necklace in confusion. I froze. He could see my Pendant. He stepped towards me, his hand slightly raised. I snarled and stepped back, "Come no closer." He ignored me and kept coming closer. He was barely 2 feet from me, when I narrowed my gaze and sent him flying backwards into the opposite wall. He didn't hit it very hard, but hard enough to shake him up.

"What are you?"

The Eye of Horus appeared on my forehead as my anger continued to rise. My vision clouded over as the remaining amount of my prophetic power overtook me.

PPOV

I watched in amazement as my daughter began to glow. The same eye that had appeared on Yugi Moto's forehead once appeared on her forehead as well. And, her normally sparkling emerald green eyes changed to a gleaming yellow.

"Watch yourself Pegasus. What comes easily is easily lost. Regardless, continue with your futile plan. Interfere not with mine, or you will regret it, mortal." Mortal…what on earth…? The glow faded and the eye vanished. Her eyes didn't fade back to green, but she glided out the door before I could say anything. I rubbed the back of my head; my unexpected meeting with the wall had caused a bump to form. But the bigger issue…

What the hell just happened?

YPOV

My eyes were shifting to the door every 10 seconds. Dria was supposed to join us for dinner. If Pegasus even looked towards her wrong, he would pay. I shook my head as this thought entered my head. Since when had I become violent? I quietly scoffed…since Dria had entered my life.

Pegasus had prepared us a very good meal. The soup, excluding the eyeball of course, wasn't actually half bad. The fish was delicious and the fruit juice must have been expensive. His little eyeball surprise was a little irritating, mostly because the letters weren't really paired at random. I mean, come on… A verses B and C verses D? No creativity in my opinion.

By the time my friends had finished eating, not only had Dria not come at all…but it was too late to go looking for her. "Hey there Joey, we'd better get to bed. We'll need our rest if we're all going to be in top shape for the tournament tomorrow." Joey sighed.

"Yug, what's the point? Since I don't have that card…" I smiled as I pulled out Glory of the King's Hand.

"Actually this Glory of King's Hand is yours Joey. Just think of it as an early birthday present." I wasn't going to leave Joey behind, not after everything he had gone through to get this far. Plus, it doubled our chances of winning the whole tournament if I gave him this card.

We all left for our rooms together. As the gang split up into our previously arranged rooms, I wished everyone a good night's sleep and promised to make sure Joey actually got out of bed in the morning. I closed the door to my room, and turned to see Dria sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand supporting her head, looking out the window. Had she been here waiting for me the whole time?

"Dria?" She acted as if she hadn't even heard me. I walked up to her and softly touched her shoulder. "Dria, is everything alright?" Her head snapped over to meet my gaze. I gasped. Her eyes…they were a strange mix of yellow, blue, and red. That wasn't her normal eye color, the fiery emerald that had been ingrained in my mind.

"You must stop Pegasus at all costs. Trust in yourself and in your other self. You must work together if you want to have any hope of success."

What was that supposed to mean? She knew that there was some kind of spirit living inside my Puzzle? Oh wait…she had been there when I nearly lost control and hurt Kaiba. She would have never forgiven me for that. But, how could I believe her? What if he tried to take complete control…and hurt her in the process? I would never forgive myself if I allowed that to happen.

She fell back onto the bed, curling up into part of the blanket. I pulled the blanket over her completely and sat next to her. I'd only known her for a little more than a week, but I couldn't ignore the feeling that I'd known her for much longer…like a close friend who had been gone for many years. Her attitude…her beauty…just her… She was far too gorgeous (inside and out, just to be incredibly cliché)s to ever forget. Yet, somehow I had forgotten. I was too tired to let it bother me for too long. I pulled out another blanket from the closet and went to sleep on the couch.

"Yugi Moto, if you do not sleep in this bed, heaven help me…" I whirled around back to the bed. Dria was sitting up, her arms crossed over her chest, slightly glaring and slightly pouting. I shrugged. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch if you want to sleep in here." She waved my comment off with one graceful sweep of her hand. "Nonsense. You have a tournament to worry about in the morning…" She closed her mouth and turned back towards the window, a thoughtful expression covering her face.

"This is going to sound insane…" I raised my eyebrow. Because of everything that had happened recently, there were probably only a few things that would actually sound insane.

"I need you to watch my body." My eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?" She smiled and turned back to face me. "I need you to watch my body. There's no telling how many people may try to kidnap my motionless form while I'm gone." I narrowed my gaze, feeling confusion and anger rising in me.

"Where do you plan on going?" She smirked.

"I'm going to find Seto, Grandpa, and Mokuba."

DPOV

He didn't say anything for a while…nor did he or Pharaoh even move for a few moments. "You want to run that by me again? I thought you just basically said you were going to the Shadow Realm. But you couldn't have said that…" I smiled widely, "That is exactly what I said, dear Yugi. I plan to find Seto, Grandpa, and Mokuba and to keep them out of harm's way until you defeat my father in the final duel." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"How do you even know I'll make it that far? I could lose the first match in the morning. Then what? Am I going to lose you too?" I could see tears gathering in his eyes. Uh oh…I'm rubbing off on him. I rose from the bed and pulled him into a hug. "You will never lose me," I whispered to him, trying to soothe his fears. He didn't respond for a moment. I thought he was ignoring me…until I realized that he had grown at least 5 inches. My heart rejoiced. My Pharaoh had returned once more (most likely against poor Yugi's will).

I released him from my grasp and stared into his eyes. "You cannot promise that. You don't know what could happen…so how do you have such confidence in me?" I smiled and cradled his face in my hands. "I believe in your skills" I moved one of my hands down, until it was resting over his heart. "I believe in your heart…I believe in you. That is how I hold such confidence."

"But, how can I allow you to follow through with this plan? It's insane." I smiled and lowered my other hand, kissing his cheek.

"It's not about who allows me to…it's about who is brazen enough to stop me." He froze for a moment after I said that. He averted his gaze, a calculating look in his eyes. He then turned away from me, gazing out the window. Had I said something wrong?

"I've heard that from somewhere before…did you say it to me?" I shrugged, hiding my inner glee at the fact that he remembered that line. "I probably did since I tend to say it a lot." He cocked his head and moved closer to me. He didn't say anything; he just placed his hand against my cheek, and a small, but loving smile graced his face. He continued to lean forward, until his forehead was resting against mine. I closed my eyes as his scent washed over me.

"You are far too kind and far too beautiful to ever forget. I know I've met you before. I remember when my hikari met you…I was unbelievably jealous when you took him into your arms. But please, when did I meet you?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I reopened my eyes, staring directly into his sunset orbs. I had a good response to his question, but as I gazed into those eyes…every thought left my head.

I couldn't stop my eyes from flicking down to his lips. He let out a deep chuckle when I quickly averted my gaze, blushing madly. He gently placed a finger underneath my chin and lifted my gaze back to his. His gentle smile melted me from the inside out, just as it had so long ago.

_"Dria! Where did you put my Millennium Rod this time? You are completely aware of the fact that I need it!" I was happily resting on the bench in the garden. I lazily opened one eye to stare at Seto, who was standing over me, wearing only a pair of loose black pants. I made a show of oogling him, before closing my eye. What can I say? He was incredibly attractive. _

_"You seem to lose that thing everyday Seto, plus it seems to come and go as it pleases. Why am I always accused of taking it? Remember the time you left it underneath your bed? I have no idea where it has run off to this time." He huffed in annoyance as I smiled. I heard him start to walk away, and then everything went quiet. I started to open my eyes, only to find myself airborne. I was so surprised I didn't even scream, not even when I collided with another body. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist as the other figure and I crashed to the ground._

_I groaned in pain as my body crashed to the ground, mostly since the other figure's knee had found its way to my stomach. I rolled off the other body, clutching at my stomach. _

_"Seto! What did you do?" I heard the Pharaoh scolding Seto for throwing me across the garden. I released my stomach and forced my eyes open. I looked towards the Pharaoh and Seto, who were both looking at me worriedly. "I am fine. Do not fret Pharaoh. Seto, you left your Rod in the throne room last night, after the party." His eyes widened as the memory came back to him. He stuttered in shock as he tried to find a way to apologize._

_I just smiled. "Watch yourself Seto. Payback's a bitch." He trembled a little, in fear of course, before running back inside. The Pharaoh sighed and followed him inside. I went to get up, when a hand shot out and pulled me back down by my right arm. I raised my other, already clenched into a fist, when I realized who the other figure was. Just my luck…it was the Prince._

_"Are you well Prince?" A deep chuckle escaped from his mouth. _

_"How about I suddenly toss someone your weight on top of you? Then tell me how you feel." My irritation rose and I scoffed._

_"How about you just toss yourself on top of me? That would be heavier." He opened his eyes in shock. I clamped my hands over my mouth. How could I be so disrespectful? I opened my mouth to apologize, when he burst into laughter. I stayed silent, lowering my head and trying to apologize for my rude comment._

_Instead of punishing me like he probably should have, he just rolled over on top of me, pushing us both underneath the bushes. He was just hovering over me, resting all his weight on his forearms, which were by my head, but I couldn't stop my blush. I went to say something, when his hand clamped over my mouth. __Anzu was walking by. I quietly snarled at the servant girl as she passed us. She was obsessed with my Prince, constantly following him everywhere, even into his own private room. She irritated me to no end, mostly since she always interrupted the Prince's and my conversations. I noticed that she tensed up when she heard my snarl, and she looked around for the maker of the sound, but shook her head and continued on her way._

_I heard another chuckle after she had left. My eyes shifted back over to the Prince, whose face was now covered with a gentle smile. I always swooned at that smile, and he knew it. It widened for a moment, before it fell back into my favorite smile. He lowered his body down onto mine with that smile still on his face. "You should know there is no reason to be jealous of her. My attention has already been captured by another."_

_I tried to give him an excited smile while my heart crashed through the ground. His birthday had been yesterday and to celebrate, the Pharaoh had thrown him a huge party, inviting all the eligible bachelorettes from many neighboring countries. I had remained by the Pharaoh the entire time, since I was his highest advisor. I was forced to watch as the Prince smiled and laughed with many of his possible future Queens. Aknamkanon had asked me long ago to avoid looking into the Prince's future, mostly for my own good. He knew I couldn't stop a vision if it came to me nor would he stop one if it came. I had no idea which one he had chosen; if it were up to them, all of the girls would marry him._

_"Congratulations my Prince. I would like to meet her soon, if you do not mind." His smile vanished for a moment, before returning full force. I closed my eyes and quietly sighed, needing a moment before I could seriously look him in the eyes. My gaze drifted to his lips, before I snapped it back up to his eyes. He leaned closer to me, his lips only inches from mine._

_"You silly Kadesh," my heart jumped at the name. Many of the boys in the city had taken to calling me that, saying it was not possible for me to be a normal mortal because I was far too alluring. But he had never called me that before…it was usually Ramila or Urbi. He barely even called me Dria, which was how I introduced myself to him all those years ago. "Maybe this will help you see…" He softly pressed his lips to mine, waiting for me to respond._

My mind came back to me, only to see that the same thing was happening. He pulled back a little when I didn't respond. I could see the hurt from my rejection in his eyes when they met mine. He went to turn his head away, only to have me pull it back to finish what he started. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, completely overcome with my pent up lust for him. He let his hands run down my sides until they reached my hips, where he formed a strong cage to hold me to him tightly.

We had both forgotten about the bed behind us because as soon as he took one step in order to shift his weight, we ended up falling onto the bed. We pulled apart in shock, and then we started to laugh at how oblivious we had become. As our laughter slowed, I raised my hand to stroke his cheek. He leaned down to kiss me once more and I allowed him to for a few moments. Then I gently pushed him off, "I don't want to take advantage of your affections. You mean too much to me. There are things about me that you must know and things about yourself that you must discover."

He sighed but nodded at my idea, "Very well. What do you need to tell me?" My Item started to glow again. That was my signal. It was time for me to go. I smiled and pulled his lips to mine once more, "Grandpa, Seto, Mokuba, and I will be waiting for your victory. Good luck." I felt my eyelids drooping as I began my journey to the Shadows. He quickly touched his lips to mine once more, "Be safe."

YPOV

I opened my eyes to find Dria sleeping next to me, curled up against my chest. Ok…this was officially weird….not that I minded all that much. "Dria?" I gently shook her, trying to wake her up. And she wasn't responding. "Dria? Dria!" I couldn't get her to wake up…wait…I buried my hands into my hair in anger. She had gone through with her insane plan and was now trapped in the Shadow Realm. But…how did she get there? I don't remember Pegasus coming into my room last night. Was it the spirit's fault? I growled at the thought. I couldn't really remember what happened last night. I remembered Dria telling me about her crazy plan…then it was all foggy. Maybe it was the spirit of the Puzzle's fault…but she told me to trust him…

I shook my head, trying to calm the storm of thoughts that bombarded my mind. It didn't really matter now. She probably would have gone through with her plan even if I did everything I could do to stop her. What mattered now was getting her back, along with everyone else Pegasus had what did she mean by trusting the spirit? I needed to find out what she meant.

I was running out of time.

**

* * *

**

**Vocab time! Kadesh means goddess; Ramila means prophetess; Urbi means princess. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for being so patient everyone! I am back from camp, which was awesome by the way, and as I promised, I wrote another chapter during nap time :D. Anyway, once again, I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh, except for Dria and the insane adventures I will eventually put the group through. Enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

**

_Chapter Twelve_

Many people have feared the shadows. I don't blame them at all. What the shadows truly are...it's a never-ending mystery. That is what makes people fear them, considering them to exist solely for the purpose of consuming the light. And some of them do. They hate the light that we mortals live in, which is always bright and normally happy and peaceful. Many of them want us to suffer as they do, to live in the darkness for eternity. Another reason why people have come to fear and hate the shadows over time.

But, mortals don't know the shadows like I do.

"Caudex! You're going to wake her!"

"Gomensai pater..."

Yes, they do tend to mix languages together. Since they're stuck in this third realm, where there is really nothing to do, mixing languages is about the most exciting thing they can do. They all love to play games, one in particular: they love to try to confuse each other by mixing languages together in their conversations. The game is over and one side wins when someone manages to confuse the other. I've seen games that go on for hours and sometimes even days. When I lived here for a short time, I had a game that went on for a week. I finally managed to win by confusing my friend after a week of playing. After that, he and his family prepared an absolutely delicious meal as a way to congratulate the both of us for playing for so long.

I opened my eyes to see two shadows staring down at me with their beady black eyes. These two were phantoms, even in the Shadow Realm; outcasts even to the outcasts. But I wasn't afraid. They were harmless and peaceful. These two especially loved to help anyone who was new to their world, whether it was by that person's own choice or by the hand of another. I shook my head a little as I sat up from the bed they had made for me.

"You fool...you know she has a longus iter ahead of her..."

The second, smaller figure fell to his knees in front of me, on the verge of weeping.

"Domina...meus dux...please forgive me for waking you...please..."

I rose from the bed, stretching out my legs a little, and went to my knees next to him. He dropped his head lower, trying not to tremble in terror. He went to grab my hand to place a kiss on it, only to start crying when I moved my hand out of his reach. He had done nothing wrong. If I had any chance of finding Grandpa, Seto, and Mokuba, I couldn't waste time sleeping, no matter how badly I needed it. They were more important than I was, especially now.

"There's nihil to forgive, mi amor. Tu have done nihil wrong. In fact, gratzie. I was being extremely lazy. You reminded me about meum labor."

I placed my hands on his arms and pulled him up with me as I rose. He was a good two feet taller than me (and I stand at about 5' 6"); yet even then, he refused to meet my gaze and he kept his left foot forward. I knew he was trying to be respectful and that this was the only way he knew how to show respect, but I really needed to thank him. I tried to meet his eyes by moving mine around, almost trying to catch him off guard. He still refused to let me look into his eyes.

"Puer has some sense of pietas...good, keep it that way boy. It will keep te out of trouble."

I ignored the older, taller one's comment and pleaded with the smaller to look me in the eyes. I tried to make my gratitude and respect for him shine in my eyes, showing him how thankful I truly was to him. He snapped his eyes closed, shaking his head in disagreement towards my attempts of thanks, "Est tu nos should be thanking. You care for even imagines like us; we who are outcasts in every realm. Yet, you don't care what we are; you love us regardless. Tibi, danke."

I tried to think of something to reply with when a sudden explosion stole my attention. Fire was everywhere; what it was burning however, I couldn't tell. It continued to grow as more explosions went off, adding to the flames. "Fuge! Fuge! They've come tibi, domina! Fuge!" The elder shoved me towards the younger and turned to stand in front of us both. A huge spear appeared at his side, along with a bow and set of arrows. I tried to move to get in front of him, to protect him from whatever was coming. He had cared for me, and I was not about to let something hurt him. Protecting him would be the only way to even come close to repaying my debt, and even doing that wouldn't balance the scale. Before I could do anything, the younger grabbed my hand and pulled me into the darkness, far from the taller one.

We kept running through the darkness. There seemed to be no end to it; darkness surrounded us on all sides and seemed to continue forever. But, just as I was about to lose hope, we saw the light at the end of the tunnel. I know, I know: normally people say don't walk towards the light. But while in the shadows, you always go towards the light. It may keep you sane.

"I cannot accompany te further. This is your iter. I will make sure nihil touches te until you are through that ianuam. Vale and good luck, domina."

He dropped my hand and pulled a huge sword from the darkness. As the explosions and angered screams grew closer, I grew more hesitant to leave. Hundreds, probably thousands, of them were heading this way. "I can't just abandon you."

"You must! Eo, nunc!" He pushed me towards the light, "Eo! Or the imagines spes for peace will fade forever. Please, go!" I shook my head fiercely, tears welling up in my eyes, "Your hope will numquam fade. This I swear tibi." I turned and sprinted as fast as I could towards my escape. I finally reached the light after what seemed like hours of running. Before I walked through, I turned my gaze back to the boy who was defending me. My eyes widened as one of them cut him down from behind. As he fell, his gaze turned to mine and the darkness around him faded. I screamed for a moment.

It was...

"Dria! Dria! Open your eyes!"

Someone was shaking my shoulders harshly. His voice called out to me in desperation. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times, adjusting my vision. Seto was above me, his normally cold and uncaring blue eyes filled with fear. I smiled and grabbed his neck with my arms, pulling myself up to him. I sighed in relief and relished in the moment for a few seconds. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that this wasn't real; it had been too easy to find Seto. I was good with moving between the realms, but not that good. I should have taken at least a day to find some trace of him.

"I can't believe your own father would do this to you. There is no excuse for him to do this."

I held back my giggles at the thought. As if Pegasus would be powerful enough to keep _me_ trapped here. That annoying thought that told me this wasn't real came back. This Seto was actually accepting what had happened to him and he hadn't called this some 'hocus pocus magic' nonsense. A chill ran down my spine. This wasn't real…someone was trying to trick me.

"Stop questioning my gift. You know you'll never find the real boy, so just enjoy the one I've made for you."

I gasped at the sudden voice behind me, releasing 'Seto's' neck. Another set of arms grabbed my waist and pulled me under the shadowy floor. And we were falling…at least, I think we were.

"Just close your eyes. We'll be home soon."

I did as he said and closed my eyes, a memory flashing across my mind once more. I smiled as I relived it.

_"Great Pharaoh, please allow me to take Ka—Alexandria to the river for a midday meal I have prepared."_

_"No, Great Pharaoh, allow me. He knows nothing of cooking and could cause the lady to fall ill from his badly prepared meal. I, on the other hand, have helped my mother cook since I was a child. I am able to prepare a good meal for the lady."_

_I was shyly standing beside the Pharaoh, my head buried into his side. It's not that Karim and Shadah were untrustworthy…they would both come to receive Millennium Items in the near future. But I was just a 13 year old girl who had two 16 year olds attempting to court her…again. I already knew I had completely fallen for the Prince, but I did not want to appear rude towards anyone, especially the suitors who had already started coming here._

_I slowly turned to face the two boys, holding up the shy girl act. When they both smiled at me, I blushed profusely. This, of course, made them smile even wider._

_"You have my permission…the both of you will escort my Dria to the river and make sure she has a relaxing day. We have an important meeting tomorrow and she needs to be fully rested."_

_Both of their faces fell in disappointment. They reluctantly agreed to combine their plans just for me. After they turned and walked out the doors to wait for me to join them, I turned towards the Pharaoh. His eyes twinkled in mischief and he smirked at me. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest._

_"Pharaoh, must I? You know I hold no feelings of that sort towards either of them." Of course he knew I was in love with his son…I only ranted about the things the Prince and I had done that day to the Pharaoh all the time. He laughed heartily at my complaints, completely amused._

_"As my advisor, you must be prepared for me to send you out amongst the men who come here. You know that even at 13, the cruelest and coldest man is completely unable to resist you."_

_I clenched my jaw in fierce anger. True, I knew how to get men to talk to me without having to force them…but I was not a tool to be lent out to just anyone. The Pharaoh smiled softly and motioned for me to come closer. When I did, somewhat reluctantly, he pulled me into a tight hug._

_"Surely by now you know I will never do that to you. You are my daughter in every way but blood. No man, not even I, will ever take advantage of you. I want you to go with those boys simply to have a little fun. Go have some fun and play tricks on them."_

_I blinked in surprise. Did he really just say what I think he just said?_

_"Try not to scare them too much."_

_I flashed a wide smile before gliding down the chamber to the courtyard, where my dates were waiting for me. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. The two boys were arguing loudly in the courtyard about what the three of us were going to do for the day. _

_I guess a picnic wasn't really what either of them had in mind. And I liked the idea too._

_I was behind one of the pillars, just about to join them, when a huge red tail blocked my path. Since I was the only one who could see them, Karim and Shadah kept arguing. My dragon brother growled lowly at them, irritated by their argument and their original intentions. He wrapped his tail around me and formed a tight circle, trapping me inside. Their argument stopped and they both froze at the growl. I smiled._

_This could actually be fun.

* * *

_

**If anyone wants to know what certain words or phrases mean, either review with your question, PM me, or look youself. I tried to make it as understandable as possible. Please let me know if it is too confusing and I will replace this with vocab help. Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again everyone! Well life has become extremely busy since I've started my kickball All Star practices. Yes, it is real. Message me if you are so curious. ANYWAY, I've been having two a days so it's been hard to write since I've been super tired. But, just for you all, I actually wrote something! Haha! As usual, I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but I can promise that after the 4th of July, my schedule completely opens up so I will have more time then. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and if you have any ideas for some kind of adventure you would like to see, please let me know! I am open to all ideas!**

**Still don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh...only Dria and her memories :D

* * *

**

_Chapter Thirteen_

"Anytime you want to wake up would be lovely, princess."

I groaned as my mind floated back down to my body. I must have been out for quite a while. Soft, silk sheets covered my body and my head rested on a soft pillow. I opened my eyes, staring at the canopy above me. I was lying in a float bed, one shaped like the little boats the Pharaoh and I used to take out on the Nile. I smiled; my friend was trying to make me feel at home. And it was working. I wrapped my arm around the pillow behind me, stretching out my arms.

"Finally, the princess decides to grace us with her attention. Thank goodness. You were out for a long time."

"I was revisiting another time. One I miss more than I thought possible." He sighed. He never liked to listen to me reminisce about the past, especially the one we shared. It irritated him that a bunch of mortals were able to beat him, with the aid of one master magician of course.

"Now, tell me: why are you trying to find that one child? He is so irritating, not to mention he is completely disrespectful of you, especially of your body. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

I laughed harder than I ever had in a few months during that conversation. He was such a gossip girl. I know he meant well, but telling me that Seto checks me out whenever I'm not paying attention…I already knew this, but it was still amusing to hear. Hopefully, Seto will soon realize that my heart had been missing for centuries.

My friend continued to tell me all the trouble he had caused in the past few millennia. I almost wished I could have been a part of some of his pranks, but I was glad that instead, I made some lifelong friends during my journey in the mortal realm.

"So, remind me again why you want to find that kid? Last time I checked, you had chained yourself to that other one, the one with the crazy tri-colored hair…I can't remember his name..." I smiled. He wasn't supposed to remember.

"I was, am, and will be in love with the Pharaoh for as long as I live. Seto is just my best friend. He has kept me company these past few years while I've been waiting for the Pharaoh. I love Seto dearly, but only as a brother."

He smirked, "Only as a brother huh? He must think something different then." I smacked his arm as we laughed together. I finally got out of bed and started to get ready to leave. The sooner I found my friends, the better. I changed into a red outfit my friend had left me, with blue boots and golden accessories. It felt weird to have a bow and arrow slung across my back once more. I probably wouldn't need it but might as well be safe.

He sighed, realizing that I was going after my friends regardless of the things he told me. He put together a sack of supplies: food, water, and who knows what else. I was surprised with his willingness to go along with my desires. He normally tried to divert my attention with other problems, like having me kidnapped or something, but this time he was being nice.

"I wish you luck. You'll be even more difficult to live with if you fail." I glared at him. I was not THAT difficult to live with; plus, I didn't stay with him that often. He smiled and kissed my forehead, before vanishing into the darkness. He couldn't come with me, nor did he really want to. This was mostly because we start to argue a lot when we spend long periods of time together. Now you see why we live in different realms. A path appeared in front of me right after he left. My pendant began to glow and a faint light began to point me towards Seto…at least I hope.

As I jogged along the road, little shadows would appear from the darkness around me. They would jump into my arms or onto my back, giggling with the high pitched voices of little kids. Some pulled on my hair, weaving my long ponytail into a braid. Then they would jump down and run alongside me for a few moments before vanishing back into the darkness.

I passed by a little garden as I continued on my journey. A little gazebo stood in the middle of a pond, which was filled with koi fish. Chrysanthemums and tulips covered the beams of the gazebo. Lotus flowers were floating slowly in the water. I walked across the little bridge that my pendant guided me to. I glided into the gazebo, finding a nice spot to sit and relax for a moment. I picked up a loose white lotus, bringing back one of my favorite memories.

_"I knew I'd find you out here." I turned my head away from the flowers to see the Prince leaning up against the stone pillars. He was smiling widely at me, affection and happiness glowing in his eyes._

_"Where else would I be this time of day? You know I won't work this late." I turned back to my flowers, giggling as I saw Kuriboh carrying his small water pail I had made for him. Slifer was lazily sleeping on the grass, his tail flickering back and forth. Ra was joining me later, seeing as he had a few more hours until his job was done, and the hulk was probably sleeping somewhere in my room. Eh brothers…what are you going to do?_

_The Prince laughed. I had gotten somewhat lazy over the years, mostly because the Millennium Items had made my palace life easier. But…they also made it ten times more difficult. Akunamkanon had fallen ill a few months ago. He was still among the living, but he was so devastated by the truth of the creation of the Items, he probably would not be with us much longer. I had begged the gods to punish me for everything, to spare Akunamkanon, Aknadin, and the Prince. None of them deserved to be punished for that, especially since I was the one who translated the spell and insisted on the creation of the Items. But so far, it seemed like they had ignored my request. Or perhaps they had already cursed me…and my punishment was rapidly approaching…_

_I rolled my eyes, turning my attention away from him and back to my flowers. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I continued to ignore him and passed another water pail to Beta, who was floating around trying to be helpful. I squealed in surprise when he quickly spun me and tossed me over his shoulder. I yelled for my lazy brother to save me; he, of course, ignored me and continued his nap. _

_The Prince carried me through the palace, ignoring all the looks and laughs from those we passed, until we reached another garden; this one was always completely empty. It was amazing that the plants were surviving with no aid. He finally set me down, allowing me to dance through the vine covered columns. He tried to follow me, constantly reaching out to pull me back, but I would spin out of his grasp at the last second._

_An unexpected shower of rain began to fall. I laughed loudly in delight, running out to jump in the rain. It had not rained here in years and not even I knew today would end the drought. I spun around in the puddles, dancing like a fool. Someone's hands stopped my spins, but a pair of lips only increased the dizziness in my head. He picked me up and walked back towards the columns, resting my back against one. One of my legs was hitched up around his hip, the other precariously balancing on the tip of my toe. One of his hands was curled around my back, pretty much holding all my weight, and his other was gently holding my face._

_"Is this really necessary?" The Prince groaned, pulling away from me as he did so. Mana was standing at the entrance to the garden. I wiped my mouth, blushing as I did. The Prince moved to scold Mana for interrupting us, when a sudden clamor distracted all three of us. _

_"Guards! Guards! Stop that intruder!"_

_I dashed past the other two, my trusty bow appearing in my hands, my quiver of never ending arrows appearing on my back. I heard the Prince shouting after me, only to stammer when I jumped up onto my second brother's back. He took me high into the sky, only to come back down like a hawk. I set three arrows in my bow and prepared to jump off._

_I landed directly in front of the escaping man, my bow ready. He skidded to a stop, his expression growing frantic. He threw his only dagger at me, trying to frighten me into moving. I only raised my eyebrow at his attempts. He gave a short cry of frustration, before falling onto his knees before me._

_"Please! Please let me go! I cannot take another moment here! No matter what I do, I cannot perform any of the tasks given to me! I am simply not cut out for this life!" He wept mercilessly, clutching my ankles. My bow and arrows disappeared as I lifted the man to his feet. I wiped away his tears and made a white lotus flower spotted with blue appear in my hands._

_"This came from my personal garden. Nowhere else in the kingdom will these be found; everyone knows I grow them. If you truly wish to leave, this will grant you passage. But, you may not remain in the city. You must leave this place and never return."_

_It was true. No one else knew how to grow my flowers. Anyone in the kingdom would know that I had given it to him, since my monsters guarded my garden, with an iron fist might I add, from any unwelcome strangers. I held the flower out to him, waiting for him to decide. As I said, if he chose to leave, he had to leave. The flower wouldn't last forever and if he wanted freedom, he would have to take it while he could. Once the flower died, some of the soldiers would probably go after him, seeing as he was no longer under my protection._

_"Get away from her!"_

_Mahado grabbed the man by the back of his shirt, throwing him back onto the ground. He then took a protective stance in front of me, making sure the slave couldn't reach me. I whined in protest, only to be ignored by Mahado. The Prince grabbed me from behind, putting himself in front of me as well. I huffed, "I was just fine, thank you very much." _

_"No, no please! You must let me go!" The slave shrieked in anguish. I gently shoved the Prince and Mahado out of my way and waved the guards off the man. I placed the flower in front of him, hoping he would take it. Instead, he pulled out another dagger and moved to strike me. I sadly closed my eyes as the nearest guard struck him first. I picked up the flower and placed it in his dying hands._

_The Prince picked me up and quickly carried me back into my garden, leaving the others to remove the body. I felt absolutely horrible. "Dria? Love, are you well?" I burst into tears, clutching at his tunic. He sat down on one of the stone benches, pulling me into his lap. "I had a chance to save him…and I…failed…how can I expect myself to be able to save you if the time requires it?" He made no reply; he just stroked my back, softly humming. _

_"For one who knows the future, how can you not see it? You have saved me, Dria. Life now has a future more fulfilling than my coming succession of Father. My precious akh…You save me every single day I am with you."_

_I began to choke with laughter. That had to be the cheesiest yet sweetest thing he had said to me in a while. I was a little disgusted with myself, seeing as I was laughing at a time like this, but I couldn't help it. Plus…_

_"My Prince…do you realize what you just said?" He cocked his head at me, mulling over the words he had just spoken. I giggled as the confusion grew on his face._

_"You called me Dria."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Hurricane Alex pretty much washed out the kickball fields in Brownsville, which pushed everything back an extra week, meaning more practices and other kickball related activities. On a happier note, WE GOT SECOND! Whoo! I hope this chapter is a good enough bribe for you to accept my apology for making you wait so long. Enjoy chapter 14!**

_

* * *

_____

Chapter Fourteen

YPOV

Mai Valentine…she was my first opponent in the Duelist Kingdom finals. I was as excited as I was scared. I barely slept at all…Both Grandpa and Dria told me to trust the spirit inside my Puzzle, but after what he almost did to Kaiba… I shook my head. I didn't have time to worry about that duel. I had to go and win the tournament in order to save Dria…and Grandpa, Mokuba, and Kaiba of course. If I could keep the spirit on an extremely tight leash, and not give him any extra breathing room, maybe everyone would get out alive…maybe…

"Hey Yugi. Aren't you ready yet? You're going to be late."

"They'll disqualify you right out of the tournament if you're late."

Joey was right. It was time to go. If I was going to save anyone, I would need to keep the spirit under control so I would both win the duel and no one would get hurt. Only Joey and I could go on the arena floor, so the others had to wait on the balcony.

"Kick some butt!"

The other two duelists were already there, waiting for us. Bandit Keith started taunting Joey the moment they made eye contact. I hope Joey manages to keep his cool…I didn't like the look Keith was giving him at all. He knew something we didn't.

"All finalists will now enter the arena."

The doors before us opened and we walked out into the arena. Pegasus walked out about the same time we did, after an introduction of course. I found myself watching the doors behind him, waiting for Dria to come through them as well. I quickly turned my eyes towards Pegasus, trying to focus on my task at hand. Dria wasn't coming; she was in the Shadow Realm, acting like the hero my friends needed. I felt a sudden presence behind me, but when I glanced around, no one was there. The presence wasn't frightening…in fact, it was soothing…then it faded.

"...the title, and not the money, is the real prize. Isn't that so?"

I refocused my attention on Pegasus, my anger slowly rising as he practically dangled the souls of my friends and family right in front of me. As I calmed down a bit, I smirked. He knew nothing of Dria's insane plan…maybe it would work after all. Croquet announced the start of my duel with Mai and my nerves began to tremble. What if I couldn't keep the spirit in check? Pegasus could steal souls with his Millennium Item…who knows what the spirit could do with one of my friends' souls…or even my own soul.

Suddenly, that soothing presence appeared once more. It felt like a pair of soft arms wrapped around my neck and I felt a kiss pressed to my cheek. The scent was familiar but I couldn't place it. A soft voice came through my mind.

"You'll never be in real danger while I'm around."

I quickly turned around, hoping that Dria really was standing right behind me. I felt a little foolish when I realized that I was jumping at nothing and she wasn't really behind me…or was she?

"Duel!"

DPOV

I continued on my journey through the shadows, my pendant guiding me through the darkness. So far, there was no sign of Seto anywhere, not that I really expected to find him so quickly. Pegasus didn't know how to completely control his Eye. If he could, he would have created a prison of some kind where all of his souls would end up. But, as far as he knew, the Shadow Realm itself was one dimension. The realm had at least 4 different dimensions in itself, probably more. Seto could be in an area I had never been to before.

The little shadows had stopped coming out of the darkness to join me. That meant that either a human soul was nearby…or something bad was about to happen. I prepared my bow, just in case something bad was about to happen. 5 minutes turned into 10, which turned into 20….and still nothing. A shout of terror finally broke the silence. I whipped my head around to see two figures coming my way. One was a fierce beast, a lower level lord of the realm. Those types of shadows were only second to last in the shadows hierarchy. This one was probably new, seeing as those lower positions switched every shadow year (= about 1000 human years. That's why being trapped there seems like such torture…Time literally moves slower here).

The other was much smaller, much less powerful…and much more familiar. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Grandpa! My fortune was simply too great, but I didn't have time to question it. I ran towards Grandpa, my trusty bow fully prepared. I jumped over him, pulling back and releasing my arrow in mid-air. Yes, I am quite skilled with a bow and arrow. The shadow screeched in pain, dropping to his knees to clutch at his now punctured bicep. He began to violently pull at it, which only caused it to further imbed itself in his arm, causing him more pain.

"Leave this man to me and return from whence you came. I will not pursue you. Accept my terms and I will remove the arrow." My voice rang out through the shadows, the commanding tone I once mastered slowly coming back. He narrowed his eyes at first, but then he widened them and dropped to the ground, bowing to me. He had recognized me. Oh great…

I quickly and painlessly removed the arrow. The shadow immediately bowed once more before running back in the opposite direction, hopefully never to be seen again. After carefully watching to make sure reinforcements didn't come, I returned to Grandpa's side, feeling like it was safe enough to let down my guard. The poor man had passed out in exhaustion…who knows how long he had been running from this shadow? I gently picked him up, resting all his weight against my body. I needed to find a safe place where he could rest and where I could start my search for Seto again.

I wondered how the Pharaoh and Yugi were fairing in the final rounds of the tournament. I feared that Father would try to take both Yugi's soul and his Puzzle if he were to lose to anyone…I could truly lose the Pharaoh forever if that were to happen. I didn't know what would happen should Yugi's soul leave their body and should the Puzzle be removed from their body…would the Pharaoh simply take over as the owner of the body…or would he vanish as well? I couldn't take that chance. Him trapped in the Puzzle…it was now the greatest gift the gods could have given me. I wished it were me who was trapped in the Puzzle…but then again, I wouldn't wish this eternal life on anyone. Immortality is so last millennia.

All these thoughts had distracted me from my task. A quiet groan brought me back out of my thoughts, reminding me that I was no longer alone. "Mr. Moto? Are you alright?" He coughed a couple of times before lightly tapping me on the head.

"I told you to call me Grandpa."

I happily laughed as I picked him up and danced around. I hadn't failed…well, I hadn't failed Yugi. "Woah! Haha it's nice to see you too Miss Dria." I stopped twirling, a little confused. I knew I had introduced myself as Dria back when we first met and any duelist would know who I was…but did he make the connection?

"Yes I knew who you were the moment I met you. I watched you grow up. How could I not recognize you?" I smiled. He would be old enough to have seen all the pictures my Father used put out in all the magazines each year. As the youngest person to bring back and improve what was now a multi-million dollar game, Father felt it necessary to make sure everyone, mostly all eligible males, could see how I had grown each year. It was so embarrassing. He stopped after I turned 14, seeing as I already began receiving hundreds of proposals a year.

I rubbed the back of my head, a little ashamed. "Thank you for not saying anything. I should have known I couldn't hide my identity from someone like you." He brushed off my praise, claiming any person his age would be able to figure it out. Ah, if only I could tell him why it was so easy for him to recognize me…

_I giggled as I raced through the halls, fleeing from my new guardian. "Miss Alexandria! Please come back! You are not supposed to leave my sight!" I laughed even harder as the man tried to catch up to me. My adventures with the Pharaoh at the Nile had led me here…to the Pharaoh's palace. The Pharaoh immediately told everyone in the palace that I was his special guest and that they should treat me as they treated him. _

_I tried to tell all those present that they could treat me as they saw fit. If I acted like a child, they had every right to treat me like one. The priests were especially surprised at my manner of speech; they probably expected me to speak in gibberish and start crying or something. One was especially impressed…it led him to request to be my guardian and my teacher of sorts. I smiled widely as the Pharaoh agreed to his request. This man thought he could teach me something…just you wait old man._

_So, here we were, running through the palace halls. I had planned on running all the way to the walls, but my tiny body couldn't carry me that far. Instead, I tripped on air and went crashing into another body. A small cry of shock rang out, echoing in the halls. I quickly sat up, moaning at the sudden pain in my head. My toes twisted themselves together as I clutched at my head. A chuckle reminded me that I was not alone. A small boy was sitting across from me, chuckling at me. My eyes widened. It was the Prince!_

_Oh great…my second day here and I'm already almost killing the heir. I dropped my head, trying to stutter out an apology. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Here I was thinking that I knew more about respecting the ruling class…and I run over one of them. "I...I…I am so…so-so-sorry Prince. Please forgive me..." I closed my eyes tightly and lowered my head, expecting a slap or something of that sort. Two small, yet extremely warm and soft hands cradled my face, gently coaxing me to open my eyes. Tender sunset eyes filled with happiness and forgiveness smiled down at me. "You are pretty." _

_I blushed wildly at his compliment. This was the boy, soon to be man, I had been dreaming of. I was only 3, but I already knew that I was in love with him. He gently ran his fingers over my face, tracing my nose and mouth. "My Lady! My Prince! Are you well?" Shimon had finally caught up with me. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The Prince and I froze, my face still held by his hands. When Shimon caught his breath, he started laughing when he saw the two of us. _

_"Getting to know the Prince, miss?" I ripped my face out of the Prince's grasp and took off once again down the halls. I could not allow anyone to know about my already growing affections for the Prince. He would come to see me as his servant and probably nothing more. I did not want to embarrass him with my affections. "Wait! Come back!" I ignored the Prince's pleas as I ran into my room and pulled the curtains down to block my door. A few hours went by before anything happened. "Miss? May I come in?" I slowly walked towards the curtains, pulling one back just enough to see who was at my door. It was Shimon. I nodded and walked back to my bed._

_He watched me very carefully, trying to find a fault in my steps. "You act as if I come as a spy meant to begin a war. I intend no harm to the people of this kingdom." He chuckled at my statement. "I trust you mean no harm. That is not why I have come. Tell me...what do you think of the Prince?" I sent him a weak glare. He burst into a fit of chuckles. Of course he knew…he always knew. "He asked me about you, you know. Wanted to know your name and how long you would be here." I snapped my gaze back to his. He continued to laugh, "I did not reveal your name, but I did tell him which room you were in and that you would be here for a while." I stuck my tongue out at him, though I was trying to hide my excitement at the possibility of seeing the Prince again._

_Shimon knew it too._

Shimon had watched me grow up too. I soon learned that I could tell him almost anything and not only would he accept and love me regardless, but he never told anyone my secrets unless the situation demanded it. He even knew that I was already 5000 years old and why I was always able to control my emotions. The only other person who ever knew that was the Pharaoh himself. Of course he didn't remember right now…but hopefully he would someday.

I told Grandpa nearly everything that happened while he was away. I told him of how Yugi was fighting to save him from this realm, how Joey was slowly becoming a better and more confident duelist…of how my own Father betrayed me. We sat together in the shadows as I told him of Yugi's struggles with the power of the Millennium Puzzle and what could happen if he did not manage to join forces with his other self. Grandpa did not really understand what I meant when I told him of Yugi's alter ego. Then again, I didn't go into much detail. It wasn't time for that explanation yet.

"Go check on Yugi. I can wait." I cocked my head at his command. He raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly, "You keep looking off in one direction whenever you mention my grandson's name. I know you have the ability to go and make sure he is doing well. Please." I covered my mouth with my hand as I held back my giggles. "And I was trying so hard to keep you from noticing."

I thanked him profusely, kissing his cheek multiple times. He lightly shoved me away, "Go. We can gossip like old women later." I closed my eyes and tried to find my Father's arena in the other realm. I decided not to go there physically; in spirit would be enough. I could always return to my body if Yugi were in some kind of trouble.

I reopened my eyes to see the familiar halls of Pegasus' castle. Now to find the dueling arena…if I'm lucky, I'll catch most of Yugi's duel. I floated through the halls I used to run through as a child. Every hall held some kind of memory for me; as much as I wanted to relive many of them, I simply didn't have time.

When I finally reached the dueling arena, Pegasus hadn't even announced the start of the first duel. I squealed in excitement. Maybe I could stay and watch the whole duel! I wanted to be able to cheer for Yugi/ the Pharaoh, have him look up at me with those eyes….I shook my head, pushing back all those thoughts. I slipped down onto the lowest level, where the arena was. I glided past Joey, Mai, and Keith, heading straight for the Pharaoh.

He was incredibly tense, and had good reason to be. I found it a little surprising that Joey didn't say anything to him to try to calm him down at least a little. Maybe only I knew the Pharaoh well enough to see the signs. His shoulders were slightly further back than normal, the muscles in his back tightened in response, and his hands were shaking, yet it was so slight most people probably wouldn't even notice it. I floated up to him, noting how he seemed to both relax and tense up even more with my approach.

His mind was running a mile a minute. Yugi was afraid that the Pharaoh would try to take over his body, like Ryou's spirit usually does, and would accidentally harm Mai in his attempts to win the duel. The Pharaoh was afraid his host would never forgive him; he didn't want to cause Yugi any pain or grief…he just wanted to help his host and his hosts' loved ones. I smiled sadly, wishing that I could take away both of their fears…this was one time I could not assist either of them. They had to fight out this battle together.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and I placed a loving kiss on his cheek. They would figure it out. They were both so compassionate, so forgiving, yet they were both fighters…they would become great partners. Even I didn't need to try to look to see if that was going to come true. Maybe Yugi would feel better if I reminded him of my promise…I leaned down towards his ear, whispering my promise to him once more.

"You'll never be in real danger while I'm around."

He smiled slightly at my words, before suddenly turning around, searching for something. He looked sad when he didn't find anything, but his body relaxed tenfold. I went to follow him out into the arena, but my Pendant started glowing like crazy. Seto was in trouble. I quickly pushed my spirit back into the other realm, where Grandpa was waiting.

When I reached it, my chest constricted in pain and I let out a groan. "Dria? What's wrong?" I shook my head frantically, trying to ignore the pain. It wasn't wise to switch between the realms so quickly; this I learned the hard way. But I had to get back to find and save Seto. Any pain that would accompany that mission would be well worth it once I was done. "Come on! We have to go now!"

I grabbed Grandpa's hand and pulled him along through the shadows. My Pendant began to lead the way once more, one beam of light shining through the darkness. Grandpa was astounded by this, multiple questions bubbling at his lips; yet he seemed to know that this was not the time to ask anything. We didn't have to go very far, thank goodness. But, when I saw what was about to happen to Seto, I wished we could have gotten there sooner.

A much smaller, yet much more dangerous shadow was standing over Seto's unconscious form. I saw a small bruise forming on his temple and a small bit of blood drying on the corner of his mouth. I released Grandpa's hand and pulled out my bow and arrows once more. Thankfully, he knew it was safer to stay at least somewhat hidden behind me and to stay completely silent. I knocked three arrows once again and fired as soon as I could.

The shadow hissed and screeched in pain as my arrows hit its shoulder. It turned on me and snarled fiercely. I crouched down and prepared myself for its coming attack. That is how shadows fight. It starts off with all noise and talk, and then it evolves into a series of body slams and a final dance of death. The shadow launched itself at me, letting out an ear-piercing howl as it did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grandpa throw his hands over his ears. I would have done the same had the other figure not come crashing into me.

We wrestled around in the murky shadows for quite a while; I hadn't fought with a shadow in a long time and I was really rusty. It snapped at my throat multiple times, saliva dripping down onto my face.

"Is there any way I can help Dria?" I grunted a bit as I threw all my weight towards the shadow, flipping us over once more. "No thank you. Please don't move." Grandpa halted his movements and stood still once more. The shadow flipped us back over, scratching my cheek in the process.

"Are you sure I can't do anything? I really don't like standing here feeling useless." I huffed in annoyance and threw the shadow into the air. I rolled out of the way as it came back down, claws bared like knives.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please don't move."

"What if I use one of your arrows?"

"Grandpa!"

He stayed quiet after that. Luckily, he didn't have to wait much longer. With one final burst of strength, I threw the shadow off of me, far into the darkness. A cry of defeat was heard and I saw the shadow scurry off. I sat up and sighed in relief. My cheek was bleeding pretty badly, plus I had a bunch of scrapes and bruises. Even after 10,000 years, the fact that this cloud-like ground can give such nasty bruises was unexpected. I swayed a little as I stood.

"Am I allowed to move now?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Yes. Thank you for listening."

"What was that?" I sighed regretfully. That would have been me had the Pharaoh not saved me. The most dangerous shadows feed off the anger and grief inside humans, monsters, and other shadows themselves. I was already sick of my immortal status, and my anger and grief was starting to take its toll on my mind. Had I not met the Pharaoh when I did…I shivered a little. Let's make it simple…it would have not been very pretty at all. My friend would have been thrilled though. There was an slim shot that I would actually listen to what he requested of me.

A very slim shot.

"The reason why most normal people fear this realm. They've become more demon than shadow…" I shook my head, "Yes there is a difference, but don't worry about it. It's gone now and it won't be coming back anytime soon." I walked over to where Seto, who was still out cold, was laying. I gently stroked his cheek, trying to wake him up. It took a few moments, but he finally started to stir when I reminded him of who I was. His ocean blue eyes shot open and quickly focused on me.

I was so overcome by my relief that I couldn't control my actions. As he sat up, I threw my arms around him and began to weep uncontrollably. He rubbed a soothing pattern on my back and spoke very softly to me. My best friend was finally safe. I shuddered a little to think of what would have happened had I not shown up when I did. There's no telling what that shadow would have done to my Seto. As I calmed down, I remembered that Seto wasn't the only person still in trouble. I still had to find Mokuba…and then I had to keep all three of them safe. All kinds of shadows could be after them. All three of them were filled with so much goodness…so much light…

Please hurry Yugi...You better keep him safe Pharaoh.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know that writing reviews can get tedious and I get lazy when I read other stories, but I would like at least one review! If at least one person tells me they're still interested in this story, then I will keep writing. Thank you so much for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This one was ready much sooner than I thought! Whoohoo! So...bad news...I am leaving town on Weds and I won't be back till the following Tues. I haven't really decided if my computer is coming with me (odds are it won't) but I am taking something to write down ideas for the next chapter. Bad news over! Enjoy chapter 15!

* * *

**

_Chapter Fifteen_

"Do you have even the slightest clue as to where we're headed, Dria? We've been walking for what seems like hours…"

"Oh don't be such a crybaby Seto! We're going to find Mokuba. At least act like you care!"

Seto grabbed my wrist and quickly spun me, pulling my body tight against his. "Don't ever say I don't care. You know I do." I sighed deeply.

Seto was right, of course. We had been walking for hours. Unfortunately, I had no idea where to start the search for Mokuba. He could be almost anywhere in this realm. Hell, Pegasus could have accidentally sent him to some other realm and not known it. Seto was a bit easier to find, seeing as I had placed my mark on him. Finding Grandpa had been nothing more than pure luck. And I didn't even really find him; he found me.

Mokuba would be the hardest to find because he is so young. His inner goodness would shine the brightest since he was still filled with that childhood innocence. Maybe always being around Seto, who wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine, and being raised by that tyrant of a stepfather taught him how to hide and guard that innocence. If he could do that, he stood a better chance of evading the shadows longer…at least long enough for us to find him. But if he couldn't…I sank to the ground, completely exhausted. Small tears ran down my cheeks…I was just one person…I couldn't do everything, no matter how badly I wanted or needed to.

"Hey now…shh…I'm sorry I snapped at you, Dria. All three of us are tired and cranky. Please don't cry…you know I hate it when you cry."

Seto pulled me into his chest as he spoke. He thought he had offended me with his harsh words…I deserved every single one of them. Grandpa placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled gently when I looked up at him. I smiled thankfully at the both of them.

"Thank you...both of you. Let's stop here for a while and rest." Just as the words left my mouth, another little park appeared behind us. This one was much simpler than the one I had come across earlier, but there were little shadows playing here. I smiled a little bit; I owed my friend big time. Seto cradled me against his chest, leading our small group towards the benches nearby.

The little shadow children surrounded us as we sat down. Grandpa laughed and cheered at the little tricks they did for him and they all squealed happily under his attention. Seto, on the other hand, only watched with mild interest; he was mostly irritated at the fact we (meaning he and I) weren't alone. I tucked my head under his chin and watched them with fascination.

_I was walking through the palace gardens, enjoying the clear, sunny day. I had just gotten out of my lessons with the Pharaoh. Every few days I would join him in the throne room, and there he would teach me the things I needed to know since I would become Queen in a few short years. He kept telling me that these lessons were completely unnecessary, claiming I already knew everything there was to know. That may have been true, but I knew that chances to spend time with him were slowly running out. _

_Suddenly, a tiny body crashed into my legs. I stopped and looked down in surprise, only to see a small child staring back up at me. "Tumaini! Where are you? Tumaini!" A young girl, no older than I, came around the corner. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw her son clutching to my calves. She quickly ran up and bowed multiple times, "Please forgive him, Your Highness. He is only a child and he knows no better." I smiled softly at both of them. Tumaini giggled and stretched out his arms, begging me to pick him up._

_I didn't move for a few moments. The Prince and I had been married for almost a year now, and no matter how many times we tried, a child would simply not be granted to us. True, we were both only 16 and we hopefully had many years to come, but I felt awful about it all the time. Since I had been unable to give him the pleasure of fatherhood so far, his wants and needs came way before mine whenever we were together._

_Smiling sadly, I finally picked up the child and rested him on my hip. He moved his tiny hands from my neck to my face, tracing the outline of my jaw. He giggled in delight when I smiled a little wider at him. His mother laughed softly at the sight before her. I froze as the laughter reached my ears, my heart contracting painfully. I placed the boy in her arms, bowed slightly, and ran back to my room. _

_Throwing back the curtains, I collapsed heavily onto my bed. I couldn't go to the room I shared with my husband…he would immediately know something was wrong. As badly as we needed to talk about our future together should his heir never come, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to face the possibility of losing him to another woman. He would eventually need an heir…this I knew well…but seeing him with another woman…I wouldn't be able to stomach the sight._

_"My love? Are you in here?"_

_My sobs caught in my throat when I heard his voice. I buried myself beneath my soft blankets, covering my head with all the plush pillows. I heard the soft rustle of the curtains as he pushed them back and I heard his footsteps as he came closer to the bed._

_"Dria?"_

_I pulled myself into a tight ball at the mention of my name. I was too ashamed of myself to speak to him right now. Perhaps it would be better for him to find another…surely there is one better suited._

_"I saw you with Tumaini."_

_I froze. Here it came…he would tell me that he needed to find another to give him an heir. He wasn't Pharaoh yet, but the need for an heir was already present. If his family's bloodline was to remain in power, he needed to pass it on even before his crowning. There was no telling what could happen to him afterwards._

_"I cannot wait to see you as a mother."_

_I burst into bitter weeping. That statement only made me feel worse about the situation. I felt the bed sink as he climbed into it with me. He wrapped his arms around the blankets covering me, and tightened his grip until I could feel every muscle in his body against me._

_"Do you fear that thought? Please Dria…I know you will make a lovely mother. You practically raised me and I turned out pretty well, didn't I? Father thinks I am ready to take the throne…all because of you, my divine akh."_

_I choked a little on my tears as I tried to hold them back long enough to speak._

_"There is nothing else I want to give you, my love…the joys of fatherhood. But, as time goes on, I have come to fear that it will never come true. Perhaps this is my punishment for being so blessed by the gods in everything else...I wish you didn't have to suffer as well."_

_He abruptly flipped me, gently forcing me onto my back. Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips to mine. He stroked the side of my face, wiping away the remnants of my tears, and kissed me harder. He released my lips just before I fainted from shortness of breath, only to move down to my neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. After a few more moments, he finally released me and raised himself up once more. His loving eyes looked down at me, his gentle smile gracing me with its presence._

_"Neither of us suffers, my dear. Our time just has not come yet. Please do not lose your faith. I know fortune will smile upon us someday." Tears welled up in my eyes again. I just had to ask him. "And what will we do if it does not? What will you do when all the others have children?" He rested his forehead against mine, still smiling._

_"Then I will have you."_

I opened my eyes. I was still curled against Seto's chest. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. The tiny shadows were gone, and Seto and Grandpa were sleeping quietly next to me. I laid my head back down on Seto's chest and closed my eyes again, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

A sudden explosion shocked the three of us into consciousness once more. I jumped off Seto's lap, my weapons already prepared. A shadow came flying out from the darkness. I was prepared for another attack…only it didn't seem to notice our tiny group.

"Bastardo! Kare wa watashida! Vríka ton próto!" I rubbed my temples for a moment, trying to translate what it had just said. Understanding what your opponent is saying while playing the game is one thing; both sides understand what the hell the other is talking about since both know the topic of choice. But trying to understand a game just by listening...it always gave me a headache.

"What did he just say?" I sighed. The first was Italian…that was easy enough.

"Bastard…" I paused as I scanned through all the languages I knew…the second was Japanese. "He's mine…" The final set was Greek, "I found him first." I huffed. If they were going to fight right in front of us, they could at least make it a little easier to understand.

"He found who first? Dria, what's going on?" I turned my gaze to Seto, who was now standing directly behind me, Grandpa right beside him.

"Sometimes instead of hand to hand combat, like the one we faced earlier Grandpa, shadows will instead play this game. Some call it Tongues, but that's really not important. The two sides take turns commenting on a particular topic, which was chosen by both, in different languages. Sometimes one side will speak entirely in one language and other times they will mix different ones together. The point is to confuse the other side to the point they no longer know what is being said. The winner gets the prize, whatever that may be."

Seto scoffed, rolling his eyes at the idea, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And I'm forced to live in the same city as Wheeler." I chuckled.

"You only say that because you'd probably lose immediately."

He narrowed his eyes at me. I could see a response bubbling at his lips, but whatever he wanted to say… "That is not the point and you know it." I smirked. With him, that was always the point.

A second shadow came out of the darkness, a smaller figure over his shoulder. I held back a gasp as the two came closer. It was Mokuba! I narrowed my gaze as I looked around the park. This was all too convenient. First Grandpa and now Mokuba…plus the fact that finding Seto was far easier than it should have been. This had been planned. I looked up towards the dark sky to see my friend grinning down at me. That bastard…

"Mokuba!" Seto lunged forward, trying to grab Mokuba out of the second shadow's hold. The shadow merely sneered at him, throwing him back towards Grandpa and me. It let loose a loud snarl, attempting to scare away our group. I raised my hands, giving the universal 'surrender' sign. It stopped its snarls, but the glare remained on its face.

"What do you mortals want?" The first one walked up to us with narrow eyes, observing every feature. Its eyes simply skimmed over Seto and Grandpa, much to my relief, but when its gaze reached me, it paused. "I know you…you're his closest friend, aren't you, Ramila?" I refused to respond; my eyes looked straight ahead and my body remained frozen. I heard a dark chuckle, "No? Well, regardless of whether you are or not, you are still very beautiful…I don't know if I can refrain…" One of its hands slowly traced up my arm, making its way to my shoulder, then neck. It moved my hair out of the way, exposing part of my neck.

"Hey! Touch her and I swear you will regret it!" Seto said menacingly. I turned my head, making eye contact with him. He stopped protesting, but his body was still shaking in fury. The shadow laughed loudly, twirling a piece of my hair around its finger. "She would be worth it."

It leaned down and placed a single kiss on my neck. "Mmm…you are simply divine, my dear…" He moved up my neck, placing one kiss at every place he paused. Even with Seto's constant death glares and huffs of anger, the shadow kept moving. Just before he touched my lips, I spoke. "May I request one thing?" He stopped, giving me what was probably supposed to be a sexy smirk. I didn't give it a second glance. Nothing compared to the Pharaoh's smirks…I had to resist sighing dreamily as that image arose.

"But of course, princess. Forgive me for not asking." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This shadow must be an incubus…all it wanted was sex. This kind was the easiest to thwart and avoid. Since the Pharaoh was constantly on my mind, its entrancing gaze was simple to ignore. But the second shadow…it hadn't spoken enough for me to guess its kind.

I reopened my eyes to find the playboy staring directly into my eyes. I saw the colors in its eyes swirl as it tried to seduce me, but I just stared back stoically. "Please leave the boy with me. He is my little brother." Not a complete lie; I just hoped Seto wouldn't say anything. The incubus was extremely disappointed when it realized I wasn't falling under its spell. It released me and sulked back over to its friend, who was grinning like a madman now.

"You know you deserved that. If you wouldn't be such a jerk, maybe a girl will fall for you." I smiled coyly. Finally, a shadow that would hopefully listen and yield to my pleas. It focused its gaze on me, "You said you wanted the boy? What are you willing to give us in exchange?" My smile dropped. I knew we would have to give them something…but there was nothing I was willing to give up.

"What if we played your game? With the boy as the prize?" Grandpa stepped forward, boldly challenging this centuries old shadow. It grinned widely, showing off its razor sharp teeth. "Are you suggesting that she challenge me? Or do you plan to challenge me?"

Grandpa shrugged, "I'll give it a shot. Why not?"

"Don't even think about it, you old fool! We're not risking Mokuba like that!" As Seto and Grandpa argued, I closed my eyes to see if I could see anything. Maybe, something in a vision would help me know if allowing Grandpa to play would save Mokuba…if not, the incubus may get what he wanted after all. There really wasn't anything else to offer them. I reopened my eyes and silenced the feud before it escalated. "Let him Seto." Seto turned on me, grabbing my shoulders and violently shaking them, "No I won't! I can't lose Mokuba because some old fool thinks he can speak Spanish! My brother means everything to me and you know it!"

I must know quite a lot about Seto. He keeps reminding me of things I apparently know.

I sighed and gently grabbed his head, pulling it down towards me. After placing an affectionate kiss on his forehead, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms tightly wound themselves around my back, nearly suffocating me. "I won't let you lose him. Trust me."

"So the old man will be my opponent?" Grandpa and the shadow stood before us. The incubus had laid his head down on my lap, while Seto sat next to me, an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yes. Do we need to go over the rules for you, Grandpa?"

"No, I'll catch on. I'm a quick study." I half-heartedly smile. He better be if he wants to win.

"Any particular topic you would like to discuss?"

Grandpa was silent for a few moments. "Juédòu guàishòu." I blinked in surprise. That was not a language I expected Grandpa to know.

"Ce qui est mieux? Magie ou piège?" I weakly glared at the shadow. He just had to immediately switch didn't he? I took a deep breath; I had to believe in Grandpa. There was so much I didn't know about him so who knows? Maybe he knows as many languages as the shadow does. Ok, that's unlikely, but maybe he knows enough to win. The two went back and forth for what seemed like hours, constantly arguing over some aspect of the game. Seto had asked me numerous times to translate what they were saying, but it was forbidden. No outside help could be given, regardless of whether or not it was intentional. Anyone who did get outside help would automatically lose.

"Avea doar credinţa în inima carduri."

Grandpa's words made the shadow fall silent. I could see his mind trying to figure out what language had just been used and what Grandpa had said. After 5 minutes of silence, the shadow broke out into a smile. "Congratulations, old man. I didn't think you could do it." Seto immediately jumped up and took Mokuba from the shadow's hands, pulling his small brother tightly to his chest. Grandpa and the shadow shook hands. I would have gotten up to congratulate them both, but the incubus grabbed my hand as we rose, stopping me from going anywhere.

A puppy-dog look covered its face, "You don't have to go, Ramila. You can stay here with me." I smiled and shook my head. It sighed, "Oh well. It was worth a try." He released my hand but didn't move away immediately. Then, before I could do anything, he leapt forward, grabbing my shoulders, and placed a quick kiss on my lips. Seto shouted at him and probably would have taken off after the fleeing shadow, had he not been holding Mokuba.

"It was worth it!" I chuckled, shaking my head. I slowly looked up towards the dark sky. I'll be back soon Pharaoh…

* * *

**Translation time! Chinese : Juédòu guàishòu = Duel Monsters; French: Ce qui est mieux? Magie ou piège = Which is better? Magic or Trap? Romanian: Avea doar credinţa în inima carduri = Just have faith in the heart of the cards ( I know... go figure :P).**

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I would love to hear your feedback so please review! And don't hold back if you didn't like something! You won't hurt my feelings, I promise! OH! If you haven't seen Little Kuriboh's Leather Pants video, go watch it now! It is a hoot!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long! I don't really have a good excuse...did I prove the "absence makes the heart grow fonder" idea? Yes...no? :D Sorry again and ENOJY! Oh and the definition of FINE comes from The Italian Job...and I still only own Dria.****

* * *

**

_Chapter Sixteen_

I searched the darkness above me, trying to find the trickster who made it seem like physically going and finding my friends was the only way to do it. When I finally saw him, he was smirking in the shadows above. I weakly glared at him, a smile threatening to rise when he shrugged and laughed at my frustration.

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Open your eyes!" Seto was desperately trying to wake Mokuba up. As far as I could tell, Mokuba had been sleeping ever since Father had sent him here. I didn't know why he hadn't woken yet…I just knew it probably wasn't good. Then again, maybe it was better that he hadn't woken up…he tends to get into trouble when he's conscious…and unconscious for that matter.

My friend had, thankfully, allowed us to stay in his home while he was 'away on business.' I didn't know the real reason, nor did I care enough to ask (after chewing him out for lying to me, to which he promptly responded, "I was bored."). I went straight for his shower and stole his bed away from the other three. When Seto complained, I merely shrugged, pointing out that I was the only girl in our group, not to mention the fact that I had been fighting the entire time trying to save their asses. He stopped arguing very quickly, seeing that there was no good counter-argument he could make.

I relaxed into my friend's soft pillow and warm sheets, feeling refreshed after a nice shower. Hopefully, the other three wouldn't get in any trouble while I was sleeping. Most shadows were too afraid to come to this place, so as long as they didn't wander, the mortals should be fine.

"Dria? May I come in?"

I lifted my head at the sound of Seto's voice. He only waited a few seconds, before making his way in…without waiting for my approval, of course. He cocked his head at me and his eyes softened. Oh no…Seto's feelings for me were no secret. He had learned long ago that when I wanted to, I always found out his secrets. If he had a secret and refused to share it with me, I found a way around his iron curtain. He finally stopped trying to hide things from me…except gifts…those he absolutely refused to tell me about and even threatened to bound and gag me so I couldn't ask anyone else.

I moved my arms behind my head and stared back at him. "Is something wrong?"

He quickly shook his head, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar…again… "No, no everything's…fine…" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You do know what fine stands for right?" He rolled his eyes, smiling at our old joke.

"Freaked out…"

"Insecure…"

"Neurotic…"

"And Emotional," I finished. The tenderness in his eyes grew as he stepped closer to me. I had to resist sighing in irritation. I had told him before that I was not the one for him. We get along perfectly yes, but my heart had already been won. He didn't know I was already in love though; he thought I was just being unreasonably stubborn. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back again, hoping my message was clear. My eyes shot open again when I felt his hand caressing my cheek. I sadly sighed, "Seto…"

"Please Dria…just give me a chance. I know you think we're no good for each other, but please…how can you know that without even trying? Am I really that bad?"

I gripped his hand in mine, softly kissing the back, "Seto, you are perfect the way you are. I know it's cliché and overused, but it has nothing to do with you. I'm the one with the problem."

"Tell me and I will find a way to fix it." I smiled sadly. It was time to tell him…no matter how badly it would hurt him.

"A stolen heart is not something money can fix Seto." He froze. I saw his heart breaking in his eyes and I gently held his cheek with my free hand. "You are my best friend. No one will ever take your portion of my heart. But someone has managed to take a larger part." His eyes flashed with anger. He remained frozen under my gaze, until he sighed in defeat, his anger diminishing.

"Please don't tell me it's Wheeler. I will never forgive you for that." I giggled.

"It's not, so cool it."

He raised his gaze to mine once more, completely serious, "It's Yugi, isn't it?" Even though he wasn't technically right, I dropped my head down anyway. Yugi held a place in my heart as well…Seto picked his hand back up, and gently stroked my cheek once more. "Why? Why does it have to be Yugi Moto…of all people? I change my mind. I'll forgive you if it's really Wheeler you love." I smiled as I rolled my eyes. He searched my face for answers, sighing when I just shrugged helplessly. "I don't try to make sense out of it. I've always gone with my gut on these things. Most of the time, that's the best decision I could have made."

"If he does anything to hurt you or make you cry, I will kill him with my bare hands." I held his hand to my cheek, tears shining in my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seto's feelings for me were so strong that he was willing to push them aside for my happiness. Or perhaps he was trying to make it seem that way, so he could keep himself waiting in the wings for when Yugi messed up. I flung my arms around him, crushing myself against his chest. As he held me tightly, I remembered my other Seto.

_I yawned as I walked through the throne room. My nap had been fantastic and I was sad it had to end. It had been 10 years since the Millennium Items had been created and since I had become part of the Pharaoh's family. I currently served as His Majesty's High Advisor, as I had since my 10th summer._

_"Seto, though you have completed all the necessary tests to enter my sacred court and gain the Millennium Rod, you have one more task ahead." Seto bowed to the Pharaoh, completely ready for the next task. __"Present any task you wish Great Pharaoh. I will accomplish it to gain your trust." The Pharaoh shook his head. _

_"It is not my trust you need to gain."_

_Seto's expression was extremely amusing. Pharaoh did not say anything for a while, probably expecting someone to lead me in. When no one did, he stared at the entrance to the room, completely confused. A servant suddenly came running in. __"I apologize, Your Majesty, but no one has been able to locate her for hours. She missed her lessons this morning with Shimon and Mahado." Pharaoh's eyes widened. The Prince smiled wickedly and looked up towards the top of the columns, where I had been napping. He winked at me when I smiled and shrugged._

_The Pharaoh sighed, "She will turn up eventually. I suppose she will not meet the new guardian, who will sit at my son's side." I snapped back to attention. He would not dare…he knew that the Prince's guardian needed my trust more than his… Seto seemed like a perfect candidate, but so did the last one...and the one before that…_

_I silently jumped over to the column behind the Pharaoh and slid down. I quickly moved directly behind him and opened my mouth to scare him. "Ah, there you are, Dria." I huffed and sighed in annoyance. I swung around the side of his chair and landed on his lap. The guardians started to say something, but Pharaoh only chuckled. "Seto, I would like to introduce you to my adoptive daughter, Alexandria."_

_I stretched out my arms and waved towards the newest guardian. I froze when my eyes met his. He was unbelievably attractive…ah if only his clothes showed more. He blushed under my gaze and averted his eyes. The Pharaoh and I chuckled. "Fear not Seto. She may seem dangerous, but you will never meet a sweeter woman. She tends to be a softie towards those she likes." Seto gulped, "And towards those she dislikes?" The Pharaoh only chuckled as he stroked my hair. I giggled._

_The Prince smiled and looked at my softly. We had been spending more and more time together, much to the delight of his father and dismay to some royal princesses already vying for his undivided attention. We would skip lessons together, take a horse down to the Nile, and spend the day swimming and practice magic, not returning till late at night. I smiled back and winked. "Your task will be to gain her trust. She chooses who will and will not stand by my son's side. If she trusts you, you will have achieved what no other has in months." I grinned widely at Seto. I was going to have a blast._

_Many weeks passed and Seto had so far been unable to gain my full trust. There were times when he proved himself worthy, thus gaining a little more from me…but never the full amount. He was wonderful, of course, and was slowly becoming more loyal to me than to the Prince and even Pharaoh, which he vehemently denied daily. The other priests encouraged him to keep trying; they had to sometimes struggle with maintaining my trust in them too. He would sigh, mope for a few more moments, then return to his place beside the Prince and I with renewed determination._

_One day, I was walking in between the inner and outer walls. I only had a few hours before I needed to join the Pharaoh in one of his meetings to discuss the kingdom's status and such. I stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall, resting my eyes. I listened to all the activity bustling about me; some were running around calling for specific people, others were working in the gardens, and others still were running to and from the city on various errands. I sighed in contentment and was about to continue my walk when someone grabbed me from behind and held a dagger to my throat. _

_He said nothing to me, only dragged me back inside the walls, headed towards the throne room. Many gasped and screamed at the sight. "Alexandria!" The Prince cried out in horror, causing my captor to push the dagger harder against my neck. The Pharaoh and the priests who were present froze. "Give me what I desire and the little girl goes free." _

_I huffed at his statement. I was not a little girl and he would not be ordering the Pharaoh of all Egypt around like a dog. Then again, I was not exactly in a great place to argue my point. Could I have beaten this man easily? Without a doubt…but it was not my turn to stop evil. My eyes met those of the Pharaoh and he immediately knew what I wanted. The man realized that his threats were not working, so he shoved me to the ground. I half raised myself up and turned around, only to see him swinging his sword towards me. I raised my arms to protect my face and closed my eyes. _

_The blow never came._

_I was in the Prince's arms before I could even open my eyes. When I did, however, the sight surprised me. Seto was standing in front of me, clutching his now bloodied side. The man had fallen to the ground, Seto's sword deep in his stomach. Seto turned to me and kneeled down next to me. "Are you alright, My Lady?" I smiled gratefully and threw my arms around him. He froze like a statue at my sudden show of affection. I kissed his cheek and gently touched his injured side, healing it instantly. "Thank you, Priest Seto." _

_He finally smiled back._

I kissed my current Seto's cheek and released him at last. He blushed a little, his eyes scolding and thanking me for being so affectionate. He left the room, stuttering out a sleep well before shutting the door. I smiled and leaned back against the pillows again.

I awoke after a long night's rest, completely refreshed and ready to return to the mortal realm. The others were still sleeping when I reached the room they were staying in. My friend was sitting in his living room, casually flipping through the channels of his TV. Yes, shadows do have cable. I joined him on the couch, burrowing into his side. "You should go. He needs you." I sighed. I couldn't just leave the other three. They needed me more.

A sudden jolt shot through my heart. I shoved myself away from his side as my already empty stomach heaved. He pulled back my hair and rubbed my back; this had to be the kindest thing he had done for me recently. When I finally stopped, he laid me down on the couch and pulled up a chair for himself. He waited patiently as I pulled myself back together.

"I told you so."

* * *

**As usual, no promises on the next update. MY SENIOR YEAR IS STARTING! AHHH! I'm so freaking excited. Anyway, last year of volleyball preseason starts next week, meaning I will not be staring blankly at the computer all day, trying to write. I will do my best to update quickly though! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

"Would you calm down already?" I slammed my fist into his jaw, sending him sprawling back into the wall.

"How can I calm down at a time like this? Pegasus is out there right now, hurting two of the most important people in my entire life! And I can't do anything except sit here and wait!" I screamed angrily. In the short time I had known him, Yugi had already wormed his way inside my heart, a task that normally took others many years to accomplish. And Pharaoh…he practically owned my heart…

"You can just go after them you know." He had pulled himself out of the rubble that was once a wall, rubbing his jaw.

"And leave behind the other three, completely at the mercy of your torment? I'd…" What would I rather do? Could I really just leave Yugi and the Pharaoh to Pegasus' games, and continue to protect the others? Could I really leave the others, these kindred souls, to the games of my friend? If only I could be in two places at once.

Now, you may be wondering…why don't you just clone yourself so you can be in two places at once? You are a master magician aren't you? Surely you can do that. Cloning is tricky stuff unfortunately. I can only be in control of one "person," if you will, at a time. When I'm in control of one but not the other, the latter just walks around, void of any soul, easy bait for either humans or shadows. In my current situation, cloning would not be of any use. My friend probably wouldn't help protect the mortals should anyone else get in, and not all humans could be trusted around me.

"Go to him. I've already helped you more than I planned to…why stop this streak now? Give Pegasus this present would you?" I cocked my head…and screamed in shock as his hand went flying across my face. I fell back in shock... "You hit me…I mean you actually hit me!" He grinned wickedly and shrugged. Seto and Grandpa came running down at the sound of my scream. My friend, being the helpful shadow he is, vanished with one last statement. "Have fun explaining this one, Dria."

"You want to do what?" Seto, go figure, didn't like the idea of me going anywhere possibly dangerous. He also didn't like the idea of me actually fighting against Pegasus. I had told him I had learned to resist Papa's Eye over the years, so it would be harder for him to affect me. Plus, he was still extremely irritated over the fact that I was in love with who he thought was Yugi. He never did like losing anything to anyone... "I have to Seto. Pegasus will cause far too much destruction if he succeeds." Seto hissed in annoyance as he stormed back to the room he was sharing with Mokuba. Grandpa remained silent.

"You think I should stay too?" He shook his head. "Clearly, you do as you see fit. And I trust that you know, better than anyone here, what the right thing to do is. You have taken such good care of us already. Now, go and take care of my grandson. He's all I have you know." I smiled and hugged him fiercely. He was becoming more and more like Shimon every time I spoke with him.

After my friend promised to ensure their safety four different ways and in five different languages, I headed out to find Yugi. My friend had told me Father had pulled their duel into this realm, so they had to be around here somewhere. The light from my necklace began to glow stronger and stronger with each passing minute, and a soprano hum began to fill the air…the two Items were calling one another. I smiled sadly. The last time this happened….I shook my head; it didn't matter. What mattered was that it was happening now.

'**_but with Yugi gone from this world, he can no longer help me prevent Pegasus from reading minds...'_**

My head snapped around at the sound of that familiar voice. It was just his thoughts, but it meant he wasn't too far from here. Nothing, not even thoughts, is secret in the Shadow Realm. There are no shadows to hide behind here…a little ironic isn't it? The place that seems to be the easiest place to hide, due to all the shadows, is hard to hide in because of all the shadows. It's like trying to hide in a room with no furniture. You stick out like a sore thumb if you don't have the right disguise. Good thing I'm good at hide and seek.

I picked up my speed as the thoughts grew more frequent and the voice got louder. I finally came upon a tiny bubble…inside which laid the tiny arena. "Let's take a look." Pegasus malicious laughter echoed off the darkness. I stuck out my hand, expecting it to reappear in front of me. My eyes widened when my hand passed through. I looked down at my necklace, the only light piercing through this sea of darkness. It was opening a doorway for me, through the bubble. I took a deep breath, and walked right into the heat of the battle.

I saw the much duller, yet still powerful light coming from Papa's Eye. With one wave of my hand, I blocked his magic, concealing the card the Pharaoh now held. "Impossible! My Millennium Eye…it's being blocked!" I smirked. They couldn't see me yet. I heard the thoughts of Yugi's friends banging against the walls of the dome, trying to force their way in. I smiled widely; they would be able to guard his mind as well…I hoped.

"My Millennium powers are totally unstoppable!" I laughed loudly. His Eye was powerful, that was true. But unfortunately for him, it paled in comparison to my necklace. I appeared behind the Pharaoh, hopefully completely visible to Father. "Dria! What are you doing?" I didn't answer him. I only smiled back at the Pharaoh when his eyes widened in surprise. Pegasus growled angrily, clearly feeling the same betrayal he had given to me. "You cannot. My detonator will win this duel for me, despite my daughter's treachery."

"Wrong! Now that she and Yugi's friends are with me on a whole new level, this is a whole new game!" I smiled proudly. He hadn't lost his confidence and his ego hadn't deflated that much. He still stood tall and proud, regardless of his situation. I watched in joy as he managed to save the Dark Magician and took control of Father's prized creature, Relinquished. I thought he had forgotten about the detonator for a moment, but then I realized he still had one more card out.

"I still have the card that took the last bit of Yugi's courage to play."

My eyes widened. It was Dark Magic Ritual. Geez, who would have guessed that little Yugi would have that stashed away in his deck? There weren't that many copies of that card in the world. I knew at least 3 other people who did, myself being one of them. I shook my head. That was not important at all right now. I had to make my disappointment and pain at Father's deceit clear. As the Pharaoh summoned his monster, I joined forces with said monster. I became the Magician of Black Chaos. Cool huh?

"...but not before his final courageous act set the stage for the greatest magician in all of Duel Monsters."

Pegasus shouted in shock when he realized it was me. "But you…how…why?" I met his eyes coldly. "You tried to hurt my friend, and you planned all of this behind my back. Mother is gone, Pegasus, and no amount of ancient magic will ever change that." He closed his mouth and glared back at me. He had taken my bait. Now, he would be defeated by his own ambition. The brain control would expire in the next turn, but I trusted that the Pharaoh had a plan. And I was completely willing to follow him to the end.

I turned to look at the Pharaoh. He was surprised to see me out there, dressed up as his magician. He turned his eyes to where I had been standing moments ago, only to snap his gaze back over to the field. I winked at him, "It's about time I actually gave you some help…after all the times you've helped me." He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it at the look I sent him. I smirked; he had already remembered to not go against my wishes.

He placed two cards face down, one being a monster. I sensed that he had placed Kuriboh next to me…what was he planning? "Now Relinquished is back where he belongs…with his daddy." I scoffed. Who 'invented' Duel Monsters again? Oh right…me.

Pegasus merged Relinquished with the Thousand Eyes Idol, making him even more dangerous. As much as I loved both of those monsters, their combined form…it still gives me the shivers. And they knew it too. As I ignored the conversation the two mortals were having, Thousand Eyes Restrict grinned at me.

**Interesting situation we're in, isn't it? **

I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore the beast. He had already taken on Father's state of mind, so there was no point in trying to reason with him. I turned back to the Pharaoh again, catching his eyes. I gave him a small smile and nodded. "This duel will be won by the card Yugi picked in his final act of courage!" Pegasus only smiled. "Time to open your peepers!" I raised my eyebrow. What kind of statement was that? Pegasus had really lost it. Just tell your monster to attack, would you? I raised my staff, acting like I would be able to stop Restrict's attack. I knew it was pointless, but I couldn't let the Pharaoh see that. Green lights shot out in all directions. I was trapped.

"Chaos Mage, come to me!"

I could only hope that Pharaoh's plan would work…or all hope would be lost. Suddenly, thousands upon thousands of Kuribohs began appearing. My eyes widened…well, they would have if I could move. I cheered in my head as Restrict was forced to absorb all the Kuribohs, who went on to cover every single eye. "You're about to see just as many explosions!" When it was all over, I rubbed my eyes, which were a little star struck from all the explosions. I raised my staff once more, preparing to strike my father for the final time.

"Attack with Chaos Scepter Blast." Just to look cool, I spun the staff in my hands before sending off my attack. Ok fine, I was showing off. Hey, I probably won't be able to do this again, so why not show what I can do while I can? I heard a low chuckle from behind me as I spun the staff. When I finally made contact with the ground, I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch my attack destroy my father. It was hard enough to attack him…but I had to…for everyone else's sake. Restrict was destroyed, of course, and with no attack points…well, Father lost rather quickly.

Yugi's soul returned as soon as Father's life points hit zero, which meant it was time for me to return to my own body. The hologram of the Magician vanished as the duel ended, leaving me alone on the field. I quickly darted back into the shadows, hoping to get away so I could return to my own body faster. I smiled as I heard Yugi's voice, but my heart broke at the sobs Father let out. He would head for his secret study as soon as the darkness faded.

I opened my eyes as my spirit settled back down into my body. I knew Seto, Mokuba, and Grandpa were all safe, seeing as they were about to be released from the shadows. Hopefully, nothing too bad had happened while I was away. I jumped out of bed, only to have my hurt leg buckle under my weight once more. And here I thought sleep was supposed to help heal ailments. I ran my hand over the hurt bone, my skin glowing as I did. That fix probably wouldn't hold for long, but long enough for my purposes.

I ran outside and upstairs as quickly as I could. Something bad was going to happen… I could feel it. I had to get to Father before anything happened to him. His mind was weak from the strain the shadows and the duel had forced on it. I sighed in relief when I finally reached his room. He was standing in front of Mother's portrait, completely unharmed. Three cards laid on his desk…three empty cards.

"Father…"

"How sweet." I twisted my head back towards the window, my Pendant glowing dangerously beneath my shirt.

"Bakura."

I narrowed my eyes at Bakura. This was the evil spirit…the one who…I placed myself between the two men as Bakura walked towards Father. "Get out of my way, little girl." I stood firm, my necklace still glowing. He kept coming closer, only stopping when he was directly in front of me. "I said, get out of my way." He raised his hand, moving to hit me. I flicked my head up, sending him flying back into the wall. Unfortunately, my recent adventures in the Shadow Realm left me weak…so much for beauty sleep. I sighed tiredly, my energy almost completely drained. Bakura leaped forward and shoved me back, causing me to hit my head on the corner of the short wall in front of the stairs hard.

Blood ran down my neck as I collapsed against the wall. "Alexandria!" Pegasus cried out in fear as my body slumped over. Some of the blood dripped down over my face, clouding my vision.

"I'm sorry Father." My world went black.

YPOV

Joey and I tried to keep up with Tristian and Tea as they led us around the walls of Pegasus' castle. A sudden scream rang out through the courtyard. My heart froze, and then restarted when I realized it was too low to be a female scream. "It sounded like Pegasus."

Three guards came down the stairs in front of us, Pegasus slumped over one of them. He looked…almost dead. If it weren't for his low groans, I would have thought he was dead. Croquet was no help; he just brushed us off completely. I was suddenly worried. What if Pegasus hadn't released Grandpa and the others? What would I do then? And, more importantly, where was Dria?

We continued our journey upstairs. Pegasus had a small study tucked away up here. At first I didn't notice it…but when I nearly slipped on the stone, I saw it. Blood…and a lot of it. My heart froze again…and my eyes traveled to the source.

"Dria!" I screamed in fright. She was lying against the short wall, an awful wound on the side of her head. I dropped to my knees and tried to wake her up. She couldn't be dead…not her… She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Yugi…please calm down. I'm not dead yet." I sighed in relief. But, if Croquet had just been here…how did he miss her? "Dria, what's going on?" She sat up and winced in pain. Joey handed me part of the curtain he had torn (he shrugged when I raised my eyebrow), suggesting I use it to clean off her head. I gently touched the side of her head, trying to dab the blood as lightly as possible. She hissed in pain at every touch, but otherwise didn't move to stop me.

When I found the actual wound, her hand covered mine. Her green eyes stared into mine, and a grateful smile spread over her lips. "Thank you." She took the blood-soaked curtain from my hand, pressed it against her head, and stood up. "What happened here, Dria?"

Her eyes filled with sadness, "I couldn't protect him…"


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

_"The children are in here, ma'am. Please watch your step." I lifted my head from behind the huge book sitting on my lap. The couples that normally came through took one look at me before hurrying off towards the safer, normal children…the ones who played with cars and dolls instead of reading Homer's Iliad or something similar. I had no desire to see another couple reject me, so I didn't bother looking up. I didn't even pay attention to the clips of the future that flashed before my eyes._

_"Hello there." A soft and warm voice made itself known. I lifted my head once more, confused. This was the first time anyone had ever spoken to me…and I had been here for a year and a half. Sure couples waved as they passed, assuming I looked up, but no one had ever really spoken to me. Even the lady who ran the orphanage had stopped trying to talk to me. She assumed I was either mute or just stupid. Heaven forbid she assumes that her words are not worth my time…_

_I gave the woman a small smile. The Matron gasped; maybe I wasn't stupid after all! The woman was beautiful; long, shiny blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a motherly smile. She didn't even look twenty...maybe eighteen. The man behind the Matron was smiling widely. He had shoulder-length white hair, yet he looked no older than twenty. A light blush arose on my cheeks when he winked at me. _

_"Well, I will leave you both. I do hope you find the child you are looking for." The Matron bowed slightly and left the room. I peered around the man, waiting for the door to close. When I didn't hear the slam of the door, I stood up, wobbling slightly, and began walking towards the playroom. The couple stared at me, still smiling. I set my book down in the shelf made just for me and ran back to them. I stood up on my tip toes and grabbed their hands, pulling them along with me._

_When the door to the playroom opened, all the other kids squealed in joy at the sight of the adults. As the little demons closed in, I released the two hands and ran off into the crowd. They were only fascinated with me because I chose to be so quiet. Surely once they saw how a little 4 year old was supposed to be, their attraction to me would fade instantly. I darted up into my room, softly shutting the door so they couldn't find me. _

_My drawings were scattered about my room, as well as my clothes. No one ever bothered me, so the room was hardly ever clean. Kuriboh was sleeping soundly on my pillow, the lazy bum. I nestled up next to him as I tried to hold back my tears. Was I afraid of never getting adopted? Heck no; I could always run off and return to my "normal" age. But was I afraid this couple would find a child they could be happier with than they could be with me?_

_Listen to me…I sound like I'm in a soap opera._

_A gentle knock ended my silence. Kuriboh didn't move, of course. Lucky for him the mortals couldn't see him…not since it had all been locked away… "Are you in here, sweet girl?" I turned towards my door, which was now slowly creaking open. The beautiful lady peered inside. She smiled brilliantly, "I found you! I'm afraid the other children have dragged my husband away. He wanted to come find you as well." She took a hesitant step forwards, as if she were afraid of my rejection. I climbed off my bed and bowed slightly. She laughed, "Please don't bow. I'm no one important, dear child."_

_I smiled, "You are important to me." She laughed again, swinging me up into her arms. I giggled with her as she spun us around, dancing across my messy floor. When she caught sight of my wall, which was covered in my best drawings, she smiled, "My husband is an artist too. Would you like to come with us?"_

_"I suppose that, once again, I have no say in the matter." An amused voice came from my door. The man was standing there, slightly disheveled, but still very good looking. I lowered my head, but the lady only laughed, "Do you ever?" He chuckled and held out his arms. I hesitated for a moment. Then he smiled gently, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "Come here, princess." The lady set me down and I ran over to his arms, "Papa."_

_That day, I became Alexandria Pegasus._

"Cecelia died two years later. Pegasus was never the same after that. He even stopped painting." Joey gestured to the paintings on the wall, "So Pegasus painted those?" I shrugged.

"He painted the man. I did Mother." I was overjoyed to be able to show Pegasus' true nature, that of a loving and caring man. "He took us to Egypt that summer. He wanted to find a way to reach Cecelia, wherever she was."

And guess who interrupts me?

"Wait, he took you with him?" I rolled my eyes at Tea's comment. "Yes he did. He had promised me that I would never go back to an orphanage, no matter what happened. After Mother died, he didn't want to go anywhere alone and he knew that I wouldn't mind. I was all he had." Back then at least…

I continued with my story, continuously referencing the story in his journal. I mentioned when he met Shadi, though I didn't mention his name; he was just a stranger to Father after all. I told them about the underground crypt and about how Pegasus gained the Eye. I remember watching as Father cried out in pain as the Eye tested his worthiness…as he cried out in despair after seeing Cecelia for only a few moments.

Tea finished reading Pegasus' journal, bringing the facts that I had only recently discovered to light. As she read, I twirled one of Yugi's blonde bangs around my finger, not really listening.

"Look! Three soul cards…and they're all blank!" I smiled, releasing the strand of hair. Father was an honorable man…that I never doubted. I was just glad that Yugi saw that now. "Let's find out!" The other three took off, hurrying back to wherever they had come from. I remained behind for a few moments with Yugi, who soon took off after his friends. I hurried after him, only to accidentally run into him. Yugi had stopped at the top of the stairs. A strange, white light was coming from the dark hallway. My eyes widened.

Shadi…

I didn't know if he would recognize me or even know who I was. I ducked down behind Yugi, hiding my face in the back of his neck. His hand moved back and grabbed mine, trying to act brave. "No stay back…wha...what are you doing?" I heard the jingle of the Key as Shadi put it to use. Everything around me faded as Shadi infiltrated Yugi's mind.

When my vision cleared, I realized that I was inside the Millennium Puzzle again. I wore a flowing white dress, lotus flowers wrapped in my long hair. "I demand an explanation for your intrusion." I floated towards the familiar voice, my bare feet making no sound against the stone floor. I came upon two figures standing at the doorway of the Puzzle. One gasped in shock when I stepped into the light. The other merely smiled softly, causing my heart to beat wildly. "You…you…you're her, aren't you? Of course you are…you could be no one else…" I smiled at Shadi and motioned for him to continue. He shakily continued his explanation for intruding, constantly shifting his eyes between me and my Pharaoh.

"I'll open the doors for you. Search to your heart's content." Thousands upon thousands of doors became visible after the Pharaoh snapped his fingers. I giggled in delight and took off down the halls, opening a new door every once in a while, searching for adventure. This was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

I suddenly heard quick footsteps behind me. I turned around, only to be lifted into a pair of strong arms. I laughed in pure delight as he spun me around wildly, laughing along with me. He set me down and rested his forehead against mine. Our laughter echoed off the walls. I closed my eyes and listened to the laughter, the combined sound I hadn't heard in thousands of years.

"I am so happy to see you here again. I was afraid I had lost you when my hikari saw you in the tower. Please, never make me feel such fear again." I tightened my grip around his neck and rested my ear against his chest. His strong heart beat powerfully beneath my ear, slowly speeding up as my ear continued to rest there. His hand slowly stroked my back. This was pure bliss…

A sudden crash shocked us out of our moment. Shadi had been thrown back by one of Pharaoh's mental defenses. I smiled…they would be incredibly strong…I did train him after all. We watched from the ledges above. Yugi came to Shadi's rescue when the floor fell from beneath him.

I leaned back against the Pharaoh's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. Only when the two guests entered one of the most sacred rooms did I move. I turned around in his arms and smiled shyly. A deep chuckle echoed in his chest as he kissed my forehead, cheeks, and nose. I sighed in contentment. I cradled his face in my hands and moved to kiss his lips…

A sudden flash of light crossed my vision…we were back in Pegasus' private study. I grumbled in annoyance. Perfect timing you two…

Shadi gave a long explanation as to why he entered Yugi's mind, but I obviously paid no attention. When he turned around to face Yugi once more, his eyes caught mine. I lowered my head respectfully, moving my gaze to the floor. When I lifted my head again, Shadi was gone…in another burst of white light. Drama queen… "The fate of the world rests on your shoulders."

Great…just great…thanks a lot Shadi. Now I have to clean up your mess… again.

Yugi and I walked back to rejoin the others in the dueling arena. "Dria, I meant to ask you…" He paused. I turned towards him, cocking my head as I walked backwards. Yes I know, I'm coordinated. "How did Croquet not see you when you were in that tower? Your blood…it was…" He stopped. I smiled. "Croquet didn't actually come up to the tower. I heard Father stumble down the stairs, just far enough that Croquet didn't have any reason to come up." Yugi was silent after that, anger brimming in his eyes. I was slightly confused, but it wasn't really any of my business.

Mokuba had woken up, proving that Pegasus had remained true to his word. Pegasus…I wondered how he was doing. Having a Millennium Item torn away from you is not the most peaceful experience anyone could have. "Yugi, Joey. In addition to your three freed souls, there's this. The Ties of Friendship, the only one of its kind, handpainted by Pegasus and Miss Dria. You are now officially King of Games."

I smiled in joy as Joey took the three million dollars from Croquet…the three million that would save his sister's eyes. And if you're wondering how I know…again, you've got to know these things to be Queen. "Now, we would like you all to leave." I giggled at Croquet. He nodded his head towards the back bedrooms, where I would normally stay if I was sick. It's closer to the mini hospital. I nodded my head once. I would be there as soon as the others took off. They all were in awe over my painting, saying they didn't realize how talented I really was. I tried to stay modest...truly I did...but what can I say? I am pretty good.

Once we all came to our senses, we remembered that there was one more person missing from the little group. Seto...We searched for Seto nearly all evening. I scanned through the dungeon tapes to try to guess which direction he took when he escaped, but all the cameras had been destroyed. When I mentioned this to Tristian, he turned bright red and hastily gave a fake reason. I playfully narrowed my eyes, only threatening the possible intruder who wore a suit of armor.

The creaky front gates swung open loudly. Seto was standing on the other side. I sniffed slightly at the brothers' reunion. It didn't seem like Seto remembered what had happened in the Shadow Realm…which was probably for the better. "Thank you Yugi…thank you for saving Mokuba's soul." He raised his eyes to mine, "And thank you Dria. I am in your debt." I just gave him a small smile and lowered my head. It was I who would forever be in his debt.

After Seto and Mokuba left, Yugi turned towards me. "Are you coming back with us, Dria?" I fondly touched his cheek. "I have to take care of my father first. But, our paths will cross again, Yugi Moto. You can't get rid of me that easily." I winked at little Yugi and blew a kiss towards the ghostly Pharaoh. Tea huffed in annoyance and Joey and Tristian gasped in shock. "Yugi has a girlfriend." I giggled as I ran back towards the house.

Croquet was waiting for me just inside the doors. "How is he?" He lightly placed his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards Father's room. "He will be better once you join him." We silently walked down the long hallway. Father's personal doctors and nurses rushed back and forth down this hallway, trying to make sure Father was comfortable.

I pushed open the door and peeked inside. Father was sitting upright in his bed with cards spread out on his blankets. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. He looked up at the sound of my sniffle. His soft smiled spread across his face as he moved his cards aside. He raised his arms towards me, "Come here, princess." Tears ran down my face as I ran towards him, leaping into his arms. He held me to him tightly, allowing my tears to ruin his shirt.

"Papa."


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

"She looked like a frog! You can't deny that!" Father and I were flipping through some old scrapbooks, which mostly contained the photos of nannies, who thought they could handle me, as they fled in fear.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be so rude sometimes, my dear. You're right though…" I smacked his shoulder. "Practice what you preach, old man." I rose from my seat on his bed, picking up our dishes from lunch. One of the maids came and stole them from me, dashing out of the room before I even had the chance to offer my assistance. Father and the doctor laughed as I pouted my way back to them.

"Your vitals have returned to normal, Mr. Pegasus. One more night here, and then you may return to your normal room. But nothing too strenuous for at least another week." Father huffed in annoyance, before reluctantly agreeing. I giggled as he stuck his tongue out as the doctor left the room.

"Would you grow up?" His eyes snapped to mine, sadness slowly filling his gaze. "What's wrong?" He looked away.

"Would you stop growing up?"

I smiled softly and walked over to him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I will always be your little girl." He chuckled, pulling me into his lap. "I know…I'm being too sentimental. I just don't want to think about how you're leaving me for another man…" My whole body shook with laughter. Leaving him for another man? More like I left the other man for him…5,000 years ago…

"You know I'm not. He could be just a phase. Maybe I'll find that he bores me and I'll be back before you realize it." A blatant lie…he knew it too. I had shown little to no interest in people my own age, boys of any age much less. I even rejected Seto's proposal a few years back, though he was (and still is) desperately in love with me. Father was surprised when I said no because Seto and I were extremely close. He expected to be related to Seto one day, something Seto tried not to think about.

"When the doctors actually let me off my island, I will join you in Domino." I stared at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead, completely amused by my confusion. "You didn't think you'd be causing trouble without me, did you?"

"But what about the company? They need you at headquarters, don't they? Domino to L.A. is not the shortest flight in the world, you know." He chuckled.

"I will stay in both places. When the company needs me, I will be there. When you need me, I will cross hell in order to be there." Tears gathered in my eyes as my smile grew.

"Now, tell me one of your delightful stories, one with the prince if you please."

_It was an unusually cold and windy in the palace. My lessons were conducted as usual, despite the storm the Pharaoh's other magicians predicted. I sat beside his Majesty as the townspeople came through, asking for aid of some sort. The Pharaoh had asked me to give and take as I saw fit, as test of my character. One man came and requested aid in harvesting his grain fields. It was awfully late to be harvesting, since the great Nile was supposed to flood any time now._

_I kept silent after he finished his request. "Lady Alexandria?" His body began to tremble as I floated towards him. I smiled softly. "I would like to help." His eyes widened and he froze._

_"My Lady! I must protest! It is not proper for a royal lady such as you to do such work. We can fi-" I turned towards Aknadin and just stared. Many people had said that while my gaze was not frightening or threatening, it did have the power to silence anyone. __"That matters not. If I am to aid the Pharaoh and his descendants, I must know all there is to know about this great kingdom. I want to understand how every citizen lives and thrives so I can better serve them. Helping this man finish his harvest appears to be a good starting point."_

_The room fell silent. Shimon just rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew it was hopeless. Once I decided on something, there was only a select few who could change my mind. Aknadin was not one who could. "Pharaoh, you cannot allow this." The Pharaoh just smiled, leaning on his elbow with his cheek resting in his hand. His eyes twinkled in delight as he nodded at me. _

_"I would like to help as well." The Prince's voice rose above the applause that had broken out. It all halted immediately when he came to my side. "You cannot be serious! Pharaoh!" Aknadin continued to whine. But, before the Pharaoh could silence him, the Prince spoke up. __"I must agree with Alexandria. If I am going to be Pharaoh one day, I must understand my subjects and the hardships they endure daily. I want to follow in my father's footsteps and become a great Pharaoh. I cannot do that by sealing myself within these castle walls."_

_Aknadin fell silent and slunk back into the shadows. The Prince turned back to me and smiled. "Lead the way, my Lady."_

_A week later, we found ourselves in the middle of a grain field, hacking away with sickles. The Prince tried to convince me to just watch in order to avoid injuring myself in any way. I smacked the back of his head before skipping away to take a tool before any other man tried to stop me._

_I could not help but stare at the Prince from time to time. He had left his chest bare to the sun, clothed only in his white kilt. I may not be able to enjoy him as his wife will, but I can still enjoy the view. And, there were times when I caught him staring at me. My clothing was similar: a white skirt with golden lining and a white top that covered my breasts, but left my stomach bare. He kept staring, which required me to whack him every now and then._

_Lightning shot across the sky when we reached the center of the field. Thunder echoed across the desert as the rains began to fall. My heart stopped in fear. The Nile was about to flood. I could feel the earth below me tremble as the water began to rise. "What is wrong?" The Prince placed his hand on my arm, confused by my behavior. __I grabbed his hand and started to run towards higher ground. Thankfully, he followed without questions or demands. But, as soon as we reached the bridge, a bolt of lightning struck before my feet, incinerating the forgotten grain in front of me. The bridge collapsed as a wave of water crashed through. I frantically looked around for some kind of rock or tree big enough to protect us, mostly the Prince._

_I finally caught sight of one and pulled him back the other direction. A fire was beginning to spread, despite the rain falling all around us. It was not falling hard enough or fast enough to stop the flames. When we finally reached the tree, I shoved him up first, making sure he got high enough before I joined him. I knew it was not wise to hide in a tree during a lightning storm, but we had no other choice. We would be swept away by the flood if we did not. I began to climb the tree, and paused when I looked into the distance. The water was coming. I could not believe my eyes. The flooding had never been this violent before… The Prince hoisted me up into his arms, and he held on to me tightly. I grabbed on to his neck and closed my eyes. We waited in silence for a few moments…_

_*CRASH*_

_Water struck the side of the tree, shaking it terribly. In fact, it shook the tree so badly that the branch beneath us began to crack. I quickly forced him up higher before the branch could fall. But, I did not get up fast enough. _

_The branch cracked and fell into the flood, taking me with it. "Alexandria!" The Prince stretched out his hand, trying to grab me before it was too late. I reached back for him, but my arm was not long enough. I fell into the water and was pulled away by the current. I spun and flipped under water as the surge pushed me in every direction. I fought my way back up and managed to break through the surface. _

_As I opened my mouth to take a breath, a mouthful of water rushed into my lungs, and I sank back down into the water. I started to close my eyes, thinking this was the end for me. Hopefully, the Prince would have been too afraid to leave the safety of the tree. __A hand suddenly took a hold of mine and dragged me back up. I gasped as air, rather than water, filled my lungs as we broke the surface again. The flood had calmed and we now slowly floated down the river. I coughed and gasped, trying to rid my body of all the water it had swallowed. The other figure swam us over to a rock that had risen above the water._

_I shook my head, clearing away the water from my face. I raised my head in order to thank my rescuer. I gasped, "You fool! You should have stayed put! You could have died!" The Prince sighed, "And let you die? That will never happen, Kadesh." I rubbed my eyes as I tried to hold back my tears. He tenderly stroked my cheek, quietly shushing me. He pulled me into his chest as I struggled with my tears. When I finally managed to calm down, he pulled my lips to his. His kiss was so gentle that I could not help but sink further into his body._

_A growl broke us apart. Crocodiles had surrounded us. The Prince pulled me to him tightly, nearly covering my entire body with his. As they came closer, his grip became tighter. One stepped forward to snap… I whistled as loud as I could. __A terrible roar came from the skies. My dragon brother came hurling down from the clouds, striking the crocodile with a blast of lightning. Before his body sailed past us, I turned back to the Prince. "You promise to hold on?" He smiled, tightening his grip around my waist. _

_"I will never let go." _

_I stretched out my hand as my brother's horns flew by..._

Father had long since fallen asleep. He loved listening to my stories, though he had no idea that they were real memories. I pulled the covers up and kissed his forehead. This would be the last time I would see him for a while. He had a meeting in L.A. and wouldn't be able to join me for a few weeks. But, I knew he would come and visit one day. But, for now, we had separate paths to follow. And mine was leading me back to the Prince…back to the Pharaoh.

I opened my eyes as the plane touched down in Domino. I smiled as I walked down the streets of the tiny city again, remembering the way to the game shop. But, when I finally found it, it was closed. I frowned…surely Grandpa was out of the hospital. It had been nearly a week since I had seen them. Knowing Yugi, he would want his grandfather to rest for a while. I continued my journey into the city, eventually coming upon Seto's first Kaiba Land park.

I made my way inside, hoping to find either Seto or Yugi. People began to stop and whisper as I walked back. "Is that Alexandria Pegasus? I thought she was in America." I smiled towards many of the people as I continued my walk. I suddenly heard a very high pitched, not to mention annoying, voice.

"I won! So gimme the Blue Eyes! I peeked around the corner, into one of the arenas. I smiled when I saw Yugi and all his friends.

"You tore it! You despicable mean man!" I walked up behind the small child, who was still shouting, and placed my hand over her mouth. "First of all: stop shouting, you're making my ears hurt. Second: Do not speak to Mr. Moto like that." She ceased her struggles at the sound of my voice.

"Rebecca, behave yourself." Another man stepped in from the hallway. I released the little girl and glided over to Yugi. The small child immediately started whining to the older man, crying about the fact that someone didn't want to listen to her. Yugi smiled brightly, "Dria!" I laughed and pulled him into a hug. I winked at the ghostly Pharaoh, who just rolled his eyes and chuckled in return. I waited until Professor Hawkins, as he said, was done speaking before I said anything.

"So, I gave him my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Yeah, and he showed his respect by ripping it up." I narrowed my eyes at the little pipsqueak. How dare she even think about suggesting something so rude about Grandpa...why I ought to...

I stepped forward, "That was my fault actually." Hawkins turned towards me and smiled, "Ah, you are Alexandria Pegasus correct?" I blushed and nodded. The girl gasped, her eyes widening in amazement. "Then, I know you're lying." I sighed, "Perhaps, but I was the cause."

"That doesn't matter." He turned his gaze back to Grandpa, "You valued the card, Solomon, not for its rarity, but for what it represents." I smiled as I reached into my back pocket. "I know it won't have the same meaning as your previous card, but I had this new one made for you, Grandpa. It is an original design just for you." The card I handed to him was magnificent, if I do say so myself. I had spent hours working on the design, trying to make it perfect. When I finally did, I could only hope that the card lived up to its expectation.

"It's been ages since you and I have dueled, Solomon."

"Oh wow! This I gotta see! Dueling Grandpas!" I laughed loudly at the group. This was something I also needed to see.

"I could out-duel any of you youngsters even if I was still in a coma!" I raised my eyebrow at Grandpa. I highly doubted that he could beat me. I smiled wickedly.

"I would love to see you try."

Grandpa quickly challenged his friend before he got into too much trouble. I laughed as he shoved his friend towards the other side and scrambled over to his side. The others and I watched as the two grandfathers dueled, Joey constantly asking questions about their strategy. I saw the Pharaoh floating behind Yugi. He winked at me, causing a blush and a chuckle from me. Yugi looked towards his counterpart and frowned. He turned back towards me. "Can you see him too?" I looked behind him, towards his friends. They were too engrossed in the duel to hear us.

"Yes. What do you call him?" He smiled a little, "Yami." I smiled. Darkness…I suppose it was fitting for the time being. He was nothing but a shade now. I felt my smile fade as that thought crossed my mind. Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" My smile returned full force. "No, everything is fine. I'm glad to meet you, Yami."

Oh my Pharaoh…it is I who should be called darkness…


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, well no episode goes with this one obviously. It was just something I thought up. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as the previous chapters. If not, please let me know what is wrong so I can make it better. Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

_

It had been almost a month since Dria had returned to Domino. Every day she would walk with us to school, walk back to the game shop to help Grandpa, and then walk back to the school to walk home with us. Yami and I loved seeing her, Yami especially. I couldn't really decide if I was jealous of him or not… Every time he took over, she just seemed to glow with excitement. She glowed around everyone else, of course…but around him…

"Hey guys!" Dria stood outside the school gates, waving excitedly. She dyed her hair blonde again, hiding her dark locks. Everyone stopped at the sound of her voice and turned towards her. She ran in, people stepping aside to let the gorgeous woman through, and skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Hi Yugi!" She bounded forward and kissed my cheek. My whole face felt like it was on fire I was blushing so hard. She smiled brightly and turned towards the other three. She hugged Joey and Tristian as they kissed her cheek, but when she went to hug Tea, Tea pushed her arms away and ran off.

"Tea! Where are you going?" Joey took a few steps after her, before stopping and scratching his head.

"What's up with her? She's never been like this before…" Tristian shrugged and placed his arm around Dria, "Don't worry about her. I bet she'll explain it to us later. Let's go back."

As he gently pulled her along, Dria reached back and took a hold of my hand. Her soft hand shot warmth up through my spine, making it tingle. We walked in silence back to the game shop, where Grandpa was currently helping a customer. Yes! People do actually come into our store, despite popular belief!

The next few hours were spent in silence as well. Joey, Tristian, and I worked on homework while Dria helped Grandpa with the store. When the clock struck six, the shop was closed and the other two joined us. A fire was started as Grandpa went to make everyone hot chocolate. Dria curled up in the chair next to the fireplace and pulled out a sketchpad.

"Are you making a new card?" Joey was extremely excited. He tried to sneak a peek at the drawing on the pad, but Dria jokingly slapped him away. "Yes, and it's not for you." He huffed in annoyance, but didn't stop begging her to show him.

"What do you all say to a movie?" Tristian pulled out an old video from underneath the couch. "That's where my movie went! I've been missing that one for months now!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what's on it."

Joey glared at me, "It's not that, you idiot! I know I have all those!" The opening credits started. " _The Lion King_? Really Joey?"

"Watch it! That's one of my favorite movies!" Dria protested. She closed her sketch pad, tossing it across the floor, and joined me on the couch. I felt Yami's presence next to me and turned towards him. _You want some time with her too, right? _He shook his head quickly…before slowly nodding and dropping his head guiltily. I smiled, _Just don't hog all the time again, you hear?_ He smiled. I closed my eyes. A nap sounded kinda nice anyway.

DPOV

My necklace tingled against my skin. I reached down to touch it, when I noticed the faint glow the Puzzle was giving off. I raised my eyes, and stared directly into those sunset eyes that had captivated me so many years ago. His gentle smile covered his face, and I couldn't help but relax onto his shoulder, swooning slightly. He chuckled a little and barely brushed his lips against my forehead.

***FLASH***

I heard the snap of a camera and the giggles of two obviously mature boys. I opened one irritated eye and glared at the sources. "Aw, aren't they cute?"

"Dria and Yugi sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I—whoa!" In response to Joey's song, I pulled the Pharaoh down on top of me and proceeded to kiss him senseless. My fingers combed through his hair, messing up his blonde bangs even more. The boys hollered and cheered as we continued.

"Alright, alright! Loosen the lips, you two. We have a movie to watch." I released him and smirked. His eyes were completely dazed and he seemed short of breath. I giggled as I rested my head on his chest. To think, I used to be the one left breathless.

With the lights were turned off, the curtains pulled down, and the popcorn popped, we began the movie. Pharaoh and I were curled up on the couch with a nice warm blanket around us. I got distracted from the movie every now and then because he would run his fingers down my spine and kiss the spot behind my ear. I smacked him a couple times for it, but he ignored my warnings.

"Hello Tea. I'm so glad you could join us. They're all upstairs watching a movie."

I froze as I heard the footsteps getting closer. I knew why Tea avoided me. She hadn't figured out her feelings for Yugi, or the Pharaoh for that matter, and she especially didn't like the competition I presented. I wanted her to feel comfortable with my relationship with Yugi, but I was not going to go out of my way for it.

_"Introducing His Majesty, King Ignatius, and his Lady, Queen Leilani!" _

_I looked up from the scroll I was reading and watched as the visitors made their way into the throne room. All the servants bowed to them as they passed. __A servant came and offered to take my scroll back to the library. I smiled, passed him the scroll and some change, and floated over towards my chair. Pharaoh had just entered the room, and smiled lovingly upon seeing me. He took my hand and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before sitting down. I sat on the arm of the chair and leaned against the back._

_"Greetings Pharaoh! Thank the gods above we are able to come together again." My husband smiled slightly. Ignatius was known for…well, starting wars and seducing others' wives. "And it is lovely to see you, Queen Alexandria. Rumor has lied to me. You are more beautiful than I could have imagined." I smiled warmly and left my spot. I floated down towards Leilani, grabbing her hands and kissing both her cheeks._

_"As are you, Lady Leilani. I am very pleased you are here." She did not respond; I raised my eyebrow as she looked at me. Her eyes betrayed her…pure jealousy was prevalent. I smirked slightly, silently accepting her challenge. I bowed my head slightly towards Ignatius before dancing back to my husband. "Please, enjoy the wine and food we have prepared for you, and the ceremony our friends have prepared." _

_Pharaoh pulled me down onto his lap after I finished speaking. I giggled as he nibbled my ear, his chest rumbling as he tried to suppress his chuckles. The dancers came out and started performing for our guests. Ignatius's eyes were on me the entire time, and I started to fidget, uncomfortable under his gaze. _

_"What is wrong, my akh?" Pharaoh tightened his grasp on my waist. I slightly shook my head, "Nothing." He huffed in annoyance. He could always tell when I was lying. He pulled my chin around and stared directly into my eyes. Then he smirked, "Nothing now that I occupy your mind." He then proceeded to kiss me senseless, not caring about how many people were staring._

_Many hours later, I found myself walking down the hallway towards my room. Pharaoh had told me he would come later, as soon as he knew Ignatius and Leilani were being watched carefully._

_"The gods must have smiled upon me if I am so lucky as to meet you here, Great Royal Wife."_

_I had to suppress a shudder. Ignatius had too much to drink…so much that I could smell the wine on his breath even though he was on the opposite side of the hall. I smiled slightly, "Perhaps. Or perhaps they have cursed you so you would encounter me here. Surely your wife awaits you?"_

_He took three extremely large steps and pushed me back against the wall. He raised his hands and trapped me against the wall. My head spun as the overpowering scent of wine filled my nose and I could barely breathe. _

_"She means nothing to me…not when I can have you instead." I narrowed my eyes and hissed at him. "Ah, how feisty you are. I wonder if you have the same fire under the sheets." His lips came dangerously close to mine..._

_"IGNATIUS!"_

_A fist came flying from the hall, smashing into Ignatius' right cheek. He spun away from me, clutching at his nose. Familiar hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a strong chest. The unique scent of cinnamon cleared my head._

_"Pharaoh! Please come back!"_

_Leilani joined us in the hallway, clad in a half-torn dress. I nearly shook in anger. She had tried to seduce my husband while hers tried to seduce me. Now it all made sense. _

_"Leave me, you snake. I want nothing to do with you. As for you, Ignatius, learn this: touch my wife again, and I will…" I placed my hand over his mouth. He blinked a few times, and then met my gaze with his confused one. I winked and focused on Leilani._

_"What do you say to a game? Winner picks her husband. Loser gets the leftover." _

_She smiled widely, "Do not weep when you have to go with that pig of a man." I shrugged and requested a servant to bring my special basket. All the servants around started laughing loudly, knowing exactly what I was going to do. The one returned with my basket and set it down in between Leilani and me. The basket had one, very small opening at the top. A low hiss was heard from inside the basket as we sat down on either side._

_Her eyes widened in fear as the hiss reached her ears. I smiled, "An Egyptian cobra, the most deadly of snakes in this kingdom. The game is to collect as many coins as possible, out of 20, without being bitten. If you are, you lose."_

_She laughed harshly, "Death would be the result if one is bitten. Of course you would lose." I smiled sweetly, "Not if one knows the antidote." Her laughter stopped and she glared at me once more. "Very well."_

_The game began. I started by grabbing one coin. Relief filled my body when I was not bitten. She grabbed one as well. This pattern continued until I had 9 coins. That is when she lost it. She pulled out a knife from underneath her dress and stabbed at the basket. The hissing stopped._

_She giggled, "I was getting bored. Besides, my new husband awaits me. I will have to get rid of your bed though." I just stared back stoically. I did not appreciate cheaters. She stuck her hand in to grab the last few coins…my eyes flashed red…she could not pull her hand back out. "What trickery is this? My hand is stuck!" I still said nothing._

_The hissing returned._

_She froze and her eyes filled with complete fear. I rose from my spot. Pharaoh, who had leaned up against the wall to watch, stood straight and held out his arms. I could not resist his invitation and wrapped my arms around his neck. Leilani started screaming, "Please! I do not wish to die! Please, spare me!" I waved my hand and the basket was gone. All that remained was the bite marks from the snake._

_"You lose."_

Tea walked into the room and immediately narrowed her eyes at me. I just raised one eyebrow back. She scoffed and sat down next to Joey. "Hey Tea. Glad you could join us." She put on a fake smile.

"I got off work early and wanted to hang out with you all."

Her glaring eyes never left my face. I, on the other hand, enjoyed the evening. As I rose from my spot, I smiled at her. "Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

The three boys immediately agreed, but Tea was reluctant. I sat down next to her, "Please. I can't handle that much testosterone all alone." She cracked a smile and covered her mouth as giggles arose. I winked at the boys as I left. Maybe she and I could be friends (assuming she realized that the Pharaoh was mine, of course).

That night, Pharaoh crept into my room. I knew it was him, so when he tried to spook me, I just laughed quietly. "How did you know?" I winked at him, "You have very distinct steps. Plus, Joey and Tristian would have been laughing the whole time and Tea would have come at me with a knife. You were my best guess."

His eyes darkened a bit at the mention of Tea and her hostility. "Let me know if she bothers you. I will make her back off." I smiled and pulled him into bed with me. "Don't fret. I can handle her." I laid my head against his chest, falling asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

I woke up bright and early. Pharaoh had left in the middle of the night to return to Yugi's bedroom to avoid worrying Grandpa should he wake up and randomly check on Yugi. I bounded down to his room and threw open the door, shocking the three boys awake.

"Get up, lazy bums! It's shopping time."

Tea was already downstairs, ready to go. As I helped clean up the house a little, she tried to do everything better. I smiled. Anything I can do, she can do better? Ha, I think not. But I appreciated her determination to show off because it got the work done nearly twice as fast. The boys didn't even have to lift a finger. "So, as Tea and I are enjoying our shopping spree, you boys will be carrying anything we buy." It wasn't a request. Joey and Tristian complained at first, but when I promised to take them to an all-you-can-eat restaurant, they agreed. Yugi just rolled his eyes and smiled.

I won't go into the details of our trip, but I did find a new dress and new shoes for the dinner Father and I were going to have when he came to town. And, I got Tea a dress for…how should I know? It just looked great on her. So, in all honesty, the boys didn't have to carry anything…well, Yugi didn't.

"Alright guys. Pick a restaurant." Joey immediately dragged us out of the mall and over to some fast food place. He ordered half of the menu. But don't worry; Tristian ordered the other half. When they first saw the total, I had to laugh. Their jaws nearly broke through the table. "Hey, I promised." One swipe of the card later, the two were enjoying their reward. Yugi and I had talked for a while when I realized Tea wasn't with us.

"I don't know. I thought she was right behind us."

"Don't touch me!"

I snapped my head towards the high pitched voice. A few guys had cornered Tea in a nearby alley. I stood and made my way over there as quickly as possible. She smacked away one guy's hand just as I got there. I'm sorry, but she would be the one to get into this kind of trouble.

"Leave her alone."

The four boys turned on me instead. "Well, well aren't you a pretty one?"

"Yeah, we'd rather have you than her."

"Come here, little kitten." One was stupid enough to touch my shoulder. My fist met his face rather quickly. After successfully giving him a nosebleed, the other three backed off. "Leave now or you all will regret it."

They scampered away faster than I thought they would be able to. Yugi, Tristian, and Joey came running up as the cowards ran the opposite direction. While the last two checked on Tea, the former immediately came to me. "Are you alright, Dria?" His, and the Pharaoh's, worried eyes traveled over my body, checking for any signs of injury. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm fine. That was fun, actually."

"Umm…thank you, Dria." Tea shyly extended her hand towards me. I smiled softly and stole a hug instead. She was surprised by my instant forgiveness, but accepted it anyway. Hopefully, she would realize that I didn't intend to give up Yugi or the Pharaoh so easily. And hopefully I wouldn't have to come close to killing her to make her see…

Then again…Just kidding.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Something was coming…something big was coming. Wow, how cliché is that? Regardless, it's true. I had received an alert that two of my cards had been stolen from their resting place. That can only mean one thing…

Trouble

"Dria?" Pharaoh tapped my shoulder. I shook my head a little and turned towards him. "We're leaving for the game. Are you coming?" I smiled.

"No, I have something I need to do today. I'll see you later." He cocked his head, but accepted my story anyway. He leaned down and kissed my lips, before surrendering control to Yugi, who promptly ran out the door. Tea just stared at me for a few moments before hurrying after the small boy. I held my head in my hands…what on earth was I doing? Looking back on the past few days…weeks actually…I had been nothing but a nuisance to Yugi, Pharaoh, and Grandpa. They would, of course, deny this, but it was true. Figures I would go all self-sacrificing now.

But let's consider the facts. I come back, unannounced, and decide not to go home one night. Yugi is kind enough to let me stay. One night turned into multiple nights…and all I've been doing is releasing my pent up lust on the Pharaoh.

Some friend I am.

Now, you're probably wondering: what the heck brought all this on? Last time we checked, you were as happy as a clam. Reality happened, that's what. Well, actually Tea happened, but we'll say reality just to be nice.

_"What do you think you're doing?" Her claw-like nails dug into my shoulders._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Leave Yugi alone. He doesn't like you always smothering him with kisses. He doesn't even know you."_

She was completely wrong. Pharaoh did enjoy all the attention I was giving him, but I was going about it the wrong way. When I managed to gather up enough courage, I spoke to Seto about my fears.

_"You're seriously listening to that annoying girl? She wouldn't know if a tornado struck town, just as long as she could toy with her precious Yugi."_

_"Seto, be nice. But honestly, do you think I'm coming on too strong?" He sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. When he didn't respond, I stepped closer._

_"I don't know what to do…" I rubbed at my eyes, pushing back the looming tears. He smiled softly and extended his arms. I climbed into his lap, breathing in his cologne. _

_"You are an expressive person, D. And that's nothing to be ashamed of. If Yugi can't handle it, then he doesn't deserve you."_

I leaned back on the couch. I shouldn't be shoving all my affection and lust onto him like this. He had bigger problems he would need to worry about…I shouldn't be adding to his list. Then again, it's not my fault he is incredibly attractive…and that smirk of his…

I shook my head. Focus, Dria, focus.

Yugi and the Pharaoh needed to be prepared for the events that were likely to occur. With two of my three most precious cards missing…there's no telling how much trouble was coming. My pendant started to burn against my skin. I touched my finger to it, completely confused as to why it was burning again. The only time it does that is when…oh no…something was wrong with the Puzzle...Yugi and the Pharaoh were in danger (again). I quickly rose from my seat on the couch and headed for the door.

"Dria? Could you help me for a moment?" Grandpa called from the back room. I paused…Ah, why couldn't Yugi get into trouble when I'm around? As much as it killed me to not go to him immediately, I did need to somehow pay off my debt to him and Grandpa. "Of course."

That moment turned into thirty minutes. And my pendant burned hotter against my throat with every second that passed. Now it was actually painful. I had to pull it off my throat to give my skin a rest it hurt so badly. It's like leaving your hand on an iron as it's heating up. I rubbed the spot my pendant sat, slightly amazed there was no mark of any kind there.

"Thank you Dria. Sorry if I've held you up." I smiled sweetly.

"Anytime Grandpa. I need to go pick up something for Father. Is it alright if I come back? I'll cook dinner." He waved his hand. "You know there's no reason to ask. Yugi and I love having you here."

I smiled and dashed out the door. As I ran through the city, the temperature of my pendant oscillated as I got closer or farther from its target. I suddenly came upon an old, run down warehouse. Shouting could be heard from inside…it almost sounded like a duel. I crept inside one of the windows. Irritatingly enough, the doors were locked. Go figure. Thankfully, the first thing I saw was the dueling platform. On one side was…Bandit Keith? What on earth was he doing here? I'd figure that out later. His opponent however…. "Yugi!"

Yugi was up on the platform, and the Millennium Puzzle was dangling on a chain beneath him. I nearly screamed in anger. What had possessed that boy into hooking that thing onto such a thick chain? Oh wait. I growled…

Yami was going to pay for this. Putting the Puzzle on a chain is just asking for someone to try to steal it.

**_You belong to me now. So pick up those cards and win me that Puzzle…like a good mind slave._**

I froze. This was the power of the Rod. I couldn't believe it. This power hadn't been unearthed in centuries. Last time I checked, the Rod and the Necklace were under the protection of the Ishtar family. In fact, I had been the one to request their help in guarding those Items…and his tomb…

"Before I lose complete control, I've got to destroy it. If I can't have this Puzzle, no one can!"

I sprinted as fast as I could up to the platform to stop him. But, I wasn't quick enough. He shattered the Puzzle against the side of the duelists' platform, returning it to the mess I had put it into so many years ago. My heart lurched in my chest and it felt like a knife had cut through me. Pharaoh's soul couldn't exist without the Puzzle's completed form!

My rage took over, turning my eyes a deadly red. I slammed into Keith's side, sending him flying off the dueling arena. I slowly walked over to the side to finish my job, when a hand stopped me. Had it been anyone else's, they would be next on my list.

"Dria…please, don't hurt him. It's not his fault."

I turned to the small boy behind me. As soon as my eyes met his, he gasped in shock. I quickly turned my head back around, ashamed of my own power. "Tea told me what happened."

Ryou had joined us. I couldn't bear to have Yugi see me like this, so I allowed Ryou to help him gather the pieces of the Puzzle. Something didn't feel right though. I turned slightly, just so Ryou was in my view. My eyes widened and my rage rose again. It was that evil Bakura…that goddamned…

I snapped my eyes shut and forced myself to calm down. It wouldn't do me any good to hurt Yugi's friend's captor, even if he did have malicious plans for my loved ones. My time would come…I just hoped it would come sooner. So, I watched in silence as Bakura added part of his soul to the Puzzle. I smirked. He would be in for a big surprise.

"I'll be right behind you Bakura, as soon as I unhook my chain."

I finally felt the power within me subside, just like a sleeping monster would after a fulfilling meal, and joined Yugi. "Are you alright, Dria?" I barely smiled. "I will be when we get out of here." He nodded and turned back to the Puzzle.

"Stop! Where are you? Show yourself!" Keith was losing his mind swinging that stupid pipe around. Good thing he doesn't play baseball though. He swung at the empty air mercilessly until he hit the main power controls. I groaned in exasperation. His hit, of course, set off the electricity, causing the wires to snap in half, which in turn hit some rather conveniently placed gas cans. Explosions fired off, setting the whole building on fire. Smoke filled the building at once. Yugi and I were trapped.

As I looked around for an exit, Yugi pulled on his chain. "It's no use. The chain is just too strong." The fire was growing at an incredibly fast pace. I looked towards Yugi. I wasn't going to leave the Pharaoh, but Yugi could still escape. Once he was safe, maybe I could use some of my magic to cut the chain and escape myself. "Go."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you or the spirit of the Puzzle here!"

We stared each other down. I gave in first; he wasn't going to let this one go and I couldn't risk hurting him should my magic get out of control. I was out of practice. Yes, magicians do have to practice so we don't kill the people around us. He began to pull the pieces back out and put them back together. I stood as close to him as I could, somewhat shielding his tiny body from the growing flames. I choked a little on my giggles as he gave himself a pep talk, trying to finish the Puzzle faster.

A loud moaning sound echoed off the wood as part of the metal framing came down. I pushed Yugi against the side, protecting his body with mine, as the metal support crashed down next to us. Some stray metal fragments broke off and flew towards us. I raised my arm in defense. They impaled themselves into my skin, but I didn't have time to worry about that. Yugi immediately returned to the Puzzle, even though he was somewhat trapped in my arms.

"Yugi! Dria! Let's go!"

"I can't leave yet! I have to finish putting together the Millennium Puzzle! Dria, go with them." I shook my head as I pulled away from him. I could feel the metal fragments burning into my arm, but this pain was nothing compared to the pain I would feel if I lost him and the Pharaoh.

As Joey and Tristian made their way towards us, Yugi finished the Puzzle and immediately collapsed from the heat. I cradled his body in my arms and waited for the other two. If they could take him, I could get the Puzzle and follow them. I felt my body start to sway a little from the smoke and heat. I shook my head hard. In my past life, I was "born," raised, and died in Egypt. This heat wasn't anything compared to some of the summers I experienced. I couldn't afford to be weak now.

"Can't leave without my Puzzle…" I pushed Tristian towards the duelists' platform.

"You grab Yugi's deck. Joey, you get his Puzzle down. I'll watch him."

They both nodded and quickly set off to their jobs. Joey pulled on the chain as hard as he could…and the carabiner had been welded shut. I heard the sirens coming closer as the fire continued to grow.

"Why'd he hook it to such a thick chain?"

More burned wood began to fall all around us. I shoved Tristian out of the way of one as it came crashing down. It hit my leg and my lungs involuntarily let out a scream of pain. I threw my head to the side, causing the piece on me and the others coming down to be pushed against the wall.

"Dria..!"

"Get the Puzzle!" They froze at the force of my command, but followed through. I nearly screeched in irritation as they began to whack at the hook with the poles Joey had picked up.

"Put it through the hole and pull, you morons!" If all of us were going to make it out, we couldn't waste time with stupid, barbaric tactics. Joey immediately obeyed. As they pulled, I waved my hand back, pulling the hook out the rest of the way. Yes, I could have done that earlier…but since they still don't know everything about me…yeah, not a good idea.

Tristian picked up Yugi, who clenched the Puzzle tightly in his hands, as Joey picked me up. The two of them ran us out as the firemen started to spray water on the fire. "Yugi!" I had to laugh quietly. Oh Tea…and here I thought we were friends…oh well…

Yugi and I were taken to the hospital, where we were separated into two different rooms. Luckily, Yugi just had some scrapes and a bad sunburn. I, on the other hand, apparently required a skin graft. "We managed to successfully remove all the metal fragments from your forearm with little to no damage whatsoever. You will have some tiny scars on that arm, but with the medicine we've prescribed, there is a possibility of the scars healing. Your leg, on the other hand, requires a skin graft. It will not be a difficult procedure, seeing as there is not that much to cover, but it will take time to heal…" I scoffed. Why go through that pain when I could fix it on my own tonight. I politely declined the offer and left in search of Yugi's room.

"But Miss Pegasus! We really must do this procedure if you want your leg to heal."

I asked the nurse for the room in question and continued to ignore the doctors.

"Don't you want your leg to heal, Miss Pegasus? You need this surgery if you want your leg to look normal again! Please ma'am, this is for your own good!"

The door swung open and I froze at the doctors' comment. My own good…how in Ra's name would they now what was best for me? I turned on them and glared. They took a few steps back, appropriately fearing my anger.

"For my own good? Ha, what would you know? Thank you for fixing my arm, but I don't want the procedure and that's final. Give it to someone who really needs it. Besides," I lifted my leg and set it on the railing of Yugi's bed. The gang gasped as they looked at the horrible burn that now marred my skin. "This looks pretty cool." The doctors grumbled, whining about the 'idiotic princess.' What? It was just a flesh wound.

As they left, I shouted, "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Geez, what is it with these doctors? I know they're just doing their jobs, but for goodness sake! The other four laughed at my comment as I shrugged.

"The Puzzle is safe and sound…"

"So are you and Dria."

I smiled, "How can we ever thank you?"

Joey and Tristian then proceeded to argue who was more heroic. I smiled as they tried to take credit for my orders. What can I say? It's the queen in me. After I promised to share my hospital food, I asked for a few moments with Yugi alone.

"What's up?" Thankfully, I could now see the Pharaoh floating beside him once again. They looked at each other worriedly, forgetting that I could see both of them. I took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. It's not fair that I've been shoving my affection onto you and Yami. There are things you have to know before you can really understand why the three of us met. I know I should have told you this before and I should have restrained myself from giving too much affection, but I co—" A slender finger silenced me.

The Pharaoh was in command again. "You're right. There are things that Yugi and I must discover before our bond can really be understood. You are very kind to admit to your worries, but you don't have to."

I wiped a stray tear from my eye as I rose. "Perhaps it would be better if we weren't in close contact…until you understand everything…" I turned to leave, my heart beginning to tear in two. A strong hand stopped me. "I need you with me, Dria. Something just isn't right when we're apart. I can't explain it, but it feels like we're supposed to be together…"

I smiled weakly, "I know. And maybe that's why I should leave." He quickly pulled me back to him and into his lap. Caught off guard, I ended up straddling his waist. "No, that's why you should stay. I will figure out why I feel this strongly for you…I have to. It's driving me insane not to know. There is this blank hole in my mind. All I know is that my origins lie in Ancient Egypt and now I live in this Puzzle. You are precious to me and I must know why. For now," he sweetly kissed my lips, "I suppose this will have to do." He then smirked at my dazed expression.

Again, it's not my fault! He is incredibly distracting!

Ignoring his look, I smiled and took his face into my hands. I loved this man dearly. I had loved him all his life and even when his spirit no longer walked among us. He would figure it out. And he would decide for himself whether or not he still wanted me. For now…I kissed his lips again…this would have to do.

"Ah! Dria! I don't think he's supposed to be doing that in a hospital!"

* * *

**Yes, I skipped the whole Duke thing. I don't like Dungeon Dice Monsters. Don't worry, Duke will come back. Their little adventure with Duke was before Dria came back :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

"Alexandria! If you do anything that stupid ever again, I am going to lock you away in your room and make sure you never leave!"

Father found out about the little incident in the warehouse. He had flown straight over from America, as any worried father might do. He immediately found Yugi's house and barged straight in without bothering to knock. I smiled widely at his comment, "Papa! You're here!" I leapt of the couch and jumped into his arms. He crushed me in his arms as he tried to hold in tears.

"Never scare me like that again…please, if it's the last thing you ever do for me…I was so worried," He choked out. I merely nodded and buried my head into his neck. His usual cologne clung to his clothes, filling the room with the smell of peppermint. So many childhood memories came back merely from the scent. After our tender little reunion, Father and I left the game shop to spend some time together. He told me all about the fascinating meetings he had been to, most of which were apparently so interesting that he fell asleep. I smacked his shoulder when he told me this.

"That's my job. You actually have to pay attention." He smirked. "Someone's got to do your job when you're not around, darlin."

We walked around the shops in downtown Domino, stopping occasionally to take a peek inside. He tried to buy me multiple gifts, but I only agreed on his offer to pay for lunch. "Please Dria. Isn't there anything a loving father can give to his beautiful daughter?"

I smiled and spun around the lamppost along the side of the road. The smile on my face must have been a stupidly happy one because he raised his eyebrow and chuckled loudly.

"I never thought this day would come. My baby girl is in love." I stopped for a moment as his comment hung in the air, staring at him vacantly. Just before he could open his mouth again, I smiled once more and shrugged helplessly. "You know the feeling. Nothing I can do about it."

He grabbed my hand and twirled me around, "I don't know if I like this. Another man in your life…you won't have time for me soon." I stopped spinning and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I will always make time for you, Papa. You know that. In fact, you said the exact same thing when I first met Seto."

He shrugged, "I wasn't really counting Seto Kaiba as a man. Nor do I seriously count him as one now." I snapped my head up.

"He's a perfectly respectable man. He may throw huge temper tantrums, but so do you. What is it with males and size?" He laughed loudly at that and gave no response. I knew the answer, of course, but that question still needed to be asked.

"So, apparently there is a new exhibit at the museum. Would you like to go see it?" Father was once an avid archaeologist, back when he was researching my monsters. His enthusiasm, and time for that matter, died very quickly once the game had come out. But, I often caught him lingering in museums whenever we went to them. I even caught him listening to an archaeological lecture online one night.

His face brightened up, before he bit his tongue, "We can if you would like to. It doesn't matter to me." I playfully narrowed my gaze, instantly knowing that he would like to go almost more than anything. I took his hand and led him back through the streets, chatting about completely irrelevant things. I noticed him smiling whenever people looked at the two of us and seemed to immediately know that we were father and daughter. I couldn't have asked for a better papa.

The museum was nearly empty. Father took off in one direction, promising that it would only take him a second and he would meet me on the second floor. I strolled around, just enjoying the silence, when my Pendant started to move. I looked down and it had actually risen up off my neck. It began pulling me in the direction of the basement, better known as the restricted section.

Something down there was calling to me, and I had to know what it was.

Taking one quick look around to make sure no one was watching, I slipped through the open doors and headed down the dark hallways. My Pendant continued to glow and pull me through the halls. The room I came upon was pretty small. I could see a few artifacts securely placed around the room, as well as some up on the walls. I was about to sneak back out, when the lights came on.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Pegasus…or, if it is not too bold, Queen Alexandria?"

My eyes widened…

Kaiba POV

Why is no one else competent enough to do this work? It's just math, not deciding the fate of the world. I could have made Roland do it…but his tiny mistake turned into a loss of nearly fifty thousand dollars. Well, not a loss for me, but for some poor sap who tried to climb the business ladder by buying into my company's stock. Oh well…Not my problem.

I could have asked Dria to do it…well, no actually I couldn't have. She would have just batted those incredibly long lashes at me and tricked me into doing this work anyway. It was unfair really. Sometimes, it seemed like she used my feelings for her against me…and I let her. Why do I let her?

I shoved the papers aside and returned to my computer, sighing in defeat. "We have to check out the exhibit Seto."

"I don't have time for mummies and pharaohs." Not when I could be spending that time with Dria…I missed our childhood antics more than I thought I would. She was just as alluring then… The phone rang. Half of me wished it was Dria calling again.

"You should really pay closer attention to my press conference."

Ishizu Ishtar…How did she know? I was used to Dria just knowing that kind of thing, simply because she always knew what I was doing. She was my closet and most trusted friend…we knew each other like a brother and sister would…or at least a brother with a huge crush on his sister would. I turned towards the television.

"I'm personally inviting Seto Kaiba to this evening's private exhibition."

Again, why would I waste my time at some museum when I could take Dria out for dinner tonight? Even if it held romantic implications for me, I knew she would just see it as a "friendly" date. I did warn her…even if she was in love with Yugi (which I still don't really believe), I did tell her that I was going to fight for her too.

"Would it help if I said that Miss Pegasus was here? She isn't feeling very well, Mr. Kaiba."

I nearly dropped the phone. What had this freak done to her? When I tried to question the woman, she just hung up the phone. I slammed the phone back into its cradle and shoved away from my desk. Anyone who threatened my Dria would pay dearly.

The museum looked as boring as I remembered. And that memory was from a passing glance as my car drove by it a few years ago. My driver agreed to keep the car running, so if I needed to, I would be able to grab Dria and get her out of there fast. As the doors to the museum opened, the woman, Ishizu Ishtar, stood before me.

"Where is she?"

She smiled lightly, "Do not worry. This makes conducting business so much easier." I narrowed my eyes. Dria's safety was so much more important than business. Ishizu led the way through the Egyptian exhibit, babbling on about destiny or something.

"If there's a point to all this…" I was also interested in her special card…the one she claimed to defeat Exodia. She continued to babble on about Pegasus, Dria, and their odd addiction to this game. I resisted smiling…Every time Dria and I dueled, I could see her true love for this game. She was the reason I loved it so much. That and the fact that I was basically the best at it. I clenched my fist…at least I had been.

"Behold the origin of duel monsters."

The room was completely dark. I saw a figure resembling a person sitting on the floor. When the lights came on, two things shocked me. One was the giant rocks hanging on the walls. The carvings looked almost exactly like duel monster cards…maybe there was some truth to this nonsense.

But what shocked me more…was the figure… "Dria."

Her normally emerald eyes were a swirl of red, blue, and yellow. There was a bright, golden eye on her forehead and strange tattoos on her face, leading down to her back. She smiled serenely at me, tears streaming down her face. I rushed to her side and placed my hand on her cheek. "Dria…" She covered my hand with hers.

"Everything's alright, Seto. I'm just happy…"

DPOV

My Pendant started to glow as soon as the woman uttered my name. She smiled widely, "The scriptures were right. You are alive." I chuckled humorlessly, "Last time I checked, my heart was still beating. Alexandria Pegasus is alive everyone!" I had to make sure she was who I thought she was. She smiled.

"Yes, the Great Queen Alexandria, also called Tyche, is alive…and has been for at least 5,000 years."

My eyes narrowed dangerously and my power began to rise. She raised her hands in the universal surrender pose, "Allow me to explain."

She was an Ishtar, just as I had suspected. Her family had faithfully carried out my request of guarding the Items, the tomb, and the secret. Her ancestors had passed on their stories about me, the Pharaoh, and our adventures together. I was a legend in her family. Every female tomb keeper was instructed to follow in my footsteps, which I thought was rather humorous considering the fact my ways were seen as a bit radical back then. At least in certain circles.

I sighed and gave her a true smile. "It is an honor to meet you, My Lady." I smiled and briefly hugged her, kissing her cheeks in the process. "The honor is mine. What have you found?"

She laughed and politely asked me to follow her. We made frequent stops during her little tour because I recognized so many artifacts. I had to laugh at the tears falling down my face as I looked at a piece of pottery that had belonged to Seto's grandson. It was his wine glass, which had once been covered in the gold, silver, and jewels I had given to him.

After having my sentimental moment with a broken piece of pottery, I allowed Ishizu to continue to lead me through this maze. Relics from all throughout the Egyptian Empire adorned the hallways. Statues of Anubis, carvings of the beautiful hieroglyphics…everything a nutty Egypt expert like me would foam at the mouth for. I subtly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, checking to make sure there wasn't anything there.

"Here we are."

The final room was completely dark. When she finally switched the lights on, my body collapsed. There…hanging on the wall in front of me…was the carving…the secret to part of the Pharaoh's power. Tears rose to my eyes as the memory of its carving and burial flooded my eyes. My Pharaoh on one side…my Seto on the other. I managed to rise to my feet long enough to stumble over to the rock. I placed my hands over the images, and slid back to the floor weeping. He would know the truth soon.

"Dria…"

Seto's strong arms surrounded me. I smiled, "I'm just happy." Everything was happening as it was supposed to. We would be unshackled soon…

KPOV

Ishizu chose to torture me with visions of the past, or at least what she believed to be visions of the past. I couldn't deny how real they seemed…or how familiar. But, something about them was wrong…but I couldn't figure out what.

The sorcerer was every bit like me…or was I every bit like him? But I couldn't be compared to him! I was Seto Kaiba; I was only Seto Kaiba! As the final vision came, Blue Eyes appeared. It looked like the asshole was about to win, when a dainty figure rose from her position next to the Pharaoh. I gasped as I looked closer…that hair…

The vision ended.

"History is destined to repeat itself."

I scoffed. A destiny to play card games for all eternity? As fantastic as that sounded, I didn't believe in destiny. Ishizu continued to babble on about these Egyptian gods. I heard everything she said, but Dria was distracting me. She was trying to get Ishizu's attention…she didn't want me to know…all the more reason to find them.

"What did they do with the cards?"

"Miss Dria gave them to me."

She knew of their existence, and she hadn't bothered to tell me. I saw her head drop a little as this thought crossed my mind. Then again, there are things that I don't tell her from time to time. Yet, she always manages to weasel these secrets out of me.

"Take this card."

Obelisk the Tormentor? Did she really just hand me this card?

"You will return the card." Ha, like I care. I'll have all three Egyptian cards and become the number one duelist again. Not even Dria would be able to beat me then. I gently pulled Dria to her feet and led her out of the museum. "Thank you Ishizu," she whispered as we left.

DPOV

Father called me later that night. Ishizu had told him what had occurred. He promised to come and visit within the next few days, but if two of those cards had been stolen, he would have to be creative if news reached the press.

Seto dropped me off at Yugi's house, only at my request. I kissed his cheek before hopping out of the car and dashing inside. He seemed stunned by the sudden affection, but it warmed my heart to see a timid smile light up his face. Then, of course, it was gone.

After greeting Grandpa, I headed up to Yugi's room.

"But who is he?" I quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Pharaoh and Yugi were talking. I smiled softly when I saw the spirit of the Pharaoh among the living once more. I honestly couldn't thank Yugi enough for solving the Puzzle. Pharaoh's sunset eyes caught mine. He smiled widely, "Hello Dria."

I stepped forward and returned Yugi's hug. I winked at the Pharaoh and motioned for them to continue. I found my place on the bed and leaned against the headboard. The two were discussing the man who had brainwashed Bandit Keith into stealing the Puzzle. My fists clenched as I thought of who it could have been. I tried to come up with other suspects, but only one name kept coming back to me.

Ishtar

Ishizu had a brother. That had to be the answer. And he must resent the Pharaoh for some reason. So, he is trying to gather the gods and defeat the Pharaoh. Or at least demand his freedom from the tomb keeping bondage.

"We can defeat this evil together."

"How do I know I won't lose you?"

I chuckled a little at Yugi's comment. I opened one eye and looked at their confused and almost insulted faces. "Yugi, Yami and I will be right by your side the entire way. With the two of us behind you, you can't possibly lose. And…" I rose from my spot and covered his hands, which held the Puzzle, with mine. The Pharaoh followed my lead, placing his hands on top of mine.

"We believe in you."

Those words did the trick. Yugi smiled widely and engulfed me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking his spiky, tri-colored hair softly. After a few moments, he released me, yawning slightly. I kissed his forehead and told him to sleep. He tiredly nodded and turned towards the bed. I turned towards the rest of his room, which was currently in disarray.

A sudden pair of arms wrapped around my waist again. These arms I had memorized. I leaned back against his firm chest, feeling the steady drumming of his heart. "Thank you for helping me." I hummed in reply and turned into his neck. We stood there for several moments, just enjoying our time alone. When my yawn broke the spell, he swooped me up into his arms and deposited me onto the bed.

I pulled him down with me and snuggled into his warm chest. His gentle smile graced me with its presence as I placed a few kisses on his neck. He pulled my chin up and trapped me in his swirling eyes. His return kiss was so tender that I could have sworn I heard angels singing behind me. We parted after a few moments and returned to our earlier position.

This was where our relationship had turned. Even though he couldn't remember our past, he was still willing to act on the feelings he knew to be real. If I ever felt like I was pushing him into a trap, he would immediately tamper with my mind by using those lips of his. His following remark would be something along the lines of, "I'd rather be trapped than without you."

Cheesy, corny…it got me every time.

His arms were wrapped tightly across my back, returning to their old job of protecting me. I began to hum our favorite tune from our childhood. I could feel the tense muscles in his chest relaxing as I hummed. With my song and his heartbeat, we fell asleep together.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_"Lady Dria…Lady Dria…oh for Ra's sake!" Someone threw back my covers and tossed me out of bed. I landed on the mud and stone floor with a crash. I whimpered in pain, but chose to try to sleep again._

_*SPLASH*_

_Extremely cold water suddenly met my warm body. I screamed in surprise and leapt up, shaking the water off my head. I heard three deep chuckles echoing off my walls. I finally opened my eyes and glared at the three men in my room: The Pharaoh, the Prince, and Master Shimon…the latter of whom was holding a now empty bowl. All three were laughing at my pain._

_I huffed in annoyance and marched over towards my closet. Those three men just loved to irritate me whenever I was enjoying my naps. And people wonder why I sleep on the roof of the palace or underneath some bushes in the gardens…all fingers point towards those troublemakers._

_"Someone had better be dying."_

_They only laughed at my attempt to be mad at them. All of them knew they could pretty much get away with any kind of prank against me. I did not get angry; I just retaliated with a better prank. The Prince smirked at me._

_"We regret to inform you that no one is dying."_

_"Not yet," I mumbled under my breath. I narrowed my gaze at the Prince, who just stood there with his goofy smirk. The Pharaoh smiled widely at our exchange. "Actually, we need you to help train each new guard in cooperating with his ka." _

_I sighed as I changed into dry clothes. It may have been twelve years since that incident, but the guilt I felt would forever be with me. Anyway, Aknadin had found a way to call forth an individual's ka, even when that individual did not possess an Item. So far, the attempts had left me hospitalized for days due to the incompetence and hubris the guards possessed. Many of them were unwilling to admit that these creatures were their equals in many ways, and the creatures had not been created specifically for the guards' use. I had been lucky so far, since no one had ever asked me to reveal my ka. That would create a whirlwind of even more unwanted guests called suitors snooping around the palace. Not even these three fools knew what my ka was._

_"I do not mean to be disrespectful Pharaoh, but I still do not understand why this needs to be done. As long as the guardians can cooperate with their creatures, the people can focus more on those opposite the guardians."_

_Pharaoh sighed, "I want each and every person to be able to defend himself if the need ever arises. We are not going to be around forever to protect them and I want my people to be able to understand the incredible world we share with these creatures."_

_This is why I adored the Pharaoh so much. Even when he did not have to, he was constantly considering the well being of his people and planning for the future, so they would have a comfortable life after he passed on. And his son was almost a perfect reflection of his father. While the Prince may be a little wilder and bolder, his heart is in the right place._

_I agreed to his request, somewhat sullenly, and immediately moved to follow him down to the training grounds just outside the palace. Suddenly, the Prince grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction. "Wait! The grounds are the other way! Ugh, Prince!" He covered my mouth with his hand as he continued to drag me in a seemingly random direction. After several very long moments, we entered my garden and he finally released me._

_"Please explain why you just kidnapped me. I do have a job to do, as I am sure you are well aware of."_

_He narrowed his eyes dangerously, a look that would frighten off anyone…besides me. After he realized that I was not going to back down, he relented and sighed, "Some tribal leaders are coming today. I have heard many rumors that lead me to believe that they are going to try to harm my father. You must help me protect him, Alexandria." I nearly swooned. He knew I could not resist him when he spoke with such authority. He used it against me whenever he wanted to get his way._

_I turned away from him and gazed into my garden. I could see little Kuriboh playing with the Toon Monsters, and sadly smiled when I remembered I was the only one who could completely see them. The Prince lifted my chin and trapped me in his gaze. Concern began to fill his eyes, but when I kissed the back of his hand, it was replaced by his ever-growing love. Our courtship had only recently begun officially. I had been in love with him since that first meeting, but I was unsure of his feelings towards me. When he began to unofficially court me when we reached thirteen summers, two summers ago, I was confused and hurt, thinking he was playing some cruel trick. But now, I could see the affection that had been in his eyes all along._

_This is how I found myself on top of the columns again. I was going to hide out up here until something bad happened. If nothing happened, I would dash back outside and pretend to have fallen asleep in my garden. If something did, I was right there to stop it if necessary. Either way, it was a win-win situation. I avoided dealing with arrogant guards for one more day._

_Four leaders came in on foot. Gold chains rang out through the hall as they crashed into each other with every step. Four right feet were covered from the ankle to calf in these chains, while sixteen arms were adorned with various gems. Four swords hung from their hips, each one made of ivory and decorated with dazzling rubies. Their hair was tied up into many small braids, along with the hats that covered the crown of their head. _

_When they stopped before the Pharaoh, their gaudy foot was forward. I hissed loudly at this disrespect and nearly threw them out then. I saw the same plan forming in the Prince's eyes, but when our eyes met, we both knew it was not time yet. Deliberate, disrespectful moves like these were made all throughout the meeting. Deep nail marks covered the top of the column as I struggled to keep hiding._

_"We thank you sir for this meeting. Now we will…" The man stopped and looked around. I looked at the scene in front of my extremely carefully. My eyes widened. One of the strangers was missing. I saw a flash of light, and leapt towards the Pharaoh before my mind really registered what my eyes had seen. I held back a scream as a dagger slammed into my shoulder. _

_Chaos broke out in the throne room. The guards were running everywhere, both escorting the higher class out and questioning the lower class. Many of them surrounded the Pharaoh and the Prince. The Prince stretched out his hand towards me and pulled me into his strong grip. No one seemed to pay attention to the man fleeing the scene. I closed my eyes and called for my ka._

_His great roar echoed in the halls, causing everyone, even the criminal, to freeze. Red smoke trailed into the room and slowly twisted around me. His sharp nails took form and his mouths began to snap in anger. With a short burst of light, my dragon took form. The Prince watched in awe, "Dria, is this…?" _

_Light flashed through the throne room._

I awoke alone. Yugi had scribbled a note to me, saying he was sad to go but he had school. He also requested that I make use of anything I needed to in his home. Grandpa was out as well, running errands, but would return soon. I fell back onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

The carving had been found, and Seto knew almost everything. I smiled as I turned to face the wall. Soon, the Pharaoh would know almost everything too. I didn't really want to move from my spot, so instead I close my eyes and flipped through the next few days. I couldn't see much, but what I saw both worried and comforted me. One thing was certain and I was going to have fun following it.

I spent the rest of the day working on various sketches. My personal favorite was one of Yami as a cowboy. I giggled to myself as I tried to imagine the once pampered Prince living as a rugged cowboy. I shifted my body to avoid any sleeping limbs when a sharp pain shot through my leg. Oh, right…the stupid burn mark. I had been secretly healing it on my own. So far, no one had realized that it was about 6 months ahead of normal recovery. Then again, I don't really want them to notice because I don't want to explain how and why just yet.

Seto called around 1, asking if I would accompany him to lunch. I knew it would have much more serious implications for him, but I couldn't just refuse him. We met at the fountain in the middle of the city and proceeded to walk around town.

"Didn't you have a specific place in mind, Seto?"

He blushed a little, before shaking his head vigorously and returning to his collected demeanor, "I was planning on you randomly picking a place like you normally do whenever I take you out. Give me some slack. You're not being consistent." As we argued, rain started to pour down. Seto insisted that we go inside the next restaurant, but I ignored him and proceeded to dance in the rain. This, of course, I would pay for later.

"ACHOO!"

I laughed after my sneeze, rubbing my runny nose with a tissue. "You shouldn't have stayed out in the rain for so long, Dria. You've caught a cold."

Seto had soon joined me in the rain and we didn't end up getting any lunch. Instead, we did a couple of dances that we remembered from our childhood days. Tango, fox trot, swing, and waltz were always my favorites, mostly since similar dances had been done with my Pharaoh. After I started sneezing, Seto immediately brought me home and apologized for keeping me for so long. Grandpa had been a little worried, seeing as I didn't leave a note or anything. So now, Grandpa gets to play nurse and scold me for not using my common sense to stay out of the rain.

"It was worth it. I love dancing in the rain." He huffed in annoyance.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" I smiled widely. As soon as his tri-colored hair turned the corner, I jumped off the couch, out of my blanket, and into Pharaoh's arms. I felt a little bad about not spending enough time with Yugi, something I planned to rectify soon. But for now…my thoughts came to a screeching halt when his soft lips captured mine. I could have lost myself in that moment forever…had it not been for a _very _dear friend.

"Do you have to do that here? Honestly Dria, get off him." I'll give you three guesses as to who it was, and your first two don't count. I pulled away and stared at the culprit, slightly raising my eyebrow at the jealous expression. I smirked as I tightened my grip around his neck and waist.

"Both of you go sit down. Dria, you're not supposed to be moving around too much. Get back under your blankets."

Pharaoh's expression immediately became concerned. His eyes searched mine for an answer. I smiled lightly and shrugged before releasing him. I sneezed two or three times on my short trek back to the blankets. "What happened?" His gentle voice begged me to tell him.

"I danced in the rain today."

"And now she has a cold and is not allowed to go anywhere tomorrow." I pouted at Grandpa and tried to persuade him otherwise. He clasped a hand over his eyes and turned away.

"Nope! That puppy dog look is not going to work Dria. You heard me. It's your own fault you're stuck here too."

I whined in protest, before crossing my arms like a petulant child. I always hated being told what to do. I'm better at telling people what to do. The queen in me burned towards the one who prevented me from doing as I pleased. I took several breaths to calm down, before my silly tantrum got too far out of hand.

Yugi had switched with the Pharaoh again. "Aw, I was hoping you could help me out tomorrow. Are you sure she can't come with me for just a few hours, Grandpa?" Grandpa's sharp glance obviously answered his question. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the smoke coming out of Tea's ears. I leaned back against the couch and casually said, "Take Tea instead."

Everyone froze at my comment. I shrugged at all their surprised faces. I leaned over to Yugi's ear. "Tell Yami not to listen for the next few moments. This needs to be a surprise." He nodded and I could almost hear their link working. He nodded once more when Yami finally agreed.

"You're worried about what's coming, aren't you? That Yami keep mentioning destiny and how little he knows about his past." He nodded quickly. "It's not my time to help just yet. Right now, it's Tea's turn."

She glared daggers at me, extremely irritated that I pretty much set up their "date." Yugi looked towards Tea, who immediately softened her gaze and nodded happily. I rose from the couch and headed up to the stairs. I was about to go into the makeshift room that had been prepared, when Yugi's voice floated up to me. "Go ahead and use my room, Dria. I'll be up later."

I laughed when I heard Tea's mind screeching in protest.

Later that night, Yugi and I climbed into bed. He insisted that I stay in his room, claiming that he slept better with me nearby. I smiled lightly at this, thankful that I could ease his stress even a little. "Tell me more about yourself, Yugi. I want to hear some stories about your life."

He blushed and tried to pass off his life as uninteresting. I waved away his stutters, "Regardless, I want to get to know you better. If I'm going to continue to hang around you, I need to know how to ease your worries."

He snapped his eyes up, "What do you mean 'If'? You're not planning on leaving are you?" I didn't respond immediately. It might be better for me not to be around. He would probably be able to avoid the greater dangers yet to come, since odds are they would relate to me in some way. But, the trouble he was in now…I couldn't just leave him like this…

His small body crashed into mine, slamming me against the wall. His slender arms wrapped around my shoulders and his face was buried into my neck. "Please, you can't go. I need you as much as Yami does. Plus, everyone is happier now that you're around. You may not notice the difference, but you have changed us all for the better, Dria. Please…please don't go…don't leave me…"

I sighed, caving into his pleas instantly. These two would be the death of me, I knew it.

The next morning, I watched in amusement as Yugi tried to get ready for Yami's surprise. I was lying on Yami's chest, smiling every time Yugi ran back into his closet for a different outfit. Yami simply smirked as he played with my hair.

"I don't have time for surprises." I chuckled as Yami tried to find a way out of going. He was just like a little kid screaming 'I don't wanna, I don't wanna!' That image amused me more than it should have, causing me to laugh as I rose to help Yugi decide.

"Don't be such a chicken, Yami. It'll be fine."

After much persuasion, Yami agreed to go along with Yugi's plan. The two left me around noon, seeing as I wasn't allowed out of the house (Grandpa's orders). Instead, I spent the day cleaning the game shop. More and more customers had begun coming in due to Yugi's increasing fame. New materials had come in and needed organizing.

Father came by for a little while, mostly just to make sure I was still alive. Seto called to torture me with his tournament plans. He toyed with me for nearly half an hour, before I managed to threaten the details out of him. He promised to save one Duel Disk just for me. As expected, I wasn't allowed to actually compete, but I could duel anyone I wanted if I so chose to.

Evening came and I was becoming extremely restless. "Please, please, please can I go out? I need fresh air!" Grandpa was being unusually strict. I had been inside for almost 24 hours. He sighed, "Fine. Just don't overdo it, Dria. Come back if you feel even the least bit lightheaded."

I squealed in joy, kissing his cheek as I dashed out the door. I was going back to the museum. I wanted to talk with Ishizu again. How had things in the tomb keepers' world changed? What was life like for her? So many questions flooded my mind. I knew she would probably see me coming, so I didn't bother to make myself known.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, My Lady."

I turned from the painting in front of me. As I expected, she had known I was coming. I kissed both her cheeks in greeting. We spent the next few hours just talking about ancient Egypt. She would show me some vision that had puzzled her and I would answer her as best I could.

"More visitors have arrived. Could you wait by the carving?"

I nodded and waved my hand, transporting myself to the basement again. I wasn't alone there for very long. Two sets of footsteps came down the stairs. It was Tea and the Pharaoh. He smiled widely at me, and took a few steps towards me. I raised my hand to stop him. A puzzled look crossed his face…a look that turned to one of shock when I stepped aside.

"That guy looks just like you! Is this thing for real?"

He knew it was real. I didn't need to say anything. I wrapped my hand tightly around my Pendant, where all his memories resided. Many times I had considered throwing it away or destroying it in some way….all it did was cause memories to flash across my eyes. But, when the moment came, I always ended up clutching it tightly to my chest.

"I've been expecting you." Ishizu walked in. She slightly lowered her head towards me, which I did towards her in return. "Another Millennium Item." Ishizu then went into the age old story about Yami. The great king who rescued mankind from the darkness of the Shadow Realm. "The events of the past will occur once again."

The conversation did not last much longer than that. "Farewell, King Yami…Q—Lady Alexandria." Thank you Ishizu. She was kind enough to not reveal my relationship with Yami. When I turned my eyes back to the carving, I couldn't help but place my hand over the image of my Pharaoh. Tears slid down my face once more. I missed this part of him so much, but at the same time…I was incredibly thankful to have had at least a little part of him.

I silently thanked my brothers, whom I knew were watching over me at this moment. My currently weak health kicked in, causing me to slide down the wall once more. "Dria!" Yami was instantly at my side, pulling me into his arms. With my mind fading away to my memories, the past and present seemed to blur together.

"My Pharaoh…" I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him tenderly. Though he returned it enthusiastically, I could feel the confusion in his mind. Tea's cough brought me back to the present and I quickly released the Pharaoh. "Are you alright?" I nodded and grabbed his hand in mine. I smiled, "Let's go home."

As we walked back to the game shop, I couldn't help but oogle the Pharaoh. Ah, if only black leather had existed back then. We would have had even more trouble leaving the bedroom if that had been his usual attire. He noticed me staring at him and smirked. I simply shrugged and refocused on the sidewalk in front of me. He grabbed my hand, kissed the back of it, and rested it on his bicep. I had to resist sighing. Even after 5,000 years, this boy was still incredibly muscular.

Tea tried to return our attention to the trouble at hand. I wasn't worried at all. Pharaoh would be able to handle anything, especially since I would be right by his side. I refused to fail him again.

Evil laughter filled the Domino Square. I narrowed my eyes as they darted around the area, trying to find the owner of that laugh. A slight tremor at the base of my spine told me it was the power of the Rod. Someone here was being controlled.

"I know you guys missed me!" I pulled my eyes back around, just in time to notice Mai Valentine heading our way. She pulled Tea into a rather awkward hug, questioning her rather nice outfit. When the word "date" came up, Yami immediately placed his hand on my waist and pulled me to his side. "I assume you're here for the tournament."

His fingers lightly stroked my hip as he and Mai discussed the upcoming tournament. Thankfully, they knew it wasn't Father and I again. I, of course, knew it was Seto, but it seems like he wanted that to be secret for a little while longer. When his name was mentioned, Yami started mumbling about Ishizu's predictions. I kissed his cheek to bring his attention back to the current conversation. Mai pointed out many familiar faces. I gagged at some of them. Why did Seto have to invite those dorks? Yami felt my shudder. In response, he tightened his grip on my waist. Suddenly, the televisions above us flickered on. A very familiar voice flooded the Square.

"Welcome to Battle City."


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

To say I was excited would be a huge understatement. I was ecstatic. The Battle City Tournament was beginning in two days. This tournament would be the biggest one ever organized, bigger even than my tournament. Since it was Seto, I expected no less. We were always competing with one another, no matter what the challenge was (if you can call beating Seto a challenge).

I practically slept beside the mailbox this past week. Seto had promised to send my Duel Disk to me as soon as it was ready. He wanted to spend a little more time on mine, even though I begged him not to. He wanted to make it special, which couldn't possibly be a good thing. But I decided to give him free reign because I knew he needed to maintain that little bit of power he had over me. I know that sounds bad, but what can I do? He's still "waiting in the wings," still completely sure that I have no idea what real love feels like.

Last night, I literally slept beside the mailbox. The mail came at somewhat erratic times so I had to be ready as soon as my new toy came. But, when I woke up the next morning, there was still nothing. I was getting a little worried when I looked at the calendar. Battle City started tomorrow. Did Seto forget? No, he would never do that to me. Did it get lost? With Seto being the sender, there's no way the mailman lost it. What happened to it?

Finally the mail came. There was only one problem: The only mail was a letter addressed to me…from Seto. After tearing open the letter and reading its contents, I punched the mailbox in irritation. Of course, instead of simply sending it to me, Seto created a challenge for me. I had to find the Duel Disk. That bastard...this is revenge for that one prank...I just know it. Torture I say! Instead of the candy being taken from the baby, it is being dangled in front of the poor kid!

I sighed as I waited outside the school building. "Everything alright, Dria?" I snapped to attention when I heard Yugi's voice. He smiled sweetly at my surprise. I sighed again, only this time much more dramatically. "Seto is being cruel and unreasonable. He's making me look for my own Duel Disk. This is such injustice!"

I whined pathetically, my arms crossed over my chest and my lips turned into a perfect pout. I heard the light chuckles of Yugi and the deeper baritone ones of the Pharaoh. I playfully twisted away from him, acting insulted. "You're obviously in on this plot too!" Those familiar arms wrapped around my waist, and his soft lips placed gentle kisses along my neck. I sighed in contentment and my anger quickly dissipated.

"Hey! Knock it off! I have a Duel Disk I need to get and a tournament I need to enter! Quit wasting time."

Joey grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street, completely ignoring Yami's angry mumblings. I walked with Joey and Tristan the rest of the way, with Yugi and Tea following closely behind. Joey was going on about something...Seto apparently didn't like Joey, so that's the only reason he didn't invite Joey to this tournament.

I giggled at Joey's huffy comments. I wasn't about to tell him that he was actually right. I helped Seto create the invitations, and when I asked about Joey, he just scoffed and changed the subject. I chose not to interfere; it's not my tournament, plus if I knew Joey well enough, he would find his own way in.

It didn't take us too long to find the store. "I'm just gonna play dumb." I raised my eyebrow at Joey...play dumb? I laughed along with Tristan as he voiced my thought. "Hey, look! It's you, Dria!" I lifted my head towards the window. Sure enough, there was a picture of me and my Duel Monsters, supporting Seto's battle city tournament. I lazily cocked my head. I don't remember posing for that…oh well, Seto has tons of pictures he could have used.

"It says that there is a special surprise for the winner. I wonder what that could be." I shrugged innocently, but I had a bad feeling about this surprise. I also had a bad feeling the moment we set foot in that store. I could feel some evil presence watching us, like those moments just before...

I shook my head. Those times had long since passed. I could only hope that he would one day forgive me so we could both move on at last. I focused my attention on everyone else, subtly glancing around to make sure that there was no one else here. It had to be the power of an Item...the Rod.

Every Item leaves behind a distinct, but very delicate, smell when either it has been to a location itself or its power has been used in that area for a long period of time. It sounds odd, but if you knew what you were looking, or in this case, smelling for, it became apparent. My Item, for example, always leaves behind the smell of spices. Luckily, no one has noticed yet. The Rod, while it probably hasn't been here personally, left behind a tangy orange smell. I never really understood why these Items left behind such odd scents.

Someone up there must have been having a little too much fun screwing with people like me.

The man behind the counter seemed normal enough. I couldn't really detect the orange smell around him, so maybe he was normal. His eyes widened a little when he saw me. I had been going around the city without a disguise for a while now. Pharaoh tried to tell me that it would be safer if I was disguised, but I followed my winning formula: ignore him and does as I please.

Yes, it did mean that a lot of people came up asking for an autograph or picture. Actually, more often than not, most people just stayed back and took far off, "creeper," photos.

The moment I reached the register, the man reached underneath the counter and pulled out a package. I laughed loudly; figures I would go to the exact store I needed to in order to find my new toy. It is a bit too convenient, but something tells me I would have gotten my Duel Disk no matter which store I went to.

Normally, the Duel Disk is blue, red, and white. While mine did have those colors, it also had my name engraved on the side. The letters shimmered under the light of the store, proudly showing off the glitter-like substance inside. I couldn't really tell what Seto had used to make it glitter, but it was beautiful.

Yugi got his Duel Disk without a problem. Seto had arranged this odd way of determining a duelist's rank. I personally thought his arrangement was completely subjective, based on who Seto did and did not like. Technically, people could call it cheating, but without Seto, there would be no tournament so no one complained. Plus, those who did complain were the ones who didn't get invited. No wonder they complained.

The storekeeper was a little shocked at Joey's enthusiasm, and his quick temper. But what caught my attention, was his eyes on the computer screen. "So you want to duel..." I narrowed my eyes at the man's quiet comment. The others didn't hear it, but I heard him loud and clear. Having to survive alone in deserts and jungles makes one's hearing nearly impeccable. I saw him tap a fees buttons on his keyboard. "My hard drive was malfunctioning. You actually have four stars."

As happy as I was for Joey's sudden change of luck, I was far too suspicious to be thankful for this. Ishizu had warned me that her brother had rebelled against the family, against me. He was planning something. She feared that he might try to come after me in order to weaken the Pharaoh in some way. I had to smile a little when she told me this. Many people had warned both the Pharaoh and his father of this trap. I could only hope the same thing didn't happen…

_It had only been one summer since the Pharaoh had taken me in…since Shimon had become my guardian... since I had met the Prince. All of Pharaoh's court had come to love and trust me, as if I really were the royal daughter. _

_Life had been moving so smoothly that it was time for some kind of trouble to corrupt my happiness. The Pharaoh had taken his son and me out into the city, mostly to explore and to get to know the world around us. While I actually put forth effort, all the Prince did was follow me around, watching me carefully._

_"Come here, little one. Would you like some sweet treats?" _

_I narrowed my eyes at the man in front of me. He clearly wanted to kidnap me for some reason, considering the fact that he was offering these so called "sweets" to anyone else who had passed by. Maybe I am being too suspicious... _

_"Where are you, Sagira? It is time to return home." I heard the Pharaoh calling for me, and began to leave the strange man's presence. I heard him shift his weight forward, and then suddenly stop. Tiny yet gentle hands wrapped around my neck, and laughter filled my ears. _

_"I found you, Urbi!" I giggled with the Prince. His eyes darted up to the stranger, who had taken a few more steps back, as if he were leaving. The Prince began to slowly lead me back towards the crowd gathering near the well._

_Normally, he called me that because, even though I had told him my real name, he insisted that I must be a princess of some kind since I am, apparently, so pretty. While I would disagree with him, I chose to hold my tongue, no matter how much he loved listening to my voice. I had become his constant playmate. I was not there to, strictly speaking, protect him; I was there to keep him company. And as much as he loved Mahado and Mana, I knew he was glad to have a full time friend. So, I let him call me whatever he wanted._

_Yet this time, he was trying to protect me, by calling my "royal" heritage to attention. The fact that even a blind man knew who he was only re-enforced my importance to anyone watching._

_I saw a pair of calloused hands from the corner of my eyes. Gripping the Prince's hands tightly, I twisted away from the man's grip, leaping over him and running out into the streets. I had to at least get the Prince back to his father, no matter what would happen to me. I desperately looked around for the Pharaoh. "There you are..." I felt a hand grab my elbow. Before he could pull me towards him, I grabbed the back of the Prince's tunic and threw him into a crowd. _

_He yelled my name as the man pulled me back. I began to pull back, using a tiny amount of my magic to stun my attacker. "Alexandria!" A fist came flying from up above me. The man pulled back, clutching his nose and spewing blood from his mouth. "Kafele!" I grabbed my protector's neck and clung to him tightly. He picked me up and lovingly cradled me in his arms. "Thank Ra you came!"_

_Kafele had been assigned to guard me whenever I wanted to go into the city. It took some time for him to warm up to me, but now we were good friends. He, along with Shimon and the Pharaoh of course, knew how I felt about the Prince. Kafele would tell me stories about his homeland, which was destroyed thanks to the barbarians who wandered this country. He told me about his wife and children, who were captured and murdered as he watched. When he told me of this, I had thrown my tiny arms around his waist, telling him that while I was very sad about his loss, I was also glad that it brought him here. _

_He smiled, "For you, little princess, I will live up to my namesake." _

_"Even if she is not worth it?" __The strange man had returned. Kafele moved me to his back, from where I just glared at the stranger. "You and I both know that she will cause the destruction of this kingdom! I am merely doing my duty as a citizen of this great nation and destroying the infection!" He lunged forward, his hands extending towards me. I was thrown from Kafele's back...right into the Pharaoh's arms. _

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

_I felt the Prince's little hand tugging on my dress, and so did his father. Pharaoh set me down and moved the two of us behind him. The Prince immediately pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. Even though we were only kids, I felt incredibly safe in his arms. "Pharaoh, that little demon is nothing more than a trap sent here by your enemies! She will destroy us all! Many others have agreed that she placed a spell on you so you will not be able to see her deception. She wi-"_

_"SILENCE!"_

_The Prince and I froze at his father's sharp tone, "Alexandria is my daughter now. My court has performed several tests, both with and without her knowledge." He turned towards me, his eyes filled with regret, "I will never forgive myself for doubting you, Dria. But it had to be done. And now, I can truly say that she is a gift from Ra, that she will help this nation rise to new heights." _

_I pulled myself from the Prince's arms, and ran into the Pharaoh's awaiting ones. I was proud of him; he did not allow his love for me prevent him from protecting his kingdom. Egypt was fortunate to have a ruler such as him. A loud groan stole my attention. _

_"KAFELE!"_

_I screamed in horror. The guards descended on the stranger and he was gone in moments. I ripped myself out of Pharaoh's arms and ran to Kafele's side. A dagger stuck deep in his chest, and he was dying quickly. I placed his head on my lap and cried. __He chuckled at me, "Why do you weep, little princess? This is a great honor for me. Not only do I fulfill my promise to you, but now I can return to my daughters. I will tell them about you, about your gentle yet fierce nature, about your loving heart." His body gave a violent shudder. _

_"Farewell, little princess." I smiled, "Till we meet again, my dear friend."_

_He smiled one last time, before closing his eyes. I kissed his forehead, my tears falling down his face. I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and I threw myself into the owner. He softly stroked my back, letting my tears stain his tunic, trying to protect me from my own pain._

"Dria? Are you alright?" Yugi was gently tapping my face. I shook my head a couple of times, my mind returning to the present. We were back at the game shop and the group was gone. I must have dazed off for a long time. "You were really out of it, so I brought you home." I bit my lip; he shouldn't have had to leave his friends for me... "Before you even think of blaming yourself, it was getting late anyway. Joey had to run off to stay with his sister at the hospital."

I blushed, feeling a bit better about my daydream's interference. He smiled softly, his eyes crinkling with delight. He released my hand and strode over towards the kitchen. He pulled out two cups and poured us both some cold water. He passed one to me and, with his hand lightly resting on then small of my back, took us both back to the living room. He sat down and flipped on the TV as I laid my head in his lap. I closed my eyes and waited for the little bit of the future that occasionally came to me.

**_"I said I'll get i-" a familiar voice grunted in pain._**

**_"Ah, the thrill of the hunt."_**

**_"No...my Red Eyes Black Dragon..."_**

I gasped as I sat up. Someone I knew was in terrible trouble. But, my hearing had been horrible...meaning that would happen somewhere in the city. It sounds silly, but with all the people running around in a rather small area like that, there is a ton of interference, making it difficult to understand everything because there is so much going on.

The red lights of Yugi's clock were blinking at me. It was 9:30PM. My vision could happen at any moment. I looked around the room I was now in. Yugi must have moved us, thinking I had fallen asleep. I looked next to me to see Yugi with his back turned towards me. If I left now, I could find the place my vision was. I kind of recognized the area, mostly because we had been there earlier today.

Wait...earlier today...

I leapt out of the bed and silently darted through the house. I only managed to reach the game shop, before something stopped me. My Pendant frantically vibrated and burned against my skin. When I chose to ignore it, a powerful spell shoved me back towards the house. I huffed in annoyance.

There is only one spell that has ever escaped my control: this unknown one my necklace seemed to possess. I had tried everything I knew to try to remove it. All I knew about it was that whenever I was headed into some dangerous situation, it would stop me. Now, I know you're thinking, 'so wait, running into a burning building is just fine, but basically meeting a friend is too dangerous.' Yes, it does choose odd times to activate. I have never been able to find a real pattern to these times.

But, I couldn't do anything about it. No matter which way I went, back-door or window, the same force kept me inside. I had no choice but to return to bed and just wait.

Pharaoh had realized that I was no longer at Yugi's side, so he had taken over and crept downstairs to find me. "Is everything alright, Dria?" I silently took his hand and lead him back upstairs. "Please, talk to me Dria. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." I quietly laughed, "Still as arrogant as ever." He cocked his head, clearly confused by my words. I pushed him into sitting on the bed, where I placed myself in his lap. I clutched to his neck tightly, praying that my vision wouldn't come to pass. He gently stroked my hair as we sat there, and he eventually started humming. His baritone voice and steady heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

The phone rang early that morning. I cracked open one eye to watch as Yugi stumbled out of bed and answered. My eyes began falling back down when I heard the words I feared would come.

"What's that? Joey never showed up at the hospital last night?"

I jumped out of the bed and quickly changed, not caring if Yugi was still standing there. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, since he followed my actions. We both hurried out of the house, pausing only for Yugi to call Tea and Tristan. We met up with the other two at the bus station after checking some usual places.

As the three of them discussed what had happened, I slipped away and ran in between the nearby warehouses. After sounding out one whistle, one of my creatures came flying from the sky. Without stopping, I leapt onto her back and took to the sky.

I gently touched my heels to her quivering flanks, helping her know which direction I needed to go. She followed my request without resistance and soon we were back at the square we had gotten the Duel Disks from. As she flew over another empty warehouse, I slid off her back and fell to the roof. I promised myself that I would make her favorite meal the next time I visited. She must have heard because she roared her approval.

I just had to watch as she continued to fly. Her movements were so graceful; it looked like she was part of the sky. She cut through the wind currents perfectly, carrying herself back to her kingdom. I shook my head and dashed down the stairs. I didn't have the time to be sentimental.

Joey was leaning against the wall of the warehouse, his head buried into his hands. I could faintly see dry tears on his face. "Joey? Joey, what happened?"

"I lost it. I lost my card. If I can't protect my most treasured card, how on earth can I trust myself to protect my little sister? I can't face her knowing that I can't protect her..."

I quickly approached him and smacked him across the face. "Are you seriously comparing your little sister to a card?" He just stared back at me with confused eyes. I groaned in annoyance.

"Joey, protecting a card and protecting a person are two completely different things! People are worth so much more than a picture on a piece of paper. And I created the game! Your sister needs you now, probably more than ever, and yet here you sit, wallowing in self pity because you lost a card. It can be won back or replaced. You can't ever replace a loved one..."

He quickly rose to his feet, finally getting my hint. I shoved him out of the ally, just as Tristan drove by. He came to a screeching halt and called for Joey. The latter turned around, probably to pull me along, but I hid myself in the shadows. He frantically looked around, and only left at Tristan's insistence.

I rested my head against the wall. He would make it in time...he just had to. I felt a tiny tongue licking the side of my face, and smiled when I saw one of my tiny monsters there comforting me.

I met up with Yugi and the other two a few hours later. Pharaoh immediately took over and crushed me into his chest, "You vanished and I couldn't figure out what had happened. Please...don't scare me like that..." I smiled and kissed his cheek, not promising anything. Joey called later that night to tell us the news about Serenity. She would be fine, the surgery went well, and she would be able to see in a couple short weeks.

As Yugi and I climbed into bed (no, I don't sleep in my own room anymore), he paused for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"The tournament starts tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrow. This I was aware of. In fact, Seto had asked that I keep an eye on the duels to make sure people were following his new rules. I accepted his request, figuring it would be a good opportunity to see some great duels. But why was Yugi telling me this?

"What if I mess up? What if my deck isn't good enough? What if..." I pulled him into me, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"There comes a time when you can't prepare anymore. All you can do is believe."

He had to believe in himself. If not, that all too familiar darkness would threaten the world once more.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter...please let me know if there is anything I can fix to make it better. I will fix it and repost if anyone thinks I should. I will have a xmas one shot out within the next few days! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**Kafele - would die for**

**Sagria- little one**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aziza = precious**

**Only own Dria. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

_She spat on the dirt before her, removing the blood from behind her teeth. Her hands were chained above me and her feet were tied below me. A thief had kidnapped her from her personal room the night before and had brought her here. He must have been paid handsomely for actually pulling this off. _

_"You could easily end your suffering if you would just tell me, princess. How do you stop those Items?"_

_She chuckled and spat more of blood into the man's face. It was covered by a black mask with openings for his eyes, nose, and mouth. Unfortunately for him, not many people had red eyes, eyes that she could easily pick out in a crowd. Plus, it didn't really help that he smelled something awful. The stench alone would give him away. His eyes bubbled with anger as her silence continued. He raised his knife once again. The wounds in her leg and abdomen marked her recent arrival, since few had dried and clotted. _

_The tip touched her temple and stroked the side of her face. When the fear he expected to see did not arise, he roughly grabbed her chin, slightly bruising her jaw. "Listen here, little wench, either you tell me or I will make you wish for death." She smiled in response, "What if I already do?" She would never tell him anything, not even if it were something simple like what her favorite color was. _

_The blade cut the smooth skin on her face, leaving a bloody mark from temple to jaw. He threw the knife off into the darkness and sulked away. She slowly released the breath she had been holding. She would live to die another day. But, she could only hope that the wounds clotted quickly because she could not heal them without her hands. She slowed her breaths as much as possible, trying to lower her heart rate, therefore lowering blood flow._

_A quiet squeak caught her attention. There, hiding in the corner, was little Kuriboh. His giant eyes were glazed over with tears as he took in her current situation. He floated up to her and carefully licked the wound on her face. It burned greatly as his tiny tongue swept up and down the opening, but she held back any sign of pain. He was only trying to help and she appreciated him for that._

_A sudden scream and crash sounded in the room next to her. There was another girl in that room. She had been brought here the same day the princess had arrived. Neither of them had a clue as to what was going on, but the second was far more terrified than the princess was. She said that she had to get back to her lover to protect him from her father. She screamed his name as another man dragged her into the next room. The princess felt lucky since her lover's father approved of their relationship. _

_Two sets of moans were heard before silence fell. Footsteps approached the door joining the rooms. "Go!" She hissed to Kuriboh. He quickly shook his head and softly rubbed her injured cheek. She gently pushed him away and winked, "Go." One tear fell down his cheek before he hurried back into the darkness. He would tell her brother._

_The door flew open and the girl was thrown inside. The princess' insides hurled at what she had become. The poor girl's garments were stripped so badly they hardly covered anything. Her once tan skin was almost pale due to the blood loss she must have experienced. Cuts of all kinds covered her skin, and what did not have a cut, most likely had a bruise. It took little thought for the other to understand what had happened._

_The knife reappeared under her chin. "Now, unless you tell me, you will end up like her. Do you want that?" She stared forward stoically. _

_"Nothing you say or do will ever intimidate me."_

_He growled in irritation. The knife slid down her neck and slashed at her tunic. Luckily, the fabric the servants had used to make this tunic was stronger against knives than normal linen. She had no idea what it was, but every day from here she will thank the servants for it._

_The man stumbled back a bit when he realized her clothes would not shred as easily. He snarled in irritation and raised the knife again. He must have thought that the fun was over and she was about to die. The girl whistled loudly and piercing roar tore through the air. The man stopped as the red smoke encased her body, ripping the chains from the walls. She gave him one last look, daring him to come after her. He smiled evilly in response._

_"For Ra's sake, I do not know where she is!" She walked into the throne room rubbing her wrists, her monster right behind. The manacles, one now left behind in the sand, had left irksome marks on her wrists. "Aziza!" The Prince ran towards her, arms wide open. The monster snarled in anger and opened his second mouth. When the girl showed no fear of the newcomer, he settled high above the columns. The man folded her into his chest. He sank them both to the floor as his tears flowed freely, not noticing how her blood was ruining his clothes. She wrapped my arms around his neck, quietly telling him everything was alright._

_One of her servants was bubbling with worry. He was supposed to be watching me the night she vanished, which was apparently three days ago, yet fell asleep halfway through the night. His replacement was found dead early that morning. She requested that the man receive a proper burial. He died because he wanted to protect her._

_The Prince was adamant about finding her kidnappers and giving them the same treatment she had received. Though it took some time, she managed to calm him down by showing him the wounds were nothing. With one swipe of her hand over the wound, the skin returned to its normal tan self. She assured him that the man and his followers would arrive soon. The man had accepted her challenge._

_And he would pay dearly for that._

I stopped my story and grinned as Father leaned even closer. "Oh come on! Dria! You can't just leave it there! What happens? What does the princess do to the man? Who was he? And for god's sake, do the princess and prince live happily ever after?" He grabbed my shoulders and lightly shook me. I giggled.

Father loved listening to my stories, though he was still completely unaware of how true they were. He loved how I used our little monsters in the story, mostly because if I used something he understood, the story made more sense to him. He always wanted me to make up stories using the 'bold and devilishly handsome Prince' and the 'brilliant and feisty princess.' It made it extremely easy on me to soothe him to sleep during his random insomnia-attack nights. They didn't happen that often, thank goodness, but he still liked a good story before bed.

I pushed him back into his bed and pulled the covers over him. It may have been morning, but he wouldn't get out of bed for at least another hour. He huffed like a petulant child and crossed his arms over his chest. I smiled and kissed his forehead, "When the tournament is over, I will tell you the rest." He playfully narrowed his eyes as I floated out the door.

I was heading to the city square for the start of the tournament. Seto had told me that he would announce his 'special surprise' for all the duelists at 9AM and I needed to be in the center. Again, this whole special surprise thing…something tells me I'm not going to like it.

Duelists from all over had flooded the city. Seto knew exactly who would come and who wouldn't. From the numbers I could see, he knew that all of them would come. I weaved my way in between the duelists, stopping occasionally to sign one autograph and pose for one picture. Even though I no longer walked around in disguise, most people left me alone, especially now. Maybe Father had said something…? Oh well, it meant less trouble for me.

Fireworks were going off as I finally reached the center. Many duelists had already gathered there…quite a few of which I was not happy to see (*cough* Weevil and Rex *cough*). I sat on the edge of the garden wall in the middle. Some excited duelists came up to shake my hand and tell me how much they loved me. I smiled and waved them on their way, reminding them that Battle City was about to begin. I had to chuckle as I watched the overexcited children bound away. They wouldn't last five minutes in a tournament like this.

I heard some shouting coming from my left. I laughed loudly when I realized who it was. Yugi and Mai were watching in chagrin as Weevil, Rex, and Mako argued. As they continued to argue, I resumed my slow sweep of the area. Everything seemed normal, until I came upon a dark figure. I felt my necklace quiver against my skin and faintly smelled oranges. That man had been touched by the Rod…I was almost sure of it.

Yugi turned my direction and smiled when he saw me. I had left early this morning to go tend to Father, seeing as he couldn't make cereal without someone nearby. I left a note telling Yugi where to find me, promising to find him if he got too busy. I saw the Pharaoh floating nearby and coyly winked at him. He winked in return and smiled crookedly.

I hopped down from my spot and met Yugi halfway. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed. I returned his hug, though slightly confused. When the hug ended, he laughed again at my confused face. "I'm just happy to see you. When I woke up and you were gone, I kinda overreacted." I raised an eyebrow and looked towards Yami. He smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on his arm. "Where to?" Seto wouldn't notice if I wasn't in the square.

We walked all around the area, ending up at the top of another building. "I hope Joey shows up before this starts." I moved my hand to his opposite shoulder and gave him that normally awkward side hug. He smiled lightly at the gesture and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Greetings duelists." It was Seto. But, where was he? A giant shadow passed over Yugi and me. Yugi released my hand and ran over to the fence at the edge. I sighed in exasperation, but had to chuckle a little. Even that giant screen on the blimp failed to measure up to the boy's ego. I walked over to the fence and joined Yugi.

"Battle City's gonna be an all out war."

I growled at his arrogance. He had never experienced true war…and I hope he would never have to. He quickly went over his new rules, making sure the rare card rule was well known. Oh, and he made sure people knew that while he could be challenged, he wouldn't lose to anyone, not even Yugi.

He continued by talking about the finals and locator cards. I crossed my arms above my head and ignored him for the most part. Once again, I wasn't competing. Seto had seriously considered masking me duel because he felt I was the only real competition he had. But this time, I declined the offer (shocking, I know). I needed to be an ally for Yugi and the Pharaoh, not a rival.

"And one last thing, the Battle City champion will not only receive the title of number one duelist in the world, but he or she will also receive the opportunity to spend a day with none other than Alexandria Pegasus."

I froze at this comment. That was the final secret Seto kept from me? "You've got to be kidding me." My body was on the verge of shaking in pure anger.

"Let the tournament begin!"

I stomped down the stairs, madder than a bull with a bee sting. Yugi followed me silently lest he say anything to add fuel to the fire. Only when we reached the bottom did I say anything more. "I am not a prize to be won. Kaiba had no right to do that…I won't forgive him so easily for this…" Yes, I am being a bit of a brat, but after so many years of sometimes being used by others for their own gain, I feel that I have the right. Yugi sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me alongside him.

"You know it will only make the duels more competitive. So many people want to say they know you." I humorlessly chuckled, "Yeah, I'm a real catch."

"Yami and I think so."

His simple statement shocked me in silence. He smiled and continued to lead me back to the town square. He must have seen Joey while I was distracted. When we reached the edge, I quietly gasped. It was the same dark figure…the one I had detected earlier.

"Joey! What are you yelling about?"

This was the man whose voice I heard the other night. Yugi gasped as well when he caught sight of the man. The cape was the same one Bandit Keith had been wearing in the warehouse a few weeks ago. A few weeks…I shook my head. Time goes on regardless of what happens in life.

"It would be a pleasure to hunt the Duelist Kingdom Champion."

"Fine. I accept your challenge."

The Pharaoh took over, beginning the duel by making a bet. He'd never admit it, but he tends to have a gambling problem, even now. I smiled when I remembered how he had to work as my personal servant once after he lost a bet to me. But, that story is for another time.

"If you lose, you must return Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. And if you win this duel-"

"Your little girlfriend over there has to come with me."

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him with a look that could kill. The man wavered a little bit, averting his eyes away from me. I shifted my eyes over to the Pharaoh, who was staring at me with a calculating look on his face. My eyes widened in disbelief. Was he really about to...He then raised his hands in surrender.

"That is her decision to make. She is not something I will ever gamble away."

The man grunted in irritation, but rose and activated his Duel Disk anyway. I gently touched Pharaoh's shoulder, in thanks and for good luck, before bounding away to join Joey on the sidelines. He smiled and hugged me in greeting, before returning his full attention to the duel. I moved to stand beside him and he rested his arm around my shoulders. If it gave him comfort to know that someone was there, I would do my best to help. Joey stepped forward for a moment, to try and warn the Pharaoh of something.

"Silence Wheeler! Or say goodbye to your Red Eyes."

Pharaoh summoned Beta to start off. The silly creature immediately caught sight of me and waved his arms. I giggled loudly and waved back. He then turned and puffed out his chest, making himself seen scarier. He was absolutely adorable. I doubt he would appreciate that comment.

All the Rare Hunter wanted to do was draw cards and play defense. How on earth did he plan to win if he never attacked? I thought back to the small vision I had seen of Joey's duel with him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But, he must have done something unusual to win. Joey tended to be extremely aggressive, meaning that this man must have drawn something Joey, who was usually a master of wiggling out of tough fights, couldn't have beaten.

Chimera came next. He nodded his head towards me and roared in excitement. "It's almost like each monsters knows you personally, Dria." There was a question in Joey's statement. Instead of answering truthfully, I just shrugged, gave him a blinding smile, and made him pay attention to the duel.

The Rare Hunter kept things interesting by…you guessed it: drawing cards and playing more defense. What could he possibly be planning? He was waiting for something…something powerful I bet. My eyes widened. There was only one monster I could think of that required so much time yet so little preparation.

Exodia

"The hunter will strike his prey when the time is right."

I was right. He was trying to collect the five pieces of Exodia, using his other monsters as shields. Now if only Yugi and the Pharaoh could figure that out. A couple more turns passed by, with nothing extremely exciting happening. Joey started shaking more and more as the duel continued. He wouldn't be able to hold back the truth much longer. He finally jumped forward, "I can't stand by and watch this."

The Pharaoh hushed him immediately. He was fighting for Joey not because he needed to win some locator card, but because his friend was in need. If Joey revealed the truth, the reason for the duel would be destroyed. And Pharaoh would need that card in the duels to come… Joey must have said something that opened Yugi's eyes to the truth.

"You're planning to summon Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now he knew…but now he had to stop the unstoppable creature. I knew of only two people who ever defeated Exodia in the 10,000 years I had lived. And I wasn't one of them, neither was the Pharaoh. This would be a tough challenge, but I looked forward to how he would rise to the occasion. The Pharaoh looked towards me, a tiny amount of doubt present in his eyes. I smiled and gave him the thumbs up. He could do it; he just needed to believe he could.

"I'm afraid it's too little too late."

That means he must have had three, possibly four of the cards already. He wouldn't have had five because the duel would have been over by now. Pharaoh didn't have much time left. Hopefully, he had something up his sleeve…otherwise this duel would be over in possibly the next turn. The Rare Hunter went to draw…

"Not so fast!"

I sighed in relief. Time seal would give Yugi and Pharaoh a little extra time to weave their way out of this. It wouldn't last more than one turn, but I knew they could come up with something in that time. Pharaoh drew his next card. I cheered when I saw the card, Lightforce Sword. This was a gamble. He couldn't control what the sword hit, and if it wasn't the right card, it was over. I covered my eyes when Yugi activated the sword. Of course, I peeked through my fingers.

"No! You pierced Exodia's right arm!" Not only did Pharaoh do that, he also wiped out the Rare Hunter's last defense. Pharaoh had figured out Exodia's weakness. As a whole, Exodia was unbeatable; that's just how the game worked. But individually, the pieces couldn't stand up to much.

The man started laughing like a maniac. Joey turned towards me, "That guy is as nutty as a fruitcake." I sent Joey an incredulous look; was he really thinking of food at a time like this? When I looked back, Pharaoh had been stopped by the Swords of Revealing Light. Though I despised how he stopped Pharaoh's attacks with the swords, I knew that monsters were not the only way to destroy an opponent. I'm a bit biased, since I'm a magician myself, but I like magic cards the best.

Back to the duel, nothing happened in the next couples of turns. All the duelists did was draw cards mostly. They played the occasional monster and face down card, but mostly the two of them just let their mouths run off at each other. The Rare Hunter was a little flustered by the Pharaoh's smirk, and he grew even more anxious when he looked closely at the field in front of him.

The Hunter was wide open for a direct attack. The Pharaoh had a plan, and by the look in his eyes, the Hunter was walking right into his trap. After some very smart words on the Pharaoh's side, the Rare Hunter second guessed himself. He summoned one of the pieces of Exodia.

"Now it's time to destroy Exodia. Chain destruction!"

My whole body relaxed. The Rare Hunter's extra Exodia heads had been destroyed, which stopped all chances of summoning the all powerful monster. After removing the irritation known as the Swords, the duel was over. The Pharaoh finished off his opponent with a final direct attack. I started off the cheers by shouting in excitement. Joey and I joined him to grab Joey's Red Eyes.

As we got closer, the tangy smell got stronger. The Rod's power was about to surface, I could feel it. I moved closer to the man as Pharaoh destroyed his cards, which had all been marked with some kind of invisible ink. Though it hurt to see my cards destroyed, I was a little occupied to care too much.

"Forgive me, Master! Please don't be angry!"

The scent overpowered me and I had to take a few steps back. The Pharaoh reached for my hand and pulled me into his protective arms. The three of us stared at the man in alarm (and confusion on the boys' part). The man screamed in agony as the Rod's power infiltrated his mind. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. The man was lost to the Shadows now.

"We meet again, Pharaoh."

I turned my head away and hid my face behind my hair. If my hunch was correct and this was indeed Ishizu's brother, then he would recognize me immediately. If he did, there's no telling what he might try to do.

"Finally after all this time, I will destroy you!"

I narrowed my eyes, but resisted the urge to step in between the two. He went on to explain how his Millennium Rod controlled all his minions, this man in particular.

"Remember my name…Marik."

I began having trouble restraining myself when he swore to take the Pharaoh's power because he said he deserved it. My body began to tremble as Marik talked about the Egyptian gods and their current situation. It was about so much more than the Items. If he succeeded, the world would be cast into darkness.

"The end is near, Pharaoh."

My fist went flying before my mind told it to. The body flew backwards, shouting in surprise. I stood in front of the Pharaoh, my fist clenched at my side. The man got up and rubbed his mouth, cleaning up the blood that had dribbled from his now split lip. He glared at me at first, probably expecting to see another male. His eyes widened and a creepy grin covered his face when he saw who it was.

"Why, if it isn't the Lady herself? I've read all about you." He grabbed my hand and moved to kiss the back. I slapped him away and stepped back between my friends. He laughed evilly, "It's too bad that I can't claim you as the prize after I defeat the Pharaoh. You would be a much more valuable addition than the gods or his power."

I narrowed my eyes at his words, yet allowed a confident smile to cover my face, "Even if that were true, there is nothing you could say or do to make me help you."

He laughed evilly, "Both of your days are numbered because your reign is coming to an end!"

I threw my right hand forward, pushing Marik out of the poor man's mind. I was a little sad that the Rare Hunter was basically lost forever, but at the same time, I felt he deserved it.

As the two boys discussed something about friendship, I looked up to the sky. Battle City would be an all out war. The past against the present. I felt bad for the poor souls who would get involved in the weeks to come, but it was the way it had to be. Joey requested that Yugi keep Red Eyes to help him when he needed it. I held back my laughter. Seems like Joey and I switched places; he was the one predicting the future and I was the cheerleader on the sidelines.

The two parted ways and I waved farewell to Joey. I'd catch up with him later. Hopefully, he didn't get into too much trouble again. The Pharaoh offered me his arm once more and we headed off into the city. The silence between us was comfortable, as it always had been. Neither of us felt the need to fill the silence with words; simple gestures were enough. I'd stroke his upper arm with my thumb, and he'd return it by kissing my hand or forehead.

"What was Marik talking about when he addressed you?"

I hesitated when I heard these words. My legs came to a stop and I sat on the nearest wall. Was I ready to tell him? Did I really want him to know the truth about our relationship yet? Or, more importantly, was it the right time to tell him? I sighed and rested my head in my hands, indecision eating away at me.

His gentle hands lifted my face back up and I found myself swimming in his beautiful eyes. "If it is something that I have to discover, I don't want you to tell me. And even if it's not, you don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you're most comfortable." I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

He lightly chuckled and held me tight. I kissed his lips softly after coming to a decision. "Make it to the finals, and I will tell you." He nodded and quickly returned my kiss. He then set me down and interlaced our fingers. He kissed my hand one last time before we headed down the street, towards his next duel.


	26. Chapter 26

A zummara is an ancient Egyptian flute. Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

_"We present for your entertainment the enchanting dancer, Layla!"_

_A beautiful girl sauntered into the center of the throne room. Her face was made up extremely delicately. Blush dusted her cheeks and the eye-shadow brought out her hazel eyes. She sent the Prince a seductive smile before beginning her dance._

_I looked towards the Prince, whose face was now bright red. My eyes narrowed slightly when I realized her eyes never left the Prince's face…and his never left her face. Her body lithely twisted and turned through the complicated dance. The Pharaoh had thrown a party for the citizens of his kingdom to celebrate the recent flooding of the Nile…the same flood the Prince and I had barely escaped._

_I rose from my seat, disgusted by the scene unfolding before me. "Alexandria? Where are you going?" I halted for a moment, carefully considering my answer. I faked dizziness, "I need to step out for a moment. All this wine is getting to me." I did not wait for his reply as I basically sprinted out the doors._

_I ran to the nearest column outside, throwing my arms around as much of it as I could. My breath came in short spurts as I tried to hold back my tears. Why was I feeling this way? I could not believe my own stupidity. How could I expect to hold the Prince's attention, when there were clearly many others who were far more interesting than me? How could I expect that after one moment together, he would be completely devoted to me? It was selfish and stupid of me to think so._

_"My Lady?" _

_I quickly spun at the voice and wiped away the few tears that had escaped. Seto looked at me, concern in his crystal blue eyes. I smiled weakly before turning back around and walking towards the balcony's edge. I sat down on the edge, whistling quietly. I felt Seto's hands cover my shoulders, trying to comfort me. A tiny growl was heard as my Kuriboh appeared. I gently stroked his soft fur, calming the small creature._

_"It's that dancer, isn't it?"_

_As usual, Seto struck the heart of my current sadness. I laughed humorlessly, "Am I that obvious?" Instead of responding, he wrapped his arms around me further, hugging me from behind. His silence was more than I could take. Leaning against his arms, I broke down into tears. It felt like something inside me was slowly breaking apart. I did not even notice Kuriboh's departure._

_I felt absolutely pathetic. Here was the greatest magician in the entire world crying relentlessly over some guy. I kept trying to tell myself that he was just another figure in my life, one who would join all the other faceless figures that had been a part of my existence until now. But, I could not force myself to believe that. He was special, and no matter who he chose to be with, I would always love him._

_"He is a complete fool if he wants that wench over you." Seto's words comforted me. I knew how he felt about me; he did not hesitate to make it clear whenever the Prince was not around. He hugged me closer as I turned into his chest, my cries falling to sniffles. He quickly picked me up and carried me back inside. My sniffles soon fell into silence as I gently swayed in his strong grasp._

_I closed my eyes as he passed by the throne room. The Prince could have his whore. I would complete my training with the Pharaoh, which would end at the end of the month, and leave. It was childish and stupid, yes. But I was not going to allow myself to stomach the sight of them. I sighed, irritated at my own pride. This must be how the other ladies felt when the Prince rejected them for me._

_I was soon placed down onto a soft bed and tucked under the covers. With a small kiss on my forehead, Seto left, whispering that he would return as soon as the festival was over. As soon as the doors shut, I heard his sharp tone requesting the presence of guards at my door. I rose from the bed and slipped into my bathing room. After cleaning my face with water and donning on my silk cover, I walked outside._

_The blazing stars shone brightly against the dark sky. I giggled to myself as that thought crossed my mind; I would be a horrible poet. One of my little creatures popped up, carrying a tiny drum. I smiled as he began to play. My monstrous brother appeared in a tinier form, extending his hand to me. As the drum kept a steady beat, a zummara and harp joined in._

_My brother and I must have danced for some time because I soon felt another hand tapping my shoulder. I turned and immediately froze. It was the Pharaoh. I quickly bowed, "I apologize sir. I will ret-" He placed his finger over my lips and smiled mischievously before extending his hand like my brother had earlier. I laughed happily as the Pharaoh expertly twirled us around. _

_My eyes started to droop a little, tired from the fun I did not think I would have tonight. He chuckled and, before I could stop him, he swung me up into his arms and slowed the dance down. After a few moments of resistance, I settled down into his arms, my head lolling onto his shoulder. He slowly finished the dance, ending by placing me back into bed. He sat beside me for a few moments, humming quietly. The tune continued, but my mind had leapt ahead. Something terrible was going to happen._

_I shot out of the bed, throwing a cover over my slip and dashed back down to the throne room. The Pharaoh called out to me in confusion, following my steps as quickly as he could. Seto was on his way back up when I flew past him. I slipped through his fingers, much to his dismay._

_The little poser was still dancing when I burst through the doors. All the music ceased and the crowd parted for me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Prince shake his head, still a little dazed from her spell. Her eyes grew wide, surprise growing inside them. She backed away in fear, the knife I had seen dropping from beneath her sleeve to the floor. Everyone around me gasped. A few guards came up and seized her. I turned my back and looked towards the Prince. His gaze met mine for a few seconds, before dropping his head in…disgust?_

_A sudden cry broke the silence as the girl's knife cut through my abdomen. I quickly turned on her, taking her own knife and slitting her throat, my eyes a blazing red. I froze as she fell backwards, the crowd screaming behind us, and my mind came back to me. The knife clattered to the floor. My body began to shake as the gravity of the situation came crashing down on me. "Alexandria!" My legs collapsed from underneath me._

_The Prince was by my side instantly. "I…I…I killed…killed her…dead…my fault…" These broken sentences were all I could say. My mind was unhinging as it grasped the deed I had just committed. I hardly noticed it when Mahado came to my side. He partially healed and bandaged my wound. I could not stop shaking, and my vision failed me. All I could see was her dead face, the blood covering it and my guilty hands. I soon blacked out._

_I awoke what felt to be days later. I was in the Pharaoh's room. Bandages covered my torso, a wet rag lay across my forehead, and a bowl of cool water was on a chair nearby. I lifted my hands and stared at them. These monstrous hands…I fell back against the pillows, dropping the offensive objects from my view. I was repulsed by my own body. Perhaps my plan to leave would still happen._

_"Dria! Oh thank Ra! You've awaken!" The Prince came inside, hastily climbing onto the bed next to me. I turned away from him, pulling the covers around me tightly. "Dria? Are you still unwell?"_

_"A prince should not converse with a murderer. He should throw her in prison and execute her."_

_Silence fell between us like a wall. I prepared myself to hear him agree with me and call for the guards who would escort me to my death. But, those words never came. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. He rested his chin on the top of my head and began to stroke my hip. _

_"Don't be ridiculous. I won't allow anyone to put you in prison." _

_I snarled angrily and threw myself across the room, pushing him back. He stumbled in surprise, but quickly regained his balance, jumping gracefully off the bed before he could fall. I backed up against the wall, staring at my hands in horror. They'd almost hurt the man I held so dear. He approached me slowly, keeping his hands where I could see them._

_I was about to turn tail and run when he trapped me against the wall. He covered my lips with his, silencing my screams instantly. My hands moved on their own accord from his chest to the nape of his neck, tugging lightly on his ebony hair. His large hands gripped my waist as my legs wrapped around his hips. I was helpless in his arms as he carried me over to the bed._

_He pulled me on top of him as we fell back together. When his hand slowly moved down, my senses came back to me. I ripped myself from his arms and ran towards the balcony. I whistled loudly, calling to my red brother for help. "Dria! Don't go!" I jumped onto my brother's back, clinging tightly to his horns. I turned back to the Prince one last time, tears falling down my cheeks._

_"I love you…"_

I sighed as that memory ended. Why did I have to relive that moment? Sometimes, I really hated this Pendant because it seemed to have a mind of its own. It picked random memories from my head and chose to display them as it saw fit. And while a few of them were pleasant ones, it seemed to like my bad memories a lot.

A hand caressed my cheek, "Something wrong?" The man walking beside me took my hand in his, gently kissing the back. I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"Just a memory."

His eyes crinkled in mischief, and his grip on my hand tightened. I raised my eyebrow in amusement, challenging him to continue with his odd actions. He suddenly wrapped his free arm around my waist tightly and released my hand. I squealed as he began to tickle me mercilessly. I squirmed and wiggled as much as I could, high pitched giggles ringing out of my mouth.

"Y-y-yami! Stop it!" I twisted until not even his strength could hold me and took off down the street. He chased me for a few moments, laughing loudly. People on the street stepped aside in amusement as they watched this odd couple flirt. Two arms grabbed me and pulled me back. His chest vibrated as his chuckles continued. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled down at me, his teeth sparkling in the sunlight. He leaned down and touched his nose to mine, giving me a small Eskimo kiss. I shoved him away, smiling widely. "You need to focus, mister. You have to be careful with your next opponent."

"Hey! Did ya hear? Joey Wheeler is dueling some dude with ESP!"

"This I gotta see!"

I turned back towards the Pharaoh, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me. "Come on! We have to go cheer Joey on!"

He yelped in surprise as I dragged him behind me. "Dria! Slow down!" I ignored him as we ran up the stairs of an empty warehouse. Throwing the door open, I released his hand and ran towards the railing. Thankfully, Joey's duel was directly below the building. I guess those kids actually did know where they were going.

The duel was only a couple of turns in. I instantly recognized Joey's opponent, Espa Roba. He was a talented duelist…at times. His methods were a little unorthodox, but then again there is no exact way to duel. I had enjoyed hearing about how he toyed with his opponents (at least the arrogant, sadistic part of me did) when Father told me about him.

I rested against the platform railing as I watched. Pharaoh stayed still, just staring at the dueling area. I saw a bit of worry in his eyes, but confidence in Joey was obvious.

"Let's tell Espa what else this guy's got."

"Ok big brother, Graceful Dice is under his Swordsman."

I turned my head towards the adolescent voices. There were four boys on the platform next to us, all of them bearing an uncanny resemblance to Espa Roba. One was very young, still sucking on a pacifier. The next one looked to be in grade school, clutching his giant lollipop tightly. The third and fourth looked like high school freshman. One was holding a set of binoculars, relaying what he saw to the next one, who had a headset with a tiny microphone on it.

"Your opponent just drew another Graceful Dice."

I shifted my gaze back to the duel and listened carefully. They had to be relaying that information to their brother. I raised my eyebrow at this situation. Though I almost hated to think it, this was incredibly amusing. I smiled a little as I tried to think of a reason why Espa Roba would want to cheat.

"You just drew another Graceful Dice card."

It probably would have helped the boys in their attempt to help if they hadn't set up a little speaker system right next to them so they could hear what was going on. I chuckled a little as my theory was proven right. Pharaoh looked at me, smiling slightly. "What's so funny?" I waved towards the duel and then towards the four sneaks next to us. He scrutinized the area, trying to find the joke. His eyes widened slightly and his smiled grew as he remembered what the boys had just said.

"Joey only has one Graceful Dice."

Their scheme was over. Joey would know Espa was faking as soon as he looked at his cards. He placed both his dice cards down, probably assuming Espa would believe they were both Graceful Dice. Espa walked right into his trap, summoning a more powerful monster to his side.

Joey's little combo of Graceful and Skull Dice proved Espa's fraud. Espa retreated slightly when the crowd realized the truth. A high pitched whistle sounded off on the nearby platform.

"Violation!"

Mokuba came running from the opposite side, blowing his whistle loudly. The second oldest boy dropped what he was holding and tried to escape. I thought about jumping down to help Mokuba, but with one smooth slide and some quick hands, Mokuba caught him. I giggled; who would have guessed Mokuba was a ninja in disguise?

"Your brother will never duel in this town again!"

"Please you've gotta give him another chance!"

"Give me one good reason!"

The boys began to tell their story. As ex-carnival people, the kids at their school bullied them, teasing the boys for their previous occupation. I felt sorry for them because they had gone through so much, simply due to their family's job. Espa protected them from the other kids by becoming and remaining a respected duelist. I smiled, happy that my game had helped them.

Mokuba fell silent. He must have been remembering the times Seto stood up for him when they were little kids. Mokuba had been small as a child, attracting the attention of all the larger boys. Thankfully, Seto was big enough to handle those other kids. The younger Kaiba slowly turned towards us. His eyes widened when he saw Yugi and I staring at him. He shook his head angrily.

"What's to stop you from pulling this stunt again?" I sighed and walked over towards the adjacent railing. I vaulted over the railing, landing lightly on the next building. Mokuba looked at me in surprise, and the brothers looked on in fear. "It's her…Miss Pegasus!" I smiled at the grade school Roba. I gently tapped his head. "Would you like to come watch with me?" I turned towards Mokuba, "I'll make sure they don't try anything more."

The Roba boy smiled as wide as he could with the lollipop in his mouth. The others giggled in glee and immediately came to my side. I discreetly twirled my finger, causing a ladder to appear on the side. With Pharaoh watching carefully from the other side, I sent the boys up one by one. I kissed Mokuba's forehead before following them. Mokuba followed me, trying to keep up his appearance of commissioner. Personally, I think he wanted to watch Joey duel.

The tiniest boy wiggled and squirmed until his brother let him down. The tiny child crawled towards me, and sat down with his arms outstretched. I smiled and lifted him into my arms. He giggled excitedly, lightly pulling at my hair. The Pharaoh just stared at us. I couldn't really figure out what emotion his eyes were holding, but it didn't look sad…more like he enjoyed the thought of me holding a child. I smiled sadly. If only…

"With no defenses, Jinzo will destroy you and you'll be out of the tournament for good!"

Come on Joey, you can beat him. I had to stay positive and hopeful for Joey's sake. With Espa Roba boosting Jinzo's power every turn, things were looking glum for Joey.

"If you think I'm givin up just because of baldy and his tin can hat, you got another thing comin!"

The four younger boys in front of me cheered for the eldest boy in excitement. Even without their help, Espa was doing pretty well. He was trying to keep up the psychic act, but it wasn't fooling anyone anymore. I sighed and turned my head against the Pharaoh's shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

I shook my head. I just couldn't watch this. Joey had a knack for causing me to have heart failure sometimes. Time Wizard was an extremely risky card, no matter how lucky someone thought he was. That luck could turn sour so fast that he wouldn't even have a chance to think of a way out. Plus, Jinzo wouldn't rust in a thousand years…it was more like ten thousand years…as old as I am. It was admirable that Joey tried, but it didn't work as he planned.

After that, Joey was falling fast. Jinzo was a powerful monster and Joey had no trap cards. It wouldn't be easy for him to come back. The Pharaoh lifted his arm and placed it around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. "You know he'll be fine." I sighed and nodded, turning back to the duel.

A few more turns passed by with no change. Espa's Jinzo only got stronger, not to mention his Reflect Bounder added to Espa's firepower. I was very impressed with Joey though. No matter what Espa threw at him, Joey kept fighting and stayed strong. It did take a message from his sister, Serenity, to keep him focused, but it worked. Thankfully, he knew how to improvise and that trait would hopefully come into play soon. If it didn't, this duel was over. Cue heart failure number two.

Roulette Spider…

It was one of…no, it was probably the riskiest move in the entire game. Fortune had to be on your side whenever you played this card. Otherwise, you were screwed. The monster the spider attached to would spin and spin until the opponent called for it to stop. Then, it was all up to chance. Jinzo began to slow little by little…until it pointed towards the Reflect Bounder. The duel was over. I sighed and placed my hand over my pounding heart. These kids were going to kill me some day.

The seven of us on the roof headed back down. The four boys immediately took off, running towards their brother. Mokuba headed back into the city to continue his job. Pharaoh and I stayed behind and looked towards the crowd. The Roba brothers were together again and Espa accepted defeat.

Pharaoh extended his hand towards me once more as we walked down the streets of Domino once again. I smiled, "Joey seems to be getting better and better with every duel. He might even beat you one day." I nudged his shoulder playfully. He jokingly narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Pharaoh…"

I squealed as he moved to trap me in his arms once again. I took off down the street again, only to run into a huge crowd. I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the lovable spiky hair. He was nowhere to be found. I groaned in annoyance. I hadn't run that far and I managed to separate myself from him.

A high pitched giggle sounded from behind me. I turned and cocked my head at the strange person standing there. He, or she, was all dressed up in a…circus outfit? This person was wearing a mask as well. Bells jingled as the person moved. "You're looking for Yugi aren't you?" I said nothing, just stared at the man. "Follow me if you want to find him."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. They snapped open again when I realized what I smelled. I followed the strange man at a distance, eventually coming upon a small circus tent. What on…

Something grabbed me from behind and placed a handkerchief over my face. I took one breath, and then realized my mistake. It was chloroform. I struggled as hard as I could, but the drug was taking its toll. I managed to squeeze out of the arms and take a few unsteady steps before collapsing. Uncomfortable arms picked me up and maniacal laughter filled the air. My eyes fluttered open for a few short moments, only to see another mask…but all I could think was, 'Not again!'


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

I groaned in annoyance. I let her out of my sight for five seconds…and she's gone. The idea of chaining her down was slowly becoming a possibility, no matter how much she would complain. I would do whatever was necessary to keep her happy, if this could happen. It would ensure my sanity for the rest of eternity.

I wandered through the park, trying to catch sight of my gorgeous…girlfriend? Lover? I didn't know what word would have enough force to convey my feelings. Heck, half the time, I didn't know what I was feeling. That little vixen had a horrible habit of making me lose my train of thought.

Odd laughter jingled through the park. I turned my head towards the trees and saw…a clown? Tiny bells on his ankles tinkled as he moved.

"Hello Yugi. We've been looking for you." I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. We? Who exactly is we?

"Walk that way, 53 steps forward into that tent. My master is waiting for you inside."

I narrowed my eyes at him, before turning my gaze to the tent across the street. It looked harmless enough, but something in there was calling me forward, pulling me towards the tent. What could possibly be in there? The only time I experienced this pull is when…

"It's in your best interest to go."

I was walking towards the tent before I really registered moving. Dria had to be there, but I didn't understand why I believed that. All I knew was that I needed to get to that tent and fast. I heard faint voices behind me, but I had to get to Dria. She was far more important than the voices I heard behind me.

The tent was empty, except for a magic box. The clown beckoned me forward.

"Enter here Yugi…"

I stepped inside the box and followed the path, trailing the clown. The doors opened in an empty office room. I looked around the room a little confused. Wasn't I just in a circus tent? And where was Dria? A computer flickered on before me, showing my duelist's profile.

"Rarest card: Dark Magician." My dark magician took on a more sinister look as his purple robes turned red and his normally passive face began to smirk. He appeared before me and began claiming that he no longer wanted to be in my deck. I chuckled, "Enough of these tricks." That same odd laughter echoed in the small room.

"I am the illusionist, Arcana."

I scowled as he started to tell me about my favorite card. I knew everything I needed to know about that card, and that was a fact. Things I didn't know were things probably only Dria knew about, meaning that no one in the world fully understood the card. I just met the guy and already I was sick of listening to him talk.

"I challenge you to a duel. The winner takes the loser's Dark Magician."

I smirked. The Dark Magician had chosen me to be his master and he had never let me down before. I trusted the Dark Magician more than any monster…almost more than any human. I took a quick glance around the room. This maniac couldn't really expect us to duel here. As if he read my mind, Arcana led me down a set of stairs, towards his "special" arena, given to him by his superiors. Superiors…could he be working for Marik?

"Forget who's back stage. Just worry about me."

Though I didn't trust him at all, I had no option but to follow him. A door sat at the bottom of the stairs, marking the entrance to this arena. And what an elaborate arena it was. Clearly, this guy was insane and spent a little too much time playing with his magic wand. A table with the Millennium Eye sat directly in the center, beckoning us to begin the duel. I watched his hands very closely, making sure he didn't try anything sneaky.

"Card tricks are for amateurs, Yugi Moto." I narrowed my eyes; I'll still cut his deck. He laughed as I cut his deck. "There is an old saying: Always trust your opponents, but only after you've cut their deck."

I scoffed, "Never trust a masked man." He gave some meaningless reply. I caught sight of something behind him. Two adjacent rooms were covered with curtains. A faint glow was coming from one of them and the familiar scent of spices drifted through the air. My eyes widened when I realiz- Suddenly, the floor beneath me began moving backwards, pushing me to one end. Thick shackles appeared behind my ankles and trapped me in place. What was he doing?

"We're both locked in. We're not only playing for what's inside your deck, we're playing for what's inside your mind!"

Two blue disks appeared in between this madman and me. An incessant humming rang out from the disks, making it somewhat difficult to hear anything. I leaned back a bit, confused by this man's methods.

"It's a dark energy disk, Y_uu_gi. And I wouldn't get too close."

Yup, he was officially insane. Not only did he lead me down to this secret arena, he also kidnapped Dria, locked me in this stupid duel, and was now threatening to send me to the Shadow Realm. As he further explained this crazy duel, his eyes slowly became wilder. Clearly, he was nuts.

"It's showtime!"

I slowly cocked my head at Arcana. Something about his eyes was bothering me. He seemed too happy. He had definitely fixed his hand. I felt better once I set some defense before me, but I felt even better when I destroyed his hand. Whatever he was planning wouldn't work. Instead, my plan kicked into action.

"Fear the power of MY Dark Magician!"

I believed in my cards and my monsters, and they never failed me. The dark energy disk moved more than halfway across the circle. Though it seemed like my attack had broken some of his confidence, it had also broken more of his ties to reality. The crazed look in his eyes grew stronger, and his crazy laughter grew louder.

He went on to give some speech about…well I honestly couldn't tell you. I tuned him out and just waited for him to finish. Sadly, he had lost so much of his sense of reality that he refused to give up. He summoned a relatively weak monster as a defense, so I summoned another monster and immediately attacked. As soon as he played his trap, I knew I should have waited. Dria would have probably been trying to get me to resist attacking if she were here…I should be thinking like her as well as like a trickster.

Unfortunately, this meant that Arcana could summon his Dark Magician back. I was a little confused as to why Dria would create two Dark Magician cards, but I didn't have much time to really worry about it. Placing two cards down, I finished my turn. And all Arcana did was copy my moves exactly. It was irritating actually.

My Dark Magician was pulled onto a wooden platform with a blade above it. Thankfully, I had played Magical Hats to protect him. Arcana retaliated with his own magic card. This little pattern continued until our magicians attacked, destroyed one another, and returned with the final magic card. Good Ra, the duel had better not be like this the whole way...

"Enough secrets! What's going on?" Arcana pulled off his mask.

DPOV

_When I was young, I spent many hours in the stables. People did not particularly want me around, since I was still an outsider to them. The servants found ways to keep the young Prince busy, so I found friends in the animals the Pharaoh kept, mostly his horses. The horses were like my monsters; they did not judge based on appearance or rumor. Their eyes could read your soul and that is how they judged you. One horse in particular called to me. Pyrrhus…rightly named for his unusual flaming red coat, which gleamed under the sunlight, setting him on fire. He had been a gift to me prior to his birth._

_The Pharaoh could tell that I had not yet found my place amongst his people and he felt responsible. So, in an attempt to ease my troubles, he had allowed me to pick the offspring of one of his three prized mares. I would be the owner of this foal, not the Pharaoh. After spending some time with the three mares, I chose the future foal of the eldest mare, Lujayn, despite the fact that the foal of the youngest mare was seen as far more valuable. Lujayn was a gentle silver mare, one who always comforted me whenever someone was cruel towards me._

_I stayed with Lujayn the night she gave birth. It was not a difficult birth, but her body was too old to withstand the pain the last time. As Pyrrhus took his first breath, Lujayn took her last. She licked my finger one time before closing her eyes. Though I was saddened by her death, her colt needed me. But, when I reached the colt's side, he surprised me by standing almost instantly. I had never seen a foal stand so quickly. He immediately came to me, as if he knew his mother had left him in my care._

_He became my closest friend. We spent at least half the day together, playing in the gardens or out in the sand. He protected me the way his mother did, only add an incredible temper. I was ignored by mostly everyone until I reached the age of 7, when a guard decided that he wanted me. He cornered me in one of the gardens and pinned me to the wall. I cried out, trying to get someone's attention, but the passing guard just laughed and leaned against the wall, as if watching a show. My attacker was slipping off my belt when a hoof smashed into his face._

_Pyrrhus, a 2 year old at the time, screeched in anger and charged both the guards. With me following as closely as possible, he chased them into the throne room, onto their knees before the Pharaoh, begging for forgiveness. I came in moments later, my clothes still in disarray. Pyrrhfus trotted back over to me and rubbed his head against my shoulder. The guards were later thrown in prison, and people other than the court and the Pharaoh started to talk to me. That one guard had a hoof scar on his face for the rest of his life._

_No one else could get close to Pyrrhus; they were too afraid of him. He would screech and bite at anyone who tried to come near him, even the Pharaoh himself. Only I could get close to him. He became my protector, my knight in sparkling red armor. _

I groaned in irritation. The chloroform had given me a splitting headache, not to mention that old memory. My hands were tied to the chair beneath me, along with my legs. I blinked multiple times, trying to clear my vision. I heard two voices coming from the other side of the curtain in front of me. One was a little familiar, like a voice I'd heard in a nightmare or something.

"Once I was the greatest illusionist and magician since Harry Houdini himself." I scoffed at that statement. Harry Houdini was a fantastic escape artist, but he could never beat me. And neither could this yahoo today.

"I had it all: money, fame…but most importantly, I had her…my sweet Catherine."

I listened in sadness as this man retold his story about his accident. I felt horrible for him, but in a way, it was his own stupid fault. Especially since he decided to throw his lot in with Marik. There was no way he would win back Catherine…not this way. He either needed to go find her himself or let her go.

"Working for Marik will bring you nothing but more pain and suffering Arcana." My heart leapt up into my throat. It was the Pharaoh. But, why was he here? Why was I here? More importantly, where were we?

I pulled on the ropes, trying to see if I could loosen them enough to slip out. If Pharaoh and…Arcana were so close, I couldn't risk something going wrong. I hadn't practiced in a long time and couldn't risk that possibility, even if it was miniscule. But, this handkerchief around my mouth had to go. I closed my eyes, feeling a small burst of fire building up inside me. With one short breath, the handkerchief burned away, allowing me to let my mouth loose. I shifted my head to the side, tearing the curtain down.

"I am counting on Marik to bring Catherine back into my arms."

"Don't be such a moron! Marik could care less about fulfilling his promise to you! You're nothing but an expendable servant!" I glared at the man in the mask. How stupid could he be? His Catherine was long gone by now; not even Marik would be able to find her, mostly considering the fact that he wouldn't try to. I could see the Pharaoh sigh in relief when he saw me. I discreetly winked at him, my gaze quickly shifting between the two duelists.

"There she is, just like Marik promised!" He gestured to the curtain on my left. A light came on behind the curtain, showing the silhouette of another person, which Arcana assumed was Catherine. I studied the frame carefully. There was no way there was an actual person in that chair. She would have been moving ever so slightly because no human can remain that still. It was a trick…Marik had fooled the illusionist. I hung my head in sadness.

"Give me a minute darling. I have to destroy Yugi then we can be together forever."

I blinked back the tears in my eyes. This was cruel. How could one man hate his heritage enough to deliberately cause others pain? I had known many cruel men in the ages past, but this was a new low. Arcana was desperate. He loved Catherine dearly and regretted whatever he had done to drive her away. Unfortunately, Marik seemed to thrive off those desperate emotions.

"They're just cards Yugi and nothing more."

I snarled in irritation. He had no idea the power behind each card and how real it actually was. That fool…he was digging himself into a hole…a hole he would never escape. The two continued their unusual duel. Had it been anything other than a duel of magicians, I would have been somewhat concerned. But, the Pharaoh had a secret that not even he knew about. The magician would only serve one master faithfully…and the magician had already chosen his master 5,000 years ago. Arcana stood no chance.

The two continued their duel, constantly attacking and saving the other's Dark Magician. Arcana somehow managed to trap Yugi's Dark Magician, allowing his magician to have a wide open shot. "Yugi!" The humming disk moved way too close to him. It had been way too close when Yugi still had all his LifePoints because I wasn't between the two. He was far more important to the world than I was. I pulled against the ropes harder, causing them to cut into my skin.

Arcana, being the moron he is, played Ectoplasmer. I could feel a fire beginning to grow inside me. He better not be planning to… "It drains the very soul of one of my monsters." I screamed in anger. I must have looked absolutely insane, but I couldn't allow him to treat my monsters this way. Suddenly, a cloth covered my mouth and nose again. I screamed in to the cloth and shook my head back and forth, trying to shake off my attacker. Everything started to go fuzzy again as my head dropped back down and the fire inside me dwindled.

"Alexandria!"

YPOV

I looked on in horror as Dria's eyes closed and her head fell. Arcana did nothing but laugh. "No spectators are allowed backstage." I scowled. He was lost to this insanity. This became ever more evident as he drained the souls of both his monsters. The dark energy disk was getting closer, but there was nothing I could do.

"Monsters respond best to fear. You will never command their respect with kindness and trust."

I shook my head at these ideas. I could never treat these monsters as if they were my servants; that idea was repulsive. My monsters were my friends. Arcana was a sick man. His own Dark Magician was now looking towards his duelist in shock; he couldn't believe what was about to happen either. It sickened me to watch the soul of another Dark Magician be forcefully ripped from its body.

My Dark Magician came to my rescue. Clearly, Arcana had no idea what his cards were capable of doing. He had been blinded by his own ambition, which Marik had taken advantage of. He had lost this duel back when he agreed to Marik's crazy plan. Then, he had the audacity to call himself the king of dark magicians. That was especially irritating.

"I'll make sure you lose."

The two energy disks were close to both of us. This duel would be over in only a couple of turns. He caught me off guard with his annoying trap card, but his stupidity allowed me to bring out a magician he didn't expect to see. He raved on and on for a while about me losing and him gaining my Dark Magician. He destroyed both my face down cards, but he had already made his mistake…he made it when he took Dria.

His Dark Curtain appeared on my side, and out came Dark Magician Girl. Arcana was partially speechless. I smirked. Just wait Arcana…just wait. Dark Magician Girl stood victorious over his Dark Magician, thanks to my Dark Magician and his first dark Magician.

"When you destroyed your first magician, you helped give my Dark Magician Girl the power she needed to destroy your second."

The Dark Magician Girl gave him one final blow, ending the duel. I shook my head in sadness. He lead me all the way down here only to lose at his own game. And he was still claiming he was the greatest magician in the world…that he alone knew how to control the Dark Magician.

"It was your disrespect and your misuse of your own Dark Magician that caused you to lose this duel. I am very sorry for you."

The counter in between my feet dropped to zero, and the box opened up. Inside was the key to the shackles and a locator card. I watched in sadness as the blue disk slowly moved closer to him. His cries for help wouldn't save him now. Arcana had frozen and began mumbling nonsense.

A key fell from his hand, dropping to the floor. I heard pounding on the door behind me and familiar voices calling my name. I was no longer needed. Yugi took control of our body and went to Arcana's rescue. I watched from the sidelines as Arcana ran towards the curtain, where he believed Catherine was. I sighed when the truth came out. Catherine had been nothing more than a fake, a model placed there just to keep Arcana under control. The real Catherine was long gone, shoved away by Arcana's distress. The fool still believed that Marik was good and was merely hiding the real girl. I felt bad for him when he started talking about marriage.

Suddenly, his demeanor changed. The Millennium Eye appeared on his forehead and his eyes rolled back into his head. "We meet again little Yugi." I narrowed my eyes and glared dangerously at the man. It was Marik. That pathetic coward…what was he waiting for?

Marik went on a power speech…something about how he deserved the power that I apparently possessed. I had no idea what he was talking about. My first memory was saving Yugi from that idiotic thug. Before that…nothing. He continued to go on about defeating Yugi and me, thus giving him a clear path to further harm the world. The only part of his speech I bothered to listen to was his part about the god cards. Marik already had two…we had to stop him before he got the third.

I rolled my eyes at Marik's power rant. Yugi clutched tightly to the Puzzle that connected us. He stood firm against Marik, promising to never lose to him and to never lose the Puzzle. I silently thanked him for being so brave and so willing to help me discover the memories I had lost.

"Beware the quiet one."

Those were Marik's charming last words. He released Arcana's body, which was now nothing more than a shell. Yugi ran forward to catch the man, still concerned about Arcana's well-being.

The door burst open behind us, and Tristian, Tea, Mokuba, and Grandpa all ran in. Apparently we had been missing for hours. They were worried that we had been kidnapped because Kaiba couldn't find our Duel Disk. It had been operating off another system that was blocking the signal to Kaiba's headquarters.

I heard a quiet groan and turned back towards the two adjacent rooms. I quickly took over again and ran to Dria's side. Her eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times. She smiled a little when her gaze caught mine. We stared at each other for a few moments, both relieved that the other was safe. I lifted my hand and stroked the side of her face. She giggled lightly, "Are you going to untie me anytime soon or do I have to cut off my hands and feet?"

I blushed wildly and immediately worked on removing the ropes. I untied her wrists one by one, lightly peppering the wounded area with kisses. Her eyes softened at my actions and she kissed my temple. "Uh, Yugi? I'm very happy that you and Dria are safe, but could you please continue this reunion elsewhere? This place is giving me the creeps." I turned my gaze towards Tea, who was trying very hard not to glare at Dria. She instead chose to burn a hole into the floor below her. I nodded and untied Dria's feet. Once she was free, I picked her up and began carrying her in my arms.

"Hey! I can still walk you know!" I captured her lips, effectively silencing her. When I pulled back, she seemed a little dazed. I smiled gently. She huffed a little before leaning against my shoulder. She could complain all she wanted. She was stuck with me now, and I would never let her go.

"I've come to a realization, Yami." I raised an eyebrow at her. She shot me a wicked smile before cuddling back into my chest.

"I hate clowns."


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

_Pyrrhus whined angrily when I came running in. The Prince was probably coming after me with the priests right behind him, trying to understand what was happening. I broke down the wooden fence containing him. He jumped over what was left and stomped on the ground. The stables were just outside the palace walls. The desert was waiting for me._

_I heard my name being called and people begging me to come back. I started running towards the open desert, Pyrrhus running behind me. He soon caught up to me and threw his head towards his back. In mid stride, I jumped onto his back and rode him out into the desert._

_I was so fortunate that Pyrrhus was built for running through the hot sands. No matter how hot it was Pyrrhus kept going. His heart was bigger than any normal horse, both physically and metaphorically, even though he was now ten years old. I tried to lead him towards another town, but he ignored my wishes. My red dragon occasionally provided us with some shade, but he mostly stayed high above us, ready to alert us of danger._

_Pyrrhus ran deep into the desert, far from any city…even further from any place I knew. He slowed down as night fell, falling into a gentle rhythm. I eventually leaned down and rested my head against his neck. I heard his huge heart beating against my ear, and it reminded me of the Prince's heart. The familiar beat lulled me to sleep. When Ra rose again, he would pick up the pace and continue the long journey. This cycle continued until I lost track of how many moons had risen…not that I was counting of course._

_I felt Pyrrhus stop at some point. Something must have pulled me off his back because I felt the sand beneath me. I remember shivering as soon as the warm hands left me because the desert was freezing at nights. A soft nose pushed my shoulder, placing me on a warm shoulder. Something else, something warm and scaly, wrapped around the rest of me, covering my body like a warm blanket._

_I woke up late the next morning. My head was against Pyrrhus' side, his body slightly curled around me. My brother had curled himself around the both of us, locking in the heat. I sat up and stretched my arms out. Slifer uncurled himself and flew off. Pyrrhus huffed in annoyance before rising as well. Pyrrhus had taken me to an isolated oasis not all that far from the palace. He must have taken a roundabout course for reasons unknown to me. He neighed a couple of times and started walking towards the trees. I did not want to follow him at first, but he had gotten me this far safely…plus, he was still my closest friend. He had never failed me in the ten years I had been with him, and I didn't expect him to fail me now._

_I followed him through the tiny forest, gently pushing away the low hanging leaves and branches. Before me lay a clear pool of water…a pool of clear, cool, fresh water. I ran forward and cupped the water in my hands, drinking deeply. The cool water rushed down my throat, clearing away the sand that had probably begun to gather in my throat. I quickly stripped and jumped into the pool. The water felt fantastic, especially after a long, hard ride._

_I swam around the pool, cleaning off the sand and sweat that had collected. Suddenly, a shout of excitement was heard. Pyrrhus' ears lay flat against his head and he bared his teeth. I swam back to where he was and waited for the growing voices. I quickly changed my eyes to brown and made my skin a little darker in order to hide my identity._

_Fifteen men stepped into the tiny area. Their eyes widened when they saw me, as did their creepy smiles…all except for one. He just stared at me. I slightly bowed my head at him since he seemed to be the leader. He nodded in return. One of his henchmen must have taken one step too close because Pyrrhus reared and nearly struck the man. Another brandished his sword… _

_"Idiots! Stop at once!"_

_The silent man spoke up and his followers immediately listened. When he looked at me again, I could see a hint of reverence in his eyes. He bowed to me, "Surely one so beautiful is a goddess of our lands."_

_I scoffed, "A goddess? Hardly. I am merely a nomad." _

_He shrugged, not believing me, "If you can help me, you will be a goddess." I raised my eyebrow. What kind of help was he asking for?_

_"I am looking for my daughter…my daughter, Layla."_

I opened my eyes to a finger poking my shoulder. I smiled at Yugi, who was sitting on the bench with me, poking my shoulder. He smiled back and outstretched his hand. The two of them had promised to show me around the city today, unless Marik's "quiet one" appeared of course. They had assured me that they didn't want to duel today, which I found incredibly hard to believe.

I waited for him on the bench outside the Gameshop. He spent at least 15 minutes trying to decide what to wear, and another 10 changing and mixing outfits. I had nearly fallen asleep, but my necklace decided to throw me back into another memory.

I let my gaze wander over his outfit. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn to the museum: the black tank top, the blue belts, the black boots…the leather pants. I smiled widely at his outfit. How lucky could one girl get? Yugi blushed quite a bit, but the Pharaoh simply smirked. The two must have switched because the next thing I knew, I was nearly horizontal with a pair of strong arms around me. I felt his lips at my ear, chuckling lowly.

"Does my appearance please you?"

I took a deep breath to keep from swooning, and it almost didn't work. He laughed loudly as he lifted me back up. Annoyed, I tapped him on the forehead and forced the two to switch again. Yugi shook his head in confusion.

"How did you…" I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me, cutting of his question. I wished I could have smacked myself in the head for being so stupid. He still had no idea about my truth, yet here I was doing reckless things like that. Too much magic would lead Marik right to me, assuming he knew the secret of the Items. But, he seemed to use his Item's magic carelessly…so maybe he didn't know. The more an Item is used, the stronger the scent grows, until even normal mortals can tell.

Thankfully, Yugi seemed to have forgotten about my stupidity and took the lead when I slowed down. He showed me where the best restaurants were, where the best shopping was…I honestly couldn't tell you where it was. I mostly watched him and how his eyes shone when he told old stories about the trouble Joey had gotten into at this certain store.

We turned the corner and headed down another road. Yugi had stopped talking and was just holding my hand tightly. I slowly looked around, trying to find something to do. Excitement filled me when I saw the rink. I quickly pulled him in the correct direction.

"Dria…where are we going?" They had switched again. I could pick out this voice in a crowd of screaming people. I tilted my head back and winked at him, "Ice skating." I heard him gulp a little behind me. This would be amusing. When we entered the rink, the ice was empty and skaters were just sitting around. I turned towards the man behind the counter by the door, "Why is no one skating?" The Zamboni machine wasn't out, and I didn't think skaters took breaks like swimmers did…

"No one comes here to skate anymore. It's just a place to chat now," The man stated sadly. I felt a tiny frown on my lips. That was the most pathetic thing I'd heard in a while. 'Go outside to chat!' I wanted to yell at the others. Instead, I got some skates for Yami and me before heading down to the ice. Yami hesitated slightly. He had never been on ice before.

"Dria, I can't do this." I scoffed.

"Since when are you uncertain?" I smiled mischievously. He would hate that…I knew he would. He narrowed his eyes slightly at me before putting on the skates. I suspect Yugi coached him through some of it because he paused and stared at the shadowy figure floating next to him. I held out my hand to Yami once he was done, and surprisingly he took it without a comment. We walked out onto the ice, where I dropped his hand as I began skating backwards. His eyes widened slightly when he lost his support, and he grabbed the wall to steady himself. I giggled loudly before taking off.

I skated around him quite a few times, throwing in an occasional jump. I couldn't do extremely complicated tricks, but enough to get some attention. Soon, other people started coming onto the ice and skated with me. I stopped and looked for Yami, only to find him still clinging to the wall, looking a little worried.

I skated over to him and took his hands. He wobbled a little, grabbing onto me to keep himself upright. I laughed, placing his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. I slowly began moving backwards, making him move with me. He swayed a little in the beginning, but I think he quickly got the hang of it. Soon, he was leading me around the rink, laughing loudly.

Something suddenly tripped me, causing me to fall backwards. Instead of paying attention to the fact I was falling, I turned my head towards the cause of my fall. A man in a purple robe was standing there, smiling wickedly. My back hit the ice hard, and Yami fell on top of me even harder. He seemed to have noticed the man as well because he quickly flipped us and, using his strong legs, pushed us back farther.

The man scowled when he realized we were out of his reach, and vanished before we could stop him. Yami declared our skating adventure over and lead me off the rink. I heard some people sigh in sadness, but no one else came off the rink. I pulled off the skates and ran my fingers through my hair. I stood, still extremely irritated, and faced Yami. His shoulders were bright red and cut in some places, but he hadn't noticed yet.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to heal them without anyone, including Yami, noticing. I guess he didn't because he grabbed my forearms and wrapped them around his neck, kissing me softly. He looked at his arm, slightly narrowing his eyes. I stayed still and tried to keep a calm expression. He glanced up at me for a moment, and then took my hand to lead the way out.

Since that idea had been ruined by some yahoo in a cape, we decided to have lunch at the park. I found a nice spot beneath a giant sakura tree. Sadly, the flowers had already bloomed and were fading in color, but they were still lovely. Yugi stayed in control for nearly all of lunch, telling me stories about whatever came to his mind. As he talked, I found myself wishing Yami and Yugi could be two different bodies. I loved spending time with both of them, but I really wanted the three of us to hang out together.

Yugi soon felt sleepy, so while he slept on my lap, I hummed my lullaby. Everything was peaceful for a little while and I loved every second of it. I used to hum the tune to the Pharaoh when he was young because it helped him sleep. I had planned to hum it to our child, if we had ever received one…

The Pharaoh quickly opened his eyes and gazed at me, "I believe I have heard that before." I smiled.

"I did hum a little of it when Yugi and I first met." He shook his head, a calculating look in his eyes.

"I recognized it then too…" My entire body tensed. How could he have remembered it? All his memories now rested around my neck. I suppose it's not completely impossible for him to have remembered something like this, but I would have thought he would have remembered something more significant or important.

He sat up and slightly shook my shoulder, "Dria…are you alright?" I shakily nodded my head. This conversation had to end now. I couldn't afford to look and see if this was the right time to tell him, but something told me to wait a little longer. With the few hopefully unintelligible movements my fingers made, I began to start a tiny storm. This would distract him long enough to make him forget about the tune. I heard him angrily mutter something before he picked me up.

Despite my protests, he speedily walked back to the Gameshop with me in his arms. Nearly every time I tried to move, he just said he didn't want me to get sick again. As nice as that thought was, his eyes were too focused for his answer. I just swayed in his arms silently, trying to come up with a way to worm my way out of this mess. I leaned back against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_My body froze. Great Ra…the gods had to be joking. I snapped my gaze up in the direction of the sun, where I glared angrily at my annoying bird-brained brother. His other master must hate me for some reason. _

_"Please, have you seen her? She has dark black hair and hazel colored eyes. She is a dancer."_

_I softened my gaze when I looked at the man. Yes, I had seen her…I also killed her. I sighed before whistling Pyrrhus to bring my clothes over to me. He did obediently and stood between the men and me. I climbed out of the water and donned on my tunic, Pyrrhus covering me the entire time. I rubbed his soft nose, giving him a small kiss, and walked towards the leader._

_"I did see her. I was visiting the palace when she arrived. I am saddened to say that I left before her ceremony. But, she is in the Pharaoh's palace. She is completely safe." I was becoming far too talented at lying. Hiding a secret like mine…lying is the only way to survive. _

_I thought about Shimon. He had known for nearly 6 years now. I had accidentally let it slip when I was 10, after he infuriated me about my pessimism. After that breakdown, life was happier I suppose. The Prince started looking at me differently, the Pharaoh trusted me more…sheer dumb luck on my part. 3 years after that, the Prince began courting me. Now, we were betrothed…and I ran from him._

_The men departed shortly after that, leaving me with my self-berating thoughts. I sat down on the sand, looking out onto the vast desert before me. I wanted to ride across the sand and leave behind everything. The Prince would move on; he had to. He would be depressed for a little while, but he would find a new princess to call his own in time. Life would go on…he would age and die…I would wait for a death that would never come._

_A vision flashed across my eyes. I heard screams, weapons clashing, and blood spilling…royal blood spilling. A set of sunset eyes fought off swords and daggers in vain. I jumped onto Pyrrhus' back before the vision was over. How could I be so foolish? I left the palace completely unprotected…_

I reopened my eyes, a little irritated. That memory was not helpful at all. "Thanks a lot, you useless piece of jewelry."

"I beg your pardon?" I snapped my gaze up to the Pharaoh, who was looking at me curiously. I felt like banging my head against a wall; how careless could I possibly be today?

"The clip on the back of my necklace was pulling on my hair and it was painful." Worst excuse ever. He must have thought the same thing because all he did was raise an eyebrow, completely unconvinced. I swore violently in my head. This was going downhill way too fast, but I was running out of options. It was either tell him as much of the truth as he could handle (which probably wasn't much) or simply disappear. I couldn't bring myself to even plan on doing the latter; I needed the Pharaoh way too much.

But, I still hadn't thought up a good plan when he crossed the threshold of the Gameshop. He placed me on one end of the couch and sat himself down on the other. He leaned back, crossing his arms and legs. We sat in silence for a few moments, which caused him to sigh in irritation. He opened his mouth to speak,

"Yugi! Dria! Are you guys back? That storm is blowing something fierce!" Thank the gods above for Grandpa. He came into the living room bearing quite a few grocery bags. I leapt up to help him, and avoid the conversation Yami wanted to have. I heard him sigh again as he switched with Yugi.

I was being an absolute coward and I knew it. But, I didn't want to harm the unusual relationship I held with the two boys and I certainly didn't want them to fear me. Shimon had first been terrified of me when I told him the real story. He refused to meet me for lessons for nearly a week. Thankfully, he came back, apologizing for being such a coward…but I couldn't blame him. I was afraid of myself when I was first told of what I had the capability of doing. I grew so afraid at one point that I tried to end myself. Good thing I couldn't follow through on that plan though.

Dinner was actually not that awkward. Yugi was much more willing to let me open up in my own time, a trait that I was positive Yami was arguing with him about. Grandpa put in a movie he had rented and then left, claiming he was tired. Since I was already having such a lucky day, the movie made everything better. It was about a magician and how he was trying to right all the wrong he had done over his century's long life.

Thank you to whatever superpower lives in the sky for making my day worse.

Yugi fell asleep about halfway into the movie. I chuckled a little as he curled up against me. I decided to keep watching the movie, genuinely curious to see how the director ended this tale. Yami must have kept himself inside the puzzle because he didn't trade places with Yugi or even float around as a shade.

**_"Don't fear, my love. You will never be alone. I am alwa-"_**

I couldn't take it anymore. This movie was beyond unhelpful, not to mention horribly dull. No wonder Yugi fell asleep. I scoffed at the magician's dying words. Only in the fantastic world does that statement ring true. I had been alone for nearly 10,000 years. I only had about 20 years where I wasn't alone. I am being a bit melodramatic, meaning it was time for bed.

I lazily waved my hand, lifting Yugi off the couch very gently. I could have just carried him up the stairs, but I could feel my hands itching to use magic once more. I slowly walked up the stairs. Good thing the neighbors aren't all that close; they would be very confused if they saw a boy literally floating in the house. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and trudged to Yugi's room.

Luck really wasn't on my side today (then again, I was asking for it) because as soon as I shut the door, Yugi woke up. He gasped at his situation and tried to reach for something obeying the laws of gravity, or if you're an Einsteinian, curved spacetime. I sighed and pushed him towards the bed. Placing one finger on his chest, I softly pushed him down until gravity/curved spacetime took over again. He fingered the sheets for a few moments, before looking up at me in awe.

"How did you do that?"

I fell across the other side of the bed, curling into the pillow, "Sleep now, questions later." It was a cop-out, I know. But if I was actually going to answer without giving too much away, I needed to be more than conscious.

_They were at least a half day's ride ahead of Pyrrhus. While he was a monster of an animal, not even he could cover that much ground that fast. I could have called my red brother back to help, but that would mean leaving Pyrrhus alone for a bandit to steal. Pyrrhus wouldn't go without a fight, that is true. But, even he had his limits. So, I just buried my head into his flaming mane and prayed that I reached the palace in time._

_My head shot up when a dangerous idea struck me. I could funnel some of my energy to Pyrrhus for a burst of speed, but it was dangerous for both of us. Not only did his heart have to be strong enough to receive the energy, but mine had to be strong enough to give it. I had only done it one other time, many hundreds of years ago, and it nearly killed both parties. I bit my lip as indecision threatened me. I couldn't risk my horse's life like that, but if I didn't, I might not make it. As if reading my mind, Pyrrhus nodded his head up and down as he ran. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Please let both of us survive._

_My hands glowed faintly as my energy became his. Suddenly, his legs began pumping faster and faster, like he had just woken up from a day's worth of rest. His muscles felt 10 times stronger as he ran against the ocean of sand. My head dropped back against his neck, and I fell into darkness as he carried me home._

_I awoke a while later to the first few sounds of the city. Pyrrhus had stopped at the edge of the city and waited for me to awaken. I gently prodded his sides, urging him forward. This part of the city was empty. I glanced around, trying to find someone who could help me. I caught sight of myself in a mirror hanging outside. My hair, eyes, and skin were the same color I had changed them to._

_Finally, people started appearing as I got closer to the palace. They had all gathered at the entrance to the palace, clambering over one another to get closer. Someone must have stepped on Pyrrhus' foot because he snarled angrily at the man next to us. The crowd parted after that, whispering that the gods had sent a warrior to defend the Pharaoh. I rolled my eyes; they had all seen Pyrrhus before and knew only Alexandria could ride him. _

_Mortals_

_Pyrrhus pranced through the long hall leading to the throne room. He was such a show off sometimes. I heard some shouting going on inside, so I tapped his flanks again to urge him on._

_"You lie! I know my daughter is here! Now, return her to me at once!"_

_"Sir, I swear to you, if your daughter was here, I would give her to you instantly. But she is not. She departed from here barely a week ago."_

_The Pharaoh's soothing voice was only angering the leader further. He took a couple of angry steps towards the Pharaoh, but halted when Pyrrhus jumped over him and stopped his progress._

_"It's the young goddess!" I sighed as my appearance faded back to normal._

_"I told you, I am no goddess. I am merely a servant of the Pharaoh." He stared at me, completely bewildered. He quickly shook his head and stomped his foot on the ground, "It matters not. Where is my daughter?" Some servants came forward to stop him from throwing a tantrum. The Prince appeared beside me, a small smile on his face. I slid off Pyrrhus into his waiting arms, "We will talk later." He nodded and brushed his lips against my forehead._

_"Where is my daughter?" I released the Prince and turned on the man._

_"She is dead!"_

_The hall fell silent…as silent as the grave. The leader stared at me in disbelief. I felt the Prince try to pull me out of the room, but I refused to move. If I was going to pay for my crime, now would be my only opportunity. Finally, the man exploded. He pointed towards the Pharaoh. __"You killed her! I always knew you had a dark side. Things have just gone downhill ever since that on-" I slapped him hard across the mouth, glaring dangerously. He stumbled back in surprise, clutching his bleeding nose._

_"How dare you…You come, uninvited, and make false accusations against our Pharaoh, my father. For your knowledge, I killed your daughter. I killed her because I despised her."_

_His eyes widened. I could see his body tensing up, ready to spring. I took a few steps sideways before turning back to him, "She was a whore and received what she deserved."_

_With a great yell, he tackled me to the ground. Pyrrhus screamed in pure fury and stormed forward, only to be stopped by the other men. I shook my head at him, letting him know that there was nothing he could do. His head drooped and he stared at me with sad eyes. The man placed a dagger over my neck, his eyes blazing with fire. He seemed to be waiting for me to struggle and fight back. Instead, I just closed my eyes and waited for my fate._

_"You would gain nothing in taking revenge on Lady Alexandria." The Prince and Seto stepped forward. The Prince nodded towards Seto, who pulled out a scroll. Pyrrhus nudged the Prince's back and allowed his hand to rest on his nose. The man growled his response, "Of course I would. She killed my daughter, I kill her. Let me have my justice."_

_"What if the Lady actually saved your daughter by killing her?" Both of us looked at Seto in confusion. Technically, I saved her from my jealously and anger, but even I did not know the true reason why she had the knife that night. I was afraid she had wanted to kill the Prince._

_"Your Layla had become trapped in a plot to murder Her Highness and if she did not follow through on the attack, Layla would have been tortured and killed herself. You should be thanking Lady Alexandria for making your daughter's death quick."_

_Layla's father focused on me once more, "Why did you not tell me this? Why put yourself on the edge between life and death?" I did not want that image to be the last one you held of your daughter, I thought. I could never voice something as sentimental as this, not to the Prince and certainly not to a stranger._

_"She wanted the last image you held of your daughter to be of the girl you raised, not of a murderer," the Prince answered casually. The man remained motionless above me, staring at my face in an emotion I could not place. Tears fell down his face as he began to cry relentlessly. He leaned down and rested his head on my neck. I felt his tears dripping onto my skin, but more importantly, I heard the words coming from his mouth._

_"Thank you…thank you…thank you…"_

When I woke up, Yami and Yugi were both gazing at me. I sighed; time to let out a little truth. I sat up in bed and pulled the blankets up to my chest before gazing back at them. There were probably hundreds of questions bubbling at their lips.

"How did you make me float last night?" I smiled and waved my finger up. Yugi's body lifted out of the chair and merely hovered for a few moments. He stared at the ground below him in childlike amazement, smiling widely at this talent of mine. I slowly waved my hand back down to set him back on the chair.

"I am a magician." Simple, to the point, and 100% true. I performed multiple tricks for him: making other objects float, making fire appear on my thumb, controlling a ball of energy in my hand...

"Do you have a wand?" I stared at Yugi in amusement. It had been a long time since anyone asked me that. I tapped my lips a few times with my finger, a mischievous smile on my face. I jumped off the bed and headed for Yugi's closet. After pretending to dig around for a bit, I pulled out my "wand."

"It's not exactly a wand. It's a staff. Same idea applies though." It was a relatively simple staff. Well, simple by Atlantean terms. It was made of a special metal alloy, whose name no longer exists. The jewels inside were gifts from a friend. I tried to explain how the staff worked, but unless you have one of your own, explaining it is a little difficult. The jewels are specially designed to feed off the energy in the magician's soul, but they can also feed off the energy around the magician. The metal works as a conductor, increasing the power of every spell.

Each magician has to create his own staff. The creativity and thoughts of the magician are shown in the staff. While mine was not the most creative one in the city, the jewels are what made mine special. Once the creation is complete, training begins. Each staff tends to have a mind of its own at first, as does each mage in training. When the two connect, then a magician's training is complete. When the staff and magician can operate separately from one another, yet achieve the desired task, one is said to be a master magician.

"So how is it that you are a magician?" I turned my gaze out the window. How much was too much? I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to see what answering the question would do. I shook my head, "I will tell you more when you get to the finals."

Before he could argue, my cell-phone rang. It was Seto. "Just calling to tell you that your friend Wheeler beat Underwood." That was the conversation. I cocked my head at the phone. Seto was distracted, but by what? I relayed the message and my question to Yugi.

"He must be trying to find the Egyptian God Cards too. We have to stop both Kaiba and Marik before they get the God cards. There's no telling what kind of danger lies ahead." He turned back to me, one final question on his lips. "Are you with me?" I smiled widely.

"For as long as I live."


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

Yugi and I walked around Domino, trying to find Marik's next slave. So far, we hadn't found anything that could lead us to this person. Even I couldn't find him because that tangy orange scent was everywhere, making it very difficult to distinguish between an ally, a foe, and an innocent bystander.

As we walked across one of the bridges, I looked out into the open sea. As much as I loved the ocean of water, I found myself wishing for the ocean of sand. But, before that daydream could get very far, I noticed a ship in the distance. I couldn't see what kind of ship it was, but a very bad feeling settled in the pit of my stomach at the sight of it. Thankfully, I suppose, Yugi and the Pharaoh couldn't see the ship, so they passed my nerves off as anxiety because they felt the same way. We walked down off the bridge and followed the stairs all the way down to the little river flowing in between town and the sea.

"If you really had all this power inside you, don't you think we would know?" I smiled a little. He did have power deep inside him; only my necklace could bring it out, but I didn't know what kind of spell he had placed on the necklace. Only he would be able to activate it, when the time was right of course.

"But, what happened?" The Pharaoh shrugged, seeming almost unbothered by the mystery of it all. I stood beside the boys, simply gazing out onto the river. Yugi had presented a good point.

The Ishtars had guarded the tomb for 5 millennia, yet one tomb keeper chooses now of all times to rebel? It made sense in some way. I mean, he would need the Pharaoh himself to be a part of this world in order to win the Puzzle. But, if he knew the ancient scriptures so well, why leave me alone? Yes, I had been kidnapped, technically, by Arcana, but Marik has been on this quest for some time now. If he was underestimating me…I nearly snarled in anger at the insult.

I turned back to the boys, who were talking about destiny again. "No matter what, I'm going to help you save the world. You may have done it alone 5,000 years ago, but now you've got me." I turned my head, closing my eyes in shame. Yes, I had been there and could have been more helpful, but not only did I have a duty to fulfill, the darkness had wanted me, thus putting my love in danger. He sacrificed himself, protecting his kingdom…and me.

"Plus, if we let Marik win, Dria won't tell us anything else about magicians or her role in all this."

I playfully narrowed my eyes at the two of them, "That shouldn't even be on your mind at the moment. There are far more important matters at hand." I moved closer to Yugi, placing my hands on his shoulders. I could feel doubt beginning to creep onto his face, taking my teasing seriously. I kissed his forehead and smiled gently. The Pharaoh placed his chin on my shoulder, winking at Yugi.

"You have the heart of a Pharaoh."

That certainly boosted his spirits. I was about to say something else, when my necklace quivered at my throat. Something dark was coming. Pharaoh agreed with me, and, unconsciously, moved in front of me. I smiled a little at this movement, and decided not to tell him that no one else could see him. A dark laugh echoed through the area, "Yugi!" A very strange man jumped off the bridge and slid down the wall. This man was bald, with multiple piercings on his face and ears. His clothes were very loose and he had a black lock around his neck. What frightened me the most, however, were his eyes. There was no life in them; just black pupils.

"Soon you and the entire world will be calling me Pharaoh!"

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold in my laughter. Marik, or Strings, noticed and glared at me. He then bowed, half serious half mocking, "My Lady, you are looking as gorgeous as ever. My offer still stands. Join the winning side," he said with an outstretched hand. My smile widened, "Thanks, but I'm already on the winning side." He scowled and pulled out his Duel Disk.

I felt a hand rest on my hip, "Leave her out of this Marik. This fight is between you and me. She has nothing to do with it." Strings laughed like a maniac. Marik knew something else, something more than just my relationship with the Pharaoh.

"Ah but she has everything to do with it. Without her, there is no game. Am I right, Lady Dria?" I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest, "If that's the way you want to see it. There would be a game with or without me, in my opinion." The puppet sighed in longing, "I cannot wait until you are mine…"

The Pharaoh growled angrily, gently pushing me behind him. I huffed a little at his actions, but he ignored me. I rolled my eyes; I suppose I had no right to interfere with the males, especially since this was technically a fight over territory. I stood up on my toes and kissed the side of the Pharaoh's neck, wishing him luck. I walked over to the wall nearby and waved my hand over part of it. The bricks slowly moved out, making a chair for me. No, the rest of the wall didn't collapse, I made sure of that. The Pharaoh chuckled at my movements.

As soon as I was out of the way, the two let their mouths loose. "You call yourself a Pharaoh? You don't even know how to use your power. Destiny has chosen me to take the power and destroy you!"

"That ancient power isn't yours to take. Make your move."

I made myself comfortable in my makeshift chair and thought about what had happened…and what hadn't happened. I had told Yugi and the Pharaoh about my magical abilities, and so far, it hadn't affected the relationships between the boys and me. In fact, they seemed amazed by it, not frightened. I smiled as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The Pharaoh had reacted nearly the same way all those years ago.

_It had been two summers since I had come to the Pharaoh's palace. Shimon teased me relentlessly about how the Prince had tried to sneak away from his lessons to come find me, yet his plans had been thwarted nearly every time._

_"Fantastic job, Alexandria." I huffed in annoyance as Shimon overlooked my copies of some older scrolls. The language hadn't been that difficult to pick up; Atlantean had been much harder. Since I had picked up reading and writing so quickly, Shimon had requested that I rewrite some of the older scrolls onto new papyrus. The scrolls would only last a couple of decades. Something told me that I would be back here sometime in the future._

_"May I be excused now?" I wanted to go run around outside. I could not believe that he wanted to keep a 4 year old child inside on such a pretty day. It was madness. I may not have been a real 4 year old, but I enjoyed the sun as much as the next man. Shimon nodded, still focusing on my handiwork._

_I leapt down from the large chair and headed out to the garden. I quickly found and claimed an empty bench, ready for a nice nap in the sun. I had not been there very long when I heard tiny footsteps running into the garden. A body dove into the plants next to me and crawled underneath them until it was hidden in the plants below the bench. _

_"I beg your pardon, Lady Alexandria, but have you seen the Prince?" I slowly opened one eye and stared at the servant. The poor man was trembling in fear at having to they were speak directly to me. Many people had become unsettled with me because I was so obviously different. My eyes especially frightened people off, due to the fact they were so green. _

_I sent him a small smile, shaking my head, "I fear I have not. I may have heard him run towards the kitchen though. I wish you luck." I closed my eye again and turned my face back into the sun. I heard him chuckle a little, "You're not as frightening as they say." I waited until his footsteps stopped echoing in the garden. As soon as it was silent, I moved onto my stomach and looked underneath the bench._

_There, hidden amongst the leaves and dirt, was the young Prince. We stared at each other for a few moments before he slowly crawled towards me. He laid down on the ground beneath me, just staring up at me, hands behind his head. Thankfully, my tiny body could fit on the bench and have extra room, so I moved back to lay my head on the edge. _

_After a few more moments of silence, he smiled gently. Oh dear Ra…that smile…I giggled at his gorgeous face, blushing wildly. He laughed in return and sat up._

_"How did you know I was here?" I rolled my eyes._

_"You are not exactly silent. Your feet made quite a lot of noise when you ran in here." _

_He playfully narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. I shrugged and just smiled at his antics. His eyes returned to normal when I smiled at him and he cocked his head, a small frown on his face. I froze; he was going to leave now. Recently, no one ever stayed around me for more than a few moments. Only the Pharaoh wanted to be around me, and he was usually so busy that he could not be. _

_But, instead of leaving, he stood up and walked closer to me. I sat up and remained in my spot. His small, warm hand touched my cheek and began to trace over my face. My face immediately turned red and I turned away from him. He softly pulled my face back, "Prince…?" _

_A sudden scream echoed in the garden. The Prince turned, placing himself in front of me. A tall, masked man ran into the garden, blood streaking down his arms and legs. He desperately looked around for something until his eyes landed on us. He smiled malevolently as he pulled out a small dagger. The Prince pulled me directly behind him, his arms creating shields on either side of me. The man glanced behind him because the Pharaoh and many soldiers had appeared to stop him. The Pharaoh's eyes widened at the scene before him, and a pleading look crossed his face. The man smirked and threw the dagger at a blinding speed._

_I wrapped one arm around the Prince's waist, and threw my other hand in front of the dagger. With a few short words, the dagger froze in mid-air. Everyone in the garden gasped. I released the Prince and gracefully slid around him. I touched the tip of the dagger, immediately flipping its direction. The Pharaoh and his soldiers gasped in amazement and fear. The man, however, began running towards the wall on his left. My eyes, and the dagger, followed his movements, waiting for the opportune moment. _

_As soon as his shoulder was at the perfect height, I threw my hand towards him. The dagger flew towards his shoulder nearly faster that visible to mortal eye. I waited until I heard the dull thud of the knife slamming into the wall before turning towards the man. Luckily for him, my aim was off by a few inches, meaning that I only pierced through the upper part of his cloak, leaving his skin unmarred. He was so terrified that he did not move. _

_The man was quickly arrested and thrown into the dungeons. All the servants immediately flocked to the Prince, making sure there was no mark on his tan skin. I slid back into the shadows of the columns, trying to stay out of the way. I was disgusted with myself. I had allowed my affections for the Prince reveal the magical abilities I possessed. Now, I would probably be thrown in prison or thrown out for hiding such a dangerous fact. My fears were confirmed when a rough hand grabbed the front of my tunic and hoisted me into the air._

_"I knew it! This girl is a threat! We must eliminate her now!"_

I shook my head, pulling myself away from that memory. It didn't have a happy ending and I couldn't afford to be melancholy now. The Pharaoh and Yugi needed my support. Thankfully, my necklace hadn't caused me to miss much, if any, of the duel.

"It takes more than strength to win a duel."

It was Gazelle versus Humanoid Slime. In a head on fight, Gazelle would win blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. But, Marik did have his facedown card. Normally, I would suspect a trap card…but with Marik, my bet would be on a magic card of some kind…

"Behold my new weapon, Humanoid Worm Drake!"

A light bulb went off in my head. Fusion monsters couldn't attack the same turn they were summoned, but if Marik wanted an early lead, he would have probably put down Quick Attack to ensure his lead.

"Reveal the Quick Attack magic card!"

If the Pharaoh didn't play a reliable trap card, then Gazelle wouldn't stand a chance. He must have done something to prepare for a situation like this, right? It was difficult to not worry about the Pharaoh in this day and age because of his amnesia. From what I had seen in recent weeks, I really shouldn't be very concerned. The Pharaoh might not have his memories, but he still has a brilliant mind. He would have been a fabulous military leader had he been born in a different era.

"Activate De-Fusion!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. My thoughts were correct. Though he may not understand the deeper and darker parts of the events going on around him, the Pharaoh could still work his way through what he did understand. And at the moment, he understood that if he lost the duel, he would lose the Puzzle, Yugi, and me forever.

"You'll never win my Millennium Puzzle if you continue dueling like that."

"You shall witness my true skills in due time."

I could feel myself dosing off at Marik's short speech. Something about not being denied and…I honestly don't know. "It would be nice if this duel was more interesting, Marik." I lazily put my hands behind my head. He continued with his 'I'll eventually start dueling' speech.

"Prepare to experience Revival Jam!"

I sat forward once again at the mention of that name. Revival Jam was an extremely tricky monster. Unfortunately, it looked like neither the Pharaoh or Yugi had ever encountered this monster before. I smiled wickedly; perhaps this duel would become more interesting.

I know it sounds horrible, but Marik should be a very talented duelist. Not only does he understand some of the ancient monsters capabilities, but if the Ishtars still admired me like their ancestors had, he would know how to make a duel interesting. If I heard him correctly, he claimed that this puppet would have an Egyptian God card in his deck. Seto had Obelisk, and there's no way the Winged Dragon would be given up that quickly. Strings had to have Slifer in his deck. My mood just increased tenfold.

"Very impressive, Pharaoh. Too bad you can't stop me."

Pharaoh soon summoned Buster Blader. It would have been a good idea…had it not been against Revival Jam. He made a good attempt, but he was quickly stopped by the plasma monster. The Pharaoh needed to find another way to drain Marik of his Life Points.

"There's Slime Token number one."

Pharaoh had the perfect idea: destroy the Slime Tokens. Marik knew it was a perfect idea, so he prepared with Jam Defender, the continuous trap card. Now this duel was interesting. Marik was doing very well, but I was extremely concerned for the Pharaoh. I couldn't lose him now.

"Nightmare Steel Cage!"

I quickly stood up and rejoined the Pharaoh before the trap took effect. He looked at me in confusion. I just shook my head and stood behind him, my arms wrapped around his waist. I wouldn't let him be in danger alone…I couldn't let him get seriously hurt. He smiled softly before returning to his poker face.

"Your misguided faith is completely pathetic when compared to the overwhelming power of my God card."

The Pharaoh grunted angrily. I hummed quietly behind him, trying to calm him down. He seemed to understand what I was doing because he let out a slow breath. "It will all be fine, Pharaoh." He placed one hand over my arms.

"History may be on your side Pharaoh, but destiny is on mine." I couldn't control myself as laughter fell out of my lips. Marik must have been that grade A nutcase Joey was searching for. Though I had locked away nearly all of my power, I still knew that there was no way Marik would prevail. Would he get pretty far with this plan? Yes. Would his desires actually come true? Chances probably won't fall in his favor.

The two boys ignored me and continued the duel. I know Pharaoh desperately wished to be able to remember his heritage, but it wasn't time yet. Slifer would come, and the Pharaoh would have to dig his way out of this hole. I moved to release him, but his hand clasped over mine. "Please stay." I smiled, leaning my head against his back. His heartbeat hadn't changed one bit. The rhythmic pattern was the same pattern I had fallen asleep to all those years ago. The sky suddenly darkened, lightning flashing across the area.

"I sacrifice Jam Breeder and my three Jam Tokens in order to summon the beast of your ultimate destruction! A creature whose power is absolutely limitless!"

I gripped the Pharaoh tighter, moving my hands up to his chest. Lightning crashed beside us, nearly striking the two of us. Buster Blader moved slightly closer to me, ready to defend if he needed to. I heard the familiar roar of my red dragon as he descended from the sky. It had been so long since I had last seen him, and our last meeting didn't exactly end well. I couldn't help but worry about this reunion. The Pharaoh stayed in front of me, even after Slifer roared angrily. I clung tighter to the Pharaoh, hoping Slifer hadn't noticed me.

"You're staring into the face of defeat, Pharaoh."

Pharaoh vowed to find the dragon's weakness…a task not many would even dare to take on. As Strings explained Slifer's special ability, the dragon moved his head around the Pharaoh's figure. I froze; he had noticed me.

"No one has ever defeated an Egyptian God card." I tried to not scoff at that statement. I had done it plenty of times, actually. The gods were extremely powerful, that much is true. But even they have their limits. I could almost hear the thoughts running through Yugi's mind as his eyes darted between Slifer, Buster Blader, and his deck.

"Your reign is over Yami. Hand over that Puzzle."

The Pharaoh remained defiant. Marik tried to worm thoughts of defeat into the Pharoah's head, but thankfully his naturally confident and bold nature prevented these thoughts from affecting him. As Marik's turn began, the cage began to evaporate. It wouldn't be long before Slifer saw me now.

"Dria, leave now. This could get dangerous." I kept my grip on the Pharaoh's shirt tight, discreetly kissing the back of his neck.

"You'll never be in danger while I'm around. I'm going nowhere."

Slifer's power increased when Marik drew another card. I saw a familiar yellow light coming from Slifer. Buster Blader stood before me proudly, ready to take the hit even though it meant destruction.

"You've activated my LightForce Sword. Slay his dragon!"

Though it was a good idea, Pharaoh had unfortunately not taken Revival Jam into account. Marik played another magic card, digging himself into an even deeper hole. Hopefully, the Pharaoh would notice this hole before it was too late. I took a chance and peeked over Pharaoh's shoulder. My eyes narrowed when I saw MY dragon partially curled around the maniac. Now that was low, even for him.

I released the Pharaoh and moved to his side. As much as I would have loved to stay behind him, it was starting to hurt my pride a little. How could I call myself the ex-Queen of Egypt if all I did was hide behind my hus- well now boyfriend?

Slifer froze when he caught sight of me. I lowered my head slightly towards him in respect before staring at him. Slifer growled loudly before streaking towards me at an impossible speed. He tackled me, throwing both of us back. I screamed in surprise…before squealing loudly as his large tongue lapped at my face. I had missed him dearly too.

"Dria…?" The Pharaoh took a step closer, a completely confused look on his face. Strings' face didn't look very different. Slifer growled again before trapping me in his long coils. I didn't even bother to struggle because he was far stronger than I was. He barely approved of the Pharaoh thousands of years ago, and something told me Slifer didn't approve of him now.

Stupid, overprotective brother…

Slifer flew back to his side of the duel with me still trapped in his tail. The Pharaoh tried to help me, but he was only succeeding in making Slifer angry. I waved my hand, "Don't worry. He won't hurt me. You have to focus on this duel." He nodded and returned his gaze to Marik, though I did see him flick his gaze back to me a few times to make sure I was still there.

I just sat in my brother's hold, completely annoyed. Slifer was normally ridiculous, but this was just insanity. Obelisk and Ra were at least a little more mature when it came to my mortal relationships. They didn't hold me captive every time. I put my elbow on his scaly back, resting my head in that hand. I suppose I could at least pay attention, especially since I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I watched as Buster Blader went down, many of Yugi's Life Points along with him. The Pharaoh stared at his deck before drawing. I silently sent up a prayer for him, in hopes it would help. Unfortunately, all the Pharaoh did was activate Slifer's second mouth. He managed to play Magical Hats in order to give himself more time to find Slifer's weakness. Marik put himself in a trench when he played Infinite Cards. Marik managed to walk right into Magic Cylinder and Spellbinding Circle, but Revival Jam was as annoying as ever.

The Pharaoh was losing hope quickly. He fell to his knees, a defeated look growing on his face. He clenched his eyes shut in anger, trying to scrape together an idea. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Since when do you bow to your rivals?"

I snapped my gaze over towards Seto, who was standing on the upper sidewalk. He and Mokuba must have taken a helicopter once his system detected Slifer. And, for once, Seto was encouraging someone…in his own way. It was kinda sweet. Mokuba suddenly noticed me and alerted his brother. Seto's eyes widened at my predicament.

"Dria!"

I lazily waved, "Good to see you Seto." Slifer growled when Seto shifted his weight towards me. "Don't bother. I'm fine." Seto chuckled a little as he shook his head.

"Something this odd would happen to you."

I rolled my eyes, somewhat amused by the truth of his statement. I would be held captive by a giant red dragon which has the capability of destroying my boyfriend and possibly the world. I was his keeper at one point and technically still am; it's sort of an occupational hazard.

Seto continued to somewhat encourage Yugi. I was kind of dozing off at the time, so whatever he said worked better than anything I could have said. Marik continued to use Slifer's incredible power against the Pharaoh, trying to tear his confidence apart again.

When Strings drew his eleventh card, something in Slifer changed. His grip on me increased as his power did. I groaned in exasperation; Slifer was starting to enjoy his power too much. He seems to have forgotten that he was holding me captive and it was really starting to annoy me. His grip continued to increase unconsciously. His scaly skin began to dig through my shirt and into my stomach. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain. The Pharaoh needed to focus. I couldn't afford to become a distraction. He was defenseless and in need of a plan. Suddenly, I couldn't hold back anymore. I screamed in pain. All four boys turned to look at me in alarm.

"Pharaoh, please end this quickly!" I pushed back against Slifer's scales, but they wouldn't budge. I felt a few tears escape my eyes, the pain in my stomach growing exponentially. The Pharaoh's eyes widened when he realized what he needed to do.

"Hold on Dria! I will make Slifer destroy itself."

Finally, he figured it out. I knew this duel was in Yugi's hands when he started riling up Marik's temper again. The Pharaoh placed his hand on his duel for the last time. He paused for a moment and looked up at me. I stopped squirming for a few moments and stared back. This moment was exactly like the first real conversation I had just seen again. I smiled gently and nodded, silently encouraging him. He nodded back, and drew his last card.

He drew the perfect card, thus beginning his strategy. It started with reviving Buster Blader in attack mode. Marik decided this would be a good time to treat the Pharaoh like a five year old, since it was probably the only chance he would get. Buster Blader stayed strong after Slifer opened his second mouth. He looked at me, raising his head up higher. I winked at him, proud that he was still standing.

"Prepare to surrender your Puzzle."

The Pharaoh had to execute this right. If he didn't, the duel would go to Marik…and my reason for living would be gone. Ok, that was dramatic, but there would be no purpose for me anymore if he lost. I held my breath as I waited anxiously. As Revival Jam reformed itself, the Pharaoh played the final card.

"The magic card Brain Control. Now I'll control your monster."

"Sorry Yami. All magic cards are completely ineffective against Egyptian God monsters."

"Who told you I was after your dragon?"

I sighed in relief. Revival Jam reformed on Yami's side. He won…and Marik hadn't realized it yet. But, when Slifer's second mouth opened, Marik finally saw the hole he had put himself into. He was trapped in a never ending cycle…at least until his deck ran out. When he ran out of cards…

"You will automatically lose this duel. It's over."

Slifer moaned as he began to vanish. He slowly fell to the ground and disappeared. I gently fell to the ground with him, his body softening the fall. He whined multiple times when he realized we were being separated again, but he quickly fell silent when his eyes caught the blood across my stomach. I didn't even get to give him a proper goodbye.

"Dria!" The Pharaoh, Seto, and Mokuba all came to my side. I hissed in pain as the three of them fluttered around uselessly, trying to help me. I rolled onto my back, and, with my head in Seto's lap, tried to relax my body. "Mokuba, please go grab the dragon and locator card from Strings' deck." He quickly left and went to do as I requested.

I took a deep breath before placing my hand over my stomach. My hand glowed slightly as my magic began to heal my wounds. The Pharaoh lightly placed his hand over mine in hopes that he could be of some assistance. Seto gently stroked my cheek, helping me stay calm and relaxed. The wound healed quickly, thank goodness. I soon sat up, and did the same process for the marks on my back. Seto raised his eyebrow at me when I stood up, completely unharmed. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed by the fact I had been caught. His gaze didn't leave me until I nodded, agreeing to explain when he had the time…and the attention span. Well, I suppose I might as well just let the chips fall...

As soon as he knew I was safe, Seto immediately challenged Yugi to another duel, wanting to claim Slifer for himself. Marik, unfortunately, had other plans. He promised that he was arriving in Battle City this moment. Marik continued to re-enforce the power of the Rod.

"So tell me, Pharaoh, which of your friends would make the best mind slave?"

Marik hit the nail on the head. Next to his partner, the Pharaoh was incredibly protective of his friends. I kissed the two Kaibas on the cheek before sprinting after the Pharaoh. I had to protect our friends as well. Together, we headed back into the city, searching every dark alley and open park for the group. As we ran, I saw a motorcyclist driving in the opposite direction. When I crossed the path he had taken, I froze. It was that tangy orange scent. I turned back, looking for the motorcyclist. He would be simple to find. The Pharaoh's safety was more important at the moment. I couldn't let him scour the city all alone. I quickly followed him down an alleyway.

"Going somewhere?" I stopped beside him and raised an eyebrow at the two Rare Hunters before us. One was short, round and bald while the other was tall, lanky, and...well not bald. They smiled maliciously at the Pharaoh, casting aside his threats like they were sweet nothings.

"I'm afraid the only way to get by us is to defeat us…both of us."

I waited for the pair to decide who was going to duel first…and waited…and waited. One kept insisting that the other go first, only to have the second insisted the first go. I started tapping my foot as my irritation rose. Finally, it got to be too much.

"This is ridiculous!" I stepped forward, my Duel Disk appearing on my arm, "I'll duel both of you and crush both of you!" The two immediately stopped bickering and stared at me.

"Is that…?"

"Her Highness Alexandria?"

I glared murderously at the pair. Marik would pay for returning the title I had long since given up. The two stepped back a little, fearing my glare. I smirked, "Call me that again." They both gulped and stayed quiet. I heard familiar laughter coming from behind us. Seto had caught up. An idea struck me.

"Now it's two on two. Yugi and Seto verses…whoever you are." I waved my hand, my Duel Disk vanishing, towards them, too annoyed to really care who they were. The pair agreed instantly, claiming that they would win both Egyptian God cards. Seto nodded in agreement, but Yugi was reluctant. He looked towards me, "What about you?"

I walked back to him and grabbed his hands, "I will keep going. I will find our friends and keep them safe." I looked deep into his burning eyes, "Trust me." He opened his mouth to say something more, probably to disagree with me. Instead of arguing with him, I captured his lips in a kiss. I heard Seto scoff on my right, but I ignored him. Before either of us got too caught up, I released him, "You don't have time to disagree with me."

I grabbed both their hands, placing short kisses on their knuckles, "Be safe, and for heaven's sake, work together!" They looked at each other, and quickly turned their heads away. I smiled; they'd be alright. I erased my smile when I turned back to the annoying duo. I walked towards them, only stopping when they closed the gap between them. "Out of my way." They had the audacity to remain still. I sighed in frustration before whistling loudly. A loud roar was heard, and a white being streaked across the sky above. I smirked at the duo, "I'd duck if I were you." Another roar was heard as she came through the alley. Using the short one as a vault, I leapt off his shoulders and onto her back, sailing over their heads and out of the alley.

I jumped off her back once we were back in the city, sprinting after the orange scent. I soon noticed that the orange scent was not alone. As I continued down the alley, the exotic scent of coconuts mingled with the orange scent. I followed this scent down the dark alley, and came upon quite an interesting scene. Bakura and a nameless figure were arguing over the Millennium Items and their future owners.

"My name is Marik. You can have my Millennium Rod, but you have to do something for me."

I took a step closer so that I would be able to hear better, but all I managed to do was bang into the gutter on the side of the building. The two immediately turned and saw me. Marik smirked, "Well, well, if it isn't the Lady herself?"

Damn it


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry this took so long! I've been very busy with my last season of kickball :( and preparing for college! Anyway, as usual, no promises on the next update, but I am working right now so maybe sometime soon :D Enjoy chapter 30 and please review!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty_

"Well, well my Lady. It seems you have at last broken away from your pathetic excuse of a Pharaoh and come to me."

I rolled my eyes at Marik, "Hardly. I was actually hoping you would be someone who could point me in the direction of my friends so I can make sure they're safe. Clearly, I'm asking the wrong person." I quickly turned and started to run back down the alley. Unfortunately, an annoying, white haired thief grabbed me before I got very far. I struggled against the grip around my waist, but was unsuccessful. I shook off the desire to strike him with my magic; better to save it for when it actually matters.

He laughed mockingly, "Well, you certainly seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?" I raised my eyebrow at his line. Both of us were silent for a few moments before I just had to say something.

"You really are a thief. You stole that from a movie."

He only cackled as he passed me off to a Rare Hunter. The man didn't grab me as roughly as I thought he would; he was extremely gentle, as if I was a porcelain doll or something. I looked up at the man, somewhat confused. He wouldn't look me directly in the eye, but I could see great respect reflected in his eyes. His face was partially covered by a tattoo, but I couldn't quite make out the design. I raised my hand to move the hood of his cape back, but he softly grabbed my wrist to stop me.

He turned me around to face Marik, wrapping one arm around my neck and the other around my waist, still being gentle. Marik chuckled as he ran one finger down my face, "I've heard about you all my life, yet I still can't believe how beautiful you are. It's time I added the one missing piece to my plan: my Queen."

I snapped my teeth towards his fingers and hissed at his idea, struggling even more violently against the large Hunter. He tightened his grip around my neck and waist somewhat reluctantly, keeping me still. Marik sighed when he realized I wasn't exactly ecstatic with his idea. "You'll learn to love me. I will be the new Pharaoh and you will sit by my side."

He pulled out the Millennium Rod and turned the eye on me. I squirmed, kicked, and did anything I could think of to get away. But, the Hunter behind me was just too strong. I felt my magic begin to pulse through my veins, begging to be released. I felt his mind pushing against mine, trying to break through the defenses. My necklace, currently hidden beneath my shirt, tingled against my neck…and darkness took over.

_I cried in delight as my chariot went flying over the ramp. Pyrrhus pulled harder against his restraints, desperately desiring to run with only me on his back. His legs pumped viciously, and his breaths sounded like the future locomotives…nearly unstoppable machines. In…out…in…out…faster and faster with every step. The wheels skidded along the sand, but with one easy shift in my weight, the chariot stayed upright._

"_Give up, princess! You will never defeat me! I am the Prince of the desert!"_

_I laughed loudly at his bold statement. His chariot pulled up alongside me. His sunset eyes were sparkling in pure delight, and the red on his tunic made those eyes glow even more. Fortunately, Pyrrhus was the real driver of this chariot because my focus was completely gone. He impatiently tugged on the reins, since both the Prince and I had slowed to a walk as we gazed at one another._

_The Prince suddenly threw me that gentle smile...that damned smile that sends my heart into a frenzy. My eyes widened and my face flushed bright red. He began to chuckle at my reaction, until I snapped the reins across Pyrrhus' back._

"_Wait! Dria!"_

_Pyrrhus eagerly leapt into his gallop, leaving the Prince in his dust. After what had happened in the garden following his birthday celebration, I was having trouble facing the Prince._

_He could not be serious about his feelings. We had grown up together, and while I felt so deeply for him, I always believed that he would outgrow me. He would find someone better suited for him and I would be a forgotten memory, like always. But, he said he had never felt anything towards the other princesses… My heart skipped a beat._

_What if that was his aim? He wanted to practice on me…toy with me…bend my feelings to his will? Was he just making fun of me? It was obvious to everyone in the palace, probably the whole kingdom, how much I loved him…yet, I had always thought him to be incredibly oblivious to it. Maybe the gods really are against me…_

_The chariot slowed to a stop upon reaching the Nile. I unhooked Pyrrhus's ropes and let him cool off in the river. I struggled to contain my giggles as the Nile's common creatures swam away immediately. Even the crocodiles did not dare to come near Pyrrhus; they rightly feared that temper of his. _

_I sat with my feet in the water, struggling to stay afloat as I swam in misery. Rather dramatic yes, but until recently, the Prince had shown absolutely no interest in anyone at all. We may have only been fourteen summers, but most of us already had our interests. But never the Prince. He knew I loved someone…he must have finally seen how hard I had fallen for him…now he was using it against me. Ra only knows what he wanted from me, but he could easily get whatever it was…and he knew that too._

"_There you are! I was worried about you, princess. Why did you run off like that?"_

_I felt him sit beside me, but I kept my eyes trained on Pyrrhus and Sakina, the Prince's black mare. She was the only other creature that could control my wild stallion, despite being his polar opposite (reason why Pyrrhus favored her? You tell me.)._

_A head fell into my lap, its eyes closed peacefully. I held in my distraught sigh, but could not stop the small tear that had escaped. It had barely caressed his cheek when he sat up, softly tracing my jaw._

"_Why do you cry, my Kadesh?"_

_His soft hand felt nice against my cheek, and I could not help but indulge myself. When I finally snapped out of it, I jerked my head way, recoiling like a snake._

"_How can you do this to me?" I questioned lowly._

"_What are you talking about?" He could no longer fool me with that 'bewildered' look. I quickly stood and turned my back to him, "How can you play with my feelings like this? In case you are thicker than I thought, I care deeply for you." I took a deep breath and turned back to him._

"_I love you."_

_He remained still for a few moments after my confession before rising in anger as well._

"_And you do not believe I feel the same? For Ra's sake Dria, you know me better than anyone ever has or ever will. I sometimes do not even have to look at you for you to know what is on my mind. How can you doubt me now? How can you think so lowly of me? I thought you trusted me!"_

"_I do! I trust you more deeply than I have ever trusted anyone, even my own parents. It is because I know you so well that I am trying to prevent either of us from getting hurt! Me in particular!"_

_I let out a short whistle as I angrily strode away. I was re-harnessing Pyrrhus when I was suddenly spun around and trapped in the iron grip of two arms. My head spun as well as he passionately kissed me. It was more than what he had given me in the garden, and I know it was also more than he had ever given anyone. But, I just could not let the door in my heart open. He would tire of me, and I would feel the pain of a lost first love for the rest of my miserable life. That's how life was for me. People used me until they gained whatever is was they wanted. And I could not stop myself from allowing it. _

_But not this time…_

_Shoving him away quickly, I jumped into the chariot and rode off. I barely managed to make it to my room before falling into a fit of sobs. Though it seemed like my attempts at rejecting his emotions were successful, I could not help but wish that he would continue to toy with me. I would rather have been his toy than nothing to him at all. But, as I said, he would outgrow me. These feelings he believes to be real will not be around long, especially with me trying to kill them in this way. He needed someone more fit for the honor of being his Queen…companion…lover…_

_I crawled underneath my bed covers, burying myself amongst the pillows. I must have cried myself to sleep because I remember waking up when elderly arms pulled me towards a warm chest that night. The spicy scent was very faint, yet the heart beat a soothing, familiar pattern. I snuggled into that chest and fell back into a fitful sleep._

When I reopened my eyes, I found myself in a rather large chair. Of course, I was strapped down at my wrists and ankles. I wouldn't want to think of going anywhere, now would I? I dropped my head back down, staring at the floor below me. That memory was one of my least favorites. To think that I had questioned his credibility so quickly…he was right though. I understood him better than I understood the back of my own hand, and he understood me the same way. As we grew, our conversations involved fewer words; all we needed were simple glances to make a point. It had irritated Seto and Master Aknadin to no end.

"Ah, it seems you've awoken, Great Queen."

I clenched my fists in anger and glared at the Rare Hunter now standing in the doorway, "Call me that one more time, and I swear I will hit you so hard, you're going to need a haircut when you come around!" He actually laughed loudly at my threat, hopefully knowing how true it was.

I scowled at his laughter and turned my gaze elsewhere. I felt him kneeling beside me…loosing the ropes around my wrists? "I warned them not to tie these too tightly. They'll be punished if permanent marks are left…" I raised an eyebrow at his mumblings. Why would he care? It's not as if he actually understood the truth…right?

I gazed at his face closely, trying to catch a glimpse of this gentle Hunter. Suddenly, his tattoo came into view. This was the same man who had captured me earlier! But, he was nowhere near as rough as that damned thief, or even Marik himself. Just who was this guy?

"What's your name?" It seemed to be a simple enough question… He froze at my question and merely stared at the ropes. I sighed quietly and relented, "It's alright if you can't or don't want to tell me."

"Odion. My name is Odion." He slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide at what he had just done. I cocked my head at his reaction, but let it go to hopefully ease his anxiety.

"Odion? Can you tell me what's going on?" He finished working and stood again. He then gave me a final bow before quickly exiting the room. I huffed in annoyance. Marik probably bullied him into not saying anything to me…how rude. Maybe using the title Queen wouldn't be such a bad thing now.

I must have dozed off for a few more hours because when I opened my eyes again, a tray of food had been left on the floor and the ropes were gone. Sadly, the door locked from the outside and two men were standing outside. I thought about throwing something at the door, but it opened before I could actually do it. It was Odion. He raised an eyebrow at my odd expression, but made no comment about it.

He sat against the wall in silence as I ate my meal. He ignored all my comments, questions, and concerns, instead choosing to meditate as he waited for me to finish. Only when I lifted the glass of wine to my lips, did he even look at me. His eyes flashed with what looked like guilt as I sipped at the drink. Wine wasn't exactly my favorite, but I hadn't had anything all day; everything tasted good.

Suddenly, my world grew fuzzy again. Those damned bastards…they drugged something. Why in Ra's godforsaken name did they do that for? Odion rose from his place as I slumped over to the floor, "Please forgive us, Majesty. We cannot afford for you to wander alone. The master does not want any harm to come to you."

What bullshit. I groaned as the drug took effect, "I am capable of coming quietly, you know!" His effortless, quiet chuckle was the last thing I heard.

_**Seto**_

This whole situation was beginning to irritate me. I was the reason this tournament was happening. Now this Marik thought he could interfere with my plans to crush Yugi. All Yugi cared about was his pathetic friends. He should be focused on the fact I've willingly challenged him to a duel.

I stood outside the phone booth as Yugi continued to waste my time. So, my system wasn't 100% correct…big deal. We'd find that third rate duelist Wheeler soon enough. He couldn't be that hard to find. Maybe if I pulled out some dog treats or a dog whistle…

"It seems we're too late. The Rare Hunters have already gotten to my friends."

I smirked. This was the reason why I didn't feel the need to have friends. They only got in the way. I had my family, Mokuba and Dria. They were all I needed and I could easily protect them. Mokuba called at that moment, with the news that Joey's signal apparently vanished. Maybe those Hunters were smarter than they looked. Maybe I could track Dria instead; she is far more important. I did have her Duel Disk on a separate system…

Mokuba's call only seemed to fuel Yugi's frustration more. His fists tightened as he processed what I had told him. We decided to walk back down the streets of Domino, simply waiting for Mokuba to find Wheeler. Suddenly, some freak in a familiar costume jumped in front of us.

"Rare Hunter!"

"Look who is coming with us." The Hunter pointed towards the sky. There, hanging from a helicopter, was Mokuba. He called out to me for help, but there was nothing I could do. I scowled furiously, my teeth grinding together at the sight. They wouldn't get away with this…

"And what about over here?" The Hunter pointed in another direction. This sight made me angrier. Loosely draped in the larger Hunter's arms…was my Dria. Her hand hung motionlessly off the side and her head lay cradled against his shoulder. Yugi took a couple of steps towards her, only to watch (and force me to watch) as the man vanished down the street.

"If you so much as touch one hair on their heads, I promise to crush every one of you with the weight of the Kaiba Corporation."

He merely laughed at my threat, "Meet us as the top of that tower. And he's not the only one whose presence is required, Yugi."

"Leave Dria and the rest of my friends alone!" The Hunter jumped onto the buildings, laughing as he ran away. There was no doubt in my mind as I followed the Rare Hunter towards his challenge site. I would win this duel, without Yugi's help, I would rescue Mokuba and Dria, and then I would take back my title. I shook my head a little.

The tournament could wait. Right now, Dria and Mokuba needed me. Yugi and I were not teaming up. I would simply use his dueling skills to help me end the duel quickly. Then, I would have the two most important people in my world safe by my side again. The images of Mokuba and Dria in danger kept flashing across my vision. It was bad enough that they took Mokuba…but Dria…

"I see you two decided to show up."

I narrowed my eyes, "Release the prisoners." Part of me was glad when the Hunter refused. Now, I could deliver revenge as I saw fit…though Dria's voice would be ringing in my head, practically demanding that I show some form of mercy. This would probably be the only time I could get away with ignoring her.

"I assure you…you won't be so lucky in this duel." I held in a bark of laughter. These pathetic fools weren't even considered a stepping stone on my way to save my brother and girl…best friend. I could defeat them alone.

"It will be a double duel. Us against you two."

I rolled my eyes. This Lumis must have lost his common sense…maybe Dria smacked him on the head before she was taken. All he did was talk about this 'Master Marik' and how they were going to take the god cards away from us. Finally, after wasting the time I could have used to rescue Dria and Mokuba, the duel began.

"We can work as a team as well as you can."

I turned my back to Yugi, "No thanks. Team work is for Boy Scouts and nursery school."

My point was proven almost immediately. A headache began to irritate me when Yugi made his first stupid mistake. He allowed the team of Hunters to render his magnet, Beta, useless. I never should have agreed to this double duel in the first place. Then again, if Yugi were to lose, not only could I completely control this duel, but then my competition would be gone.

All's fair in love and war, right?

I shook my head. Not only would that make my life even more dull since my only competition would be gone, but more importantly…Dria would murder me with her bare hands if I let anything happen to her…boyfriend. I resisted the urge to shudder at that word.

"I'll sacrifice my Magnet Warri-"

That idiot. With Lumis' Mask of Restrict in play, I could hardly do anything. We were stuck with completely useless monsters. Yugi was crazy enough to think I would listen to him after such a horrible mistake. Teamwork would only slow me down.

Unfortunately, the duel didn't end as soon as I wanted it to. The annoying duo was doing a much better job than I expected. Much, much better…I could do nothing except watch as Umbra's monster began its direct attack on me. It would probably be the end for me. A few memories flashed across my eyes…memories of Dria and me as kids…

"_You'll never catch me, Seto! You're way too slow!" _

_It was just after my 14__th__ birthday. We were running around the Kaiba Mansion while our fathers were discussing some business deal. She was probably right. She was much faster than me, but I considered myself to be smarter. So, instead of continuing to chase her around in a circle, as soon as she was out of sight, I turned around and went the other way. It was a simple trick, but that works the best right?_

_I walked around for what seemed like hours. When she didn't come running around the corner, I was confused. We had been running around for quite a while, so I figured she would have continued the pattern. I continued to look around when I heard a tiny giggle from up above me. I looked up and smiled. Dria was lazily lounging in the tree above me._

"_It took you long enough. I've been waiting for a long time." She slowly climbed down the tree, my arms ready to catch her should she fall. She didn't, but she did trip over a rock on her way towards me. She fell into my arms with a small squeal of surprise. It surprised me as well because I couldn't keep my balance. I held her tight as we fell back, making sure she didn't get hurt. _

_We fell back into the soft grass. She released her tight grip on my shirt and looked down at me. I looked back up at her. She looked so beautiful with that playful smile on her face. She blushed and laughed at her own clumsiness, apologizing profusely. But, her apologies fell on deaf ears. All I could see was her. Her bright green eyes glittered in the sun, as well as her dark brown hair. That's when it hit me._

_I loved her._

I couldn't die without telling her the truth. She might have already known, but it meant more for me to actually say it. I loved Dria. I can't remember if I had ever openly said… or even thought that. My life couldn't end before I told her the truth. The attack from Umbra's monster closed in.

Suddenly, thousands of Kuriboh appeared in front of me. I turned to Yugi in surprise, "You…you saved my lifepoints…" He had blocked the attack. I couldn't believe it. We were rivals in nearly every aspect of life, yet here he was, saving me. I was grateful, but I couldn't let him know that.

"Next time, I'll do it myself!"

"If we ever expect to see Mokuba and Dria again, we need to help each other."

His words were true, but I didn't want to openly admit it. My pride wouldn't allow me to admit anyone else was right. After that slight delay, the duel continued. The psycho twins against us were constantly in the way, always managing to stay barely a step ahead of me.

Unfortunately, I couldn't summon my Blue Eyes when I drew it. I needed to find a way to defeat both of them. They would be sorry that they ever challenged me. The bigger Hunter began to narrate how he believed the duel would end. I saw Yugi out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be contemplating his next move. He flashed his eyes over towards me and stared for a moment, before returning to his cards. If I knew his deck well enough, he probably had one card that would actually help.

"Thanks to you, the cards we're holding are absolutely useless." Even Yugi wasn't dense enough to not see my plan. Surely hanging around Dria taught him a thing or two about strategy. "I have a card in my hand that could win this game…but, it's better off in the graveyard."

If he didn't pick up my plan, I would let him lose, regardless of what Dria would do to me. Fortunately, Yugi understood instantly. Unfortunately, the Hunters summoned the Masked Beast…and Yugi was wide open for an attack. My monster defended him. It was a double duel after all.

I can be a good person…when the situation requires it. I couldn't let him lose just yet; I still needed him. With Card Destruction, I could freely discard my Blue Eyes, and summon it from the Graveyard.

"Now maybe you'll think twice about disrespecting the Kaiba family!"

_**Odion**_

I tried not to feel guilty as I picked up the fallen Queen. I had drugged her drink, but only because Master Marik had warned me of her temper. Rather than face the chance of her injuring herself, I was trying to prevent anything from happening to her. Master Marik would never forgive me if the Queen were to be hurt in any way.

As I walked down the corridor of the abandoned warehouse, I couldn't help but wonder what Master Marik was planning. He had told me of a special area he had created specifically for Her Majesty, an area where she could freshen up and become the royalty she was.

What I found odd, however, was the fact this special place was in a separate building. I did walk by the prisoners though. The girl and young boy gasped in surprise when they saw me. The boy cried out the Queen's name, followed by some very colorful threats about his brother or something. The girl said nothing. Maybe Marik wanted them to think she was here? But to what end?

The adjacent warehouse had been completely redone. Instead of the empty room I was expecting, there were many females bustling about the place, most of them carrying towels or oils of some kind.

"Oh, you've brought her." One stopped in front of me and smiled at the Lady in my arms. "Right this way please." I followed her in confusion. How did Master Marik manage this? If I could remember correctly, this place was empty a few days ago…maybe that was a different building? There were five or six around here.

The woman led me to a smaller room. There was a bed, a dresser, and a floor length mirror in this room. I laid the Lady down on the bed and bowed slightly. I then turned to the woman and ensured that my Queen would be taken care of. Before turning to leave, I gazed upon the Lady in the bed.

She was more beautiful than the scriptures could portray, and this was 5,000 years later. Though she lived only thanks to her magical abilities, it still amazed me that she wanted to. Surely life had been long enough for her…why did she continue on? There must have been some reason. A reason the scriptures failed to mention.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring."

I blinked twice before snapping my head down in embarrassment. She had woken up and caught me admiring her. The drug wasn't supposed to last long; just long enough.

"What am I doing here? Where's your master?"

I merely shook my head and gestured towards the woman behind me. This would probably make the Lady angry, but it was what Master Marik requested.

"It is an honor to serve you, Your Majesty."

"Don't call me that."

"If you would, Your Majesty, Master Marik requested you receive the best treatment we can give." I heard an ungraceful snort escape the Lady.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not. I could never stand makeovers any- Hey! Let go!" I slightly smiled as I watched the woman drag the Queen away. It was amusing to see that the Queen had not changed in the 5,000 years that had passed. She never was one for make-up or hairstylists. She had her own way of doing things like that.

"Ouch! Don't poke me there!"

This would be a long day for the Queen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about the last note. Thank you to everyone who sent me a message. It meant a lot. And thank you kitkat for apologizing. I was harsh, but I needed to say it. For those of you who were entertained (you know who you are ;) ), you're welcome! Haha, anyway, we shall move on from that and into chapter 31! Hope you enjoy it! Please remember that I will be gone this week and will not be writing until well into next week. I tried to make this longer to make up for it. See you next week!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-One_

**_Dria_**

I could kill Marik right now. First, he kidnaps me. Second, he ties me up and leaves me in an empty room. Third, and worst of all, he forces me through a make-over. And not just any make-over…this was a traditional Egyptian one. For those who don't know to what I'm referring, just know it means lots of perfumes, oils, soaps…pain, lots of pain.

The first part was the best part. The only task required of me was to strip down. After that, I could relax in comfortably hot water. I wasn't covered in dirt or anything, but this cleaned off any trace of dirt or dust. Odion was sitting on the stone above me, meditating again.

"Hey, Odion?" He slightly nodded his head, indicating he had heard me, "If you're going to put me through this torture, I'm going to need some help." His eyes opened wide and gazed at me in utter confusion. I shrugged, "I will begin to struggle as this goes on. I hated bathing in the palace more than anything. If you don't want me to harm myself…" He started to move in order to follow my request. I stared directly into his eyes,

"I'm going to need some wine."

I could hear his laughter echoing through the building as he left to carry out my request. He thought it was funny. I, on the other hand, didn't find it so humorous. Odion clearly had no idea how much I hated palace bathing. Normally, I would have gone swimming in the Nile and used very little soap to cleanse my hair. But, not in the palace…Those blasted servants…I respected them for doing their jobs, but once they tried to cut my hair…

_"But, young Lady, it is unsanitary to keep such long hair!" I squirmed relentlessly in the maid's arms. How dare she suggest I cut my hair! Was it an Egyptian custom to shave all hair? Yes, but I am not a damn Egyptian. I am a…oh who cares what I am. _

_"I AM NOT CUTTING MY HAIR!" _

_I tore myself out of the maid's arms and dashed through the bathing chamber. The harem girls gasped as I pushed my way between them. Those girls infuriated me. I could not hate them for their occupation, but I could hate them for their personality. It was not unusual to hear of one of them trying to sneak into the Prince or even the Pharaoh's bedchambers after hours. I personally enjoyed being the one to question the reasons for their being there._

_Mostly since I did it too…just for different reasons._

_I grabbed my covering and ran out of the chambers. I did not get very far until I tripped…and ran into someone. His arms wrapped tightly around me, grazing my bare lower back._

_"Slow down, Dria! Where is the fire?" Only one voice in this palace would ever hold that much amusement in a situation like this. I gazed up into the deep crimson eyes of the Prince. We stood like that, me in his arms, until Seto came up behind him. His blue eyes widened, his face flushed, and he immediately turned his head._

_"Lady Dria…could you please cover yourself?"_

_I had not noticed until that moment that I was still unclothed. Sure, I held my cover in front of me, but it was not exactly on. I felt the Prince's hands stiffen against my skin when he realized the truth as well. His face turned bright red as he nearly stumbled backwards. He and Seto turned their backs to me as I covered myself. _

_All I could do was laugh._

After my relaxing dip in the water, all hell broke loose. Please note this now:

I, at this exact moment, reserve the right to complain about this...delightful experience.

It started with the shaving. Ra, Allah, God…whoever the hell you are…please spare me. Marik decided to stick by ancient traditions when it came to my bath. That meant oils and lotions galore…but it also meant sharp razors and pointy tweezers.

The women working here dragged me out of the water and forced me onto a table. Don't imagine anything kinky. This was so far from comfortable it's hardly funny. They plucked, pulled, and scraped away at my skin, removing any trace of hair from my calves, shins, thighs, and…let's not go there please.

But round one of torture didn't end there. They moved up onto my stomach and arms, clearing away the hair that had gotten 5,000 years to grow, though it wasn't that much to begin with. Egyptian hygiene became a habit for me when it came to hair, excluding the hair on my head, of course. One woman dared to touch the hair on my head; luckily for her, a friend immediately stopped her. I guess they had been warned about how much I loved my long hair.

The next part wasn't as bad…no it was still pretty bad. As fun and relaxing as a mud bath sounds…I had to shudder just thinking about it. The mud was way too hot and way too sticky. It got caught underneath my fingernails and refused to come out. My skin felt like it was melting off.

"Queen Dria, your request."

Even though I had lost the taste for wine, it was absolutely delicious. It fogged my mind just enough to better ignore what was going on around me. I felt some kind of paste being placed all over my face as I sat in the mud. Odion returned to his place up against the wall, resuming his meditations.

The fog was unfortunately clearing when they rinsed off the mud and paste. According to the leader, I had been in the mud bath for nearly an hour. Good thing I didn't realize it or this place would no longer be standing.

The end of my make-over wasn't the worst. After being drenched in oils and salves, many of them smelling like spices, I was allowed to place my feet into the ocean water and simply sit for a few moments. The leader wanted to shove me into some traditional dress and jewelry as quickly as possible, but an unwanted guest appeared. Luckily, I had just tightly wrapped a towel around myself.

"Well, well, looks like our princess didn't struggle too much."

I didn't want to turn around because I knew exactly who it was, but something about his voice was off. I turned, expecting to see Marik himself there, but I couldn't believe who I saw standing there.

It was Joey and Tea.

"Joey? Tea?"

"They're my mind slaves now." I gasped, raising my hand to cover my mouth. I can't really say that I was surprised; it was a clever move. Marik wanted to get to Yugi…his friends were the best way. Marik was much smarter than I thought. He raised his hand to touch my face, but I slapped it down. He tried again, and received the same result. He chuckled.

"I seem to remember actually touching your chin last time, though you did try to bite me. Now, why won't you even let your friend's hand touch you? Surely you don't hate him that much?" I turned away from him.

I couldn't hurt Joey, not even if it were something simple like pushing him. He was my friend and I didn't want to cause him pain. There was no telling when Marik might decide to release Joey's mind…what if I hurt him and he was actually Joey? I don't know if I could forgive myself for allowing him to be hurt, especially not by my own hand. Hell, I couldn't hurt Tea even, regardless of the fact that we weren't exactly on great terms.

Joey's hand roughly grabbed my face and forced me to look at his face. I saw nothing reflected in his normally happy eyes. I'm not sure if I even saw my own reflection.

"What if I were the girl? Would you strike back then? Come now, beautiful, where's your usual fire?"

"I won't make the mistake of harming anyone I care about ever again."

He threw Joey's head back in laughter. He released the grip on my face, allowing me to pull away as fast as possible. I hurried back over to my previous seat near the sea and tried to block him out. Unfortunately, he made it difficult by sitting behind me, wrapping his arms just below my breasts. I squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp, trying to find a way to escape.

In one quick motion, he pushed me to the ground and hovered over me. The towel, thank Ra, was still in place around my body. His finger drifted down my throat to the top of the towel…

"Master Marik, we've spotted Seto Kaiba's helicopter. It's coming this way, and fast."

Joey's body didn't move at first. He just stared at me blankly. I thought about forcing Marik out of his mind, but I couldn't do it. Not only would it not help anyone, especially Joey, in the long run…but I didn't want anyone to rely on me too much. Not after what I did all those years ago…

"Your mistake is the reason I'm like this. Since you failed in your duty, I can get the power I rightfully deserve." He smirked at me, "So thank you, Your Majesty, my future wife." He leaned Joey's face dangerously close to mine, but thankfully stopped just before his lips touched mine.

"It's bad enough another has touched your lips. It's worse that it was the Pharaoh. Now, your lips are mine; not even my mind slaves will touch you."

He pulled himself off me and stalked back down the warehouse. I continued to lay there, frozen by his comments. It was true. It was my fault that everyone was suffering. If I hadn't been so stupid and egotistical 5,000 years ago, none of this would have happened. I deserved this punishment then. I was unable to fulfill my duty, and being forced to watch a madman endanger my friends was punishment.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Odion gently pulled me up into a sitting position and stayed by my side. I didn't reply, but only looked at the ground. Why did he care? He had no reason to be this respectful towards me, especially not if he has actually read the remaining documents in the tomb keepers' lair. When I finally found my voice, I questioned him about it.

"Why do you respect me so much? Because of my mistake, I've turned your master into a raving lunatic. My mistake cost my husband his life…if I had only done as I was told, he and I could have had 50 or more years together, perhaps finally with children of our own. We wouldn't have been separated for 5,000 years. Instead, we would be living in the Underworld together right now…"

He said nothing for a few moments, only staring at me kindly.

"What would have happened to your friend Yugi if you had not, as you say, made an error? Would he still be friends with the others? Or would he be far more introverted and shy, practically all alone in this world? He wouldn't even have the Pharaoh with him."

I thought about his point for a moment. If I remembered correctly, Joey and Tristan used to torment Yugi, mostly for being such a shy and gentle boy. When Yugi began working on the Puzzle, Joey used it as an excuse to "make Yugi a man." But, when Yugi showed his true colors and defended the two bullies, the result was the beginning of their friendship. Joey returned the stolen Puzzle piece and the rest is history. I could only shrug in response.

I can't look into the past and change a certain event, not even in my mind. That kind of power exists for whoever the ultimate creator is…and he can keep that power.

"What about Seto Kaiba? Rumor has it that you're the only one he's ever truly smiled for, not his younger brother. What would he be like if you were not a part of his life? Wouldn't he be even more anguished and distrusting of others?"

I couldn't argue with his logic. Seto had trouble trusting other people, most of that thanks to his stepfather. I was lucky enough to sneak a place in Seto's heart before his stepfather could try to crush him. There were times when Mokuba would call me and beg me to come take care of Seto. The old man would work him so hard, sometimes for no reason at all. Seto slowly stopped smiling around other people, and he stopped trying to enjoy life. Everything became a business deal, and every deal had ways he could manipulate it. Life was no longer a gift, but a job.

"What about me, Majesty? I was abandoned at the entrance to the Tomb Keepers' home when I was very young. Master Marik's mother took me in and raised me as her own, no questions asked. I don't know anything about my birth mother, like why she gave me up or if she truly even wanted me. My mother, Master Marik's mother, saved me in many ways. But, if you had not failed, the Ishtar family wouldn't have been there, guarding the tomb. I wouldn't have survived the desert's unforgiving weather. You saved my life 5,000 years before it began."

Tears began to well up in my eyes as he told his story. I knew things would have turned out differently had I listened, but saving the life of the man right before my eyes? I couldn't believe it. It almost made it seem like-

"I don't believe your action was a mistake. I believe it was the right thing to do, not only for your world at the time, but for the world to come. I know you didn't get to spend the life you wanted with your King, but you wouldn't have met the people you know today either. There is no guarantee that we would be the same, if we were to exist at all. Please believe me when I say all of our lives would be much darker without you. You bring so much light into the world; it's hard to call any mishap you have a mistake."

I started crying a bit at his words. Those words were exactly what I needed to hear at this moment. It was no wonder that Marik's crazier side was kept in check with Odion around. He was so gentle and caring that I'm sure that crazy side simply couldn't deal with it. The tattoo on his face probably described his personality perfectly.

I would love to tell you what it said, but it was faded and his eye was in the way.

I was rubbing away the tears looming at my eyes when his hand softly touched my head. I looked up into his kind eyes, and saw nothing but gratitude. Some tears began to fall, causing him to pull me to his broad chest and stroke my head. It was a few moments before the truth about our situation struck me. I pulled away as my blush rose to my face.

"Thank you, Odion, but I think both of us would appreciate it more if I were actually wearing clothes…don't you think?"

His eyes widened as he registered my current appearance. He blushed widely and quickly turned away. He silently began to move to leave the warehouse. An old question finally returned to me.

"Wait!" He stopped his walk, but didn't turn around, "I need to acquire mine and my master's locator cards."

"But this is important!" He waited.

"How exactly did Marik manage to put a personal spa in this warehouse?" The girls dragged me away as he laughed.

**_Yami_**

I stared out the helicopter's window in silence. Kaiba had nothing more he wanted to say to me since we had reached an impasse about Ancient Egypt. He was so damn stubborn that I doubt even Dria could convince him of the truth.

Dria…I nearly smacked myself in anger. She had been taken from under me once again. Why did she have to be such a popular target? I mean, she was the daughter of Maxamillion Pegasus…but that reason only goes so far sometimes. Marik wouldn't care who her father was. He knew something and I needed to find out what.

"The first task on my agenda is to track down the third Egyptian god card." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A piece of paper was more important than the human beings known as my friends? Kaiba may not admit to it, but my friends were his friends as well. Did he really think people were that expendable? He surely didn't think that about Dria. I saw the way he looked at her. I'm sure it was the same way I looked at her sometimes. Kaiba loved her as well.

"Why don't we split up and fend for ourselves?"

"That's foolish," I paused for a moment, giving him a few seconds to respond.

"Haven't you realized that teamw-"

"So, you'll just leave Dria in danger and instead go after a card?" And he thinks that he loves her. He didn't say anything in response, but I clearly struck a chord. We finally landed on one end of the harbor.

As I stepped out of the helicopter, I couldn't believe my eyes. There, standing on the deck, was Joey…and he was safe and sound. But, something about him was different. A trap was opening up before me.

"Joey is not present."

I knew it. Marik had taken control of Joey's mind. I had to find a way to set him free, find Dria and Tea, and get them all away from Marik. The madman had the gall to not only challenge me to a duel, but to challenge me to a duel by controlling my friend. I would make him pay for this. I may not be as close to Joey as my partner is, but he is still someone I hold dear.

"Refuse, and your friends are mine forever."

I clenched my fists in anger. I didn't have any choice…not if I wanted to save those I cared about. Joey and Yugi were best friends. They could hardly tell the difference between us sometimes, but that didn't matter. The bond between us was still strong, too strong for someone like Marik to control.

I couldn't move as Joey walked away. I would only be leading myself into a deeper trap…but if I didn't…how could I rescue everyone? As this thought crossed my mind, I heard another voice behind me. Tea was under Marik's control too. As she walked down the stairs of the boat, there was a sound of a slight scuffle happening on the boat.

"Let me go, you big brutes!" My heart jumped at the familiar voice. It had to be Dria. She was safe; Marik couldn't control her. Though, when the figure owning the voice was pulled out of the boat, I couldn't really recognize her. I mean, it looked like Dria, but her hair was partially covering her face.

"You're at my mercy." The beautiful woman stopped struggling and turned her gaze onto Tea. Burning emerald eyes bore holes through Tea's head. I sighed in relief. It really was Dria…and she was really just fine.

"Come over here and say that why don't you?" An angry scowl covered Tea's face as Dria resumed her struggles with the other Rare Hunters. Marik was unhappy about something…maybe that Dria was clearly impossible to control? As usual, my gaze was trapped on Dria.

She was a goddess. Her nearly black hair cascaded down her back in flowing ripples and it shone brighter than the sun itself. I felt my hand moving towards it, as if to feel if her hair was actually as soft as it looked. She turned her eyes back towards me. Purple eye shadow danced around her fiery emerald eyes, and bits of glitter shimmered in the sunlight. With a light blush dusting her cheeks, her skin was still perfectly tanned.

As I looked down from her face, I gulped. Her outfit…god, she looked amazing in it. It was risqué even for her, but if she was going to wear it for a madman, surely she'd wear it for me too…

I shook my head. Dria is in danger. This is not the time to be admiring how long her legs are…damn it…

The outfit consisted of a blue halter top that ended below her breasts, with two strips that crossed to the middle of her torso. My eyes continued to wander down; it seemed like time was standing still and only Dria and I existed. A floor length, blue skirt adorned her legs, with a golden band wrapping around her waist. I heard a polite cough and raised my eyes back to her face. A silly smirk danced on her lips.

"As much as I love the look on your face right now, you have a more pressing matter to attend to, Pharaoh."

I chuckled a little before turning around quickly. I didn't want her to see how embarrassed I was for staring. Even if it was completely her fault, I should have been a little more respectful… A soft kiss was planted on my cheek. I quickly looked up to see her being taken past me, an amused smile on her face. I followed after them. I groaned when I looked at her legs again. The damned skirt was slit all the way up to the belt.

I'm in trouble

**_Dria_**

Marik just moved up to the top of my hit list. When the girls said traditional, I thought they meant a regular, modest white dress with unbearably heavy jewelry. No…they meant traditional as in harem traditional, which means Marik has some creepy fantasies in his head. I only had my necklace and one snake bracelet as jewelry.

The only things I liked about the outfit were that it was extremely light and… the way it made the Pharaoh react to me. I hadn't seen that look in a long time…I lightly shook my head, refocusing my mind. One of the Hunters had put some chains around my wrists, so as he led me forward, I could walk beside Yami.

"Dria, are you alright?" I slid my gaze over to him and winked. His shoulders sagged a little in relief. I wasn't under Marik's control at all. He must have thought it was a trick.

"I'm fine. Marik isn't strong enough to break my necklace's barrier." My necklace had been lightly glowing and tingling ever since Marik kidnapped me. Yami looked at my necklace and opened his mouth to say more, but Marik interrupted us.

"Leave my woman alone, Pharaoh!" The Rare Hunter yanked me forward, away from Yami. I had to break away. Yami and Yugi had enough people to worry about; I didn't need to be in the mix. I would run and wait until Yugi won. At least he would be able to focus a little better with me out of the way. The Hunter lightened up and I managed to fall back into step with Yami. I couldn't afford to look at him, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I will escape and run. There are enough people in danger now and you don't need me in the way. I know Tristan went to pick up Serenity. I'll go find them before coming back." He didn't say anything, but he nodded. It sounded like a coward's plan, but again, I wouldn't be around to prevent things forever. You can call me a coward or consider this a cheap way of getting away, but it has to be done. I finally looked at him.

"Just don't lose. Otherwise, you'll never have your questions about me answered."

I snapped the chains down, pulling them from the Hunter's hands. Before he could say anything, I threw my head into his stomach, causing him to drop to the ground. The next Hunter was too far away to catch me. I took off down the street, using my magic to melt away the chains.

I heard Seto yelling my name, but I also heard the Hunters' footsteps as they tried to catch up. With a short whistle, one of my dragons came down and picked me up. She knew exactly where I wanted to go, so with one quick tap, she flew off towards my destination.

She dropped me off just behind the station and flew off as fast as she came. I dashed towards the front of the train station and began looking for Tristan and Serenity. Their train should have already arrived, and I doubt Tristan had any idea as to where to go. Suddenly, the scent of oranges assaulted my nose. Three Hunters were walking away from me, towards the center of the city.

Using a little magic, I lifted myself up onto the roof of the building and followed them from above. Only a few moments passed before I saw Tristan and Serenity. The three Hunters had surrounded them. Before I could do anything, Serenity was on Tristan's back and they were fleeing down the alley.

I tried to ignore the moments when my heart lurched, when I knew Yami and Yugi were in trouble. They would be fine…I had to believe that. Both were extremely strong, though Yugi didn't always give himself the credit he deserved.

I jumped down from the rooftops, and carefully ran along the top of the fence line as they reached an overpass. Two Hunters were closely running behind Tristan, and I guessed the third was on the other side of the overpass, just waiting for the prey. As they ran underneath, I silently slid down the fence and landed lightly on the ground.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." One Hunter took a step forward…I slammed my foot into his back, sending him directly towards his partner. I landed on the ground and threw my hands forward, throwing the two Hunters backwards with a simple spell. From the other direction, a dice came flying at an impressive speeding, knocking the third Hunter on the forehead. He fell back in surprise, joining his fallen comrades.

Tristan knew who the man was, so I trusted him as well as we ran from the stunned Hunters. I heard all three get up again, but I didn't have time to look and see how close they were. We ran through the city like the devil himself was chasing us. I stopped from time to time and made sure we were still safe. When we reached a busier area of town, the stranger led us towards a truck with boxes to hide behind. Clever actually…hide right under their noses.

I sat beside Serenity and leaned my head against the truck's back window. Surprisingly enough, this stupid skirt hadn't ripped yet, nor had it gotten in my way while I was running. As much as I hated it, I had to admit: this outfit wasn't actually half bad.

"The last time I saw you, Duke, is when you were showing off that Dungeon Dice Monsters game you created."

I picked my head back up, curious about the other man. He looked very familiar, especially with that dice hanging from his ear. Someone had come to visit Father just before Duelist Kingdom about a new game...Dungeon Dice Monsters, as Tristan had said. This was the man who spoke with Father? I had already left for Domino, but Father told me about it after the tournament.

"Speaking of which, who are they?" Both sets of eyes turned on Serenity and me. Tristan shook his head when he first saw me.

"Dria? What in the world are you wearing?" I waved my hand, not wanting to remember my hellish day at the bath.

"That Marik creep kidnapped me and forced me into it for his own pleasure. He's next on my list."

The second man looked at me closely. I politely nodded my head towards him, "Alexandria Pegasus, at your service." His eyes widened and a big smile crossed his face. I felt a bead of sweat run down my neck. Please don't be another playboy…

Thankfully, he just nodded in return, "Duke Devlin, pleasure to meet you."

I moved over towards the two men, listening as they talked. They figured out that the others were in danger as well. Serenity was taking all this extremely well, and she was very easy to protect because she obeyed without question. It could be because she couldn't see, but now probably wasn't the time to wonder about it.

After waiting for some time, we jumped out of the truck bed and began to walk as far from there as we could. I wasn't paying any attention to where we were going, but it seemed like we were going the right way. Tristan said something about the finals, and requested that I stay with Serenity while he and Duke asked around.

Something inside me began to sting the skin beneath my necklace. It felt like piece of me had been taken out. I leaned up against a nearby wall, trying to steady my swirling head. Something had happened to the Puzzle. I looked at my shaking hands, watching in confusion as the color seemed to drain from them. Then, the feeling was gone and I felt normal again. Serenity must have noticed my attack because she gripped my arm tightly.

The boys came back and we started off again. Tristan pulled Serenity ahead with him, allowing me a few moments to speak with Duke. I chuckled a little at his expression, and he looked at me puzzled.

"What did you do? Tristan seems upset."

"Nothing, I swear! I was just holding Serenity's hand while I was looking for duelists! Excuse me for trying to help!"

I laughed loudly at his defense. He was trustworthy, that much I knew. I would have said he was good looking, but I only had eyes for one guy. We followed Tristan and Serenity, lightly chatting. Suddenly, the three Hunters appeared. Tristan left Serenity with Duke, and ran back to buy some time. I decided to stay with him; Ra knows what kind of trouble he could get into.

He didn't let me help much, unfortunately. Plus, the Hunters remembered that I was the one who beat them soundly last time. So, while Tristan sucked all the fun, I waited for him to finish. I heard a car horn coming from behind me. Lo and behold, Mai Valentine drove up.

"Go Tristan." He tried to argue with me. I glared at him, and lifted him into the air and into the car with my finger. His eyes widened at the spell. He looked back at me.

"I will meet you there." My dragon flew down once more, picking me up in her claw. The car followed behind me, keeping up with my dragon's rapid pace. Even with the quick pace, we were on the opposite side of the city. It would take some time to reach the pier. Hold on, Yugi…wait for me, Yami…

**_Seto_**

This duel was getting out of hand. Not even I, the instigator of this tournament, could stop this from happening. If there was an upside to this madness, it would be that Dria escaped. And, maybe the fact that Wheeler seems to have updated his deck.

Even so, this duel was horrible. Regardless of whether Joey was dueling of his own will or not, I couldn't believe how anyone could be this cruel. Though it was somewhat amusing to watch, it had reached and crossed the line long ago.

The rest of the geek squad appeared and started making too much noise. Before I could quiet them down, a huge gust of wind swept through. I heard a familiar dragon's roar from above me, and a figure appeared beside me.

"You came back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She ran, but being the stupid fool she was, she came back. She smiled and threw me a wink before returning to her poker face. I chuckled lowly as my attention returned to the duel as well. There wasn't much time left on the clock, and Yugi was down to his last handful of Life Points. When the geek squad found out what had happened, an unfamiliar girl began pulling at the bandages around her eyes. Tea leaned forward to say something, but over the waves of the ocean, she couldn't be heard.

"Serenity," the delicate voice beside me spoke. The girl turned her head towards the voice and waited. Dria's fierce eyes never left the duel, but she spoke as if one word could shatter the girl.

"Please don't take them off yet." The girl, Serenity, gasped at the softness in Dria's voice. "Please, trust me." She nodded, though she somewhat reluctantly put her hands down. The blonde girl placed her arm around Serenity and tried to comfort her.

Wheeler must have drawn a powerful card because he started claiming that he would rule the world. Normally, it would be pure insanity for Wheeler to say that. Now, I wasn't so sure. Something was controlling him, though I would never admit to thinking that. He was such a devoted dog that I couldn't ever see Wheeler willingly betraying Yugi.

Freeing Tea was the key to stopping this duel. If I could pull that off, then the duel would be simple to stop. I'd probably smack Wheeler a few times for putting Dria and Mokuba in danger. And, for letting Dria wear that outfit. It was as if this Marik knew how I felt about her, and deliberately dangled her in front of me. I tried to ignore the outfit as best I could, but…I am only human. I'm sure Yugi had the same thoughts I did when we first saw her. Regardless, I'd smack Wheeler just to make me feel better.

I saw Dria begin to move her fingers in some kind of pattern. Her eyes had shifted their gaze onto the Hunter by Tea, and he was starting to look tired. I contacted Roland and told him my plan. When he had his orders, I tapped Dria's elbow. She would understand.

Something stranger started happening to Wheeler. He kept grabbing his head like he was trying to contain his mind. He yelled in agony and fell to his knees, staring blankly at the water.

"I won't destroy Yugi!"

He had broken through whatever was controlling him. Now the question was if he could completely escape. Yugi called Marik out and pointed out that Marik couldn't actually win the duel, even if he was somehow controlling Joey. With Joey back to normal, Marik was no longer a part of the duel. But, Yugi was wasting precious time. They were down to the last minute.

A glowing eye appeared on Wheeler's forehead, and he played Meteor of Destruction. If Joey didn't wake up now, Yugi was done for. I felt someone's hand grip mine. I looked down at Dria, who had the same eye on her forehead. She raised her other hand and began moving more than just her fingers. I tightly held to the one in my hand as I watched, enchanted by the graceful movements.

By the time I turned back, Wheeler seemed to be normal again. Yugi had Mystical Raft Panel on the field, which had stopped the meteor. There was barely any time left on the clock. If either of them were going to escape…My eyes widened. Knowing Yugi, he would redirect the attack towards himself in order to save that third rate duelist. My plan had to begin soon. Otherwise it would be too late.

Thirty seconds remained. I wasn't sure if I could pull this off in that little of time. Just then, my helicopter appeared. As it flew towards the crate over Tea's head, Dria flew towards the Rare Hunter. Wait… "Dria!" The helicopter removed the trap.

She tackled the Hunter with all her weight, throwing the both of them towards the end of the pier. In the collision, the Hunter had dropped the remote control. I ran towards the brawl in order to pull Dria away and release Tea.

Thankfully, Dria knew how to hold her own in a fight. She kicked, punched, and bit at anything she could reach while the Hunter tried to just hold her off. Unfortunately, he realized she weighed far less than he did, so he managed to flip them and held her beneath him. He tried to contain her fighting limbs, but he couldn't control her at all. Before I could reach them, he grabbed her head and slammed it down onto the pavement. Her eyes widened upon impact, but quickly closed as she fell limp.

Rage burned through me. How dare he…I kneed him once in the chest, causing him to fall back. Normally, that wouldn't keep him down for long, but something Dria did to him not only made it possible for her to fight him, but to keep him down once he fell.

I cradled Dria's head in my arms, desperately searching for a sign of life. There wasn't much blood, thank heavens, but that wasn't necessarily a good sign. I heard Wheeler making some strange yelling noise, and looked to see him swinging on the chain like a vine. There was a sudden explosion, and the anchor began to fall. I groaned in annoyance. Why can't those geeks solve their own problems? Yugi and Joey were pulled into the water by the anchor.

I swung Dria up into my arms and briskly walked back towards Mokuba. We needed to get her out of here and somewhere safe quickly. She stirred in my arms and slowly opened her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her green eyes staring at me once more. She blinked a few times, her eyes still dazed from the injury.

"Yugi!" That name seemed to wake Dria up because her pupils instantly focused and she turned towards the dueling sight. Yugi was being pulled back to land. Wheeler must have taken Yugi's key before the anchor dropped. Dria craned her neck around, trying to get a satisfying glimpse of Yugi. "He's fine, you dork. He's just a little wet." Her whole body relaxed at my words.

She looked up at me with that gorgeous genuine smile, "Thank you." I smiled back and kissed her forehead. All I cared about was right here in my arms, where I knew she was safe. I slowly let her down, making sure she could stand on her own. She wobbled a little, but quickly regained her footing and sprinted towards her…boyfriend. I sighed as she went towards him.

I couldn't really be upset. I knew part of her heart belonged to me, and I would make sure it always would. All I had to do was win more than Yugi did.

**_Dria_**

"Yugi!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I felt horrible that Seto had to be here, but Yugi was the one I had chosen. He needed to accept it, but he also needed to accept that I would always be his closest friend.

Yugi gently touched the side of my head, where a horrible bump was growing. I winced a little as his fingers brushed it. He cocked his head, but I just waved off his worries. I was just fine. I got a little angry and took it out on someone slightly bigger than me. It would have worked if I would have had a couple more minutes to weave my spell through the Hunter's limbs.

Joey began blubbering the moment I released Yugi. He was embarrassed by the fact he had been controlled and fought against his best friend. Yugi was such a kind and compassionate person that he could never hold a grudge against anyone, let alone Joey. Yugi thanked Joey for saving his life, but Joey just couldn't let it go.

Mai slapped some sense into him…literally.

I walked towards the end of the pier, facing the setting sun. Marik would pay for the things he had done. If he didn't change his ways, I would deal with him personally. He couldn't continue to endanger my loved ones like this. I felt someone's arms wrap around me tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Something wet dropped onto my neck. I touched his arm in apology. His response was to grip me tighter. "I saw the Hunter hurt you. I was scared. You just stopped moving. I thought he had k...k...killed you for a moment."

I stroked Yami's arm as he calmed down. When he finally relaxed his grip, I spun around and captured his lips. His hands danced across my waist, inviting me to deepen he kiss. I pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around him, and trapped his head between my hands. After several moments, we pulled away in order to breathe. He held my waist tightly, not willing to let me down just yet. We stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments, before he let me down. Even then, Yami stroked my cheek, as if trying to convince himself that I was still with him.

"I should go with Seto. I want to get out of this get-up, most of all. Plus, Seto will need help preparing the final arena." He nodded, kissing me once more, and led me towards Seto. He released me when we reached our friends, and sadly stared after me. I touched his face and smiled. "I'll see you soon. I have some stories to tell you." That seemed to cheer him up because he smiled and nodded. I turned to leave, "Dria." I looked back at him.

"You look beautiful." I winked once more.

I ran after Seto, who was already halfway down the harbor. Upon reaching him, I jumped onto his back. Without even missing a stride, he held my legs and turned towards me. I leaned my head against his neck.

"I'm sorry Seto." I felt his laughs rumble in his chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've only made my challenge more interesting. I can hardly wait to see Yugi's face when I finally win you away from him. You look stunning in that dress by the way."

I laughed alongside Mokuba. I had to be glad with Seto's attitude because he could have gone the opposite direction. He could have never wanted to see me again. I wanted to stop him from setting himself up to fail, but I couldn't help but laugh at him. I hugged his neck affectionately.

The three of us talked while we rode in Seto's helicopter. Mokuba kept telling stupid jokes, but Seto refused to fall for any of them. I tried to entertain Mokuba, but I think I entertained Seto more as I tried to stroke Mokuba's wounded pride.

Finally, we came to an empty arena. I knew the truth about the finals, but you wouldn't expect me to tell you so easily now, would you? We exited the helicopter and joined Roland in the center of the arena.

It was finally time for the Battle City Finals.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the delay everyone. My computer crashed at the beginning of the week and I didn't get it back until Weds evening. Then my dad had to go to the hospital and is currently unable to really do anything. He'll be fine in a few more days, but he has been on the couch for a couple of days now and my mother has no idea how to take care of him. So, that's my job. Anyway, sorry for the delay but my week has been crazy. Enjoy chapter 32!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

**_Dria_**

_The colt hissed angrily as a tamer rose his whip. It cracked loudly behind the horse's flank, but the creature refused to respond again. His normally bright red neck was soaked white with sweat, for the two had been at this for hours. Only recently did the colt stop reacting to the snap of the whip._

_I watched quietly from behind one of the columns. Nowadays, most people in the palace either ignored me completely or forced me out of the palace. Today, I had managed to sneak into the training circle near the stables, which were on the opposite side from where I now lived. I heard that a talented tamer was going to break the young colt so the Prince could safely ride him. No one had dared to touch him since I had been thrown out, but he was no longer considered mine either._

_I was now six summers, and it had nearly been a full summer since I had fallen out of favor with the court…since I had really spoken to the Pharaoh…since I had seen the Prince. Aknadin had thrown me out of the palace (without the Pharaoh's spoken approval, might I add) and had declared me to be a threat._

_I now lived in a tiny hut just outside the palace walls. When he realized he could not overturn the court's decision, the Pharaoh had ordered a place be built for me. Whether it was to give me a safe place to live or to ensure I was within view of the court members, I did not know…as if I would really cause any trouble all by myself._

_The horse reared in fury, snapping his teeth viciously. He struck the tamer in the shoulder, causing him to drop the whip and fall back. I smiled at the creature's small victory. Aknadin rose from his seat beneath the large palm branches that shaded him._

_"That monster is far too crazy for anyone to ride! Get rid of it!"_

_Aknadin's voice screeched against my ears. Before I could rationally think about it, I was running towards my stallion. I could not let anything happen to my only friend. The tamer stood and drew his sword, turning towards the young colt. _

_This was barbaric! Horses were a rare commodity and signaled an individual's wealth. Servants cannot just kill off unruly animals, especially not horses. Horses were a gift. They did not care about wealth or reputation. Hell, horses did not even care about the scenery or the clouds. Horses only saw what mattered to them. Since I had been with the horses for some time, their views became mine. At this moment, I only saw what mattered to me._

_I waved my hand towards the tamer, forcing the sword out of his hand. It flew past Aknadin's face, impaling itself into the stone wall behind him. All those present stumbled back in surprise. I tried to respect the court's wishes and stay away from the palace, so no one was expecting to see me. _

_I looked around, and found that I did not recognize quite a few faces. This must have been a strange sight for them. A young child with bright green eyes…Green was normally a sacred color reserved for the Eye of Horus. It was thought to help dispel the evil eye because the color represented new life…but, it also represented death. For something new to arise, the death of the old must occur first. For anyone, a foreign child in particular, to have green eyes…_

_I smirked a little. If people are going to fear me, then I am going to make damn sure they truly fear me._

_"You! Get out of this place, you demon!"_

_Aknadin had recovered from the sword incident and stepped towards me, raising the fallen whip. I was not going to leave until I had ensured this colt's safety. Said colt reared again, this time nearly striking Aknadin. "Aknadin! What is going on here?"_

_The Pharaoh and the Prince walked in, confused about all the noise. The Prince caught sight of me and smiled excitedly. It had been so long since I had seen his beautiful face…The Pharaoh smiled sadly as I lowered my head in reverence before returning to Aknadin._

_"If you do not want him, give him to me. I will not allow you to kill him."_

_All the men began to laugh at me. I raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to why they would laugh. Sure, the colt was vicious, but he would not hurt anyone without reason. They had been poking, prodding, and whipping him all day long. It was no wonder that this poor animal was striking at anything that moved._

_"This horse will kill you before you can get close. Maybe, if we are so fortunate, you will kill each other."_

_"He will not hurt me. In fact, I will ride him out of this place."_

_The laughter grew louder as uninvited servants joined in. Many of them had been casually watching all day. Even 5,000 years later, I still could not understand the human fascination with breaking days. I could not stand to watch as some human tortured and beat a poor animal until it broke. I understood the purpose behind it because humans did need any help they could get, but the attraction of watching?_

_I felt my gaze begin to falter as I looked around me. I felt like an animal during breaking day. The observers had formed a ring around the space, pointing and laughing at me. I tried to hold my ground and remain strong, but even I could only take so much. Plus, I was trying to pass as a child. _

_"If you are able to do as you say, the horse is yours again."_

_Everyone fell silent at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice. He and the Prince found a shaded spot to sit and watch. He nodded towards me in an attempt to encourage me, and I nodded back in thanks. At least he did not hate me like the rest of his kingdom did…excluding the Prince of course. The tamer backed away from the colt, allowing me to step into the center._

_The already monstrous creature laid its ears flat against its head and bared its teeth at me. I slowly stepped forward, trying to show him that I meant no harm. He was only a yearling, but his skin already seemed to be stretched taut across his muscles. He would be a magnificent horse…if only the mortals had the ability to see this creature's potential._

_Many servants would later tell me that steam was coming out of the horse's nose due to the flames burning in his eyes. I would laugh at their wild stories, but I would never doubt that to be the truth. But at the moment, I could only see a frightened animal…and only I could comfort him._

_He pawed at the ground relentlessly. I took a few more steps forward before stopping completely. He snorted once before moving closer as well. I stood still as he circled me, sniffing at my hair and hands. I slowly raised my right hand…he reared in surprise and struck my shoulder. __I flew backwards and landed just in front of the Pharaoh and Prince's feet. The Prince cried out in alarm, but his caretakers restrained him before he could touch me. The Pharaoh kneeled beside me, yelling at someone to restrain the horse._

_"No! Leave him be!"_

_I shoved the Pharaoh's hands away and stood back up. The servants immediately backed away from my horse. I cast a short glance at my shoulder to check the damage. It was definitely broken. I chose to ignore the growing pain and walked back towards my horse. My right arm hung uselessly at my side. Later that night, I would peel away my tunic to reveal a clear hoof print on my skin. Luckily, there was not enough blood to worry the Pharaoh at the time._

_I stopped in front of the horse once again, staring him down. After a few moments of staring, I raised my unharmed arm again. This time, however, he did not react immediately. He cocked his head at me, before tossing his head in excitement. __I smiled. He finally remembered me. It had not been that long since we had been together, as I was allowed around the animals, but since I did not spend as much time with him anymore, many new people had come into his life. And, it seemed like none of them actually cared for his health or future._

_He nudged my hand and playfully nipped at my fingers. I slid around to his side, where a step was for me, and started to climb onto his back._

"Dria! Did you hear me?" Mokuba was shaking my arm, the same one that had been broken all those years ago. I shook my head, bringing my focus back to the present. I smiled at Mokuba.

"I said why do shoemakers go to heaven?" I put my fingers against my lips, pretending to actually think about this one. We would be landing in a few minutes and Mokuba wanted to get one more joke in. I shrugged in defeat after a few seconds of deliberation.

"Because they have good soles!" I am ashamed to admit that his answer took me a few seconds to understand. But, when I finally did, I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Mokuba, that's enough of the stupid jokes. We're here." I continued to laugh, though this time at Seto's irritation. Mokuba had been amusing himself for the past 20 minutes by telling me jokes similar to the last one.

"We've begun our descent into Kaiba Corp Stadium for the commencement of the Battle City Finals."

I looked around at the arena we had landed in. It was still under construction. I knew that this wasn't the actual location, but it was an interesting choice. "Why are you so confused? You know the truth." Seto helped me out of the helicopter, steadying me when I tripped over the skirt for the first time.

"I'm not confused about that. I'm confused as to why you picked this place to be the spot the finalists gathered."

Seto merely smirked, and walked away to avoid answering my question. If you ask me, it's because Seto likes to mess with his opponents even before the duel begins. If the actual dueling location is revealed in just the right way, I'm sure Seto thinks he can intimidate the others.

"Miss Pegasus?" I turned towards Roland and his assistants, "Not that you don't look splendid ma'am, but what are you wearing?"

I laughed at his question, "I have no idea, but I would like to get out of it as soon as possible. Could you…?"

He nodded, "We'll have some extra clothes brought over for you. But, you do look very nice." He turned to his phone and left to call in my request. Roland was the best security head Seto could have hired. He loved his job and he took it seriously. He saw me as a younger sister, just as Father's security guards did. Thankfully, he was serious enough to take my horrible outfit in stride and be willing to bring me some spare clothes.

I walked over to Seto, who was standing in the center of the arena, glaring slightly at the only entrance. I rolled my eyes…glaring at the entrance wouldn't make the other finalists appear any faster. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I felt the presence of another Item. I close my eyes, inhaling quietly. The scent of oranges filled my nose once again. I nearly groaned; Marik must not realize how easy it is to find him.

Then again, it's probably a good thing he has no idea how simple it is to locate his Millennium Rod. Maybe I'm the only one who still knows that little secret. I scanned the stands of the stadium, looking for the platinum blonde hair of the crazy man who put me in this outfit. I heard his laughter before I could see him.

"Illuminate the stadium!" I felt Seto's hand curl around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. He must have heard Marik as well. I rubbed his forearm, trying to calm him down. Marik would come, and he would bring exactly what Seto wanted.

"It's Joey, Yugi, and Mai!" I smiled widely. Thank goodness that I didn't have to wait too long. Seto released me and allowed me to dance over to my friends. I placed a quick kiss on Yugi's cheek before returning to my previous spot beside Seto.

"Congratulations! You three are now officially Battle City Finalists."

I gave them all thumbs up behind Roland's back, causing them to laugh quietly. When Roland turned around, I quickly turned and began whistling innocently. He shook his head in amusement before turning towards the entrance of the stadium. The wind picked up as the next competitor walked into the arena, and the scent of oranges nearly overpowered my nose. It had to be Marik. Not even Odion, who is constantly around Marik, gave off such a potent aroma.

"Wait a minute…you're Namu right?"

I raised an eyebrow. Namu? Why that little…he's hiding behind someone else. I clenched my fists in anger. How could he put someone else's life in danger? I probably shouldn't be talking, but at the end of the day, life was just a game to him. It was about how much trust he could gain from those whom he wished to harm. He's as bad as that damned thief…as bad as I was…

"You saved Bakura's life."

"I'll do anything to help someone in need."

He looked over Joey's shoulder at me. His eyes widened as he scanned over my annoying outfit, an excited grin growing on his face. I glared at him for a moment, before walking over towards them. Ok fine…I may have been milking the outfit for all it was worth, but I wanted to see the idiot squirm. Particularly when he finally realized I wasn't a prize to be won.

Yugi joined me in the short walk over. He didn't trust "Namu" as far as he could throw him either. Thank goodness someone was on my side. Sadly, that didn't last very long…seeing as Marik is a natural charmer and managed to win Yugi over. I withheld a sigh. I suppose I could let this game drag out a little longer.

"I'm so happy to be surrounded by such a welcoming crowd." I smirked. Time for a little game of my own. I sashayed up to him, very obviously checking him out. He blushed under my gaze and began to fidget. "You must be Miss Alexandria Pegasus. It's an honor to meet you." He extended his hand, but I had other plans. I slinked around him, tracing one finger across his shoulders, back, and chest. I came to a stop directly in front of him and flirtatiously winked. "Namu" froze, his face completely flushed. He had no idea who he was messing with.

"Congratulations on making it to the finals." I turned away, allowing Roland to give him the security card, and walked back towards Yugi. He raised his eyebrow at me and cocked his head, an incredulous look adorning his face. I smiled mischievously and winked. He smiled back and shook his head. The Pharaoh, on the other hand, crossed his arms and glared at me angrily; he wasn't very happy with me.

Bakura appeared next. Everyone was shocked by his presence because he had just been in the hospital. I noticed a skeptical look on Yugi's face that Bakura avoided looking at. It was that blasted thief…I'll show him a thi-

"That's the guy!"

A dark figure had entered the stadium. Everyone was silent as this figure walked by.

"I am Marik."

It was Odion. I couldn't believe my eyes. Marik was so lucky to have someone like Odion at his side. Odion was so loyal to the young tomb keeper for reasons I didn't understand. I know Marik's mother had taken Odion in as a baby, but that didn't necessarily mean Odion was devoted to young Marik as well. I also knew there was a far darker side of Marik's mind, but there was an even deeper reason for Odion's loyalty.

"Doesn't look like you have too many friends around here, tattoo face."

I glanced at Mokuba in amusement; he tended to let his mouth run when Seto was right beside him. Odion walked over to Roland to receive his security card. I caught his gaze when he turned around and smiled lightly. He bowed his head, placing his left foot forwards. I slightly bowed in return before leaning against Yugi's shoulder.

"What was that?" He whispered to me. I sighed quietly, turning my head to meet his gaze.

"Even though he kidnapped me, he treated me with the utmost respect and kindness," he scoffed a little at me. I smiled, "I know it's hard to believe, but he could have really hurt me if he wanted to…" if Marik had actually been the one to look after me…Seto's blimp appeared over the stadium.

"Kaiba craft 3, you're cleared for landing."

I giggled in excitement. I had been waiting to see how Seto would outfit the blimp to suit his tournament's needs. Though Seto would probably claim that the idea was his, we came up with it together. I wanted something that would make the duels even more extreme, and he wanted to end the whole tournament at…

Well, I probably shouldn't say just yet. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

I waited on the side with Mokuba as the duelists boarded the blimp first. Yugi wanted to wait and board with me, but I gently pushed him along. I would be with him so much while on this blimp that he would be thankful for these first few moments of peace.

"I can't let you four on board without tournament IDs."

"Please sir, I've been looking forward to actually seeing my big brother duel for a long time."

I focused on the scene in front of me. Roland and his assistant had stopped Tea, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke from boarding. I paused for a moment. Surely they weren't serious about the tournament ID thing…I mean…I didn't have an ID. And there was no way I was going to miss out on seeing these next few duels.

"Well, big bro?"

I turned to Seto, who was now standing beside me. He looked at me, as if asking me what I wanted. One look must have told him because he sharply sighed before claiming indifference. The four took it as a yes and dashed up the steps before Seto could change his mind.

Seto placed his arm around my waist as he began to walk up the stairs. Roland mentioned something about the 8th duelist, but I doubted Seto really paid attention. As far as he was concerned, all the Egyptian god cards were on board. He could care less about who the 8th duelist was. Maybe he would let me be the 8th duelist…just to be sure that no one had an easy path in the finals.

Hey, a girl can dream, right?

The interior was simply fantastic. Seto spared no expense to make these the greatest finals ever. I ran over to the windows and looked out at the city below. It was beautiful. I simply loved flying. I used to fly all around Father's Duelist Kingdom Island at night, cutting through the sky like a bullet. I closed my eyes, leaning against the railing, and thought back to the times when I didn't have to fly in the secret of night. Flying was almost as natural as breathing to Atlanteans…Egyptians too, once people stopped fearing the creatures.

Roland came and led me to my personal room on the 3rd floor of the blimp. When I asked about the other duelists, he merely said that only Seto and I were allowed on this floor. I guess Seto wanted to keep me to himself whenever he could. Roland dropped me off at my room, handing me the master key card as well. He declared that he had no desire to be in anyone else's room, plus it was the only card that would open my door. He winked at me before departing to show the other duelists to their rooms. That sly dog…

I looked around my room, and nearly cheered at the sight on my bed. Regular clothes! I could finally change out of this annoying, but surprisingly comfortable, sex kitten outfit. Blue jean shorts and a purple shirt with ¾ length sleeves…life was so good! After splashing some water on my face and braiding my hair back, I set off to explore and find my friends.

I made my way down to the 2nd floor, where everyone else was staying. Luckily for me, Yugi's room was the first one. The door was already open, and everyone except for Joey and Serenity was there. The room was amazing. A bed sat in the back corner of the room, with a bedside table and lamp beside it. A small glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room, four blue lounge chairs surrounding it. Behind one of the chairs was a small refrigerator, which was probably filled with rather expensive food items.

"We'll leave you alone Yug. I want to see if Joey's room is the same size as yours anyway." Tristan led the other two out of the room, despite Tea's quiet protests. The door shut behind me and a strong grip took my wrist. Before I could do anything, I found myself pinned to the bed with a rather irritated Pharaoh above me. He forcefully pressed his lips to mine, as if marking his territory.

I laughed a little, causing him to pull away and resumed his glare. I raised my hand to stroke his cheek, but he pushed away from me and began to pace.

"Why must you flirt with every man you know?"

I blinked at him in confusion. I flirted with every man? Surely not…Yes, I did flirt with Marik, or Namu, but that was all an act. I knew the truth and I intended to exploit every angle I could. Seto was used to it because he had asked me to flirt on multiple occasions for business reasons. It wasn't because I was attracted to them; it was just how I acted around others. I had nothing against those who were shy, but I enjoyed being a social butterfly, as modern teenagers would say.

"I don't try to flirt, Pharaoh. I like being around other people. If my attempts at kindness and excitement come off as flirtation, please know that I don't intend it." I sat up, keeping my gaze on the floor. I felt his fingers beneath my chin, and slowly looked up at him. His eyes were now a soft violet sunset. His fingers drifted from my chin to my cheek, where his hand came to rest.

"I know, I apologize. I got a little jealous, I suppose. I cannot change who you are, nor do I want you to change for me." He lowered his lips to my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, and finally…"But these…these lips belong to me." He placed a stronger kiss on my lips, gently caressing my neck. When he began to pull away, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down.

After a few more kisses, we simply snuggled together on the bed. His familiar cinnamon scent wafted through my nose, calming my speeding heart. He softly ran his fingers through my hair. I lazily looked up at him, "Something about Namu irritates me. But, I still shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He smiled gently.

"You have nothing to apologize…well, it is your fault I became so jealous, so apology accepted."

I playfully glared at him before shoving him off the bed. He yelped in surprise as his body hit the floor. I laughed joyfully from up above him. He crossed his arms again before surrendering control to Yugi. In contrast to his sulking spirit, Yugi was laughing as well. He stopped after a few moments and rose to prepare his deck. He needed to add Slifer to his deck.

"Adding Slifer was a good idea, Yugi. He'll be able to help you in the moments you truly need him." He nodded seriously, though I could tell he was still a little concerned about using Slifer. I kissed his forehead, "Slifer and I are very close. I know that he wants to help you in any way he can." He turned towards me.

"What do you mean 'Slifer and I are close?'" I smiled.

"You could say we grew up together." Yugi paused for a moment.

"You'll have to explain later, but one more question: How are you a magician? I believe that magic still exists, but how can you control it the way you do? I thought no one really believed in things they couldn't see anymore. Take Kaiba for example."

I thought about his question for a moment. In order to answer it, I had to let my age slip as well. He was right. Most people didn't believe in what they couldn't see anymore. In the time of Atlantis, and even Egypt, magic was a current that flowed around and through all living things. Not everyone could both see and feel that current, but those who could do both were magicians. Nowadays, people don't care to see it anymore, and because they don't see, they don't believe in what they feel.

"I'm much older than I appear, Yugi. Magic flows through my veins because I could see and feel the current it creates from the moment I was born. Performing magic is like riding a bike for me: you never forget."

"The Battle City Finals are about to begin! Mr. Kaiba requests the presence of all finalists in the main hall."

I knew my simple answer wasn't enough, but it would have to do for now. The Pharaoh took over once more. After kissing my hand once more, we walked towards the coming dangers…together.


	33. Chapter 33

**So, I leave for college in two days. Chances are I won't update before that. So, it will be a while before another update. I can't promise when, but I will try to finish this story by next summer at the latest. I know that's a ways off, but that's how it's going to be. I will have time to get bits and pieces of the next chapter done randomly throughout the semester. That's all I can promise. So, for now, enjoy chapter 33! Some things might seem confusing or unnecessary, but please believe me when I say they are necessary. Thank you!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

**_Dria_**

"Aw man…Dria, did you have to change?" I felt an incredulous look slip across my face.

"Yes Joey. I did have to change. That outfit was heinous and needed to go." Joey gave me a look that reminded me of a kicked puppy, though I would never tell him that. "I'm going to forget about this conversation. You're lucky I like you. Otherwise, you'd be the first flying monkey right now."

He mumbled something about Seto and monkeys, but I just smiled evilly.

I was patiently waiting with Joey for Seto to announce the first duel. He dragged me away from the Pharaoh the second we walked into the main hall so I could tell him what he should eat. I knew there was no stopping Joey when he was hungry, so I guided him towards the shrimp and fancy tuna.

"I can't believe you served up fancy chow and made it all you can eat! You're gonna be sorry when I'm through!"

I chuckled at Joey as he gathered up as much food as his plate could carry. I feared he would drop the plate due to all the food, so I made sure there was a second plate on hold. I was too excited to eat, though I did help myself to the figs and dates. I smiled as a date's sweet taste coated my tongue. It had been a long time since I'd eaten dates.

I quietly followed Joey as he weaved his way through the buffet, nibbling on my treats. As I looked at all the duelists, I realized that there was one missing. Was there no 8th duelist or did this person merely not feel like showing up? I had a feeling I knew the truth since the scent of thyme lightly permeated the air.

Joey suddenly stopped and gave Odion…I mean Marik…a death glare. He proceeded to bump into Bakura. I shivered a little as the exotic scent of coconuts suddenly tickled my nose. Though he looked like Ryou, that moronic thief was in control of the poor boy. Oh how I'd just love to smack him across the face…just once.

"Neh, it's just the shrimp. I think it's been sitting out too long."

I lightly slapped Joey's arm, jokingly glaring at him. I considered taunting him about being afraid, but I figured Seto did that enough for me already.

"You're in quite a rush just to lose, Wheeler." Seto, you never fail to deliver.

I returned to my place beside the Pharaoh, his arm automatically curling around my waist, and watched as Roland began the selection process. The finals would be drawn by lottery. When a duelist arrived, he (or she) received a security card with a number 1 through 8. Each number was represented on a ball in Seto's Blue Eyes Lottery (I just made that up; clever, aren't I?). All the balls were equal size and weight, so no claiming the duels were fixed by human hand from the start. Only the first duel would be chosen at this time; everyone else would have to wait until the next duel to know who would take the 2nd duel.

The machine activated, and I watched as the balls flew around inside the machine. While it may be completely random to a normal mortal, my eyes were fast enough to see which balls would fall. I didn't even have to use my magic and look ahead to know who would be dueling.

"Bakura's opponent in the first duel is duelist number 3, Yugi Moto."

Now this would be interesting. Yugi and Yami clearly didn't believe that Bakura had magically healed. They probably realized by now that it wasn't the gentle Ryou standing before them. I closed my eyes, allowing snips of the duel to cross my gaze. It would be a difficult duel, but Yugi would learn so much from it. As much as I wanted to shove the thief into the darkest part of hell myself, I had to back off this once.

Roland led Bakura and Yami towards the elevator. He would take them to the upper deck ahead of the spectators so the duel could begin immediately. Yami released his grasp on my waist and turned towards me. I touched his face with my hand, stroking his cheek softy.

"Please be careful. Don't do anything rash."

He chuckled and touched his lips to my forehead before following his opponent. I sighed. He probably didn't fully understand what I meant…or if he did, he was blatantly ignoring my worries and doing as he pleased. Damned pharaohs…

Mokuba grabbed my hand and pulled both of us towards the other elevator. The rest of the group followed as quickly as they could. Mokuba chatted away excitedly, asking me who I thought would win and what I would have to do for him should I be wrong. I shook my head in amusement. He would either be a great businessman or a great gambler. I hope for Seto's sake it's the former, regardless of how much fun Mokuba would have as the latter.

When we reached the upper deck, Roland was preparing for the duel. No moves had been made yet, but the decks had been shuffled and the competitors were in their corners. I walked beneath the dueling platform to join the group on the other side. If this duel was going to play out like I believed it would, they would need far more comfort than Seto and Mokuba. What am I thinking? This group would need comfort regardless of how the duel went.

"If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

The group behind me chatted in excitement at Seto's little twist to this tournament. The duels would take place 4,000 feet in the air, where the wind was unforgiving, as was the cold air. Only those who could actually focus would be able to succeed and continue on to the semifinals. The scent of coconuts suddenly became extremely strong. I turned my head towards Bakura, and sighed in annoyance when my thoughts were confirmed. The Millennium Ring had appeared around Bakura's neck, which could only mean that the evil spirit would be dueling the Pharaoh, not Ryou.

"I got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom."

I smiled lightly. As if that would ever stop a Millennium Item. Once it had chosen its master, the Item would never leave the individual until either the Item was destroyed or the master died. The latter was far more likely than the former, especially in these modern times.

"So why all the fuss?"

"Yugi and Bakura both have these really old Items. Yugi's item is good, but Bakura's item is bad."

I couldn't listen to the conversation behind me. Though I can't really criticize them for not understanding (I mean, they were only mortal), but the gang could not possibly understand the complex beings that were the Millennium Items.

The Items were neither good nor bad. It was the way the owners used them that made the Items good or bad. Despite the way the Items came into being, it was fate that they became real. Even if Egypt hadn't figured out how to make them, their conquerors would have. The Items would live regardless of who made them. They want to live as badly as mortals want eternal life.

I looked at Marik out of the corner of my eye. Don't think your innocent, nice guy act is going to fool me, you bastard. I turned my gaze to the ground before me. What could have possibly happened to Marik to make him this way? He seems like such a gentle person. It doesn't seem possible for someone like him to be truly evil. Maybe there really is another side of him…one that actually is kept in check by his guardian.

"So many secrets…how do you know that I am working alone? Are you sure that one of the people you believe to be your friend isn't really your greatest enemy?"

"Lies are a part of your game."

I carefully considered what the thief had just said. Roland began the duel, but I couldn't focus on the beginning. Obviously, Bakura was trying to bring Yugi's attention to the rat in the group, but why? I vaguely remembered Bakura and Marik creating some agreement that involved the Millennium Items. But, what did Bakura gain by revealing his current partner? Not only was he about to lose his shot at the Millennium Puzzle, but the Rod as well, should Yugi understand his message.

"Attack his monster now!"

The Pharaoh already took out one of Bakura's monsters. From the short battle sounds, Bakura's monster must have been relatively weak. Gazelle and Gamma were chipping away at Bakura's Life Points far too easily. I tried to think of what Bakura could possibly be planning.

"Yugi has wiped out half of his Life Points and the duel just started."

He had allowed two monsters be destroyed without hesitation, and just proceeded to summon another weaker monster. All three of his monsters had been ghosts, which meant Bakura either had a monster that required the sacrifice of three monsters by the opponent's hand.

"This seems too easy."

The Ring glowed for a few moments, and an evil look entered Bakura's eyes. This duel was nowhere near over. In fact, it was just beginning…Yugi and the Pharaoh would struggle from now until the actual end.

"It's a bluff…it has to be. He's got no monsters left." Darling Mai…

"There would be no point in bluffing now. This duel is not over." Most of the group, by now, had realized that I was hardly ever wrong when it came to duels. Though they probably didn't want to admit it, they believed me. I knew that they wanted this duel to be easy for Yugi, but there was no way in hell it would be.

"I summon Dark Necrofear."

Dark Necrofear was a good card. Not only was it a higher level monster, it had a dark power hidden inside. The group behind me was right to be on edge about this card. Hopefully, they could tell there was some kind of dark aura about the creature, and I'm not just talking about the black cloud Dark Necrofear brings with him. I heard Seto say something about Slifer, but Yugi didn't need him yet.

Bakura must have thought Yugi laid a trap because he chose not to attack. Then again, maybe Yugi did exactly what he wanted him to once again. Magic Formula increased Dark Magician Girl's attack, allowing her to destroy Dark Necrofear. But, Bakura only laughed.

"Thanks. Watch as the entire playing field is engulfed in a dark magic, known as Dark Sanctuary."

A red fog covered the playing field, and a black building appeared behind Bakura. Goosebumps rose on my flesh as the fog became extremely thick. Eyes and mouths began opening all around the duelists and spectators.

"Neyhh! It's the evil eyes." I started to laugh uncontrollably. I could tell Tea was about to say something along the lines of friendship and supporting one another, so I quickly turned my gaze onto the eyes around our little group. They had dared to float closer to the frightened mortals, completely forgetting about who else was standing there.

"There's no escaping the magic of Dark Sanctuary."

Now that was a bluff. The mouths hissed in anger when the eyes caught a glimpse of my eyes. They would come no closer. I narrowed my gaze and bared my own teeth in retort. They immediately retreated to the farthest space they could reach. I turned and smiled at Bakura, who sulked for a few seconds when he realized his trick didn't work.

"How did you do that, Dria? The eyes…they looked afraid of you." I smiled widely at Mai, my own green eyes probably burning in amusement.

"Ancient Egyptian culture believed that the color green would ward off the Evil Eye. I guess they were right, since these eyes don't seem too fond of my green ones."

Tea grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at her. Her gaze bore deep into mine, as if searching for the devil himself behind my eyes. I had to resist the urge to narrow my eyes at her; she was one of Yugi's best friends after all. She stared at me for a few more moments, but she must have not found what she wanted. She attempted to shove me away, yet I had already moved away from her. Serenity came up beside me and clung to my side.

I didn't really understand why she was so close to me, but one look at the field told me. A white ghost appeared on the field, its face forever stuck in a pained look. With my luck, no one else except Bakura could actually see the ghost, but they could all feel its dark presence. Yugi commanded Gamma to attack Bakura in an attempt to end the duel. I tried not to slap my hand across my eyes; why are men always so rash?

"Evil Ghost, counterattack!"

Serenity's grip increased when Dark Sanctuary's ghost attacked Yugi. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt, just confused and short a few thousand Life Points. The ghost came down among my friends and me, looking for someone to haunt. Serenity whimpered a little as it passed by us. The ghost stopped right in front of me, staring at me blankly. It moaned loudly before moving towards me. He passed straight through my chest and flew back to Bakura. A memory flew across my eyes.

_"Aw, does the little Queen fear ghosts? How convenient since I happen to have some ghosts who are dying to see you." The evil thief laughed as his ghosts raced towards me. They all hated me because of what I had done to them. Now, they would forever haunt me._

I clutched my shirt, my heart beating rapidly beneath my fingers. The ghost didn't hurt me much, but he did manage to make my skin crawl and burn a little. Duke lightly touched my shoulder and Seto started to move towards me. Yugi spared a glance at me, worry coating his eyes. I raised my hand, showing that I was just fine. Bakura would pay for that though. He knows how much I dislike ghosts, especially his ghosts.

"I play Destiny Board."

Destiny Board…interesting choice. Normally, it wouldn't be a bad move, but this time, it made Bakura look a little desperate. I won't deny that it was a good idea, and everything that Yugi had done in this duel had played right into Bakura's hands.

"I saw one of those things once at a haunted fun house."

"You mean there's gonna be more ghosts?"

I giggled loudly at Joey. And here I thought I was the one who was afraid of ghosts. For good reason too! Joey jokingly smacked my shoulder, "You're the one who should be afraid. These ghosts seem to be targeting you."

I shrugged and returned my attention to the duel. Yugi had just received the first letter from the Board. An F? That was unusual. Normally, the Board tended to spell out death. I mentally shrugged; oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry since I'm not dueling. The Pharaoh boldly declared that the Destiny Board didn't frighten him. While it wasn't something to truly fear, it wasn't something that could be ignored. He also had the Evil Ghost to consider.

"You can only attack once per turn."

**F**

Damn that Bakura…While the darker, more sadistic side of me relished in the fact that this was actually a duel, the rest of me was extremely irritated. This fool just didn't know when to quit. I felt something behind me and turned to glare at the eyes of Dark Sanctuary. The mouths hissed again and the eyes drew back. I relaxed my glare as I turned to Serenity, who was still clutching my arm. I smiled and brushed her hair back.

"They won't come any closer, Serenity. You're completely safe with me around." She nodded and smiled a little at me. I winked at her, before returning to a poker face to watch the rest of the duel.

Bakura whittled away his remaining moves by summoning and sacrificing monsters to keep Dark Sanctuary in play. The Pharaoh did his best to work around Bakura's ghost, but it was a slippery devil. Their Life Points were about even now, thanks to Bakura's ghosts. There was only one card that could effectively help Yugi now. I just had to hope that he could draw it in time.

**F I**

Yugi tried to expose the loophole in Destiny Board, but he didn't take the Sanctuary into account. He was right though. Normally, Destiny Board couldn't be finished due to the number of cards if the duelist wanted something like Dark Door in play as well. But with Dark Sanctuary, Bakura could play more than the normal 5 magic cards. This duel was far more difficult, and entertaining, than everyone thought it would be.

"Maybe he's over thinking all this, and the key is not to think at all…like Tristan does."

"Joey, Yugi's gonna win, right?" I smiled and nudged Serenity. Joey smiled at her as well, saying exactly what I was thinking. We just had to keep believing that Yugi would be fine. He needed all the support he could get right now.

Bakura sacrificed another monster for Dark Sanctuary's sake. He was speeding through his move to watch as Yugi tried to find another loophole. I saw his ghost floating around him, swirling around his legs. It suddenly flew over to Yugi's side, circling each one of his monsters. Bakura must be choosing a monster to possess. I watched closely as Bakura's eyes focused on Dark Magician Girl again. I sighed. It didn't matter if I knew which monster was possessed. Yugi needed to figure it out.

The Pharaoh's eyes darted back and forth between his three monsters. He couldn't afford to choose wrong. His eyes darted to mine. I smirked a little and raised my eyebrow. He didn't need me; he could do it on his own. I nodded my head towards Bakura. _Take him down, _I mouthed to him. He seriously nodded and turned back.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Yugi didn't select the possessed monster, but something about Bakura was bothering me. He wouldn't let Yugi attack him that easily. He must have something that would defend him. Unfortunately, I was right. Bakura's trap stopped Gamma and forced Dark Magician Girl to attack. Now, Yugi was the one against the wall.

"He's a goner!" I fought the urge to punch the pretty boy. Thankfully, Tristan stepped in and nearly did it for me. Yugi needed our support right now. We couldn't do much from the sidelines, but the one thing we could do was never lose hope. Without hope, we had nothing.

The Pharaoh's eyes suddenly widened in excitement. He must have thought of some way to begin his comeback. With only 750 Life Points left, he had no choice but to take chances. He wasn't one to hang back and play it safe anyway. Thankfully, he was still his confident, cocky, normal self, even with these odds.

**F I N **(too bad for Bakura that this duel wasn't in French)

Bakura sacrificed yet another monster for Dark Sanctuary during his turn. Now it was time for Yugi to show part of his plan. If he could get rid of the evil ghost, he wouldn't have to worry about possessions anymore.

"I play the trap card Collected Power." I smiled. Though Dark Magician Girl would lose her attack boost, the ghost would be forced away from her and into Kuriboh. Speaking of the little creature, he turned towards me and waved happily. I smiled widely and waved back. He turned back to the spell book now in front of him and tried to read it. When the Pharaoh played Exile of the Wicked, Kuriboh looked at me one last time before vanishing.

Damn that little guy. He knows exactly how to pull at my heartstrings.

On a brighter note, the evil ghost was gone. Now Yugi was able to attack without fear. I was about to cheer for him when my necklace went ice cold against my neck. I felt an evil presence pass by me as it moved towards Bakura. The scent of oranges was prevalent as well. It was Marik. So, he and Bakura were working together. And now, Marik was unhappy with Bakura's dueling. The ice against my neck lasted a few moments before disappearing completely.

"Dark Necrofear return!"

Yugi was doing a great job after being down by so much. He not only rid the field of Dark Sanctuary, but he also brought Bakura's Life Points down again. Though I knew Bakura wasn't going to give up so easily, it was nice to see him struggling again.

**F I N A**

It didn't take a rocket scientist to decipher what the Destiny Board was spelling out. But, if Bakura wanted to spell it, Dark Door had to go. And once it did, Yugi would be free to attack more than once at last. So, Bakura could either give up on spelling his word, in which case he'd lose, or he could remove Dark Door, in which case he'd still lose. The only way he could wiggle his way out of this was by drawing a card strong enough, or with the right special ability, to destroy Dark Necrofear. While it wouldn't shock me if he had such a card, it would shock me if he managed to draw it.

Figures he'd make me eat my own words. Bakura managed to draw Jowgen the Spiritualist. I brought my free hand up to rub my temple. Well, Bakura does know how to keep a duel interesting. I guess it is like an old Japanese proverb says: Fall seven times, stand up eight.

"I've never seen it, alright?"

"Well excuse me. I thought you knew this stuff."

I turned towards Tristan, smiling widely, "To be honest, he's not much on his own. But, Jowgen has an amazing hidden ability. Just watch." We both turned back to the platform just in time.

"By sacrificing one card in my hand, I can use Jowgen to destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field."

Mai stepped in and explained a little deeper, relieving me of the duty and allowing me to continue watching. I hadn't expected the duel to be this good, and I even knew it wouldn't be a quick duel. Maybe I should look ahead and double check on the victor…No, I have to believe that the Pharaoh will emerge victorious.

Soon enough, Dark Necrofear was gone again, and Dark Sanctuary returned. This time, the eyes didn't bother trying to come any closer. I smirked at them; seems like they are capable of learning something. I can't say the same for the mortals behind me, but they were only human.

Unfortunately, now the Evil Ghost was back. This must have made Bakura feel unbelievably confident because he told Yugi what his facedown card was. Now, if I had been Bakura, I probably would have done the same thing. He was in a good spot. If Yugi attacked, the ghost would automatically possess the attacking monster, which would cause Yugi to lose most, if not all, of his Life Points. However, if Yugi didn't attack, then Bakura would be able to play the 5th and final card on the Destiny Board. Time to pull out a miracle victory, Pharaoh.

"Yugi has no options left."

"Show a little faith, will ya?"

There was one option left. Yugi had been left with this option for quite some time, but he hadn't managed to draw what he needed yet. Since Bakura wasn't going to attack Yugi's monsters, Yugi had the monsters he needed to make this option work. He just needed one more card.

"But nothing! He can do it!"

"Pull the sheet off this ghost!"

I closed my eyes and smiled. I loved listening to this group of friends as they supported each other. Even when the odds were completely against them, this group never failed to stand together until the very end. Since I had been forced to move around so much, I had forgotten what it was like to have friends. Before I joined the Pegasus family, I had no one. Sure, I had my monster companions, but they can't come see me whenever they want thanks to the magic of the Items. Plus, it was human company I craved, and it was that craving that led me to becoming a 4 year old in an orphanage.

"Just make your move so I can win this duel, Yugi."

I reopened my eyes to see Yugi staring at his deck. He knew which card would save him, but he feared its power. There was so little that he knew about this monster that his fear was understandable. But, some risks are worth taking.

I almost called his name, but he already knew. He turned towards me, a battle raging in his eyes. Determination to win fought against fear of the card. His eyes stared into mine, searching for some advice on what he should do. I cocked my head, raised my eyebrow, and put my free hand on my hip. If that didn't say 'you must be joking,' I don't know what would. He smiled lightly at me, but he didn't fully believe me.

I slowly nodded my head. This moment was the one I had described in the room earlier. He needed to trust my dragon to lead him to victory. If Yugi didn't trust him, then Yugi would go no farther in the Battle City finals. He would fall here and now. We stared for a few more moments before he shifted his gaze back.

He placed his hand on the next card and drew. Lightning blasted through the sky, throwing light in every direction as all three monsters were sacrificed. A giant red tail curled around the entire blimp three times as his great roar echoed through the sky. My great dragon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, was finally here.

_"I am afraid you will have to explain it one more time, child. How is the red dragon god your ka?"_

_I sighed. Shimon had known that I was older than Egypt itself for five summers now, so why was he so confused? Yes, it was strange that one person's ka is another kingdom's god, but surely something similar has happened before. It might be rare for a person to have a very strong ka, but it's not unheard of._

_"The creature chooses his host at birth. During the time of my homeland, the portal between this world and the monster world was flexible, allowing monsters and humans to cross over. Two kings before me, around 150 summers, a deal was struck between the realms. Since Atlantis held the only portal, we agreed to protect the other realm from human invasion. In return, they agreed to live amongst us and to teach us how to respect the monsters. At my birth, just as any other normal birth, my father took me across and Slifer chose me. I do not know why, and I do not know how he became your god. But, he is my dragon regardless."_

_Shimon remained silent for a few moments. I could sense his mind trying to understand what I had just said (again). I knew he was not trying to judge, interrogate, or pester me about the situation; he was simply curious. He did not think it was so inconceivable for a human soul to house one of the gods. It had just never happened before. Was I not the luckiest girl in the kingdom?_

"Uh…Joey?"

"It's the h-h-hugest duel monster I've ever seen!"

I laughed at the group behind me. What cowards these mortals had become. Sure, Slifer looked scary…

"He's nothing more than a giant teddy bear. There's no reason to fear him." I smiled widely at the dragon. He turned his head and met my gaze. I think Tea was glaring at me from behind, but I didn't care enough to turn around. I gently removed Serenity's hand from my arm, placing it into Joey's hand, and slowly walked towards the red monstrosity.

He growled a little as I grew closer to him. His snake-like body slithered around the blimp, never ceasing its movements. I stopped just below the platform and extended my hand, like I had always done. He moved down, breathing deeply as he came closer to me. His giant head somehow managed to make it all the way down, and his eyes were soon staring straight into mine. I softly touched his face with my hand and leaned my forehead against him, closing my eyes.

"Forgive me."

I waited, restraining my tears. I had hurt him and I didn't deserve his forgiveness. But, I wanted to be close to him once more, so I had to ask. His response wasn't quite what I was expecting. Instead of just nodding like I expected, both his tongues began to lick my face and hand. I laughed freely.

"Alright, alright, you crazy dragon!" I playfully shoved his head back towards the Pharaoh, who looked confused, but smiled at me nonetheless. He'd probably be asking questions later. When I rejoined the group, the others just stared at me, as if I had suddenly grown a dragon tail. Mokuba looked the same way, but Seto just rolled his eyes like that was a normal, everyday event.

Back to the duel. Bakura's eyes showed fear…it was a look I hadn't seen in a very long time. Marik was probably telling him about Slifer's powers, which included his barrier against the evil ghost. Bakura was going to lose. He had nothing left to play.

My necklace trembled against my neck. Something was coming. I turned towards the elevator, and saw Odion holding the Millennium Rod. What had Marik planned for him to do? The Rod Odion held was the real Millennium Rod. I couldn't believe my eyes. Marik actually let the Rod out of his hands? I suppose it did get my and the Pharaoh's attention instantly. No fake Millennium Item would cause my necklace to react this way.

"Perhaps you want to wait."

I turned to face Odion and stepped slightly in front of the group. Joey stepped forward and stood beside me. I felt Serenity grip the back of my shirt, hiding her face in my back.

"Come up here and get a piece of this!"

Joey leapt forward, fists raised, ready to take Odion on. As entertaining as that spectacle would have been, this was not the time for it. As Tristan and Duke reached forward to grab Joey, I snapped my fingers, never taking my eyes off Odion. Joey would freeze long enough for his friends to grab him. I didn't really consider him actually noticing his frozen state, but he most likely did. I suppose it's time to let the chips fall. I had bigger worries than the mortals knowing about my magical abilities.

Seto and Mokuba narrowed their eyes as Odion raised the Rod. I narrowed mine as well; Odion was not foolish enough to try to actually use the Rod. I was completely positive now that the thief was in on it.

"Now I am in control of both Bakura and the Spirit."

Marik and the spirit must be using Odion as a diversion. If they can convince Yugi to not attack Ryou, who is still suffering from his injury, they must think Bakura can end up winning. Ryou's body collapsed as Bakura relinquished control over him.

"What am I doing here? What happened to my arm?"

"Will you risk the health of your friend?"

This was cruel. I glared at the space above Ryou's head, knowing that the damned thief could see me. I couldn't believe he would actually stoop to this level. It was bad enough that he injured his host, but to stand by as the poor boy cried out for help. He was worse than before. Odion departed as quickly as he came.

The others tried to get Roland to stop the duel. As much as I wanted to make sure Ryou's health wasn't jeopardized, it wouldn't matter if Yami lost. He needed to win this duel at any cost. I let out a short whistle, gaining Slifer's attention.

His tail wound around my body and lifted me high into the air. Everyone around gasped and called my name, but I knew exactly what I was doing. I did it once at Duelist Kingdom, and I knew I could do it again. Slifer was far too powerful and far too big to attack Ryou without hurting him. I could tell by looking into his eyes that he didn't want to harm the young boy, but he didn't want to lose this fight either.

When I was finally eye level with him, my necklace lifted itself off my neck. My body started to glow, as did my dragon's body. His tail released me as the two of us joined forces, and after a final burst of light, I slowly drifted down to the playing field.

My outfit became a white, strapless dress with red patterns everywhere. The dress clung tightly to my body, and split into three sections when it reached my hips. Two sections flared out around my body, forming a cape around the third, which ended the dress at mid thigh. Red boots adorned my feet, criss-crossing in the familiar gladiator pattern. A blue headband rested on my head, with a blue diamond shaped center, just as on Slifer's head. My nails had grown into sharp claws, and had been covered in a golden polish. Energy crackled between my fingers.

I was Slifer's human form.

Everyone around me gasped, including the Pharaoh who now stood behind me. I turned my head and smirked at his shocked face. I rolled my eyes, "Why are you surprised? I've done this before." I turned back and began to walk towards the injured Ryou. Roland tried to stop me, but I passed right through him, just as any other regular hologram would.

I cheered in my head when I saw Marik's scowl increase. He hadn't planned on me interfering at all. Bakura would lose one way or the other now. I stopped in front of Ryou and kneeled down. He whimpered a little as he clutched his bleeding arm. I felt so horrible, and I wasn't even the one who caused him this pain. Bakura…if you care at all for this boy, even if it's just because he hosts your spirit, help him through this. I didn't want to hurt Ryou. One little slap should do it. I raised my hand, energy bouncing between my fingers.

I heard familiar evil laughter as the Ring glowed once more. I smiled gratefully. At least that wretched fool cared enough to protect his host. His hands shot forward to grab me, but with one flip back, I was on the Pharaoh's side again. It was now or never. My necklace glowed once more, quickly separating my dragon and me. The red monster reappeared behind the Pharaoh. I moved off to the side and nodded my head towards Bakura.

"Go Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The duel was over. Thankfully, Ryou seemed unharmed, excluding his older injury. The others took him back towards the rooms in hopes of landing the blimp. That would never happen, but Seto was already prepared for some unusual accident. Maybe, he would be nice enough to share his expertly trained medical staff on the blimp.

Yugi and Yami switched once again, and Yugi took off after the group, refusing to take anything more from Ryou. I stayed behind, leaning against the railing. Seto and Mokuba had followed Yugi, after Seto made me swear that I wouldn't fall off the blimp. I smiled a little at the thought. Red smoke covered the sky above me, and a low roar vibrated the air.

My dragon appeared before me once again, though in a much smaller form this time. Now that his barrier had been broken, I could see him freely again. His twisted his now tiny body around me, licking and nipping at my skin. I giggled as he tickled me mercilessly. He yapped happily and snuggled against my neck. Slifer, the big scary dragon, now clung to my shoulder, curled up like a domesticated snake. I sighed as I looked back over the city.

The battle had only just begun.


	34. Chapter 34

__**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. I know I've probably lost some of you as readers, but I am truly sorry it took me so long. My spring semester was incredibly busy and then I was studying abroad this summer. I did not have access to my computer as I was basically backpacking the entire time and did not have space for a laptop. This chapter isn't my favorite mostly since I haven't quite gotten my writing rhythm back yet. But, I hope you enjoy it and I plan on working on this story with full force as much as I can. Again, I am truly sorry that it has taken me so long and I hope you all can forgive me.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

**_Dria_**

I headed down towards the lower deck after a few more moments of staring out across the sky. As I reached the elevator, Slifer flew back into the darkness, but not without licking my face one last time. I smiled as I touched the now wet spot on my cheek. After everything I'd done to him, he held no grudge; he loved me regardless.

I could feel the Puzzle moving about on the floor below me, where both my and Seto's rooms were. I stepped out of the elevator only to run into Joey banging on and yelling at Seto's door. Poor Mokuba, though he tried his best, stood no chance against Joey's determination to irritate Seto to no end. But, banging on a door and yelling were not the methods Joey normally chose.

"You're lucky to even be in my tournament, yet you insist on making a nuisance of yourself over and over again."

I laughed as I passed by the group and floated into Seto's room. I immediately laid across the small couch in the room, making myself right at home. Seto chuckled lowly at my sprawled out form, but instead of pushing me off (like he usually does), he pulled me up so I was curled up in his lap. I heard the Pharaoh huff slightly; he was jealous. I smiled and laid my head against Seto's broad shoulder. I was going to be in so much trouble later, but I couldn't help it. Seto was so warm and soft, and Pharaoh hopefully knew that no matter how interested Seto was in me, my interests lied only in the Pharaoh.

The group argued about whether or not they should land the blimp for Ryou's injuries. I chose to remain silent because I agreed with both sides. We did need to have a doctor examine Ryou, but that damned spirit should have never brought Ryou out here. Even though he probably doesn't know much about modern medicine, he had enough of a brain to know that Ryou was seriously hurt. I should have killed that idiot when I had the chance.

"Please Kaiba. Isn't someone's health more important than your silly game?"

Ah Serenity…if only that were the case. When it came to this game, no matter the time period, health was hardly important. So many people, even in this age, had killed and been killed over this game. Killed may be slightly dramatic for this age…perhaps blackmailed and been blackmailed. I felt my necklace start to quiver as it summoned a memory, but I quickly brushed it away and stood from my spot.

The group instantly fell silent as I stood, but I only looked at Seto. He looked back at me, as if daring me to try to change his mind. I nodded my head towards the phone nearby, "You have doctors here. Send one up to Bakura's room."

Thankfully, that ended the argument since Joey would have lost in a fist fight with Seto. I wrapped my arm around Yugi's shoulders and leaned down towards his ear, "Bakura will be in good hands. I'll make sure of it." He smiled lightly and took my hand in his. I felt the Pharaoh's ghostly arms wrap around me, and I leaned slightly into his chest. Seto promptly kicked all of us, even me, out of his room shortly after that. He had a duel to prepare for.

"Serenity, it's like your words came right out of the mouth of an angel." I covered my mouth to suppress the giggles. It wasn't that Duke and Tristan were being completely obvious when flirting with Serenity, which they were; it was the fact that Serenity was completely oblivious! She wasn't trying to be oblivious to the attention, but she clearly wasn't interested.

"Do you think Bakura is going to be okay in the hands of Kaiba's quacks or what?" I gently patted Joey's shoulder. "Seto and I went through every applicant both together and separately. Then, each applicant had to perform a routine check on me before Seto would consider hiring them. And each one that wasn't focused on his job…well, let's just say he won't be working for a while." I smiled widely as I finished my explanation. Both Yugi and Joey's eyes widened when ideas of what probably happened ran through their minds. With the doctor problem solved, the next question was what happened to the Millennium Ring?

Tristan suddenly volunteered himself and Duke to search for Bakura's Ring. He even told me that I should stay in Yugi's room and relax from the duel. I kept waiting for him to mention what I had done in the duel, but he never once brought it up. Instead, he quickly grabbed Duke, pulling the latter away from Serenity, and dashed back to the elevator. I cocked my head as the elevator door closed. I suppose he really was that blinded by…love?

"It's nice to see them getting along." I sent an incredulous look Joey's way. If that was the definition of getting along, then Tea and I were more than best friends. The four of us decided that it was a good idea to retire to our rooms before the next duel. Yugi took my hand and led me down the hall to his room as Joey and Serenity walked in the opposite direction. We slipped into Yugi's room, and I immediately claimed the floor. The bed was too soft right now, and after merging with Slifer, I didn't want something really soft against my slight headache. I needed something solid for the time being.

As Yugi sat down next to me, Kuriboh's spirit appeared out of nowhere. Yugi jumped a little at the small creature's sudden appearance, but laughed lightly as Kuriboh snuggled against him, purring happily. I leaned up and smiled at the pair. Oh how that reminded me of Egypt…when my monsters would suddenly appear and separate the Pharaoh and myself…more often than not, it was warranted since we were not yet wed, but who really pays attention to that anyway?

Kuriboh stopped his purring and immediately started trying to tell me something. He waved his small claws back and forth, as if trying to point towards something very important. I lazily closed my eyes and just listened to his garbled speech, only partially trying to make sense of it. I don't even know how he managed to appear, but it was nice to hear his high pitched voice. I had nearly fallen asleep when I heard some babble that sounded vaguely like "rafiqi." Though it stunned me that Kuriboh could actually speak Arabic, the meaning of the word immediately woke me back up.

Those morons….

**_Duke_**

I've often wondered how I always seem to end up in these difficult situations. And I don't count being chased by beautiful women as a difficult situation (who would?), especially when the man is as handsome as I am.

No, it's the life and death situations I wonder about. I like to think of myself as a devilishly handsome, yet modest fellow who leads a pretty ordinary life. But, there are times when I have to question the mentality of those around me.

Like this moment for example. I'm sure you're wondering why on earth I'm currently dangling off the side of a blimp, with nothing but the weak grip of my companion above me…and the endless city 4,000 feet below me. I would say I tried to enjoy the view as Tristan employed his brilliant plan, shouting for help, but the threat of death slightly distracted me.

And of course, at this moment, things just had to get better.

"How's your grip?"

"Now that you bring it up…not good. My hand has gone numb."

I could feel the both of us slowly getting closer to the city below. This was not how I had intended to die. I actually hadn't intended to die at all on this little journey. Mostly, I came along to flirt with Dria again and to actually win Serenity's affection. A man's gotta keep himself busy right?

"My hand is slipping!"

I shut my eyes tight, waiting to just fall to the bright city below. The fall must have been a lot shorter than it looked because the moment I actually started to fall, something caught me. I opened my eyes to find the both of us literally floating in mid-air. I heard an irritated sigh from up on deck and lifted my eyes to see who was there.

I had to narrow my gaze slightly in order to see who it was because I didn't believe what my eyes saw. Standing there, in a white dress and covered in gold and jewels was…Dria? Her eyes were their normal bright green, but her skin was incredibly tan and she did not look like the Dria I knew. This copy Dria looked intimidating…like she could easily kill us without a second thought.

"Did you really think it was a good idea to hold a wrestling match on the top of a blimp?" She smiled wryly at us as she waved her hand upwards, somehow lifting us back onto the blimp. A strange man wearing what looked to be a bathrobe stood beside her, just watching the scene. She quickly set us back on the blimp, but before we could say anything, she and the strange man turned and immediately vanished.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but let's go find the rest of the gang."

**_Dria_**

It was about time to reveal more about my past to Yugi and the Pharaoh. I wouldn't go all the way back, but they needed to know that this magic thing was no joke, nor was the fact that I was deeply connected to this game.

I had vanished from the floor of his room to go rescue those idiotic boys from falling off the blimp. When I reappeared, Yugi had moved to sit on the chair and was sorting through his deck once more. Slifer lay directly in the middle of the table. I smiled as I looked at the card which held the creature I cherished so dearly. I was so pleased that he was no longer in the hands of Marik and his insane dark side.

"So, can you tell me what happened in my duel?"

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and quickly smelled the delicate perfume of pomegranates. I turned my head towards the source, Shadi. Thankfully, Yugi remembered who Shadi was so there was no awkward transition into our conversation, thank goodness.

I sat quietly as the two men spoke for a little while. It wasn't my time to speak just yet. Shadi needed to explain the reason for his presence, and Yugi needed to be informed of certain details, like how all 7 Items were on the blimp this very moment, as well as the 3 Egyptian god cards. If he had noticed their presence, it wouldn't be a shock to me. My necklace had been quivering lightly against my neck all this time, a sure sign that there would be some disturbance with the Items reunited.

"The Earth's safety rests with you, Yugi." Shadi did not feel like sugar coating anything today. I suppose it was a good thing though….this danger was getting closer and more serious. Soon, Marik's true evil would be revealed, and if he managed to get his hands on the Items and the cards, fleeing even to Antarctica would not be a far enough flight.

"It nearly happened once before when Pegasus created Duel Monsters." Shadi turned towards me and bowed slightly. I nodded back to him and turned by gaze towards Yugi. Questions about everything Shadi had told him raged in his eyes. I sighed, "It's true. It was an uncertain and frightening time for anyone involved." I turned my eyes towards the window as I told the story.

_"We're so close, D. I know we're going to find the stone today."_

_I rolled my 8 year old eyes at the eccentric man before me. And here I thought I was the child of the family. We had been in Egypt for over 6 months now, and there was no sign of returning home soon. Father was desperate to find the tablet of the Egyptian gods. He claimed he needed them to complete our game. I told him he was insane for wanting to bring those powerful beasts back to life. _

_If only he knew about the events he would soon set in motion._

_Many archaeologists had joined Father in his quest, mostly in hopes of finding the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb. My stomach always churned at that thought. As if I would let them anywhere near his tomb. I hardly allowed myself near his tomb. I would only allow a select few, other than the Pharaoh himself of course, enter that tomb._

_Father grabbed my hand and pulled me outside before I could finish my breakfast. I tried to whine, but one of Father's workers was standing outside. I was curious to know what he had to report._

_They had found nothing. I smiled a little as Pegasus angrily demanded that they keep looking. Unfortunately for them, only one who possessed a Millennium Item as the guide would be able to find that ancient chamber. It had been buried deep within the tombs and was guarded by a series of enchantments. Mere mortals would never be able to find it alone._

_The soothing scent of pomegranates drifted through the air. I closed my eyes and smiled; I guess that meant that the time had come at last. Zipping up my mini archaeologist jacket a little more, I strode up to the tent of archaeologists, among them was Father._

_Shadi had appeared. He nodded his head towards Father's associates, taking in each one of them. His bright blue eyes carefully scrutinized each one, since only a select few would be allowed to actually go into the chamber to find the stone. When his eyes reached Father, he bowed slightly, showing respect for the man in charge._

_His eyes gazed upon me next. They widened in confusion as he took in my stance, one any guardian of the Items would apparently be able to recognize. It was not anything special, at least I did not believe it to be. But, apparently it was a stance only I am able to do naturally…something about the way I held my head? He took a few steps closer to me, probably trying to decide if I was who he thought I was. Was I actually the Queen in the flesh? Or, had she secretly passed on, meaning that I was her reincarnation? His eyes burned into mine as he bowed slightly to me as well. I bowed in return, hopefully setting his whirlwind of thoughts at ease._

_He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small olivine necklace, "In order to ward off the evil spirits who still live deep within the chambers." He quickly slipped the necklace over my head before turning to lead Father and his group into the darkness. I immediately followed after him, ready to return to those ancient, yet still well-known halls. Father's hand closed over my shoulder, gently jerking me back._

_"Dria, it's too dangerous. Please just wait here for us to return." I easily pulled away and shook my head defiantly._

_"The young lady must come as well."_

_Thankfully, Shadi stepped in to aid me in persuading Father. Pegasus instantly began to argue, claiming that I could easily fall and be lost forever. When he spoke these words, small tears formed in his eyes; he could not bear to lose another loved one. I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I promise I will stay right by your side, Papa." Pegasus wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me close._

_"There is one section where your daughter will be beneficial in our journey. Please allow the girl to accompany us." Pegasus, at last, reluctantly agreed._

_Shadi led us to the entrance of the old tombs, with Father and me right behind him, closely followed by Father's associates. We scaled down the wall of what seems to have been an old well…I felt like such a fool for not remembering more of the landscape. The path quickly became dark, but the tiny torches that still hung on the walls guided us through the tricky paths._

_"Astonishing! An entire underground city!"_

_The temples had not changed at all. The sand had preserved the ruins so well that it amazed even me. I ran my fingers along the old columns, closing my eyes and remembering the two journeys I had made to this place. The first had been for Aknamkanon's funereal rituals. The second had been for my…my Pharaoh's…I shook my head and returned to the group, before any tears could rise in my eyes._

_We had been traveling for at least two hours when Father groaned in fright, "Who are those people ahead of us? Ancient guards infused with magic to kill any trespassers?" I rolled my eyes…for the love of Ra…_

_"Father, you have been watching too many late night ghost shows." He glared at me for a moment, before turning back to our guide. Shadi said nothing, but merely continued to walk ahead. His Millennium Key was shielding us from any outsider's sight. Father, though he was impressed with the magic and clearly believed it to be real, grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him as we passed by the first guard. The guard did not see us, of course, but I figured it would be beneficial if Father did not get all worked up if I remained by his side._

_After a few more hours passed by, our group came upon a dead end. Father walked in front of Shadi, who remained motionless. I watched as Father moved his hands across the wall, trying to find a way to open the doors._

_"This cannot be the end! There has to be some way through here!" He quickly turned on Shadi, "You led us down here for nothing! I cannot believe I was desperate enough to believe your word!"_

_I slipped around my now high-tempered Father and looked at the wall myself. There was nothing very unusual about the wall before me, so there had to be something on the adjacent walls. I must admit, to my embarrassment, that I had forgotten many of the secrets of these sacred halls. Out of sight, out of mind right?_

_The green pendant began to glow, along with my necklace. A strange sensation came over me as I felt the magic, which had once flowed through my veins, but was until recently somewhat stagnant, come alive again. I felt more energized yet more exhausted at the overwhelming release of energy. The door creaked in protest as it began to open slowly. I looked at Shadi and smiled widely. He knew exactly what I needed in order to continue my journey. If he had not come along, I could have lost my magical abilities and my fate would have been thrown into complete chaos. _

_"Proceed with caution." My oddball Father ran forward, completely overcome with excitement, just like a small child in a candy store. Finally, after months of searching, the Egyptian gods were before his eyes. Shadi turned towards me and smiled. I nodded at him, silently thanking him for his interference. He merely shook his head, and extending his left foot forward, bent down on one knee, bowing before me. I respectfully bowed back to him._

_I quickly followed my Father into the dark chamber. As the door fully opened, the chamber became light from the doorway. The stone was just as beautiful as the day it had been carved. Time had worn away many key pieces of the stone, but the pieces that mattered now were still intact. Pegasus rushed forward with his crew and began to document the stone. Shadi and I lingered behind, mostly to stay out of the way. I froze when I saw the image of my Pharaoh on the stone….his fierce eyes still looked as beautiful in stone as they did all those years ago. Shadi placed his arm around me as I began to quietly weep._

I turned to face Yugi, "Soon we headed back home to create the cards and add them to the game. But before we could begin, many of Father's associates began experiencing disastrous and fatal accidents. Father was continuously worrying about me during that time," I chuckled a little. The gods were angry with Father, even though he was supposed to unlock them. The only reason they spared him was because of me. The olivine necklace and my own necklace saved us from their wrath. They sent Father a warning in a dream, threatening not only me, but the world as well.

Shadi continued for me, "The darkness of the gods was too powerful for Pegasus to control. If he had not returned them to the world below, he would have been consumed by their darkness." I shivered a little at the memory. The power of the gods is not something one forgets very easily. "He quickly flew to Egypt to seal away the prototypes with the original carvings."

As the story came to an end, Pharaoh decided to make an appearance. Shadi bowed before him and declared his undying faith and trust in the Pharaoh's abilities. I turned back towards the window, watching as the shadow of Slifer flew past me. Pharaoh placed his hand on my shoulder, kissing my cheek. It was time for the next duel.

"There was this freaky guy in a white robe!" Pharaoh and I walked towards the group, where Tristan was retelling his and Duke's little adventure. Tristan looked towards me, "And Dria was there too! Only she had on a white dress and had much darker skin…" I smiled a little; though it was the truth, it would keep people from believing him. I knew I couldn't keep my secret hidden for much longer…the time to reveal most, if not all, of the truth was fast approaching.

I could only hope that they would believe and trust in me when the moment mattered.


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

**Pharaoh**

"So, is it time for you to explain anything yet? I mean, I did win the duel and all."

My partner's innocent grin could easily tame the fiercest creature and cause it to submit….or it could just cause Dria to submit. I would rather he not go near dangerous animals; Dria could be dangerous enough. Although I felt such love towards her, I still had a duty to protect my young partner.

She chuckled a little and rubbed his head. Perhaps that meant she would explain something? I did not understand her at all. Most people are very easy to read and understand. The glow in their eyes or the stance of their body can quickly give away thoughts in situations like this. Yet, here she is, sending completely mixed signals so no one could possibly follow what was happening in that pretty head.

"I suppose it is time to explain some things. But, it would probably be better if the group were here because I owe everyone this explanation. If good is truly destined to triumph, as I believe it always is, then it won't matter."

Yugi and I looked towards one another for a moment. Did she really want to tell everyone? What if people thought she was more evil than Marik? What if my partner and I thought that? I did not wish to bear the agony of losing her after feelings such as these, but what if it was for the safety of the others? Could I do it?

"Are you sure? Some of the others will probably be afraid and think that you're working for Marik or someone worse. I don't want you to have to leave us."

Dria looked at the both of us, all traces of mirth replaced by true seriousness,

"What do you think?"

I felt the thoughts of Yugi's mind banging back and forth around in our head. He truly believed she was honest and true, but he, like me, was afraid she would have to leave in order to find peace away from those who would accuse her of being evil. We had already accused her once before in Duelist Kingdom. My partner was terrified of making that grave a mistake again.

Yugi was about to speak when a loud voice called for all the duelists to gather together again to see who would be chosen for the next duel.

Something was different about her. No matter how….blinded I might be by my feelings for her, I could not ignore that difference. As she and Yugi walked back to the selection room, with me following as a ghost, I carefully observed her. And while her form was gorgeous, I tried to ignore the beauty and look deeper.

Tristan and Duke had mentioned something about Dria…that her skin had been darker and she had been adorned in a white dress….And I could not possibly forget the duel against Bakura….how she had somehow merged with Slifer the Sky Dragon. She had mentioned something about being a magician not long ago, but I had not truly believed it. Now, it was different.

Perhaps she had been telling the truth when she said she had magical abilities. But, how could that possibly be true in this modern age? Magic was very limited and nearly suffocated beneath the influx of magic-like boxes Yugi kept calling television or the transportation monstrosities known as cars.

I contemplated everything Dria had said, the little hints she had dropped, her knowledge of the Items…..could it be possible….what if she….

"Mr. Wheeler's opponent in this duel will be number 7, Marik Ishtar!"

My thoughts refocused on the scene before me. Joey would be facing Marik…just when I thought Dria's secrets would be our biggest problem. The worst part was that Joey was ready…not for a duel, but rather a fist fight. He had a score to settle with Marik, but I do not think a duel with holograms is quite what he had in mind.

I reached out for Dria's hand with my ghostly one as we headed up to the dueling platform. She smiled lightly as her hand gently curled around mine, even though it was not truly there. The wind blew fiercely up on the platform where the duel would take place. I could only imagine the trouble Joey was about to get himself into.

Joey was clearly zealous about this matchup. He stood in the center of the arena, shuffling Marik's deck…perhaps a bit too long. Dria giggled as Joey growled at Marik loud enough for us to hear.

"I hope that Joey is ok," Joey's little sister was finally watching her brother duel for the first time.

"I'm sure with you here, there's no way he'll lose!" Serenity smiled at Tea, thankful for the kind words. Dria smiled and patted the girl on the back, simply offering her smile as encouragement.

"According to my math, you're gonna be all washed up in 9 turns!"

I felt a drop of sweat run down the side of my face. Joey is too fired up about this…he's letting his mouth control his thoughts…just when we thought being controlled by Marik was bad enough. Dria laughed loudly and turned to Kaiba across the platform.

"Seto! I think we should take that. Let's make a bet. You lose, I give you a makeover!"

Kaiba scoffed, "You know my opinions about gambling, particularly against you. I don't think I've ever won a bet against you."

Dria pouted, her lower lip quivering and her big green eyes sparkling, but Kaiba only covered his eyes and turned away, "Your puppy eyes can't affect me if I can't see them!" She huffed, but the twinkle in her eye showed that she was not offended by his comment. I chuckled a little; Kaiba was no idiot. Something tells me Dria could twist the bet so that she won, no matter what happened. She sent me a playful glare in response to my chuckle.

Marik suddenly pulled out his Millennium Rod. I knew he had no hope of winning without it. He must be planning on using it against Joey so he can gain an easy victory. How dare that coward worm his way into this and cause all this trouble. I saw Dria narrow her eyes at Marik as well, disappointed in his tactics as well.

Then, he put it away. Perhaps he is not as much of a coward after all. He may not believe Joey is true competition, like Kaiba, but at least he is not going to simply force Joey's hand. My ghostly form turned back to Dria for a moment; she was still glaring at Marik. He had done nothing wrong…yet…but something about her face told me something was still strange.

**_Dria_**

Why was Odion's Rod so strange? It looked like the real one, but the faint scent of oranges wasn't coming from Odion's direction. It came from….I turned my head slightly towards the real Marik. He was the source of the orange scent, which must have meant that he held the true Rod. Was Marik really such a coward that he would let his loyal servant take the fall for his actions? What could have possibly happened to him to make him act like a lunatic?

I turned my head back towards the duel. There was nothing that anyone could do for Marik now, except let the chips fall and pick up the pieces later. Hopefully, those pieces wouldn't be too hard to find. I'd hate for this to end up like the Humpty Dumpty story, where not even super glue could put Marik back together again.

The duel began. Joey's first move…was to promptly chase after his cards. A sudden gust of wind rose up and pushed his cards out of his hands and into the gust. He reacted so quickly that I didn't have time to think about helping with my magic...thank goodness I suppose. Instead, I covered my eyes with my hand and sighed in both relief and distress.

Finally, he summoned a monster, and the duel actually began. Joey didn't play much after his first monster, but I suppose it was part of his 9 turn plan. Odion didn't seem threatened at all by Joey because he simply played face down cards for multiple turns. He was far more patient than Joey ever had a hope of being, which of course meant that Joey would jump into an attack, no matter how obvious the trap. Sadly, Odion's first round of traps smacked Joey hard. Now he was down 2000 life points.

"The trickiest and most dangerous cards in Duel Monsters are trap cards." I laughed at Yugi's incredible compliment towards my favorite type of cards. I turned to him and bowed sarcastically.

"Why, thank you, thank you very much. I tried so hard to make them unbearably complicated and confusing."

He smacked my shoulder in response, smiling widely. I smiled as well, trying to lighten the mood of this suddenly sour group. Joey would be just fine…I hope. But, if his friends began to lose hope, then Joey would crash and burn. I didn't need to know the future to know that. We had to keep our spirits up for him, even if there was no chance.

Thankfully, the group hadn't lost hope yet. Serenity was afraid for her brother, but no one seemed to believe that Joey was about to lose. We couldn't think that…just yet at least.

"I was just testing you to see if your dueling skills were any better than your sense of style. And it looks like you passed my exam."

Oh Joey…that's the way to fight, I suppose. No matter how silly his lie was, it showed that he was not out quite that fast. He still had some fight left in him. Darling Serenity didn't seem to catch the bluff, but I smiled widely as she continued to cheer for her brother. Having her there was a huge impact on Joey because she would follow him to the ends of the Earth, supporting him the entire way.

Unfortunately, this had to be the most boring duel I'd ever seen…and one of the most predictable too. Odion would play face down cards, Joey would play a monster, and then….nothing. It was a very good thing that Joey had absolutely no patience. He would bring himself to the edge and somehow not fall off it. I suppose that's where the strength of his spirit and of the bond he shared with his friends came in. No matter how hopeless things seemed, his friends were always there beside him. As I watched the duel and listened to the group continue to encourage Joey, I couldn't help but remember how the Pharaoh had been there for me...back when we were young children.

_After the Pharaoh brought me back into the palace, he decided that I should take lessons in magic alongside his son. Though training the simple basics again would drive me insane, I was allowed to spend time with the Prince. I was never told why the Pharaoh brought me back, but Master Shimon had told me that I had a friend speak up on my behalf. _

_"Listen up you two! Today is your first lesson in magic. Now, magic is a difficult element to control. The worst you could do is to allow it to overpower you. It is very dangerous and unpredictable. That is why magicians always work in teams within the palace." I rolled my eyes at Master Shimon. I had never worked within a magician team. The mages I had trained with always worked alone. I myself had always worked alone. Hopefully, man had not gained a fear of magic. If magic sensed any fear within the wielder, it would quickly overpower him and destroy him. Perhaps that is why this great Egyptian Kingdom has decided to create groups of mages. _

_We spent much of the time reviewing basic forms: hand placement, foot placement….breathing….if he asks me to breathe deeply one more time…_

_"Very nicely done, little Prince. That's the exact form you need to use. Very well you two, we are done for today. Now run along."_

_I dashed out of there as quickly as I could. I hated their form of magic. It was too methodical and strict. Magic is a flowing element, and a magician must flow as well. It was no wonder that these mages worked in groups; one alone could never handle the strain of controlling his spell so rigidly._

_I made my way out to my favorite garden. No one disturbed this garden since I had started coming here, so I knew no one would bother me. Master Shimon had been attempting to show us how to conjure light…pure child's play. Ignoring everything Shimon had shown me, I used my own method to practice my magic. Light shimmered out from my fingertips, sparkling wildly as it danced across the walls of the palace. _

_"Miss Dria?"_

_I froze, the light immediately fading. Someone was brave enough to follow me into the garden. I turned slowly, prepared to be exiled from the palace once more. It was the Pharaoh himself. He stood in the doorway, confused and amazed at what he had seen. I bowed my head low and did not dare to look him in the eye. I was in trouble…again._

_"That magic…you did it on your own…" I nodded my head. It really was not that difficult; sometimes you just have to take risks in order to reach your goals. Unfortunately, my practicing was probably going to force me to leave this place…to leave the Prince…._

_"Not many magicians are able or even allowed to use magic alone. Yet, here you are, merely a child, performing magic alone."_

_I felt my fury rising. This was becoming ridiculous. "Yes, I am a mere child, yet I know I could defeat any mage in your court. You treat magic as if it were a deadly substance that cannot be touched, as if it were one of the creatures in the Nile. But, a mage must become one with his magic, showing no fear and instead embracing the magic."_

_He was silent for a few moments, before a mischievous gleam arose in his eyes, "Perhaps we should allow you a duel against the highest ranking mage we have." I raised my eyebrow, "And who in this entire kingdom would not only allow it, but would still think you sane after such a suggestion?"_

_He merely smiled in response and beckoned me to follow him._

_A few days later, my duel had been arranged. I had no idea who was my opponent, but to me, it did not matter if it was the Pharaoh himself…though perhaps I would regret thinking that if it turned out to be him. _

_I spent most of my time in the garden, preparing myself. The Pharaoh refused to tell me my opponent, saying I would never know who an enemy might be until I looked into another person's eyes. In response, I stared at him for quite some time, until he realized what I was doing and gently shoved me into a fountain._

_When the day of my duel finally arrived, I stood before the mirror in my bedroom. As I gazed at my 10 year old self and wondered if I should be following through on this...what was I thinking? If not, chances are I'd get married off in 2 more summers and then I'd be trapped. _

_"I hope you know what you are doing, Urbi." I turned to see the Prince standing slightly behind my curtains. He had grown in the years we had been forcefully separated, yet his eyes still held sadness. I was told he had been very depressed when I was kept away from him._

_I smiled as I walked towards him, "Do not fret, my Prince. I am almost positive that I know what I am doing."_

_"Almost positive? Dria, my father has arranged for you to face one of his top mages. You must be more than almost positive. This man could easily kill you without a second thought."_

_I raised my eyes directly into his eyes. I could see worry and fear coating his sunset eyes, and though I somewhat hated causing him such stress, this was something that I needed to do. I grabbed his hand and held it tight in my own._

_"I will not lose, as long as you promise to be there."_

_He smiled gently, "I will be there until the very end."_


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

_**Dria**_

The duel between Odion and Joey continued, though Odion managed to stay ahead…I hadn't decided if that was fortunate or unfortunate yet. Of course I wanted Joey to win, but Odion was playing a very important role and I needed to figure it out before it was too late. Though I do wish Joey would make his comeback….He had a tendency to end duels quickly when he made a huge comeback. The faster the duel was over, the faster I could interrogate Odion.

"So Dria, what gave you the idea of a trap monster?"

I turned to face the others and I was surprised to find every one of them staring at me. It wasn't surprising that Mai had asked the question, but the fact that even Tea showed some interest… If I may be a cynic, I suppose she could be trying to expose me of something. Of what though, I truly have no idea.

I laughed a little before explaining, "Actually, the idea came from an Ancient Egyptian myth about a treasure thief. A man built a great pyramid for the Pharaoh in order to store and conceal the Pharaoh's great treasure. But, he added a secret entrance, which he accessed at night in order to steal away some of the treasure. It was so well hidden that even though the Pharaoh knew his treasure was being stolen, the guards could never find the thief. Well the man grows old and before he dies, he passes the secret along to his two sons, who also use the entrance to steal the treasure. One brother dies because he gets caught in a trap, but the guards couldn't figure out who he was because his brother ran off with his head, at the second brother's request. Anyway, the surviving brother continues to steal treasure, the Pharaoh pardons him because the secret was so fantastic and the execution of it was so perfect, and he marries the princess and lives happily ever after."

Tea scoffed loudly, "And what exactly does that have to do with duel monsters?"

I shrugged, "The answer is not always obvious. Trap monsters are very confusing cards and require very specific and special circumstances. Even so, they have a weakness. All you have to do is find their secret."

There was always a secret passageway when it came to defeating any of these duel monsters. Even the gods themselves were not impenetrable, as proven by Slifer's defeat at Yami's hands. But, the way is always hidden. I could only hope that Joey was clever enough to find the secret of the trap monsters.

Unfortunately, Joey's first attempt at stopping Odion's monsters was easily rendered useless, causing his life points to fall to 200. Perhaps he just wasn't ready for this level of dueling yet. He had done incredibly well during the tournament, but not even a duelist like Mako would have lasted long against one like Odion. What was even worse is that Joey seemed to think that too. He looked defeated, and the duel hadn't even truly begun.

"Tristan, Joey can still win right?"

"Sure he can." Mai scoffed, "Well, if you say so."

True, the odds were completely against Joey, as usual. If he has given up, then he stands absolutely no chance of winning. But, I could still see a slight hint of fire in his eyes. Sometimes, all you need is a small flame to start the blaze.

"Dria, what do you think?" It was sweet to see how concerned Serenity was for her brother. I smiled at her, "Where there's a will, there's a way. If he still believes he can win and remembers that we will support him until the end, I have no doubt that he'll figure out how to win."

Thankfully, Joey managed to regain his senses after hearing his sister's continuous support. Odion seemed far away, lost in a distant memory, wearing a similar expression I probably do when my memories take over. Both duelists focused back on the duel, with Joey more fired up than he had been before the duel even began.

"Save the world."

I turned my gaze to Yami, who had suddenly appeared to give his small words of encouragement as well. I smiled at his words…if only it were that simple. The real maniac was behind us and Joey was only facing his most loyal subject. But, if Joey believed that he could beat Odion, I have no doubt that he would give the real Marik a challenge he didn't see coming.

Joey's next move was probably one of the smartest moves I have ever seen him make. Not only did he summon a powerful monster, but he also found the secret to the trap monsters. Ginzo's special ability destroyed the monsters, leaving Odion completely open to Joey's attacks. The duel quickly went from 4000 – 200 Odion, to 400 – 200 Odion. I smiled widely and nodded my head, "And there, my friends, was the secret to trap monsters."

"That wasn't that difficult of a secret," Tea arrogantly said. I turned to her and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh? If you knew, why didn't you say something earlier?" She fell very quiet after my question. No, it wasn't all that complicated of a secret, but most duelists focus on the monster side of the card and forget about the weaknesses of a trap card. While most duelists probably don't have Ginzo in their decks, there would be other ways to exploit those weaknesses.

"I still have my Temple of the Kings, a card with ancient powers so strong it can't be stopped."

I sighed as I looked at the temple. I had designed it after the Pharaoh's temple, a shrine where only he could offer sacrifices or prayers to the gods above. Even I had only been in there once, and it wasn't even my Pharaoh who took me. It was his father.

I lightly shook my head to ward off an oncoming memory. I needed to pay attention to this duel. Joey couldn't do much because of Odion's Swords of Revealing Light, but he did summon his more powerful monsters to the field. He was in good position to win the duel.

Then Odion drew his next card…

A jolt went through my chest, causing me to clutch at my heart and stumble back a few steps. Yami looked at me worriedly and wrapped an arm around my waist to support me. I looked up at Odion, my eyes wide with confusion.

What had he done?

"Dria? Dria? Are you alright?" I couldn't look away from the card to answer the question. Something was terribly wrong…and I feared that it was only going to get worse.

**_Yami_**

Something was clearly wrong. First Dria and now Marik. What on earth had happened? If it had just been one of them, it wouldn't have seemed like a big issue. But both of them seemed...afraid…

And I don't think Dria fears many things.

Yugi thought that maybe it had to do with the temple, which would make sense. Dria is far more sensitive to the moves in this game than anyone else in the world, but I hadn't figured out why yet. It had to be more than simply she created the game…no, there was a deeper connection between her and this game. If only I could figure it out…

"By sealing this card of the gods, I have also sealed your fate."

Oh no…card of the gods? Could it be the Winged Dragon of Ra? Is that why Dria reacted so strongly? But why? She gasped beside me and looked towards me, her eyes wild with anger and fear.

"Dria, what's wrong?" She only shook her head and turned back to the duel. She seemed to be mumbling something so I leaned a little closer to hear her.

"What has that idiot done…he's put us all in danger…"

I didn't understand what she was saying, but I pulled her close to me to try to offer her comfort and support. Hopefully, if it was dangerous, I could protect her and everyone else from whatever evil Marik had just introduced.

Joey managed to summon every rare monster from his Battle City victories: Ginzo, the Insect Queen, and the Legendary Fisherman. Even since the beginning of this tournament, Joey had grown a lot as a duelist and his deck had gotten much stronger. Marik, unfortunately, had an even stronger creature waiting for Joey.

"Mystical Beast of Serket, I summon thee!" An enormous scorpion like monster appeared. Joey was in trouble and unfortunately, he knew it too. Marik also revealed that it was indeed the Winged Dragon of Ra that hid inside the temple's box, only worsening the situation for Joey.

"My brother can still win this, right?"

I tried my best to reassure Serenity that Joey could still defeat Marik, even with the odds so stacked against him. He found a way to defeat those tricky trap monsters, so he could surely find a way to defeat this creature. As much as he should worry about the scorpion, Joey couldn't forget about Marik's god card. It was far more dangerous than any other monster known in this game, mostly because of its power.

Beside me, Dria sighed in anger and remained quiet, her arms crossed over her chest. I nudged her a little bit, but she only shook her head at me. She was extremely angry, and now was definitely not the time to ask questions.

Marik's beast destroyed Joey's defense of rare monsters, stealing some of their attack power while it was at it. His creature was growing unbelievably strong, to the point that it seemed unbeatable.

"My brother….it's just too much." Serenity turned to leave; she couldn't bear to watch her brother struggle like this. Joey begged her to stay, "You're my biggest inspiration Serenity."

She paused for a moment, letting Joey's honest words sink it. Dria turned towards her, "You can't leave; if you do, Joey has no chance at winning." Though we were all slightly startled by her blunt comment, we knew that she was right. Serenity was Joey's biggest fan, and there was no way he would lose while she was watching. He wanted to make her proud, and he would do whatever it took to make that happen. When she agreed to remain, Joey seemed to gain a little life back.

As I turned my eyes back to Marik, I couldn't help but wonder how he had become like this and why he did. Even if he wanted this power of the Pharaoh, surely he hadn't become so power hungry that he was willing to hurt, destroy, and possibly kill for it. As much as I hated him, whether it was for kidnapping Dria or Joey and Tea, I didn't want to hate him. I wanted to understand what had happened to him, and I wanted to figure out if it was possible to save him from this darkness.

Joey had done nothing the past few turns except watch as Marik destroyed his monsters. Maybe his luck had run out…As much as I hated to think that, there didn't seem to be any way out at the moment. But wait….

His eyes. They were burning with such passion and strength. I had only seen that resolve in another set of eyes one other time, but my mind couldn't remember where that had been. If only I could remember my past right now. This strength came from his determination to defeat Marik, determination that no amount of intimidation could ever erase.

Marik destroyed Joey's last line of defense, but Joey did nothing to stop him. Perhaps the duel was finally over. Maybe it was better this way; Joey would be out of harm's way.

"I've had this weird feeling. You don't seem like the same guy that controlled my mind. I've got a voice that tells me that you're not Marik. You won't win."

Joey's point struck me. He was right; this man wasn't the mad man who was trying to steal my Puzzle. He didn't have the same evil aura around him, which meant he wasn't Marik. That evil aura was here, but where? I turned back to Namu…was it possible that he was actually Marik?

"Attack his Life Points directly and end this duel immediately!" The mystery man's monster leapt forward, claws at the ready. This duel was over.

Suddenly, the monster froze, stopping his attack. Marik had changed his mind because instead of continuing the attack, he turned back towards the temple. That could only mean one thing.

He intended to play the Winged Dragon of Ra.

I turned towards Dria, who was gripping the side of her head tightly. What was going on?

**Dria**

I gripped my head as memories flashed across my eyes. Something was extremely wrong, but I couldn't tell what it was. Normally, the gods could care less about the quarrels of humans. But, this time…they were furious. The air crackled with electricity and the winds began to blow. My head felt like it was about to split into two pieces. All I could see were times where the gods destroyed those who had disrespected them. Scenes with the Pharaoh, his father, Seto, Atlantis…We were all in grave danger.

What did Marik bring upon us?

"Prepare to experience and ancient power you've never seen before, and will never see again."

My eyes snapped up towards Odion...please don't do it, Odion. Something isn't right…this could be a huge mistake.

"I am Marik." You stupid boy…

He sacrificed his mystical beast in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra and half his Life Points. The card revealed itself from the box in the temple. The sky turned green as the anger in the air increased dramatically. My vision started to fade as the creature's shadow appeared. The last things I remember seeing were the two angry eyes of the most powerful of the three gods. After that, my world went black.

"Dria? What's wrong? Dria!"


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

I quickly caught Dria as she fell backwards in what appeared to be a faint. The people around me gasped in surprise; even Kaiba looked concerned.

"Ancient One, hear my call…come forth my Winged Dragon." Marik was going to summon the most powerful of the god cards, meaning that Joey was in serious danger. Yet, all I could think about was the girl in my arms. Why had she fainted? She didn't look unhealthy in any way. Her skin glowed perfectly and it was so soft against my hands…I shook my head a little, trying to refocus on the danger that was quickly surrounding us.

A green light shot up from the great temple, and the sky began to turn dark and ominous. This beast truly was a frightening creature…what could Joey do to beat it? Red eyes appeared from the dark sky as the golden god appeared. I felt Dria stir in my arms, but when I looked down, it wasn't the familiar green eyes I was staring into.

These eyes were blood red…they were filled with anger. This was not my…our Dria. Something was horribly wrong. I looked back towards the final Egyptian god, who was powered by Marik's scorpion creature…wielding an incredible amount of power. This looked like the end for Joey.

"Yugi, remember how your Egyptian god injured Bakura? These things are dangerous!"

Marik prepared to strike Joey with the power of his god. "Dragon of Ra, attack his Life Points directly." Dria had been right...we were all in grave danger.

The Winged Dragon simply stared, completely ignoring Marik's demands for obedience. It seemed to be glaring at him with those angry eyes. "Why isn't it attacking Joey?"

Dria sprung from my arms, walking towards the dueling platform. She stopped just below the deck, staring at Marik with those angry red eyes…I looked back towards the Winged Dragon….the same angry eyes were looking at Marik from above as well….what in Ra's name was going on?

"Dria?" She turned back towards me, and I tried not to fear as I looked into those eyes. "Fear not, Great Pharaoh, your _Kadesh_ is safe." Kadesh? That was extremely familiar…where had I heard that before? What did it mean?

"Foolish mortal!" An unfamiliar voice came from her mouth. It had sounded like her, but there was a second voice alongside hers…one much deeper and frightening. Marik stared at Dria, who was now glowing the same eerie yellow as the god creature.

"How dare you create a copy of my power! Nothing in this world can ever match me; it is insulting that you would attempt to control my power."

Was the monster controlling Dria? It had to be it…but why? What had she done? Was it because she had created the cards?

"For this grave injury against the gods of Egypt, you will be punished. Everyone here will be punished for your foolishness and that of your master. May the voice of the gods have mercy on you, for we certainly will not."

The glow faded as Dria gripped her head again. She staggered slightly, before turning around to us with wide eyes. The sky grew darker as lightning began to appear and move closer to us. Dria hurried back towards us, "Please everyone, get close. I can't promise that this will be able to cover a large area."

I looked at her in confusion, "Dria, what are yo-"

"Yugi please! We don't have time to argue. Just do as I say and I promise I will explain!" The group quickly moved closer to her; only Kaiba and Mokuba did not move, since the great god distracted them. She threw her hand up into the air and began to mumble something. A thin blue light shot out from her hand and began to cover us like a shield.

"Wait! What about my brother?"

Dria gritted her teeth as she tried to focus on whatever she was doing, "I haven't practiced this enough to reach him! It's hard enough covering all of you right now! I don't know where the god is going to strike…I'm sorry Joey!"

"Don't worry about me, Dria. You just keep doing whatever it is you're doing and keep those guys safe." I saw a small tear escape her eye before she refocused on her…magic. She had said she was a magician back before the finals, but I thought she meant more of simple brain tricks. Even when she had shown me things like fire on her hand or her staff, I thought it was mostly a trick. This…

This was real magic.

Lightning struck all around us, but when it hit the shield, it was absorbed and vanished. Marik, however, was not so lucky. The shock of the bolt even broke his Millennium Rod…wait…broke? That Rod was a fake. Joey's hunch had been right: He wasn't the real Marik! The now nameless man fell to the ground and didn't move. Another bolt quickly hit Joey, knocking him out as well.

After Joey fell, the monster disappeared, as did the storm. The shield dissipated as Dria sank to the ground, panting and sweating profusely. Tristan quickly moved forward, grabbing onto the platform to reach his friend. For whatever stupid reason, the duel was still in progress. Even Kaiba supported his rule of continuing the duel, claiming that the lightning was an accident and was in no way related to the duel. Joey had to be the first to stand if he was going to win.

**Dria**

While the others were cheering for Joey to get up, I turned towards the real Marik. The evil around him was beginning to grow, as if some kind of seal had broken inside him. I watched in horror as his gripped his head, trying to maintain control over himself. Odion tried to stand in order to protect his master, but he didn't have the strength left.

Marik was alone. He had just lost the last person on his side, and now he looked like he was losing himself. I turned back to Joey. He was the complete opposite. He had so many people supporting him that he almost couldn't lose. Even if I were forced out on my own again, I would still support him and everyone else. They were the closest friends that I've had since leaving the Egyptian palace.

_I knew the day would be terrible the moment I awoke. This was the day I had been betrayed…the day my home had been destroyed, my family lost, and my death postponed. While this day did come every year, it chose today to completely overwhelm me. I could not even find the strength to keep my eyes open. I simply remained in bed, waiting for the day to pass, and praying it would quickly. _

_"My Lady? Have you awaken yet?" I heard Shimon outside the curtains that covered my room. I wanted to say yes, rise from my bed, and go about my day like there was nothing significant about it. _

_But, I could not find the strength to do so._

_"Dria?" Shimon entered my room and gently touched my shoulder. I managed to open my eyes enough for him to realize that something was wrong. "Do you feel unwell?" I nodded and closed my eyes again as he placed his hand on my forehead. He swore violently before quickly leaving my room, pulling the curtains down behind him. _

_I did not want any medic or soothsayer examining me. I wanted to be left alone. Today was my day to mourn my losses…to my knowledge I was the sole survivor… _

_I was alone. _

_"Kadesh? Shimon said you were unwell…may I enter?" My heart leapt at the sound of the Prince's voice. He must have stopped Shimon as the latter made his way to the healing room. _

_"Forgive me, My Prince, but I will be unable to attend that gathering. Please leave me." Mustering up a little strength, I magically sealed off the entrance to my room. Now, no one could enter until I removed the seal._

_I heard him try to make his way past the barrier, but he sighed angrily when he could not. Soon, his footsteps faded away as he walked down the hallway, leaving me alone once again. I tried not to cry as the man I loved so deeply walked away, even though I had pushed him away._

_Memories of my homeland flooded my mind as I faded in and out of sleep. The flames covered every inch of the broken city as it fell off into the ocean. This former paradise was finally collapsing on itself. People were shouting and running through the streets, pushing others out of the way…pushing others into danger. I saw myself standing in the middle of the city, looking up towards the palace. There stood my betrayer…the one who caused all this pain._

_A bright green light shone from behind him…_

_Two hands suddenly threw the blankets off me and grabbed my arms. If someone had come to kill me, he had chosen the perfect opportunity. I was completely helpless against my own memories. But, what I felt wasn't cold iron pushing into me. It was another warm body surrounding me. I opened my eyes again and looked straight into those sunset eyes._

_"How did you…?" He smirked at me as he pulled me back into his arms. "You taught me how to scale these walls remember? I simply used the other door." On the opposite side of the room, there was a balcony that sat above my garden. That little…he scaled the palace walls from the garden to reach my balcony to enter my chambers. _

_"You know that is incredibly dangerous, Prince. You could have injured yourself or worse, you stupid fool." He set me back down on the bed, curling his arms around me as he settled in next to me._

_"I was not going to leave you alone. No one should be alone when he, or she, feels unwell, regardless of the ailment." I sighed…there was no changing that stubborn man's mind. I turned my back to him, but he only pulled me closer. His body was so warm against my back and I felt myself relaxing against him._

_I awoke hours later, feeling slightly better. The Prince had not moved from his place behind me. When I turned back around to face him, his eyes opened and stared directly into mine. We both broke into a smile and laughed quietly. I hugged him tightly, fitting myself perfectly into his neck. _

_"Why did you come?" I felt his chest rumble as a chuckle escaped him._

_"You are my dear friend, Kadesh. I will always be here for you."_

Joey managed to be the first one to his feet. While he might have lost what little brains he had left to the lightning, it was a relief to see him stand and regain consciousness. He was quickly declared the winner, ending the duel.

As the dueling platform came back down, Pharaoh and I rushed over to Joey's opponent. I grabbed his hand, praying that he would recover before it was too late. Finally, Odion opened his eyes, "Please forgive me…it was an honor for me to duel with you." He turned and gazed at me for a few moments.

"Thank you for protecting everyone, including my master, when I could not."

"If you're not Marik, then who are you?" Odion merely gestured to the real Marik, who was still in serious pain. His revelation was supported by the fact that Marik had the real Millennium Rod clenched in his fist, not to mention the fact that he affirmed it verbally as well.

"Namu was a disguise to get me closer to Yugi…and the Lady Alexandria of course." I glared at him as the Pharaoh moved in front of me, blocking Marik from reaching me. "Now at last, I can finish the job my pathetic servants started."

Odion groaned, "Oh no…I was afraid of this. Beware…the great evil hidden within. I am unable to contain it anymore." My guess had been right. It was too late now. I quickly moved in front of the Pharaoh, feeling my power rise, ready to defend everyone on this ship. Marik yelled in pain as his alter ego took over his body.

"I'm going to file this under the category of not good."

The evil Marik laughed, "I'm finally free. I'm the true Marik, and soon I'll finish the job…Pharaoh, I'll strip you of your powers. So get ready for the real battle." I narrowed my eyes at him as he raised his Rod. "Perhaps I'll start by taking your little princess for myself."

As his Rod activated, my necklace did as well. It glowed around my neck, causing the Millennium Eye appeared on my forehead as my own power easily blocked his attempts to control me. He scowled angrily when he realized his trick wouldn't work. I smirked, "Surely you didn't think it would be that easy, did you Marik? Your other self already tried that. I suppose someone forgot to do his homework when it came to me."

He merely laughed, "Perhaps, but that does not mean failure is not helpful. By failing, Odion did prove one thing. Only a chosen few can control the Egyptian god cards."

"Marik, I'm sick and tired of hearing these Egyptian fairytales."

"You can't escape your 5,000 year old heritage. You'll find it is a lot closer than you know." His eyes darted back to me for a few moments, "Your role in this game runs much deeper than you can imagine."

He soon turned and walked off, leaving behind one very angry magician and many very confused mortals. I sighed, allowing my power to dissipate and the Eye disappeared from my forehead. The others looked at me as if I were an enemy just as dangerous as Marik.

Odion was quickly carried downstairs into the medical ward. I followed behind silently, hoping to hear good news about the condition of the man who had protected me from Marik. I was relieved to hear he was just unconscious, but there was no telling what the evil Marik would try to do to him. If Odion was the reason the evil had been sealed, what would that evil attempt in order to stay free?

"He and I were both standing right there when his Egyptian god card went all…but I'm perfectly fine." I smiled a little when Joey said that. I would like to think I was trained better than I had expected but not this time…his friends had protected him from the god's wrath.

"I guess we're not going to be able to find out who this guy is until he is able to wake up." I stepped forward, out of the shadows. "His name is Odion. He is the leader of Marik's Rare Hunters, and Marik's oldest and most faithful servant."

Most of the members looked at me warily, one even glared with total hatred…but one set of eyes still seemed to trust me. I bowed my head and stepped back, trying to be as docile as a lamb. "For what? Odion is lying in a hospital bed, and Marik could care less if he ever wakes up again."

I couldn't help but agree with Joey. Odion cared deeply for his master, yet this Marik hated his servant…his whole family.

"Hey, isn't it time for Kaiba to pick the next two duelists in the finals now?" I moved out of the way as they headed towards the doors. The last one to pass me was the Pharaoh, who stopped and stared at me for a few moments. I kept my head low and tried not to anger him any more. But, instead of being angry…

He extended his hand towards me with a warm smile covering his lips. I felt tears rising when I saw that smile…my favorite one. I cautiously raised my hand to meet his, worried it wasn't really happening. He gently set his fingers in between mine and pulled me along behind him, smiling the whole time. We walked down towards the elevator together and entered the doors in silence. As soon as the doors shut, I threw my arms around him, holding in as many tears as I could. He held me tight, stroking my long hair.

"I am not upset with you, if that is what you are concerned about. I would however," his mischievous eyes met mine, "like that explanation you promised me, and have yet to deliver on." I nodded, wiping away the few tears that escaped my eyes.

"I remember you mentioned something about being a magician. I did not realize you meant more than simply illusions and mind games. Even when you showed your simple tricks, I thought you were only playing with my mind." I giggled a little, "A lot more than illusions and brain games. My magic is…well real." He laughed at my obvious comment.

"I think I figured that one out on my own." He winked at my playful glare. His eyes drifted toward my necklace, which was now resting peacefully against my bare neck. I smiled, "You remember it from the pier, don't you? It's called the Millennium pendant. It was not one of the original Millennium Items, but it was created with the same magic so it possesses similar properties to your Puzzle." I went to remove it from my neck, as he was the true owner of the necklace, but he stopped me.

"It just seems familiar to me. I know I saw it when Joey was brainwashed, but even then it seemed familiar. Where did you get it?"

"I've had it a long time, Pharaoh…a very long time."

* * *

**One of you sent me some pics with your idea of what Dria looks like. I would love to see them, but unfortunately I didn't get the links :( If anyone else wants a picture, I will post my idea soon. Thanks y'all!**


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

_"What do you mean, hold your memories?" Pharaoh had another Millennium Item created without my knowledge…one he said he would store his memories in and then give to me for safekeeping._

_"In order to prevent Zorc from ever escaping, I must erase my own mind."_

_"Pharaoh, that is insane! How would wiping your mind trap him forever? You know the great extent of his influence." He sighed. He did know, but he was doing what he thought would be best in order to protect his kingdom…protect his world…protect me._

_"Please, my love, you must trust me. I will seal Zorc away and save Egypt."_

_"But you will be sealed as well…we have seen the effects of that spell! I cannot allow you to do that!" He roughly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall, glaring deep into my eyes._

_"You must. If you do not, not only our kingdom will be destroyed. There will be no one to stand in his way from destroying the light of this world." He sighed again as he released me. Tears gathered in my eyes. After 5,000 years, I had found my true love…and now he was being torn away from me…possibly never to be seen again…even in the Afterlife._

_He pulled me into a hug as he tried to stop my crying, "Oh my love, I know you have waited for me for so long…I beg your forgiveness for not being able to be at your side in eternity, as you deserve. Please, leave me behind and find another who can be what you deserve."_

_I slapped him across the cheek before pulling him back into a passionate kiss. All my anger, sorrow, and love poured into this kiss. I gripped his golden bangs, pulling him as close as possible. Only when I could no longer breathe did I pull away._

_"No one can ever replace you. I will wait for you, as long as I must. You are the one I have waited for, and I will continue waiting because I love you."_

_A single tear fell from his eyes as he smiled and slipped the necklace around my neck._

Yugi gently tapped my shoulder, "Another memory?" I smiled a little. I had finally told him why I tend to ignore everything around me from time to time. While I still had not told him that I was the Pharaoh's wife, I had told him that my necklace caused me to see things from the past…my past.

The Battle City Finals were still raging on, the next duel being between Mai and Marik. I was extremely worried for Mai, not because she wasn't a good enough duelist to handle Marik alone, but because Marik would play whatever mind tricks necessary to defeat her. Would she be strong enough to see through his tricks and duel as well as she could?

Yugi placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me widely, "It'll be ok. We'll be there to support Mai no matter what." I nodded, placing my hand over his. The duel had already started by the time we reached the upper deck.

"I knew we shouldn't have waited for Tristan to get out of the bathroom!"

While the others greeted Mai, I turned my gaze towards Marik. His evil smile grew when he saw my piercing glare, "So good of you to join us, My Lady. Now you will witness my power." I scoffed at his boast.

"Not interested," I said as I felt my anger begin to rise. He saw this duel and his opponent as a joke…perhaps that meant he wouldn't do anything too stupid…perhaps not.

"Dria, why is Marik so interested in you?" I chuckled a little at Joey's question. I looked towards the Pharaoh…hopefully, this revelation would not cause me to lose him again.

"Yugi! What's that thing?!" Tea's sudden exclamation shifted everyone's attention once again. I was a little relieved that I didn't have to reveal my magic just yet, but I was also annoyed because even if I didn't want to say anything, I couldn't keep it hidden forever.

I had kept this hidden for 5,000 years…and now the truth was desperate to fly from my mouth and be free once again. Now that I had the Pharaoh with me again, my heart cried out to me to restore things to the way they used to be. I had to ignore those cries, even if it was what I truly desired as well.

Thankfully, Marik's Jam Breeding Machine didn't cause Mai any trouble. If she could gain the upper hand before he really started to duel, she could win.

Mai did get the early lead on Marik, sweeping away his trap and magic cards with her Feather Duster, but Marik did not look the least bit discouraged. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the cheers that came from the mortals next to me.

He took control of the Dark Witch fairly easily, but that was not the reason I began to worry. He gave me an evil smile before reaching behind his cape to grab his Millennium Rod.

"I'd like to take this match to the true home of Duel Monsters, the Shadow Realm!"

The very familiar dark fog engulfed the upper deck of Seto's blimp. Even the calm and collected Seto looked worried and confused. While some of my friends had not yet experienced this realm, they knew something was off. The darkness floated all around us, waiting for the time to strike.

"The Shadow what? It just looks like we flew into a fog."

"This is no ordinary fog Duke. This is much worse." I kept my gaze on Marik, furious at him for bringing the shadows here. It wasn't a huge surprise he would do this, but it was irritating nonetheless.

"Forfeit the match!"

"It'll take a lot more than some creepy fog to scare me off. My mind's made up and nothing can change that."

I sighed, rubbing my temples with my fingers. Mai could be infuriately stubborn…not so different from the men in my modern life. I could only hope that she didn't allow herself to be frightened by the new rules of this duel. Everything she knew was about to change.

"The memory of a person from your life is destroyed with it." So that was his game…cause Mai to forget all her friends so she felt alone and abandoned in this dark realm.

"That psycho's gotta be out of his gourd." I turned towards Joey and shook my head sadly.

"I'm afraid he's not Joey. This place can do so many different things. I've been fighting against it my whole life and I still don't know everything it is capable of. The shadows are ever changing." He looked at my strangely, but if something about my comment crossed his mind, he didn't say.

Marik continued to torment Mai on the platform, partially explaining to her why he had begun this Shadow Game. With one flash from the Millennium Rod, one of us was gone from Mai's memory. The question is, who went first?

"Dria, what's going to happen to her?" Joey grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. I sighed, lowering my eyes to the ground. It was my fault Mai was suffering like this. If I had only…I don't know what I could have done differently. If I had hidden the god cards better or not created them at all…no, it wouldn't have changed anything. Something like this would have happened anyway…I couldn't have done anything differently.

"She'll forget us one by one until there's no one left."

"How do you know? There's gotta be some way we can stop it!" I shook my head.

"Joey, I've seen this type of duel before…that's how I know. The only thing we can do is reassure Mai that no matter how dark and hopeless it seems, her friends are always beside her. Only she can save herself."

The Pharaoh cocked his head at me, "You've seen this type of a duel before? When?"

I let out a few chuckles, "It's been years Yugi...centuries probably…it's been so long I don't even remember when it happened." His eyes widened at the word centuries. Perhaps he was finally beginning to understand the miniscule hints I had dropped him.

The group soon understood the stakes of this duel when Mai blankly stared at Tea, not registering who she was when Tea tried to encourage her. Tea had been the first memory to vanish. Now, to Mai, she was nothing more than a phantom voice.

Marik continued the duel, extremely amused by his own dark game. I believe he intended to keep Mai from regaining strength by wiping out her Unfriendly Amazon quickly, thus destroying another memory. But I don't want to think that I understand the strategies within the mind of a madman.

Thankfully, Mai had not yet given up hope. While Marik's unexpected gratitude for destroying memories of his servants was disturbing, at least Mai…

"Makyura the Destructor's special ability allows me to play any trap card from my hand: Rope of Light!"

Mai's victory didn't last long at all…perhaps Marik had stopped toying with her and was truly dueling…another of us was wiped from Mai's memory. From the look on her face, she wouldn't last much longer without some real help. But who would she trust enough to listen to? I turned towards Yugi and the light bulb went off.

"Joey's gone forever!" I looked back towards the duel in horror. Joey was the one she truly cared about, yet he was the second one to go. Mai looked towards Joey, but it was the same blank look she'd given Tea. I'd almost had enough of this madness.

"Pharaoh, we need to do something." I touched his shoulder, whispering low in his ear.

He nodded, "Yes, but what? We need to reach her without too much interference." I smiled.

"You're going to enter her mind and help her. If Marik can use these Items to hurt her, we'll use them to help her. She has to know that she's not alone." He shook his head, his eyes wide with confusion.

"But how? I do not know how to access that power." I stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his strong back.

"I do. Just focus on the task and I'll guide you if necessary. I'm sure you can figure the rest out." We both closed our eyes, focusing on the ancient magic inside of us. The Eye of Horus appeared on both our foreheads and both Items began to glow.

He remembered more than he gave himself credit. Pharaoh easily found and entered Mai's mind without much guidance from me. The space we entered was dark and empty. I heard the clicking sounds made by Mai's heels as she wandered through the shadows of her mind.

Marik was not pleased to see us there, me in particular. Even though he offered to make me his Queen, here I was with his archenemy, working against him and his insane plans.

"Yugi? Dria? What are you doing here?" I nudged Yugi to explain. While I had known Mai as long as Yugi had, she would listen to him before she'd listen to me. The Pharaoh had a way of commanding attention and delivering his point, something he was always better than I at.

"It's the voice of your friends…no matter how dark it may seem in these shadows, those voices are always there."

Once Mai regained her focus, I pulled the two of us out. We returned to our place below the platform and the magic faded. Pharaoh touched my hand in thanks as Mai thanked him. I released his waist and moved slightly away from him, trying to avoid any form of a death glare from Tea.

Now, Marik's threats didn't frighten Mai. She returned to simply dueling like she knew how and focused on what she could do.

"Once Makyura wipes out your Amazon Chain Master, another piece of your memory will disappear. Perhaps this time it will be Yugi or his meddling companion, the beautiful Lady," He looked towards me, smiling evilly, "it would be a shame for you to forget the face of your future Queen."

I glared at him darkly, "Hell will freeze over before that happens."

Joey looked back at me, "Alright, now you have to answer. Why is Marik so interested in you, Dria?"

I sighed, feeling a little afraid to say, but the Pharaoh touched my arm, nodding and smiling gently. I can never resist that smile.

"Because I'm a magician and my magic can give him anything and everything he wants."

The group was silent after my terribly short confession. Then Joey asked another question, "How do card tricks and mind games achieve that?"

I couldn't help but laugh loudly. Of all the things to say… "Sometimes I hate this century, and yet other times, your naïve natures are hilarious and adorable."

Joey started to ask another question, but Tristan stopped him, "Mai needs our attention now. Dria will explain what she means later." I nodded, crossing my heart to seal the promise. When I turned my gaze back to the duel, Marik was tormenting the Pharaoh.

"You see Yugi, Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm are intertwined. I'm simply playing it as your little girlfriend over there intended. And last I checked, you duel with this ancient magic as well."

My hands curled into fists. Marik was asking me to tear out his tongue and force him to eat it. If he said anything more, I would lose my only chance to share the truth and keep the trust of my friends. I was slightly grateful when Mai demanded his attention again, but I really wanted to follow through on my plan…Marik's dark nature was causing mine to surface again.

Mai used the trap Grave Arm on her own Amazon. I cheered for her strategy in getting the Winged Dragon, but deep inside I feared that she wouldn't be able to use it. While I didn't know how my father might have changed the card, I knew only certain people could use these god cards. It was an unfortunate detail that Pegasus and I had to follow through on. It was the only request the gods made to him through me.

After a few more turns, Mai finally managed to get three monsters on her side of the field, thanks to Elegant Egotist. Sadly, the Winged Dragon had locked himself within a sphere, clearly stating that Mai was not one of the duelists destined to use him. I felt terrible that the gods' request would cause Mai more suffering, but there was nothing anyone could do.

She was under the Winged Dragon's control, whether she knew it or not.

"I, and my lovely Lady over there, know how to tap the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Only individuals with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power of Ra."

I buried my head into my hands. I couldn't bear to watch a friend lose everything after working so hard for it…especially not when it had to do with Father's special idea for this card…an ink that can only be seen when the monster is summoned.

"Why don't I recite the chant? You'll never decipher the ancient words written upon it. Several people on this vessel could because they can trace their history back to Ancient Egypt," he looked towards me, "some better than others."

Marik had planned this entire duel from the beginning. He wanted Mai to take the card, making her do all the work in order to summon it to the field. And with Holding Arms and Holding Legs, Mai could do nothing to stop the inevitable attack from the Winged Dragon.

"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry…" Those ancient words echoed in my mind. All the times the Pharaoh or I had used those words in times of need…now it was being used to further a madman's insane desires. The dragon began to unlock himself from the golden sphere.

"Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe…"

The dragon appeared in all his glory. Part of me was thrilled to see him again because it had been so long, but the other part was sad that my ancient defender was going to harm my modern friend.

"Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The Pharaoh tried to stop him, but Marik was too determined to get what he thought he deserved: the Pharaoh's power and his throne.

"It's something I've been waiting for since my family insisted I bear the secret of Pharaoh's power on my back. For generations my family waited hopelessly for his return, but not me! Giving up my life just to play servant to a 5,000-year-old King when I hold the key to his power? I just need to collect all the right pieces so I can put together my destiny. And as you know, you, My Lady," he mockingly bowed towards me, "are one of those pieces."

The Pharaoh pulled me slightly behind him, silently marking his territory. I didn't really understand why Marik wanted me. My necklace would only be useful to the Pharaoh, as it held his memories only. Perhaps it was a simplistic male dominance thing that I really didn't understand.

Joey climbed up to the platform in an attempt to help Mai. But no matter how hard he pulled on the chains, she was stuck. Joey did manage to do something far more important though…he broke through Marik's shadow magic, allowing Mai to regain her memory of him. At least Mai didn't feel alone right before the end of this duel. She had her friend right beside her.

Then, my worst nightmare happened. The Pharaoh jumped onto the platform as well and took the dragon's hit on his back, defending his friends. I felt a scream rise in my throat, but it never made it out of my mouth.

"I will shield everyone from your evil!" That moron. He clearly didn't realize how important he was to me…to the world…without him, I couldn't stop Marik…I would be forced to be his consort…but mostly, I'd lose the only man I'd ever loved.

"Marik, either you stop this madness right now or I will! And I will not hold back if you ignore me!" Sparks of red crackled between my fingers as I extended my hand towards him, ready to strike. I couldn't bear seeing my Pharaoh in such agony any longer. It tore at my heart to see such pain on his face.

"You will stay out of this, my dear Lady." He raised the Millennium Rod at me, firing a deflection spell straight at my chest. It threw me backwards into the railing, causing me to smack my head and shoulder against the iron. A red ball of energy shot from my fingertips and hit his Egyptian god's attack, effectively ending it. I heard the Pharaoh groan in pain before blackness covered my eyes.

JPOV

"Dria! Yugi!" Both of my friends fell unconscious before my eyes. As much as I wanted to run to help them, I couldn't abandon Mai to Marik's crazy plans. I had to stay and protect her.

Duke ran to Dria, trying to wake her, but when she didn't respond, he picked her up and held her in his arms, ready to take her downstairs to the hospital with the rest of us.

Marik was announced as the winner, and that psycho dared to come closer to my friends and me.

"I should send him to the Shadow Realm right now. He and that little princess of his." I rose to my feet, ready to fight this maniac to defend my friends. But when I was up, suddenly a bright light shown from Marik's forehead and I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I could only watch at Marik did something freaky with his Millennium Rod and hurt Mai even more. She collapsed to the ground and stopped moving.

Marik soon left, strutting his way out of the arena. He tried to touch Dria, but Duke stepped back and Tristan stepped in front. He scoffed at their defense and said she would be his no matter what they did.

As the group tried to wake Dria and Yugi, I lifted Mai into my arms. I had failed her. I had promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and here she was, lying motionless in my arms. I tried to apologize and forgive myself, but I knew I never would until I defeated Marik and saved her. That would be my reason for fighting harder than I ever had to before…I had to save Mai.

"Yugi's waking up!" I heard him groan a little as he sat up. He said he was fine, but after he saw Dria unconscious, a blind and deaf man could tell fine wasn't even an option. He stood as quickly as he could, swaying a little as he did. He took Dria from Duke's arms and gently shook her, calling her name. After a few moments, Dria finally woke up as well. I couldn't help but smile a little at how gentle and loving he was with her. When they looked towards me, I looked down at Mai, "Marik pulled something freaky with that Millennium Rod. He said he trapped her brain in the shadows."

Kaiba quickly kicked us off the platform, despite even Dria being injured. She waved it off and said he was merely in the zone, but she was holding her shoulder very delicately. We all went down to the hospital room to see if anyone could do anything for Mai. As the doctor examined her, I remembered what Dria had said.

"Dria, if you're really a magician, can't you do anything to help Mai? You have a magical wand-thingy or something right?" She raised her eyebrow at me. Maybe magicians didn't actually use wands.

"I have my staff, if that's what you mean?"

"Yeah that! Can't you use that and do the opposite of whatever Marik did?"

She shrugged, but walked over towards Mai anyway. Lifting her hand over Mai's forehead, she started to…I have no clue what she was doing. I didn't know if I fully believed her claim of being a magician. But she might have been the only person who could free Mai's mind from whatever it was Marik did to her. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Dria was standing over Mai, gently touching her forehead, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Dria started to glow like she did during my duel against Odion and her hair began to rise on its own. Normally, I would have found a way to joke about the scene before me, but I was too awed and a little scared to even consider joking. Maybe she really did use magic after all.

All of us hardly breathed as Dria stood there. After a few moments, she lowered her hand, the glow faded, and her long hair settled back down. When she turned back to us, there was a creepy golden eye on her forehead, but it quickly faded. Her eyes held sadness when she met my gaze.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. He's locked her mind away and if I try to break it free…it could destroy her completely."

I sighed, "This tournament's gotten way out of hand."

"Because there's a mind warping psycho on board?"

I looked towards Dria, who was standing in front of a mirror, "Or maybe because there's a so-called magician on board who knows more than she's letting on."


End file.
